


What Once Was Ours: Desperate Measures

by Kira_Tamarion



Series: What Once Was Ours [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 53
Words: 146,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Tamarion/pseuds/Kira_Tamarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The threat of a sundered Veil wasn't enough for Maric and Val Hawke-Theirin to reconcile the mages and templars; war is at hand. But the mages won't be alone as they fight the templars & seekers who call themselves the Inquisition. Can Val and Maric, with the help of Varric, Cullen, Leliana, and Zevran, lead the mages to victory?</p><p>What Once Was Ours: Desperate Measures</p><p>This story picks up where What Once of Ours: Reconciliation left off: Val Hawke Theirin and Maric Theirin have to live apart. Each leading a team in a desperate attempt to gather forces to protect the mages hiding in Andoral's Reach from the newly re-established Inquisition. For if the mages fall, so too will the weakening Veil. Will a threatened divide between Ferelden and the Orlesian Chantry and Anora's desire for power derail Val's mission? What will happen when Maric and Fiona meet for the first time since she brought him Alistair? Can Andraste manage to protect those she promised to?</p><p>Summaries</p><p>Summary of What Once Was Ours is the first chapter What Once Was Ours: Reconciliation,</p><p>Brief summary of What Once Was Ours: Reconciliation exists in the through the first few chapters of Desperate Measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cat and Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Book Three.
> 
> This story picks up where What Once of Ours: Reconciliation left off: Val Hawke-Theirin and Maric Theirin have to live apart. Each leading a team in a desperate attempt to gather forces to protect the mages hiding in Andoral's Reach from the re-established Inquisition. For if the mages fall, so too will the weakening Veil. Will a threatened divide between Ferelden and the Orlesian Chantry and Anora's desire for power derail Val's mission? What will happen when Maric and Fiona meet for the first time since she brought him Alistair? Can Andraste manage to protect those she promised to?

**Cat and Mouse**

A deeply troubled Aedan sat in his study drinking a glass of port while watching the setting sun. As he'd expected neither Anella – one of the two royal healers – nor the templar had found any mental aberrations or evidence of mind control in Anora. _Clearly someone is holding something over her head that she doesn't want me to know. That someone is most likely Clodovea herself._

Aedan was conflicted. He wanted to know what Anora was hiding, but feared that it could be something catastrophic to Ferelden. _If I do anything to that Orlesian cow, she will betray Anora's secret. If it's just something Anora doesn't want me to know, that's one thing. But, if it's something that goes beyond me I can't risk it being exposed_

He finished his drink and scrubbed his face with his hands. Maker, why am I so bloody tired? He took a sealed scroll from his desk; it contained the Royal Healer's official declaration of Anora's infertility. _The only thing I can do is force Anora's hand. Unless she agrees to remove Clodovea, I will use this report and put her aside. Aedan hung his head. It will give me no pleasure in doing this, but she has left me little choice._

He drew a deep breath and sharply exhaled. Squaring his shoulders he left for their bedchamber.

When Aedan arrived he saw Anora sitting on a chaise reading. For one unguarded moment, Aedan saw her vulnerability, his bride with whom he'd shared many tender nights. He closed the door, she turned towards him and the look was gone.

Her eyes, voice, and expression were like ice. "Are there further indignities you will force me to suffer today?"

Aedan sighed coming back to reality, a reality where she was no longer his tender bride, and hadn't been for a long time. After ten stormy years of marriage Aedan had become impervious to sharp, hurtful words. He calmly but firmly replied, "That depends. Will you agree to remove Clodovea as Divine?"

"Did you think that your pathetic posturing today would change my mind?"

"I take it that means 'no'?"

Anora stared haughtily at him.

Aedan sat in a chair near his wife. "Will you, at least, tell me who's blackmailing you?"

"I am not being blackmailed!"

He continued, his voice sill calm, but his words sharpened, "You are a very adroit politician and an excellent strategist; the only way you would take such a ridiculously suicidal stance is if someone was holding something over you. You know it and I know it. So, can we at least dispense with that lie?"

Anora knew Aedan was right. The more she denied it, the more obvious it was. "What if I agreed I was being blackmailed?"

"That would depend. Is it something that would endanger Ferelden if it were exposed?"

Anora slowly shook her head.

"Then you have three choices. You can tell me what the information is and we will go from there. You can betray Clodovea and risk her exposing you…or I will put you aside for being barren."

She laughed mockingly. "They Grey Wardens are known for infertility. You cannot lay the blame at my feet."

Aedan sighed and handed her the sealed parchment. "Yes, I can."

Anora saw the seal of the Royal Healer and paled. She broke the seal and read the report. "You bastard! You wouldn't dare!"

He hated being forced into such a position but Anora left him few options. In a voice devoid of emotion, Aedan said, "If you do not agree to remove Clodovea, then I will take the other official copy of this report, present it to the Seneschal, and I will put you aside."

The angry expression on Anora's face vanished. She looked pale and scared. "You…you would put me aside because I don't agree with you?"

"No, I would put you aside because you've proven that your ability to rule has been compromised by whomever is blackmailing you. But as I cannot prove that, the fact that you're barren simply gives me an easy excuse."

_Anora stood up and nervously paced. I will not let him put me aside! She turned to Aedan hanging her head in pretended defeat. "All right, you win. I just need some time. It will be a difficult discussion and I just do not feel up to having it right now."_

"I would be more than happy to have the conversation for you."

"No! No. I am the one who needs to tell her. I…I made the decision. I need to be the one to tell her, just please, can you let me have a week?"

"Then I give you one week," Aedan said as he left the room.

Anora looked out the window once again. Time, I just need time.

**~oOOo~**

At Sebastian's insistence, his most trusted coachman took Val, Leliana, and Varric to Kirkwall. After spending one night in Kirkwall, Val, and Leliana boarded a ship bound for Denerim. They arrived there eight days after they left Starkhaven.

During the journey Leliana and Val had agreed to go to the palace and speak with Aedan. Leliana had never trusted Anora. She was positive that her position as one of Aedan's Blight companions would be sufficient for Aedan to grant an audience without raising too much suspicion, even though Aedan knew what her position was in the chantry. The did, however, need an identity for Val. Fortunately, while everyone knew the Champion's name, very few Fereldans knew what she looked like. After some thought Val decided to go as Sister Solana Carver, Leliana's close friend and traveling companion.

They arrived in Denerim at dusk and paid for two rooms at the Gnawed Noble. Then, somehow, and Val wasn't sure she wanted to know, Leliana was able to obtain Chantry robes for Val to wear. The next morning Leliana penned a note to Aedan and paid a courier to take it to the palace.

Val rose at dawn and, after breakfast with Leliana, went to the marketplace. It looked much as it did when she was fifteen. Even the dwarven armorer's stand was where it had been whyen she had her encounter with King Maric. Val smiled to herself. Who would have thought that that impertinent young girl would later become his wife? Somehow, being here in the marketplace made her feel that Maric was close by, as if he stood by her side.

**~oOOo~**

It was a gloriously sunny morning, but however bright the sun shone, it failed to penetrate the darkness in Aedan's mind. It had been eight days and Anora had not spoken to Clodovea. The previous night he informed his wife that if she had not spoken to the woman by sundown today, he would take the report to his Seneschal.

_I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. Whatever information Clodovea has must be worse than my putting her aside._

Aedan tried to turn his attention back to the latest reports from the Bannorn, but his anger suddenly boiled over. He slammed his fist on the table and growled. "Maker, what in the void is that woman hiding?"

The silence following his outburst was broken by three quick knocks on the door.

This was the knock of his chamberlain. Wonderful, more work.

"Enter, Alban."

Alban Hill was a tall, slender, distinguished looking man. His full head of white hair, the lines on his face and creases near his deep brown eyes, showed a man of many years. He had been Maric's chamberlain for the last eight years of his reign, and then he became Cailan's. Aedan, however, was reluctant to keep him on, but he didn't want to give the job to Eamon, either. That Anora didn't particularly care for him was what ultimately led Aedan to retain him. He never regretted the decision. Alban was patient, fair-minded, not easily ruffled, and as wily as a fox.

"Your Majesty, I received the following note from a courier. It is from a woman named Leliana."

Surprised, Aedan took the proffered letter. "Please, Alban, have a seat. I will want to speak with you after I read this."

"I will wait, your Majesty, but I prefer to stand, if that is all right."

Aedan smiled. Alban had never sat in his presence no matter how many times Aedan asked. "You know, Alban, one if these days I will order you to sit down."

Alban nodded his head and smiled. "And if His Majesty gives such an order I will quickly obey it."

Aedan chuckled as he unrolled the note:

_To His Royal Majesty, Aedan Cousland,_

_No matter how many times I have written that it still seems strange, it feels like the Blight was only yesterday and you were teasing Alistair about being a Royal Bastard._

_I know it has been several years since we last corresponded, and I am to blame. It seems that time passed without my notice. I could say that my presence in Ferelden is to rectify my unintentional silence, but no, mon cher, it is not. My companion, Sister Solana Carver, and I have come to Ferelden for your council on a matter of extreme urgency._

_Though this letter is informal, our request for an audience is not. Sister Solana and I are staying at the Gnawed Noble and hope that you will grant our request._

_Yours,  
Leliana_

Aedan turned to Alban and handed him the note. "Please schedule an audience today, for Leliana and her companion, Sister Carver."

The man nodded. "Before or after lunch, Sire?"

Aedan thought a moment. "During. We will take lunch in the sunroom. Please do not include Her Majesty."

The chamberlain bowed. "Your Majesty." Then he left the room.

The king looked out the window. "What are you up to, Leliana?"

**~oOOo~**

Varric was happy to be back in his suite at the Hanged Man. However comfortable the Palace had been, it wasn't…here. Varric shook his head. Homesick for Kirkwall? Who'd have thought that would happen?

After Leliana and Val left for Denerim he sent Sol a note:

_~Sore Foot_

_I have returned and bring you and yours tidings of companionship._

_I was sorry to hear about your foot injury and I stand ready to help. You know me: always willing to provide aid and assistance to those in need. I won't have the first vial of Mom's Carbuncle Cream for a few days; I will let you know when it arrives._

_~Mama's Boy_

**~oOOo~**

Leliana and Val arrived at the palace, as requested, just before lunch. The chamberlain led them to the sunroom, where a decadent looking lunch had been spread and the king stood. Alban bowed and left and both women curtsied.

"Please rise," Aedan said in a friendly tone.

Leliana smiled. "The years have been kind to you mon cher."

Aedan smiled. "And you ma belle barde seemed to have stopped aging altogether."

Aden and Leliana embraced. Then Leliana gestured to Val. "Where are my manners." Please meet Sister Solana Carver."

Val curtsied again. "It is a privilege to meet you, Your Majesty."

Aedan's eyebrow rose as he looked at Val.

Leliana caught it and waited.

Val waited patiently and tried to look suitably humble.

Aedan smiled and gestured to the table. "Please, let us sit down. I am eager to hear why Sister Nightingale and the Champion of Kirkwall need my counsel."

**~oOOo~**

AN: Thank you to all who continue to follow this tale. Special thank you to my beta, Shakespira for her support and assistance. It means a lot to me.


	2. Not all surprises are good ones

**Chapter 2. Not all surprises are good ones  
**

Val managed to hide her surprise and tried to maintain her cover. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but you are mistaken; I am not the Champion."  _How could he know who I am?_

Aedan sat down and looked into Val's eyes, his green eyes twinkling with humor. "You may no longer consider yourself the Champion, but you are Valentina Hawke."

Val sighed inward.  _Clearly he knows who I am; denial is pointless._  "How did you know? I don't remember ever meeting you, Your Majesty, and I doubt my looks are well known outside of Kirkwall."

Aedan leaned back. "I saw you in Lothering, after Ostagar. Once when you were in Dane's Refuge having a serious conversation with Barlin, and again when you were haggling with that unscrupulous merchant. Well not exactly haggling; I believe you threatened his manhood if he didn't lower his prices. Although, as I recall, your language was far more colorful."

Val arched an eyebrow. "How can you remember me from over ten years ago?"

"Hmm, how can one forget a stunningly beautiful woman telling a merchant that either he would cut his prices or she would 'hack off his useless effing balls and shove them up his arse.' "

Leliana began to laugh.

Val shook her head, remembering the exchange.  _Me and my mouth._ "You weren't seeing me at my best Your Majesty."

Aedan grinned. "On the contrary. I thought you were brilliant, that's why I wanted to know who you were. Barlin told me your name, but nothing else. I had hoped to see you before we left, but that wasn't to be. By the way, the fool went back to charging outrageous prices. After we came out of Dane's Refuge we saw a Chantry sister arguing with him. I convinced him to be reasonable, although I didn't threaten his manhood."

Val lowered her head for a moment then looked up. "I never was known for my diplomatic skills."

"Was it an empty threat, then?"

"No. I would have done it. I was desperate."

"So were we all, Hawke."

**~oOOo~**

_Eight days earlier…_

"Sketch isn't particularly fond of storytellers."

Maric smiled at Leliana. "I'm glad Varric didn't hear that. What does he have against them?"

Leliana appeared to be searching for the right words. "Sketch is not… very… adventurous. He prefers to stay in the background. Some storytellers have built him up so much that it has become difficult to remain there."

Renna looked puzzled. "Then why did he agree to come with us?"

"He believes in what we're trying to do. He may be bookish…and nervous… but do not underestimate his abilities. While the storytellers have gone way too far, he is a very powerful mage."

Sketch arrived in Starkhaven four days after Val, Varric, and Leliana had departed. Maric and Sebastian met him in the palace courtyard. He was slight of build, like so many elves, and one would almost call him boyish except for the hard, faintly distrustful, look in his brown eyes.

Sebastian smiled. "Welcome to Starkhaven."

Sketch gave a quick nod. "Thank you, Your Highness." He agreed to join this expedition but he was uncomfortable about staying in the palace.  _He couldn't help but think that an elven mage staying in a palace would stand out as much as a revered mother in a brothel._ There seemed little help for it and he reluctantly agreed to stay on in the palace.

"Please, call me Sebastian. You're quite welcome."

Maric held out his hand, his smile warm and welcoming. "I'm Maric. Pleased to meet you, Sketch. Thank you for agreeing to join us."

Sketch was taken aback by the genuineness of Maric's greeting. Startled, he shook Maric's hand. "You are welcome, Maric. Leliana didn't go into much detail about who you all are. You are Hawke's husband...right?"

"I am indeed. You will meet Renna, Zevran, and Terrie at supper. Let me show you to your room so you can have a chance to settle in."

Sketch found that his room was in a less occupied wing of the palace, near the palace library.  _Peace, quiet, and books._  He gave his first genuine smile. "Thank you. Maric, this is…perfect."

Maric smiled. "Sebastian and I had hoped this would be more to your liking than the busier wings of the palace."

Sketch nodded his head. "It is. Thank you for…understanding."

Maric was relieved. "You're very welcome! After supper our team will meet and discuss final preparations. I hope to leave for Andoral's Reach in two days. Will that pose any problems for you?"

Sketch shook his head. "Not at all. You know I'm not the adventurous type, but the plight of mages angers me enough that I want to plunge headfirst into this war."

Maric nodded. "I will see you at supper then?"

It wasn't until that moment that he recognized Maric and the shock made him feel a bit dizzy. He was the image of the royal portrait he had seen of King Maric early in his reign.

"Of…of course, Lord Theirin."

In addition to being called Lord Theirin, Maric noticed that Sketch suddenly looked unsure, so he smiled encouragingly. "Just call me Maric. I hate titles."

The elven mage found it hard to equate this easygoing man who was called "Maric" by servant and lord alike with the King Maric of legend, so he smiled in return and quickly slipped into his room.

**~oOOo~**

Varric was pleased to receive such a quick response from Sol.

_Mama's Boy~_

_The carbuncle cream is eagerly awaited and very much appreciated! When you receive it, just send it along. In fact, please send all you can, even if it takes several deliveries. This foot is a like a plague._

_~Soon to be less sore, foot._

The first of Cassandra's seekers were to arrive tomorrow. They couldn't live at the Hanged Man so Varric had set up a few places in Lowtown for them to stay until it was their turn to go. Varric planned on sending one or two at a time, trying to make the intervals and numbers as random as possible. It would take time, but it would raise the least amount of suspicion. He knew that all new soldiers met with Cullen first; Cassandra's seekers would identify themselves to Cullen by mentioning a small nagging pain in a limb or appendage for which they have found a great remedy.

Varric sat back and chuckled.  _This story is just writing itself_.

**~oOOo~**

Maric was seated at the head of the conference table in the council chambers waiting for everyone to arrive. He was pleased that dinner had gone smoothly. Terrie and Renna happily chatted, and Zevran engaged Sebastian in a lively debate about poisons. Sketch didn't actively participate in the discussions and, while he looked more relaxed, Maric could tell that the mage was closely observing his new companions.

When everyone was seated, Maric began, "Varric and Sebastian have worked out the fastest way to Andoral's Reach. It involves taking a boat down the Minanter to Hunter Fell, then traveling on horseback the rest of the way. The boat trip will take three to four days and then a ten-day ride to Andoral's Reach. I feel that this is a vast improvement on thirty-five days on foot. I know Renna and Zevran can sit a horse." He looked at Sketch and Terrie. "Am I right in believing that neither of you can ride?"

Sketch and Terrie nodded.

Maric smiled reassuringly. "Worry not, Varric and I took that into account just in case. One of you can ride with Renna and the other can ride with Zevran."

"Ah yes, my Rakish King, your muscles, while beautiful to see, make you too large to share a saddle."

Terrie looked relieved. Sketch just looked nervous.

Maric said softly, "Sketch? If you can't do it just say so, we'll think of something else."

Startled he looked at Maric. "You would do that?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Sketch looked relieved. "I can ride with either Renna or Zevran."

Maric arched an eyebrow.

Sketch caught it. "Sorry, I only know you as Maric the Savior, from legends."

"Unfortunately, stories always grow in the telling."

Sketch gave a genuine smile. "I can attest to that.

The former King hated being called Maric the Savior; as evidenced by Sketch's concerns, most of the tales were rubbish, and he assumed Loghain's hand in some of them. Maric knew the part he played in the rebellion and how naïve he was at the outset. It was Loghain who'd helped him focus and move forward.  _What happened to that Loghain?_

It had only been a month since he and Val had left Vigil's keep, only a month since his violent confrontation with his former friend. Those memories, still fresh, began to intrude…

" _Loghain, do you know how Cailan died? When I finally met Alistair the first thing he told me was that if I hadn't 'buggered off' an Ogre wouldn't have squashed Cailan like a grape, and the darkspawn wouldn't have displayed his naked body like a trophy, leaving it to rot!"_

_He saw Loghain flinch. Clearly he hadn't known what had happened to Cailan's body._

_"Surprised? You left my son, the son of your best friend, the son of a woman you loved, at the hands of the Darkspawn. You left him to rot!" Maric screamed as he drew his sword. "TO ROT!"…_

Coming back to the present Maric felt his stomach clench.  _I came close to killing the man who had once been my best friend, the man who murdered my son; it was only because of Val's actions that Loghain still lives._

Resolutely, he pushed those thoughts and feelings to the back of his mind, and continued with the meeting. "I suggest Renna take Terrie and Zevran take Sketch. Any objections?"

"Will sharing my saddle be alright with you, my slender mage?"

Sketch grinned at Zevran. "Oh, ho. You are going to be an interesting travel companion."

Zevran simply grinned. "I am."

**~oOOo~**

Andraste was sitting across from Merenwen. She had brought the Keeper into the Fade because she desperately needed guidance. Andraste had learned that Merenwen, of all the awakened elves of Revas, had the best understanding of present-day Thedas. Whether it was because Merenwen had been one of the elves to place the Vimmark eluvian or that she had witnessed the battle for Sundermount between the Imperium and the Arlathan elves, or simply because of Maric's presence in Revas, Andraste couldn't say, but Merenwen had proven herself to be level headed and quite wise.

The Keeper's face was full of concern. "Are Valentina and Maric alright?"

Andraste paused, trying to gather her thoughts, but when she saw Merenwen pale, she nodded her head quickly. "Yes, yes they're fine. Sorry… I brought you here because I need your guidance."

The elven woman's expression was one of complete surprise. "What guidance could I give you?"

"The situation in Thedas had deteriorated far faster than I had expected. There…is no way to reconcile the mages and templars."

"Then there will be a war?"

Andraste nodded.

Merenwen's thoughts quickly turned dark, imaging Valentina or Maric in danger and the sundering of the Veil. "What about the Veil?"

Andraste sighed. "I don't know. Val and Maric will be leading the mages to war against the Inquisition. If the mages win, then the Veil can be repaired, if they loose…"

"The mages cannot stand against the Inquisition alone!"

"No, and they won't. The seekers and templars that are still loyal to the Chantry will assist them. But you and I know that may not be enough."

Merenwen was angry; it was clear in the clenching of her jaw muscles and the hard set of her mouth. "The way those mages have been trained is reprehensible. They will easily fall to templar and seeker powers. This is a war they cannot win."

Andraste sighed. "I know and I believe, deep down, Val and Maric know this too but they will not give up."

"They will fight to the death, I know."

"Merenwen, I know this is going to sound completely ridiculous, but…can the mages be– "

"Retrained?"

Andraste nodded. "I know…crazy."

Merenwen looked thoughtful. "No, not crazy. From what I understand from Alistair, templars are trained to interfere with spell casting and dispel magic. They are trained to focus on the connection between the mage and the Fade.

Andraste nodded. "But the mages in Revas and in Arlathan are not tied to the Fade. Can a templar or seeker affect an Arlathan-trained mage?"

Merenwen said, "I don't know, but I'm sure that Alistair can determine that. The difficult part is what do we do if we're right?"

**~oOOo~**

As they settled in their chairs to eat, Aedan asked, smiling, "To repeat my earlier question what counsel can I provide?"

Leliana and Val exchanged glances then Val began to explain. "Your Majesty– "

He held up a hand. "Please, just call me Aedan."

Val nodded. "Aedan, how much do you know about the issues with the mages and templars outside of Ferelden?"

Aedan's affable expression suddenly became guarded. "I know that Circles have fallen and templars and seekers are breaking away from the Chantry. I expect that there will be war between them, not to mention a civil war in Orlais."

Val nodded. "Aedan, the seekers and templars that pulled away from the Chantry have reestablished the Inquisition and they are running it from the Kirkwall Gallows."

Aedan's eyes widened in shock as he gasped, "Maker preserve us all, the Inquisition! Are you sure?"

Val and Leliana nodded at the same time. Val said, "Unfortunately, all too sure. There's more. Having traveled with mages during the Blight, you are familiar with the Veil, right?"

Aedan nodded.

"Because of the amount of magic being used, the Veil is weakening. In some places it has torn. If the Veil cannot be repaired soon enough, it will sunder."

He remembered his time in the Fade fighting the sloth demon. The thought of that creature, and others, infesting Thedas made Aedan feel ill. "Is there no way to prevent this?"

"That is why we are here,  _mon cher._ We, and the seekers and templars that are still loyal to the Divine, will be fighting alongside of the mages as we battle the Inquisition."

Val spoke again, "We have not heard any news from Ferelden, so we hoped that the rebellion had not extended this far south. We need Fereldan mages and templars to join us."

Aedan sat before them in stunned silence. Then he went to the door and spoke softly to one of the servants. When he sat down he said, "Before I say anything else, my Chamberlain has something I want you to read."

Alban walked in and bowed to Aedan and to Leliana and Val. He had a scroll in his hand and Aedan gestured to him to give it to Val.

Val unrolled the scroll and began to read. Her face lost all color as she handed it to Leliana.

Leliana scanned the document then she looked at Aedan, with fire in her eyes. "You dare to separate Ferelden from the Chantry and establish a new one here,  _Your Majesty_?"

**~oOOo~**

**AN:**  Heartfelt thanks to those who have followed me here, for new readers, for those who have faved, and to  **csorciere**  and  **xseikax**  for their reviews. I cannot say this enough, I am also incredibly grateful for my Beta,  **Shakespira**. Her suggestions and advice (not to mention her patience as I continue to murder the comma) have made these three stories infinitely better than I could do on my own.


	3. Inquisition, Confrontation, and Carbuncles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For new readers: The Proclamation to which Aedan is referring appears at the end of the chapter

Moments after Leliana's angry outburst two of the King's guards entered the room, swords drawn. Aedan quickly turned to them. "Stand down. I'm in no danger."

The older of the two guards trained his eyes on Val before turning to Leliana. Eyes narrowed as he quickly assessed the situation, he realized it was she who had yelled at the king. The guardsman studied Leliana, as if he were assessing her potential threat to Aedan. Concern clear in his voice, he said, "Your Majesty, I highly recommend that we stay inside, near the door."

Aedan shook his head. "No need, Kyle. We are just having a disagreement."

Kyle nodded, albeit reluctantly. "As you command, Your Majesty. We will be just outside of the door."

As soon as the guard's left, Leliana stared at Aedan and while her voice was low, it carried no less venom. She hissed, "Who are  _you_  to question the legitimacy of the Divine?"

Aedan was already fed up with the religious dogmatism of Clodovea and her ilk. Having that same self-righteousness spew forth from his friend was like a match to tinder. " _Madam_ , need I remind you to whom you are speaking?"

Val knew she had to end this argument before either said something unforgivable to the other. She clasped Leliana's hand and shook it gently; her voice was calm but firm. "Leli, stop. This is not helping."

Leliana didn't react; she and Aedan were too busy glaring at each other. Val sighed, she hadn't thought that she would have to do this with the bard. Reluctantly, she stood and grasped Leliana's shoulder to turn her around. Now facing her, Val's voice rang with command. "Leliana, sit down! Now!"

She started, then sat down and glared at Val. "But the–"

"Enough. If you cannot control your anger, then I suggest you go back to the inn."

Leliana looked at Val in surprise and irritation. "You cannot–"

Val gave no ground; her voice remained calm. "Yes, I can. Have you forgotten who Her Most Holy placed in command?"

Leliana froze for a moment, and then slowly nodded. She took several deep breaths and looked at Aedan, her tone formal but no longer adversarial. "Your Majesty, I apologize for my angry remarks."

Aedan looked at his friend, the anger fading from his expression. "Accepted. Leliana, I should have realized how you would react to this, forgive me. Please, you need to understand how this came about."

**~oOOo~**

After Masurian and Cullen had determined the organizational structure and operations for the Inquisition, the knight commanders and senior seekers sent messages to their troops, instructing them to come to Kirkwall. Most were in Orlais and Navarra and would begin to arrive within a week.

In preparation for the arrival of the full company, Cullen and Masurian began to meet with increasing frequency. The current meeting was the third they'd had that day.

"Cullen, I'm glad you reminded me that not all the seekers and templars were assigned to the current commanders. How do you want to go about integrating those troops?

Cullen tried to look thoughtful at Masurian's words in order to mask the tremendous amount of relief he felt. After he had received Sol's message he knew he needed to create a cover for Varric's infiltrators. To do so, he had brought up the possibility of lone templars and seekers wanting to join the Inquisition; Masurian quickly agreed.

Cullen replied, "The same way I will integrate the existing inquisitors. My plan is to meet every seeker or templar when they arrive so I can determine their talents and skill sets. It will help me create balanced squads. Is there anything in particular you want me to focus on?"

No. I trust your judgment. The biggest problem we have right now is–"

"space" the two men said at the same time.

Cullen nodded. "I believe this is an opportunity to place inquisitors in strategic parts of Kirkwall: The Docks, Lowtown, the Lowtown docks and Darktown."

Masurian looked surprised. "Darktown?"

"Yes. We can't avoid it. That's where the abomination had his clinic and where many apostates hide."

Masurian nodded. "I admit, I hadn't thought about that. But then, that's one of the reasons you are the Lord Inquisitor."

"Thank you." Cullen always looked and felt uncomfortable when Masurian complemented him.  _Thankfully, Masurian seems to believe it's my being humble_. "I have made preliminary arrangements pending your review and approval. I estimate that our full company will between 250 and 260 strong. If we bunk four to a room, we can house almost two platoons here. The former Qunari Compound can house a platoon. The Chantry can house about two squads; I can place two squads in Darktown and I can house a platoon spread between Lowtown and the Lowtown docks. The Viscount already procured several buildings for us in Lowtown. He will arrange to have them cleared out, and decent furniture brought in. There  _will_  be a large disparity between the quality of the living conditions here and Lowtown and Darktown but that cannot be helped."

Masurian thought for a moment. "How did you manage to secure space in the Chantry?"

Cullen shrugged, "I asked the Viscount to make it happen. He is surprisingly persuasive. We cannot quarter inquisitors directly among the nobles, but the squads in the Chantry will give us an inquisitorial presence in Hightown.

Masurian looked pleased before his expression darkened. "Once the men are in place, our first order of business will be to hunt down and rid this city of any remaining apostates. Any mage found in this city will be executed, made Tranquil, or imprisoned."

Cullen slowly nodded.  _I am not a monster; I'm trying to save lives._

**~oOOo~**

Varric sat down and wrote a note to Sol:

 _Soon to be less sore, foot_ ~

_The first delivery of the cream will be here within a couple of days. Mom was able to make extra. I know that your storage space is limited, so I will keep the rest of it here. She told me that no one gets only one carbuncle, so let me know when you need more._

_~Mama's Boy_

He chuckled as he folded the parchment. "I swear these messages are the best part of this odyssey."

**~oOOo~**

Aedan finished explaining the events that led to the proclamation. Leliana was still furious, but she remained quiet.

Val looked at Aedan and smirked, "You don't give a fig about the spiritual situation do you?"

Aedan gave her sheepish grin. "Is it that obvious?"

Val shrugged her shoulders. "Let's just say the proclamation isn't offensive to  _me_ , so I actually listened to what you said." Val looked at Leliana pointedly.

Leliana visibly deflated and shook her head. "It seems that I have been around Cassandra for far too long."

Val smiled. "I'm glad you said that and not me, Leli."

Leliana smiled at Val. "I can see why the Divine put you in charge." She looked at Aedan. "I'm sorry,  _mon cher_."

Aedan leaned across the table and took Leliana's hand. "As am I, my friend."

Val felt a huge sense of relief as she watched Aedan and Leliana make peace. "Aedan, what is going on between Anora and this Grand Cleric?"

"Grand Cleric Clodovea wants to be the new Divine and is blackmailing Anora to do it. Whatever that woman is holding over my wife is serious enough that I had to threaten Anora with putting her aside. Finally, she agreed to confront Clodovea. Anora requested to have until the end of the week to deal with it. If the situation remains unchanged, then I will go to the seneschal tomorrow and begin the process."

Leliana frowned. "Put Anora aside for what reason?"

Aedan was quiet for a moment and said softly, "She is barren and I am not completely sterile." He looked down at his hands, his shoulders hunched in defeat. "We need an heir to the throne. I can't let that situation devolve into another civil war."

Val and Leliana saw the pain on Aedan's face. Val asked softly, "Aedan, if an heir was no longer an issue, would you still want to put Anora aside?"

Still looking down, Aedan was quiet. Slowly he raised his head, his eyes told a tale of disappointment, defeat, and regret. "Five years ago, I would have said no, but she's changed, or I have. I do know that her ability to rule is compromised as she is vulnerable to blackmail."

Aedan stood up and looked out a window. He was quiet for a while; he looked pensive. When he finally spoke it was almost as it he was talking to himself. "I was sure I was doing the noble thing. I couldn't make Alistair king. Considering how Eamon raised him it would have been cruel to force it upon him. I had hoped Anora and I could grow to love each other, and for a while we did, or so I thought." Aedan sighed as he looked at Val and Leliana. "But I was wrong. She hungers for power, and nothing else.I keep thinking about my parents and how much they loved each other. When I was younger, before the Blight, I swore I would never marry anyone I didn't love. Naïve, huh?"

Leliana smiled encouragingly. "No, not naïve. If the Blight never happened you probably would have married some beautiful woman from the Bannorn and had a dozen kids."

Aedan gave a half-hearted smile. "There are times when I wish I could walk away from all this and do just that. But I'm a Cousland; duty first, and my duty is to Ferelden. I know you disagree, Leliana, but the Chantry and Orlais are too intertwined. If the King and Queen of Ferelden have to live by Chantry law, we need to make sure it is the  _Chantry_  law and not the law of Orlais. We cannot forget that the Chantry allowed Orlais to enslave us."

" _Mon cher_ , the Divine Justinia understands that. She apologized to…to Val saying that the Chantry had failed Ferelden."

Val sighed inwardly relieved that Leliana had caught herself.

"That the Divine admits this is all well and good, but her apology only serves to prove my point: the Chantry chose to let Orlais do as it pleased. This Divine may be sincere, but that's no guarantee that her successor would share that view. It isn't a risk I'm willing to take. That's why I want to uphold this proclamation and why I don't want Clodovea to be the Divine. Maker sake, I don't even want her to be the Grand Cleric, but the Divine Justinia V wouldn't let us choose a grand cleric from among our own worthy revered mothers."

Val listened.  _It's times like this when knowing the truth is a real trial. But if I were still living in Ferelden, I would agree with this proclamation for the exact same reasons Aedan has given._

Leliana simply shook her head. "Clodovea is lying about the Grand Consensus being corrupted. Divine Justinia V is the true Divine. I cannot support this schism."

Val could see the irritation in Aedan's eyes and spoke quickly. "Leliana, it is not our place to agree or disagree." She looked at Aedan. "Aedan, we need mages and templars to help us and I don't care if they are from the Ferelden Chantry or the Orlesian Chantry. You now know what we face. Please, help us."

"I want to help you, but Clodovea makes that almost impossible."

Val sat back in her chair and steepled her hands, much like she has seen Varric do countless times. "Then Clodovea needs to be removed."

Leliana realized what Val was saying. She nodded slowly as she looked at Aedan. "Val and I can assist the Crown with this matter,  _mon cher._ You will let us help, yes?"

"How can I deny such assistance offered so freely?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

** Proclamation to which Leliana is referring:  _ **From What Once Was Ours: Reconciliation, Chapter 20**_

**By the King and Queen**

**A PROCLAMATION**

_**Let it be known that** _ _We have taken into our Royal Consideration the long and difficult relationship between Ferelden and the Andrastian Chantry, whose seat of power resides in the Grand Cathedral in Val Royeaux, Orlais._

_The Chantry, as represented by the Divine in Val Royeaux, stood silent while the Orlesians perpetrated atrocities against Our subjects in its seven-decade subjugation of Ferelden. Again, the Chantry remained silent when Ferelden, devastated by the fifth Blight, was trying to rebuild. In furtherance of our proclamation, let it also be known that the nation of Orlais did, in fact, plan to use our state of disarray to reclaim its 'lost colony. We made a formal request of the Divine to either confirm or deny these rumors, furthermore, if they were confirmed to assist us in preventing another occupation. Again We were met with silence._

_With the destruction of the Kirkwall Chantry, five years ago, the mages and templars throughout Thedas have started a Holy War. Again, the only sounds from the Grand Cathedral have been silence._

_After Our Royal Consideration of the matter We believe:_

_**First.** _ _The Grand Consensus was wrongly influenced in their elevation of Revered Mother Dorothea, a former Orlesian Bard, to the seat of the Divine. As such, We consider her to be a false Divine._

 _**Second** _ _. The false Divine has further proved her corruption by seeking a way to reverse the Rite of Tranquility._

 _**Third** _ _. The separation of the Seekers and Templars from the Chantry contributes to the already unstable situation in Thedas._ _Therefore, it is clear to Us that the Orlesian Chantry is no longer serving the Maker or his Bride._ _Ferelden, the Birthplace of Andraste, has a sacred duty to ensure that the Maker's work continues, unimpeded by the temporal woes across the Waking Sea._

_**We do hereby proclaim:** _

_Ferelden will not longer answer to the Orlesian Chantry and its false Divine._

_The Chantry will be reestablished here in the birthplace of Andraste and remain devoted to spreading the Chant, doing the Maker's will and abiding by the teachings of his Bride._

_The Chantry We establish in Ferelden will be the one true Chantry and, as such, will be organized and structured as the Maker intended._

_We recognize Grand Cleric Clodovea as the head of Chantry. She will act as the final arbiter of all spiritual matters in Ferelden. Henceforth she shall be known as the Divine Clodovea the First._

_All temporal matters will remain part of the Royal purview._

_Furthermore, in consultation with Her Perfection, Clodovea I, We have established the following_ _**strictures and objectives** _ _:_

 _**First** _ _. Because of the corruption of chantries outside of Ferelden, until We declare otherwise, the Chantry will not accept any foreign brother or sister priests. If they wish to be priests in the true Chantry, they will need to go through the steps necessary to ensure that their re-dedication is sincere._

 _**Second** _ _. Until further notice, foreign-born subjects shall not serve a position in the Chantry higher than "Mother."_

 _**Third** _ _. Because of an insufficient number of Fereldan Templars, recruitment will begin in earnest._

 _**Fourth** _ _. Kinloch Hold will remain the home of the Fereldan Circle of Magi and will be given more support in the guarding of mages._

 _**Fifth** _ _. The Wardens in Vigil's Keep shall continue their exemption from both the Royal purview and the Chantry._

 _**Sixth.** _ _Once We, in consultation with the Divine, determine that Thedas is stable, the Chantry will begin to spread throughout Thedas, bringing comfort to those who suffered under the false Divine and the subsequent Holy War._

_It is Our charge the we must remain vigilant and protect the souls of Our subjects._

_It is with a heavy heart that We find this Proclamation necessary, however Ferelden shall not shirk its duty._

_Aedan Cousland, Rex  
_ _Anora Theirin Cousland, Regina_

_**From What Once Was Ours: Reconciliation, Chapter 20** _


	4. Sunset

On their way back to the inn, Val looked at Leliana and asked quietly, "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Don't be silly, of course you can ask, although I can refuse to answer, yes?" Leliana smiled.

"Were…you and the king…"

"No, my friend, Aedan and I were never on intimate terms. We were good friends, but that was all. Aedan is a man of duty and honor, and those were his bedmates during the Blight. I always suspected that he had already given away his heart, but I never was able to prove it."

After they entered the room and put away their wraps, Leliana turned to Val, her expression a combination of contrition and disbelief. "I am truly sorry for what happened between me and Aedan. I…I haven't lost control like that in quite some time."

Val found that  _needing_  to issue a command order to Leliana had been somewhat surreal. Leliana was the last person Val expected to lash out, and at a king, no less. "You're very devout and that proclamation came as a complete surprise. That Aedan is also your friend…you must have felt betrayed."

"You understand me well."

"Yes, and no. I do know I would have reacted badly if I were in your shoes. I'm just glad we didn't loose Aedan as an ally."

Giving Val a sly smile, Leliana replied, "We might have if not for you."

Val chuckled. "I'm just glad you listened to me. Imagine if it had been Cassandra."

"I don't envy either you or Maric having to command her." Leliana was about to turn, but she stopped and cocked her head to one side as she looked into Val's eyes. The woman's gaze that twinkled in humor, softened in compassion, was quiescent in reflection, and hardened in battle, had changed into something very different when she commanded her to stop. In that moment it felt as if all that was Val Theirin came together into a powerful force. She felt as if she was seeing Val for the first time.

Val was disconcerted by Leliana's apparent appraisal. "Is something wrong, Leli?"

Leliana's voice was soft and hesitant as she asked, "Would you really have sent me back to the inn?"

Val's expression lost some of its warmth, to be replaced with a cool implacability. "Yes, I would have, under armed escort if necessary. I'm just glad it didn't come to that." Val sat on one end of the sofa, smiling to relieve any remaining tension between them. "We need to find out what Clodovea is using to blackmail our dear Queen."

Leliana was happy for a change of subject and lay on the settee across from Val. Her blue eyes narrowed as she remembered her first encounter with Clodovea. "I met her in Orlais, two days before she left for Ferelden. She is a very disagreeable woman; the only reason Justinia V elevated her to Grand Cleric was because she had no one else she could send to Ferelden. The Grand Cleric and I got into an argument about the roles of the Seekers and Templars. She'll surely remember me."

Val couldn't help but notice the 'had no one to send to Ferelden' comment.  _This is the kind of issue that Proclamation will correct. Aedan was right about that._ Her voice full of humor Val smiled. "Good thing you're a bard. You're trained to  _sneak_  around."

Leliana rolled her eyes in pretended offense. "I do not sneak. It's called 'stealth.' "

Val grinned. "Yes it is, and it's a skill I will never possess– " Val's brow furled as her conscious mind was suddenly overwhelmed by the memory of their conversation with Aedan. She said softly to herself. "Maker's grace, she wouldn't dare. Would she?"

Leliana was confused. "What are you talking about? Who is  _she_?"

Val realized that she had just spoken aloud. "Sorry...it just came to me: Anora wouldn't tell Aedan what Clodovea was holding over her, and when he threatened to put her aside, she grudgingly agreed. Clearly then it's something that Anora really doesn't want Aedan to know."

Leliana followed Val's thought process. "What information would Anora risk being put aside rather than tell Aedan?"

Val's eyes widened as she gasped. "Didn't Aiden say that the one-week deadline was at  _Anora's_  request?"

Leliana nodded.

"Shit. She's stalling for time! The only thing that would be worse than being put aside would be being executed. Could it be that she is plotting against Aedan, and Clodovea found out? You know Anora better than I do…"

Leliana was already on her feet shedding her dress to put on her leathers. "Aedan could be in grave danger!"

Val was putting on her boots. "The deadline is sunset."

**~oOOo~**

After lunch with Val and Leliana, Aedan was exhausted.  _I've had more than my share of rows without feeling this tired._ He smirked.  _Maybe I'm just getting old._ He told his chamberlain that he was going to lie down and was not to be disturbed. He went directly to his bedchamber and fell asleep on top of the covers, still dressed.

**~oOOo~**

Rhovaneth was ill at ease as she sat in her living room having tea with Keeper Merenwen. "I have trained many mages and Adaia Theirin is unlike any of them. Even at the age of nine, her capacity to learn and perform magic is remarkable. When she told me about Feynriel, I knew I needed to talk to you. Merenwen, you lived at the time Arlathan fell and you've spoken at length with Maric Theirin; you know far more about modern day Thedas than I."

The Keeper listened to Rhovaneth and tried to allay some of her friend's fears. "Clearly things have changed over time. For example, we've already seen that we are taller than the present-day elvhen, and none of them have facial hair as the males did during our time. As for Adaia's power, Alistair's elven mother is the Grand Enchanter; a very powerful mage."

Rhovaneth nodded, but Merenwen sensed that there was something else bothering her.

Her voice was soft and hesitant. "Merenwen, Adaia can share her power with me."

The Keeper's eyes widened. "I would ask if you're sure, but clearly you are. Is she aware that she is doing it?"

The elder woman slowly nodded. "It happened last week at the end of our day-long outing. We had gone farther from the Village than usual. I had taken a fall and sprained my ankle. It was painful, but I was tired and didn't have the energy to heal it sufficiently for the long walk back. Adaia has not studied the healing arts in much depth, but held my hand and said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, 'I'll share my power with you.' I was about to tell her it couldn't be done, when I felt her energy inside me as if it were my own. Then it was gone and I was able to heal my ankle."

Merenwen was stunned. "That is unheard of!"

"And she can do it at will. When I asked her how, she said, 'I just imagine seeing a window and I open it.' I don't know the extent to which she can do this. Would you be willing to see if she can share power with you?"

"Yes of course I will. I just wish we also had a human mage nearby."

"I am meeting with her parents tomorrow afternoon while Adaia is at school. They have to be told, although, I'm somewhat worried given what happened the first time I met them."

"Why don't I attend your morning lesson to see if she can share her power with me. Then I can be there for your meeting? "

Rhovaneth's expression reflected her gratitude and her relief. "Yes, thank you Merenwen."

**~oOOo~**

As Val approached the private entrance to the palace she looked towards the gate.  _I hope the red-haired guard is on duty…what was his name...Saben! That's it, Kelan Saben._ When she and Leliana had arrived for lunch, they had to wait at the gate until the chamberlain arrived to escort them to the king….

...

_The guard was at least a half a foot taller than Maric, brawny and seemed to be about her age. When Leliana went to look at a planter of Andraste's Grace, the guard asked Val, in a friendly voice, "Sister Carver, how long did you live in Lothering?"_

_Val's surprise quickly turned to suspicion. 'He is more than he seems, but what and why? Val managed to stay in character. Her eyes widened. "How did you know I lived in Lothering?"_

_He smiled. "By your accent, it also sounds like you haven't been in Ferelden for a while."_

" _Guardsman…?"_

" _Kelan Saben, Sister."_

' _He seemed sincere. Let's see if he's just trying to impress me?' Val smiled shyly, "Guardsman Saben, you're very perceptive."_

_He returned her smile, but said plainly. "I'm trained to be."_

' _He certainly isn't a typical palace guard. If he can tell where I'm from, then I'm fairly sure he knows that I am no chantry sister…_

_...._

Val, who decided to listen to her instincts and trust Saben, was relieved to see the Guardsman.  _I'm putting a lot of trust in this man, Andraste please let me be right._

He saw Solana Carver approach. Seeing her in leather armor confirmed his belief that she wasn't a chantry sister.  _She walks like a trained warrior._ He noticed she wasn't armed.  _She looks like something is very wrong._ "Sister Carver, what is the trouble?"

"Guardsman Saben, the king is in danger."

He frowned.  _She only mentioned the King, but not the Queen._ Saben couldn't explain why, but he felt that he needed to trust her. He was no longer the affable guardsman as his voice rang with command, "Jenner, Riley! Up front, double-time!"

The two guards arrived within seconds, awaiting Saben's order.

"Man this post and do not let  _anyone_  past you without  _my_  direct permission. I don't care if it's Teyrn of Highever, no one gets in unless I say so."

Jenner and Riley nodded. Saben put his hand on Val's shoulder and placed his dagger in her hand. "Let's go."

Val secured the dagger and sheath, relieved that her trust was not misplaced.

**~oOOo~**

The trip down the Minanter was uneventful, and gave Maric, Zevran, Renna, Sketch, and Teri a chance to get to know each other. Teri reminded Maric of Loghain during the rebellion: brave, smart, stubborn, and just as taciturn. Sketch was quiet, but Maric caught him, more than once, trying not to smile at some of Zevran's remarks. He could tell that the elven mage had a ribald sense of humor that he wanted to keep hidden.  _I suspect that Zevran's presence will make that far more difficult for him._

Zevran looked at Teri and grinned. "So, my moody mage, why do you always frown so?"

"I'm sorry, is there a reason not to? We're only on an impossible mission to save Thedas from its mage-hating self."

Zevran grinned at the sarcasm. "All the more reason to take your pleasures when you can."

Teri's eyes narrowed. "Take my pleasures when I can?"

"Yes." Zevran answered invitingly.

"Well, my pleasure is bringing Adrian Masurian to his knees."

Sketch arch an eyebrow, "I hope he's the right height."

Renna, Zevran and Maric all spit their ale into their mugs as they laughed.

Even Teri cracked a smile.

**~oOOo~**

Anora was looking out of a window in her study.  _So, he is taking a nap. He must be feeling unusually tired to do that. Pity he's stubborn enough not to bother having a healer examine him. After sunset it will no longer matter if he gives the report to the Seneschal. Ferelden will need its Queen._

She turned away from the window with a look of satisfaction tempered by regret.

**~oOOo~**

Leliana had entered the Chantry. She remembered the layout of this building having been seriously injured as she tried to rid it of darkspawn. When she saw small clusters of candles she remembered Zevran's remark to Cassandra…

" _You really should tell the sisters to put more candles upstairs. Who knows what kind of unsavory people will take advantage of those dark halls."_

Leliana slipped into the shadows and made her way to the Grand Cleric's bedroom.

**~oOOo~**

Grand Cleric Clodovea was overseeing the packing for her trip to Kinloch Hold.  _As the Divine, I will be able to structure the Circle as it should be. My first task will be to appoint a new Knight-Commander. Greagoir, while vastly experienced has let his friendship with Irving cloud his judgment. No mage should have been left alive after Uldred's rebellion. The Rite of Annulment should have been carried out. Maker knows how many maleficarum have been festering there over the last decade, biding their time until they are ready to infest others._

With the last of her packing finished, the Grand Cleric went to have some tea with the sisters and mothers.

**~oOOo~**

As Maric's group approached Hunter Fell, their senses came under assault. The air was thick with the smell of death, the dust they inhaled held the tang of blood. Unfortunately, none of that prepared them for what they saw: what once was the center of town was now a desolate field of rubble. Desiccating remains were strewn amidst the charred, blood-soaked wood and stone. Some were human, some were elven, some were beings from the Fade, and some were completely unidentifiable.

A very solemn Zevran looked around, and then hung his head and said, quietly, "This reminds me of parts of Ferelden during the Blight. It is something I had hoped never to see again."

Maric, who was standing next to the elven assassin, felt like a boulder had dropped to the pit of his stomach. Zevran's remark hit him hard, and had given life to the stories he'd heard about his blight-ridden homeland. He took a deep but shaky breath then let it out.

Zevran touched his shoulder, "Maric?"

"I'm all right Zev, just…it's just…now I have an image of Ferelden during the blight. You know, there is still a part of me that wishes I had been there, that maybe I could have prevented it."

Zevran frowned, "You cannot do this to yourself my friend. It was a Blight, it would have happened regardless of who was on the throne."

"I know, but seeing this…" He shook his head, then noticed Teri and Sketch clearly looking uncomfortable. "The Veil is sealed here, isn't it?"

Sketch shook his head, "While it isn't the gaping hole it seemed to be have been, it's still unstable."

Maric pointed west. "According to Varric, the western part of the city was spared, that is where we'll find the stables. Let's get the horses and provisions, and get out of here as quickly as possible."

Renna, Maric and Zevran rode the horses, Teri rode with Renna, and Sketch was with Zevran. They were a mile out of Hunter Fell. Maric was about to sigh in relief when Teri gasped, "Stop the horses!"

The three riders pulled their horse up and stopped. Maric looked a Teri; It seemed like she was hearing something. "Teri, what is it?"

Suddenly Sketch shivered. "We need to leave  _now_!

The riders didn't question the contradictory command and urged the horses into a full gallop. Teri watched as Sketch turned to look behind them. He raised his staff, waved it in an arc and a shimmering web formed twenty feet back, just in front of the seven shades that had suddenly appeared. The Fade beasts were immediately entangled in it. Sketch waved his hand and the web ignited. Fire, as strong as a dragon's breath, incinerated the shades.

Teri stared at Sketch and then nodded her approval.

Neither Renna, Maric or Zev had seen anything, but they heard and felt the conflagration. Maric called. "Is it safe to slow up?"

"For now." Sketch called back, caution clear in his voice.

Maric nodded his head as he slowed the horse a bit. "What in the Void happened?" After Sketch's explanation Maric said, "We will ride until the horses need rest, and as soon as they are able, we will ride again. I want to put as much road between us and Hunter Fell as quickly as we can."

**~oOOo~**

Saben and Val calmly but swiftly entered the palace: he signaled a servant. "Where are their Majesties?"

"Ser, Her Majesty is in her study and His Majesty is in his chambers taking a nap."

"Please bring the chamberlain here and keep an eye on the Queen. If she leaves her study, do not let her out of your sight."

Val thought that it was an odd order to give a servant until she saw the way his lithe body moved as he walked away.  _How many times have I seen Izzy and Zevran move that very same way?_

Alban Hill arrived minutes later. "Saben, what is wrong?"

Saben nodded to Val, encouraging her to speak.

"Ser Chamberlain, I fear the King is in grave danger, the reason is delicate, but time is of the essence."

He arched his eyebrow. "Is this about the Queen's unfortunate situation with the Grand Cleric?"

Val nodded, she didn't even comment on how he knew. "I understand the King is taking a nap. Is that usual for him?"

He shook his. "No, actually it isn't, but he didn't request a healer."

Val felt the blood drain from her face. "Please bring the palace's best healer to the King's bedchamber."

Saben and Val quickly made their way to the king.

**~oOOo~**

After she'd seen the grand cleric leave, Leliana let herself into her quarters. She saw the packed bags.  _I'm glad we came when we did. She would have taken the blackmail information with her. It must be packed._  Leliana stood looking at the bags and cases, thinking about where she would have hidden them.

**~oOOo~**

Saben and Val were waiting when Alban arrived with a woman in robes; he knocked on the door of the King's chambers. When there was no response, he pulled out a key and slowly opened the door.

A fully-clothed Aedan was on his side, on top of the covers. Alban gently nudged his shoulder. "Your Majesty. You must wake up."

Val held her breath and let it out when Aedan slowly opened his eyes. His voice sounded sluggish "Alban? What's this about?"

"Your Majesty, we have reason to believe that you are in danger."

Aedan sat up quickly. He put his hands to his head. Anella, the healer quickly went to his side, her hands already glowing a dark blue.

Aedan waved her away, "Anella, I'm just a bit dizzy. I sat up too quickly."

Val stepped forward. "King Aedan,  _please_ , let Anella examine you."

Aedan started when he heard her. "Val…what in the Maker's name?"

"Aedan, please trust me…"

Aedan nodded slowly and motioned for Anella to approach as he lay back down.

As Anella examined Aedan, Val looked around and realized that she was in the king's bedchamber, the same one Maric would have used during his reign. She suddenly felt the pain of his absence as if a knife had been plunged into her chest. She waged a silent battle with her heart, suppressing the ever-present ache for him, trying to ignore the part of her soul that was missing.

Her attention was drawn back to Aedan as Anella pulled away with a gasp, "Your Majesty, you've been poisoned!"

"What? Are you sure? Never mind, of course you're sure."

"I need to know what the poison is, magic cannot cure you without the aid of an antidote. I can tell you that it appears to have been one you ingested most likely in your food or drink."

Val kept thinking about the sunset deadline, still an hour away. "What time is dinner served Ser Chamberlain?"

"Please call me Alban. Dinner is always served just after sunset."

Without a second thought she took charge, "Anella, you've slowed the progress of the poison?"

"Yes, but not as much as I would like to have."

"Hopefully it's enough. Saben, the man you sent to watch the Queen, I'm willing to bet he knows of poisons, correct?"

Saben smiled without mirth. "I knew you were more than a chantry sister. Yes, Rathson does. I will bring him here."

"Actually, send him to the kitchen to see what he can find. Alban, you need to go to the kitchens as well; you will know if anything or anyone is out of place." Val suddenly realized what she was doing. "I apologize, I am grossly overstepping my boundaries."

Alban simply shook his head. "No apologies, you know more about the situation than I and your orders are exactly what needs to be done."

Val said to him quietly, "The Queen is behind this."

Alban nodded. "I know. Please stay here with the King and the healer. At least I know he'll be safe."

Aedan slowly stood up, Anella at his side in case he felt dizzy again.

He was on his feet and his head felt clearer. He politely waved away the healer. "Anella, I'm all right…for now."

He turned towards Val; his expression was a mixture of confusion, anger, and fear, but his voice was strong, as he commanded, "Val, what is going on?"

Val took a deep breath. "Your Maj–"

"Aedan."

"Aedan, you said that Anora wouldn't tell you what Clodovea held over her. You threatened to put her aside, she  _reluctantly_  agreed, asking for a week's time. Is my understanding correct."

"It is."

"Aedan, if the threat of putting her aside was not enough to make her instantly capitulate what else would?"

Aedan's eyes widened. "Nothing save being executed. But what could she have done…" His gaze was now icy as he shook his head. "No. No! You're wrong. She would never poison me."

Val took a deep breath and let it out, keeping her voice calm as she reasoned with the angry king. "Aedan, Anora was the one who requested the time. Even though the deadline is today at sundown, you have no evidence that she has even spoken with the Grand Cleric. Today you suddenly need an afternoon nap, which means the poison has started working. Look at me and tell me you honestly believe this all to be a coincidence?"

Aedan was still angry, it was clear in the set of his jaw and tightness of his mouth. He sharply turned away, stalked over to the fireplace and stared into the flames for several minutes. When he finally turned around, his expression was full of sorrow and regret. "Anella, could you wait outside with the guard."

The healer looked skeptical.

Aedan smiled. "Val will call you if you're needed."

"Very well, your Majesty."

Once the door closed, Aedan sat on the couch and patted the area next to him. "Val, please, sit."

She sat down and looked at him expectantly.

"I know this isn't a coincidence, but I don't want to believe it. We were happy once. I thought I was in love with her, that she felt something towards me. To think that she would try to kill me..." Aedan sighed then squared his shoulders. "How are we going to prove this?"

"I'm hoping Leliana can find the information Clodovea is using for blackmail. She should be in the Grand Cleric's quarters right now."

Aedan grinned. "She was amazing during the Blight. She could walk right in front of you and you wouldn't notice. If there is anything in that woman's quarters, Leli will find it. I just don't know if I want to see it."

"Aedan, there's more. Why do you think Alistair left Ferelden?"

The question surprised Aedan. "He stepped down because he was worried that the Warden's would be exiled from Ferelden. Regardless of what everyone may think, I wouldn't have done it."

"From what I understand, you said that you and Anora would take the idea under advisement."

Aedan frowned and gave Val a dark look. "I did say that, but how do you know that?"

Val matched his look. "Aedan, all palaces have ears. In this case the listeners were very, very good. Alistair left because he feared for his life and the lives of his family."

She could see and feel the rage building within Aedan. Val quietly waited.

"Damn that chantry cow to the void! I would never have laid a finger on Alistair, let alone his family!" Then he had a realization. "You've seen Alistair! Where is he? Is he well?"

Val smiled reassuringly. "Yes, I've seen him and he is doing well, but I cannot tell you where he is; the safety of many depends upon my silence."

"Who else believes that I would try to kill Alistair?"

"Apparently your brother."

Aedan put his head in his hands. "Maker, given all that Fergus has gone through, after losing everyone we loved, for him to think that I would threaten Alistair's family. I can only imagine what he thinks of me now that he's read the proclamation." When Aedan picked up his head, his eyes were red and filled with unshed tears.

"I'm so sorry, Aedan."

His shoulders began to shake as tears streamed down his face. Val wanted to comfort the distraught man, so she gave him a gentle hug. Aedan held on to her like she was a lifeline as he cried.

Val whispered, "I will make this right, I promise."

**~oOOo~**

Leliana had seen nothing that she believed would carry important paperwork. She knew time was running out as she heard Clodovea's voice from the base of the stairs, making it impossible for Leliana to leave through the door. She had already planned an alternate escape route but she didn't want to leave empty handed, especially when she knew the Grand Cleric would be leaving soon. Leliana closed her eyes and gave a prayer to Andraste. When she opened them her attention was drawn to valise, nestled between the bed and the nightstand. Listening for Clodovea, she opened the case to discover it contained twenty files, each labeled with a number and a letter. She tensed, hearing the grand cleric's heavy footfalls as the woman started up the staircase.

**~oOOo~**

Moving through the kitchen like a ghost, Rathson examined the dinner preparations. Everything looked in order, but he smelled something odd that came from a pot currently on the stove. He was about to leave the shadows when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly blackness claimed his vision as he slumped to the floor. His body was dragged into the shadows.

**~oOOo~**

Fortunately Alban performed a regular inspection of the kitchen during the evening's dinner preparations, so his appearance wasn't unusual. He stood, as he always did, near the pantry door. Looking around, he didn't see anyone he didn't recognize and no one was doing anything unusual.  _I hope Rathson is having better luck._  He kept watch as a shadow moved behind him.

**~oOOo~**

'One…two…' Leliana counted silently. Given Clodovea's pace, Leliana knew she had one minute to reach the window that would take her to the roof of the Chantry.

_Five…six…seven…eight…_

Looking at the labels, she was frustrated that there didn't appear to be any kind of pattern. She decided to look through the four thin files first.

_Fifteen…sixteen...seventeen…_

Seeing nothing, she looked through the four large files.

Clodovea was reaching the top of the stairs.

_Thirty four…thirty five…_

**~oOOo~**

Saben stood, partially hidden in the doorway of the kitchen. He saw Alban standing in front of the pantry about ten feet away. Saben glanced around to find Rathson, then looked back towards Alban in time to see the man fall. He drew his sword. Letting out a cry that stunned the kitchen staff, he charged toward the area near the pantry, his size blocking the path to the door. He saw a shadow move quickly toward the windows. Grateful for his training in all weapons, Saben pulled out a lethal dagger from its sheath on his belt and flung it at the shadow.

**~oOOo~**

_Forty-five…forty-six…_

The last file contained a clutter of seemingly unrelated paperwork, among which she found what looked like pages from a journal.

_Fifty...fifty-one…_

On instinct Leliana grabbed the file and put the case back.

_Fifty-five…fifty-six…_

She unlocked the window as the she heard the key enter the door's lock.

_Fifty-seven…fifty-eight…_

Clodovea opened the door and walked into her chambers. She looked around, satisfied that the packing was completed.

Leliana climbed down the back corner of the Chantry storage area and quickly moved off the chantry grounds. Once she was safely away and in the Denerim market, she moved towards a shadowed corner and opened the file.

**~oOOo~**

Aedan had no more tears to shed. He let go of Val and stood up. "Val…I…I'm…"

Val smiled. "Please sit down, Aedan. I've had many a friend cry on my shoulder."

Aedan looked sheepish, but sat back down. Just as he lack back, he grimaced, clutching his stomach and moaning, his face ashen.

Val yelled "Anella!"

**~oOOo~**

When the knife hit its target, the shadow disappeared, revealing a blond-haired, clean-shaven man in black leather. His aim was true and the dagger lodged itself in the man's shoulder, incapacitating him, but not killing him. Saben grabbed the man by the arm by his damaged shoulder and pulled him up. The assassin was clearly in pain but didn't scream. Instead he looked determinedly into Saben's eyes.

"Where is the antidote?" Saben growled.

The man tried to smile, and said. " _Uno spadaccino_ _che_ _può lanciare_ _un pugnale_ _._ _Notevole_ _._ "

_Antivan. Maker he's a Crow! "_ _Sì._ _Io sono._ A dagger-throwing swordsman is not the only remarkable thing about me." The Crow's eyes widened and Saben smiled. "Perhaps we can continue this conversation in my language. Now. Where is the antidote?"

" _Amico mio,_  if you know I'm a Crow then you know torture will not work on me."

Other guards had already arrived, along with a healer who tended to Alban.

"Donell," Saben called, "Come here and search this bastard. Marsh and Wick, guard the King and have his visitor escorted to the kitchen. Hanson, join Champ and guard the Queen, do not let her out of your sight and do not let her know the real reason you are following her. If she asks tell her it's one of my drills."

**~oOOo~**

Leliana looked at the parchments; they were indeed from a journal and as she read, she knew it was Anora's.

_**17 Haring, 9:39 Dragon** _

_I'm glad I have an ally in the Grand Cleric. She also sees the danger posed by the Warden-Commander and his daughter. As long as they live they are a threat to my rule. I'll give this task to Fallon; Rendon always spoke highly of his skills. Once they are taken care of, the issue of an heir will be far less important._

_Aedan would never understand. He may have been willing, albeit not overjoyed, to exile the Wardens if that is what it took to protect Ferelden, but he would never have had guts to carry out what really needs to be done._

_**19 Haring,** _

_The Theirins left Amaranthine, and my father is coming back to Ferelden! Nathaniel Howe is now in command. How could Alistair have known?_

_**20 Haring,** _

_Aedan received a note from his brother. The Teyrn is furious at Aedan for even thinking about exiling the Wardens, and for driving Alistair away. I'm glad Fergus thinks that Alistair left for the good of the Wardens._

_Aedan may not care about securing the throne, but I do. I have come too far to be put aside or usurped by Alistair and his child. The people in the Bannorn are worried enough to consent to a knife-ear queen. No. Ferelden is mine._

_**28 Wintermarch** _

_Alistair and his family are nowhere; it's like they fell off the face of Thedas. None of my contacts have heard anything. Nothing from Antiva or Navarra, even Orlais. I know they won't step foot in Tevinter. Where are they?_

_I can't wait any longer. I need to act. There are plenty of rumors of a Warden's being sterile, and I will not suffer the blame I did while Cailan was alive. I have to secure my throne some other way and this time with no Regent!_

_I think it's time to visit my Antivan friend. He's never let me down._

_**30 Wintermarch** _

_Aedan's appetite is going to be the death of him. Helpful that. Alas, I will miss his bedroom talents, but I won't have to worry about that for a few months._

**~oOOo~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise not to leave you in suspense for long. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers and a huge thank you to my beta, Shakespira.
> 
> Translation note via Google translate: Uno spadaccino che può lanciare un pugnale. Notevole = A swordsman who can throw a dagger. Remarkable.


	5. Hell hath no fury like a handler scorned.

Anella and Val managed to help Aedan to his bed. His pallor reflected the excruciating pain he was suffering. He tried to roll on his side, but his energy was quickly waning.

Anella examined him and gave him a healing draught. Watching his face, Val could see the pain lessen and Aedan quickly fall asleep. The healer sat down, clearly tired. "I had to try to slow the poison's progression…again. It shouldn't have taken hold again so quickly."

"Could the taint be accelerating the poison's effect?"

Anella looked uncomfortable, she had been instructed by the King never to divulge any information about the taint.

"Anella, my sister is a Grey Warden."

She sighed heavily and shrugged. "Yes, it's quite possible. If so, there is no way to predict how long we have."

It was just then that two guards entered the bedchamber. They were both brawny men, although not as large as Saben. One man was fair-skinned with white hair and blue-eyes, while the other was dark-skinned with brown eyes and black hair. Under any other circumstances, Val wouldn't have been able to resist making a comment, but not now. Now all she could do was move forward.

The white-haired guard spoke, "Commander Saben wants us to bring you to the kitchen."

Val quickly stood and looked at the healer. "Let's hope I can find some answers."

"Maker, I hope so."

**~oOOo~**

Leliana arrived back at the palace gate. "Please, let me through, I have information that may save the king's life.

Guardsman Jenner replied earnestly, "I'm sorry, My Lady, we have been ordered not to let anyone in without Commander Saben's direct permission."

_It seems the palace is on alert._ "Do you know why?"

The other guard, Riley, gave Leliana a hard stare. "My Lady, we do not question the Commander's orders."

Leliana's frustration level rose sharply. "Surely you know something of what is going on?"

Jenner looked apologetic. "All I can say is that the Commander went into the palace with a black-haired woman in leather armor."

_Val! Thank Andraste she's there, but I must get this information to her_. Leliana hated to reveal herself but she didn't hesitate to remove a piece of leather from her chest-piece, revealing the holy symbol of the Order of the Seeker's of Truth."You  _will_  let me through and escort me to Commander Saben at once."

Jenner and Marsh were both wide-eyed. Marsh blinked first and said, "Jenner, get her to the Commander."

**~oOOo~**

Val arrived at the kitchen and saw Saben in a corner holding up a man in black leather while a healer leaned over Alban. Val noticed the healer's hands glowed blue.  _The exact shade as Anders'._  Val pushed away the memory but it hovered at the edges of her consciousness, like pinpricks constantly stabbing into her, reminding her of another time. She took a deep breath, knowing that there wasn't time to deal with it; she did the only thing she could: Val retreated into the protective shell of the Champion.

She went to Alban first. "Healer, report."

Her cold and commanding voice quickly caught the healer's attention. "He's been stabbed in the side. He's lost a lot of blood, but will pull through." Two men arrived with a litter; once Alban was secured in it he was carried away. The healer followed.

Val walked over to Saben who was sitting on the ground holding a man in a vice-like grip. Another guard was binding the man's hands and feet. Val noticed his expensive looking black leather armor. He was blond-haired with golden brown skin, which highlighted the tattoo on his face. Val recognized it. It was nearly identical to Zevran's. "Ah, I see we are dealing with an Antivan Crow. What is your name?"

The Crow looked at Val and smirked. "I had heard that the Champion was responsible for a murder of Crows, so to speak. You are the last person I expected to encounter here. You may call me Feo."

Saben's eyes widened at the mention of Solana's true identity as the Champion of Kirkwall, a woman named Hawke.

Val didn't react. She knelt in front of Feo. Her expression was completely devoid of emotion. "Yes, I was responsible for eliminating Nuncio and he cell. I have extensive knowledge of your strengths."

Feo gave Val a cocky grin.

Val's leaned a bit closer. "And your weaknesses. So tell me, what poison did you use?"

Feo sneered at Val, but said nothing

"And how is Ignacio?"

Feo's expression only very briefly reflected his surprise, but it was enough for Val to know who she was really dealing with.

With an expression of hauteur, he scoffed, "What do  _you_  know of Ignacio?"

Val's expression and voice were cold and controlled. "I know enough to be sure that he would be very unhappy to know you were captured…by a palace guard no less. Tsk, tsk. You were sloppy, Feo."

"This is no mere palace guard, he threw a dagger."

Val pretended to look surprised and lied. "You didn't know that all the palace guards have been trained to do that?" She shook her head. "Your study of the mark's environment was poorly done."

Feo didn't speak, but Val could tell that he was beginning to worry. She had met Ignacio once in Ferelden, then again in Kirkwall after the incident with Nuncio. Ignacio took his business as a handler very seriously, and Nuncio had decided to take his crew and become independent. He was grateful for her work in quickly dispatching the rogue Crows, even at the cost of Zevran going free.

"You realize that all you are succeeding doing is making Ignacio look bad?"

The Crow tried to appear defiant; he spat at Val, which she handily sidestepped. "What do I care about the words of a Fereldan  _putana_?"

Saben was about to punch the man, but Val quickly shook her head at him. Instead, Saben remained silent and let the Champion talk.

Val ignored the slight. A smile blossomed on her face. She looked like a predator awash in a sea of prey. "Because I can bring him here to deal with you personally."

"You lie!"

"Are you really willing to take that chance? If you tell me what I want to know then I will leave Ignacio out of this."

Leliana arrived just in time to hear the man refer to Val as the Champion.  _Well no use in calling her Solana._ "Hawke, I have the information."

Val looked at the Crow. "Why don't you think about that for a minute. I'll be right back."

Her friend's calm and calculating expression unnerved Leliana. She quickly handed her the parchments.

Val shook her head as she read through Anora's journal entries. She turned back to Feo, gesturing to the parchments. "Your incompetence has not only exposed you, but I now have written confirmation that it was Ignacio who was approached." She knew that was only partially true, but the look on the Crow's face gave it all away. She went to the assassin and knelt down. "Have you thought about my offer?"

**~oOOo~**

Anora left her study and noticed that the guards were following her. Annoyed, she turned around and snapped, "I need no escort, go back to your posts."

"Your Majesty, we have been ordered by Commander Saben to guard you."

A momentary panic gripped Anora.  _No. Even if with Aedan sick there is nothing tying it to me. That information is still with Clodovea._

Trying to remain calm, so as not to alert the guards, she answered glibly, "Ah, this is another one of the Commander's drills, isn't it?"

They simply nodded.

Anora smiled "You poor men. Well come along, then."

**~oOOo~**

Aedan was in and out of consciousness. The only sounds in the room were his labored breaths. Anella was exhausting herself attempting to keep ahead of the poison's effects.  _Merciful Maker, we are running out of time._

**~oOOo~**

Feo studied Val's face; her expression was blank once again, making it impossible for the assassin to determine if she was telling the truth. After assessing his rather dismal set of options, he tried to buoy his courage with bravado. "Taking chances is part of being a Crow and I do not believe that a  _cagna cane signore_  has the power to bring Ignacio  _here_."

Val stood up. Fortunately a second marketplace had been established  _near_  the palace, Ignacio had moved his wares there so she didn't have to go to the northern part of Denerim. _Its still using precious time, but I'll take what I can get_. Condescension colored her tone. "A Dog Lord's Bitch. Your insults are rather banal, Feo." Val shook her head and continued, "Ignacio should be closing shop in fifteen minutes. I will return shortly."

Feo's eyes followed her as she left. Saben smiled when he felt a tremor go through the assassin's body.

**~oOOo~**

Followed by the two guards, Anora went to the garden. As she had done since childhood, she watched the sunset. There was something about the intense reds and gold of a sunset that had always captured Anora's imagination. When she was a child she'd thought that the Maker painted them and, to her young mind, that made sunsets very special. When Cailan courted her, sunsets were romantic, filling her girlish heart with blushing smiles.

In the aftermath of Cailan's death and the Blight, sunsets brought relief as it meant that she had survived another day. As she looked at  _this_  sunset, she was filled with satisfaction.  _Tomorrow will welcome Ferelden's sole monarch. No regent, no Theirin to challenge me. I'd worry about Fergus, but his brother-in-law is a mage._

**~oOOo~**

Ignacio was still in the marketplace. Val quickly approached him. Her voice was business-like. "Good afternoon, Ignacio."

Hearing Hawke's unmistakable voice, he looked up. He quickly noticed her gaze. He had seen that look before; it was quickly followed by the decimation of Nuncio's rogue cell. "Hawke. What can I do for you?"

Val leaned against the post with her arms crossed. Out of respect for Ignacio, her approach was indirect. "What would a Crow handler do if he found that that one of his Crows not only failed to kill his mark, but bungled his reconnaissance badly enough to be captured, and to expose his handler and the client?"

His eyes narrowed.  _Feo! Damn you to Void!_ "If one of mine were to do such a thing, I would make  _life_ …very difficult for him."

"Ignacio, I need vital information from Feo that he has been reluctant to give. If the King dies, you will be exposed because of your ignorant assassin, and I won't be able to stop it. Would you be willing to accompany me back to the palace? I am happy to hand him over to you after we have what we need.

"You would release him to my custody? Why?"

"Because I think you should have a chance to deal with your own, and because I want him to experience more than a simple execution."

Ignacio grinned. "I am pleasantly surprised to find out how ruthless you are. I must ask, however, would I not be just as exposed if I walked into the palace?"

"I will personally ensure your safety and anonymity."

**~oOOo~**

The longer Val was away the more frightened Feo became.  _Maybe she was not bluffing._

Leliana smiled. "You are beginning to believe the Champion, yes?"

Between the fear and the pain, Feo broke out into a cold sweat.

**~oOOo~**

Jameson, the second healer, was now in the King's bedchamber with Anella. Between the two of them they worked ceaselessly to keep the King alive. But they both knew that if they didn't find out the type of poison - or the antidote - soon there would be nothing they could do.

Jameson looked at Anella. "How long?"

Anella sighed. "A half an hour,  _maybe_  forty five minutes if we're lucky.

**~oOOo~**

Guardsman Marsh came into the kitchen, "Commander, the Champion has returned and brings a cloaked and hooded man. She asked that you, Commander, and…" He gestured to Leliana, "…the Seeker be the only ones in this room."

Feo's whole body shook in terror.  _She was not lying!_

Saben commanded. "Everyone clear out, now!"

It was just Leliana, Feo, and Saben when Val walked in. She looked at Saben, speaking with authority. "You will promise not to divulge the identity of this man to anyone, ever. Otherwise we will not be able to save the King."

Saben nodded and a man entered the room, his faced concealed by the hood of his cloak.

Ignacio pulled back the hood; his gaze quickly fixed on Feo.

Feo gasped, then spoke rapidly,  _"Bastoni e Bacche di Morte,_ that was the poison! Please don't let him near me!"

Saben growled. "What's its Ferelden name, and what is the antidote?"

Ignacio spoke. "You would know it as  _Iùr Nimh,_  Yew poison. There is no antidote, but your mages should be able to purge his system of this now that they know what they are looking for."

Val looked at Saben, her voice was cold as she said, "Have the Seneschal get this filth's confession, then see him and Ignacio out, safely and unseen." As she bolted out of the kitchen, she heard Feo scream.

Saben didn't like it but he knew why all this was necessary _._  He knew quite a lot about the Crows and how they operated in Ferelden. He recognized that while often the enemy, sometimes they needed the Crows to be allies. Besides, the terrified scream of the assassin was music to his ears. He looked at Ignacio. "The pantry is the best place for you to hide until this is all done. Then I will show you both out as the Champion promised."

Once Ignacio was in the pantry, Leliana looked at Saben. "The Grand Cleric was the one blackmailing the Queen; these parchments are from the Queen's journal. In her own hand she wrote about her plan to kill the King and the former Warden-Commander of Ferelden." She handed the journal pages to Saben.

The guardsman's face grew angrier as he read each entry. He had never really liked the Queen, but he never thought she would be capable of this. "As soon as the Seneschal arrives, I will have both the Grand Cleric and Queen Anora taken into custody."

"No, only the Queen; the Grand Cleric must answer to the Chantry for her crimes. I will take care of her."

Saben began to chuckle, "Sister Nightingale, I presume?

Leliana smiled. "You, my friend, are quite well informed.

Saben smiled. "None of us is as we appear."

Leliana nodded, "Farewell Commander. Please tell the Champion I will meet her later."

**~oOOo~**

Val slammed open the door to the bedchamber and said, "Yew Poison…it's Yew Poison."

Anella smiled. "That does not require an antidote, which saves us time. We just need to purge his system, physically and magically." She and Jameson each took strong lyrium potions. Anella, without looking at Val, said, "Bring the chamber pot, it's currently empty."

Anella took a bowl from her bag and conjured a ball of ice in the bowl. Jameson hit the ice with a small blast of fire. Her hands took on a red glow as she put her hand into the warm water, turning it a deep forest green. She poured some into Aedan's mouth messaging his throat so he would swallow it.

Jameson pulled up Aedan's tunic and made a three-inch incision in his abdomen. Anella put her hand back into the bowl and poured it over the incision, which absorbed every drop of the liquid. Jameson healed the wound, then both healers put their hands over the king's abdomen.

Val leaned against the fireplace, watching, willing Aedan to wake up.  _Andraste, please, he has to live._ After two interminably long minutes the King's eyes flew open. Anella quickly put the chamber pot in front him. He grabbed it and retched…repeatedly.

Val looked at Jameson, fear clear in her eyes. "Will he live?"

Jameson smiled and nodded. "For the sake of the King's dignity, though, it would be better if you are not present for the rest of this process."

"What?... OH! Right." Val walked out of the room and down the hall. When she was far enough away not to hear the sounds from his room, she leaned against a wall and let the relief flow through her body. She then walked back to the kitchen.  _Once the Seneschal has all of the information, Anora and the Grand Cleric will pay for their crimes._

**~oOOo~**

Leliana was back inside the Chantry. Now that the sun had gone down, the shadows were lengthened. Reaching the Grand Cleric's room, unseen, was effortless. She listened at the door and heard…singing, but it was muffled. Leliana remembered the layout of the room.  _Ah, she is in the bath._

She was able to pick the lock and slip into the room while Clodovea was still bathing, singing a surprisingly bawdy drinking ballad. Leliana shook her head as she stood in the room and waited.

She didn't have to wait long. Clodovea appeared in the doorway in a robe; her damp face turned red with surprise and anger when she saw Leliana. "How dare you come into my room! Leave this instant or I will summon a templar!"

Leliana smiled brightly, ignoring the woman's threat. "Grand Cleric, I'm impressed with how busy you've been."

Clodovea's eyes narrowed as she remembered arguing with this woman in Val Royeaux, but she had not known that she was a Seeker. _One of Justinia's lackeys, I presume, but why is she here? The Proclamation had only been sent to the Wardens, the Circle, and the Teyrn of Highever. There is no way news of it has spread to Val Royeaux._ "I am Grand Cleric, of course I am busy doing the Maker's work. Why are you here, Seeker…."

Leliana said plainly, "Nightingale."

Clodovea paled. Everyone in the Chantry knew about the Left Hand of the Divine.

**~oOOo~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you, I wouldn't have you wait too long. :-)
> 
> All translations are from Google Translate. BioWare owns all, and probably my soul too.
> 
> Thank you to all who are reading this tale. Thank you to csorciere, EasternViolet, and xseikax for their reviews, they mean a lot to me. Special thanks to my incredible supportive and patient Beta Shakespira.


	6. Blood and Daffodils

The kitchen staff had already returned to their jobs by the time Val walked in, but the tension in the room was palpable.

Saben was still there making sure everything was in order. He looked up when she entered, his gaze asking the question: _is the King alive?_

Val saw his expression and answered with a smile, and she watched the large man's shoulders relax. Then she nodded her head towards the door, signaling him to follow her. He joined her in the hall outside the kitchen.

"Champion —"

Val held up her head and smiled. "Please, call me Val or Hawke."

Sabin nodded as he held out the parchments. "Hawke, the Queen will be condemned by her own words. Does His Majesty know who poisoned him?"

"Yes and no. He knows the Queen is responsible for trying to kill him and that somehow Clodovea knew this and blackmailed Anora, but he doesn't know about the journal entries. I would like to speak to his Majesty and show him these pages before any action is taken against the Queen. Can you have her...secluded?"

"Of course. She still believes this is part of the drill and won't question the two guards protecting her. They won't allow anyone, not even servants or house staff, near her and she won't expect them to during the drill. She should have no idea what has really transpired. I imagine she'll be quite surprised when she finds out."

Val saw a gleam in his eye.  _He's looking forward to this._  "I take it the Queen was not one of your favorite people?"

"I never trusted her."

"Don't you hate it when you're right?"

Saben chuckled, "Yeah."

"Will you come with me when I see his Majesty?"  _Where I now have to show him these Void-damned journal entries. Creators, I don't want to add to Aedan's anguish, but I have no choice._

"No. I trust you. After watching you with Feo, I can see how you became the Champion. I'm glad you're on our side."

"At least there is no Arishok to duel."

His eyes lit up. "That was true?"

"Yes, though contrary to the many and varied stories, I didn't tear him apart bare-handed." Val held up the pages. "Wish me luck."

Saben smiled as he watched Val walk away. He thought about the eventual arrest of the Queen.  _She always watches the sunset from her garden. I hope she enjoys it. It will be one of her last_.

**~OooO~**

A scarlet pool of blood surrounded the Grand Cleric. The last of her life essence wept from the slashes on her wrists. Leliana looked at the letter and placed it on the nightstand.

She said softly, "Aedan, forgive me, but I must do the work of the Maker."

**~OooO~**

Once the poison was purged from his body, and he'd drunk several healing droughts, Aedan improved quickly. Between Anella and Jameson they were able to tell the King about the assassination attempt, about Chamberlain Alban's injury, and that Ser Hawke was instrumental in determining what kind of poison was used.

Jameson mentioned that he needed to check on Alban, then Aedan told both healers to think of a boon he could grant each of them. Jameson smiled as he bowed and left the room.

Anella stayed behind. "Your Majesty, you may leave your bed any time you wish. I know you have important business to attend to, but please take things easy until you've recovered all of your strength." Her expression became one of amused resignation. "To answer your next question, if you don't follow my advice nothing catastrophic will happen. You'll simply feel extremely tired."

"Anella, you know me too well, although I think you should take your own advice. Your efforts on my behalf were nothing short of heroic. Thank you again."

"I'm glad we were able to save you, Sire."

Once Anella left, Aedan summoned his manservant, Roland, to help him dress. Figuring that his next actions would be official ones, he asked for more formal attire than he would normally wear to a private dinner. Aedan knew he needed to find Hawke and get the whole story so he could decide what to do next.  _Which will undoubtedly include arresting my loving wife_. He could taste the bitterness of his own thoughts.

Just as Roland fastened the last clasp on Aedan's blue surcoat, Marsh, one of the King's personal guards, entered and bowed. "Your Majesty, the Champion requests an audience." Aedan chuckled.  _It seems her secret is out_. "Please bring her to the sitting room."

Marsh nodded and bowed. "Your Majesty."

"Roland, thank you, I need nothing else for now."

Aedan stood by the fireplace when Marsh returned with Val. Once they were alone, Aedan smiled, "I understand I owe you my life?"

Val looked at the King; although pale, his green eyes were clear. However, she could see the emotional pain that lurked behind them. She smiled and said softly, "You owe me nothing, Aedan; Anella was the one who kept you alive. She and Jamieson healed you."

Aedan gestured toward the sofa. Val sat down and he sat next to her. "I understand from Jameson, that you and Saben captured an Antivan Crow and somehow you were able to determine the poison used."

"Aedan, Saben really deserves the credit. He apprehended the assassin, with a perfectly thrown blade I may add. I asked that Rathson go to the kitchen… that got him killed."

The King shook his head. "It was the right decision to send him there. That this Crow got to him first is unfortunate, but it was a risk that had to be taken. Rathson would be the first to agree."

"I know you're right. I think I'm just… Never mind." She smiled. "The important thing is that you're alive."

Aedan cleared his throat. "Do we have proof that Anora was behind this?"

Val careworn expression answered his question before she could say a word.

She agonized about him having to read the journal pages and hoped she could save him from that.  _How can he read, in Anora's own words, her plans to murder him as well as Alistair's family?_ "Yes, in addition to the assassin's confession there are several incriminating pages from the Queen's personal journal. Clodovea had them and was using them to blackmail her. The pages detail the real reason why Alastair and his family left."

Val watched Aedan's expression become a mask of misery, his gaze looked like a shroud had settled over his soul. He lowered his head into his hands.

Silence filled the room as Val watched Aedan. Then he slowly lifted his head. His eyes were red, but he wasn't crying, instead he turned to Val and said softly, "I know I'm going to regret this but let me see the journal pages."

"Are you sure, Aedan?"

Aedan closed his eyes briefly then opened them. His voice was rough and hesitant. "No, but I am the King and I have to be her judge in this."

Val handed him the parchments. She watched Aedan's eyes as he read. She knew when he had reached the last words by the flush on his face.

His expression was one of savage fury. His voice was one of disbelief. "She was going to murder a family? She was going to kill a  _child_?" Aedan stood up, threw the pages onto his chair, and stalked over to the fireplace. He slammed the side of his fist against the wall. "She will pay for this! I'd execute her myself if I could. Where is she now?"

Val kept her voice calm. "She's with the guards; she believes this to be one of Saben's drills."

"Good, then she has no idea of what's going on." Aedan straightened his surcoat and called for Marsh.

The guard entered the room bowing deeply. "Your Majesty?"

"Bring Commander Saben to me, please."

Marsh heard the anger in the King's voice. "Right away."

Val watched Aedan; he was so enraged that he looked almost feral, as if he were ready to strike. She didn't know Aedan well enough to relax her guard, so she leaned forward slightly and rested her arm on the padded end of the sofa.

To anyone else, it would look like Val was simply trying to get comfortable, but Aedan was also a warrior and saw it for what it was. His voice was suddenly gentle. "You never have anything to fear from me, Val. I would never hurt you."

"I… I'm sorry Aedan. The years in Kirkwall have left me with trust issues. I didn't know how to interpret your body language."

Aidan's shoulders relaxed. "I'm sorry to appear threatening. I —"

Three sharp raps sounded at the door.

"Enter!"

Saben walked in and bowed. "Your Majesty." He stood up and nodded towards Val. "Hawke."

"Saben, where is my _loving_  wife?"

the Commander caught the bitter anger in the king's tone. "Currently, she is in her study. She will be going to dinner as soon as I end the drill. Do you want me to detain her?"

"No, end your drill and let her go dinner. Alban is still injured so she will ask where he is. Prepare the table staff to tell her that I have not yet come to diner and the Chamberlain went to find me. I want her to feel confident in her success. I'll enter the dining room when I'm ready."

Saben couldn't help but smile. "It will be as you command, Sire."

Once Saben was gone, Aedan sat next to Val, his acrimony still colored his tone. "According to Alban, Anora was quite adamant that there be vases of daffodils in the dinning room tonight. She seems to have forgotten that I learned the language of flowers from my mother. A bunch of daffodils are symbolic of new beginnings."

**~OooO~**

A young chantry mother named Runa ran from the Grand Cleric's room crying hysterically. Clutched in her hand was a letter. She ran to Revered Mother Boann's office and didn't even knock; she simply threw the door open and sobbed, "The Grand Cleric is dead!"

The Revered Mother had been looking out of her window when Mother Runa rushed in. She started, and turned to the distraught woman. "Child, calm yourself. What is this about the Grand Cleric?"

Mother Runa tried to catch her breath and calm the frantic beating of her heart. After several deep breaths she looked to the Revered Mother. "Grand Cleric Clodovea is dead. Her wrists are slit open and she lays…in a pool of her own blood. Maker, your Reverence, it looks like she killed herself."

Mother Boann grew very pale, slowly sank into her chair, and sighed. "Merciful Maker!" She looked at Runa and asked, "What do you carry in your hand?"

Mother Runa had forgotten about the letter that she still clutched in her hand. She looked at it then, slowly handed it to the Revered Mother. "I found this on her bedside table."

Afraid of what she was about to read, Mother Boann said a quick prayer before she unfolded the letter.

_To the poor soul who finds me: forgive me for the horror you are seeing. I ask that you please give this letter directly to Revered Mother Boann. Her Reverence will know what to do._

_While I napped, Andraste came to me in a dream. I was standing in the Chantry courtyard at Val Royeaux. She gracefully sat on a stone bench and looked into my eyes. While she said nothing, the disappointment in her countenance felt as if someone had ripped out my heart. I was filled with overpowering guilt for proclaiming that Justinia V was a false Divine, for having the audacity to believe that the sacred Grand Consensus could be corrupted, for the wickedness of planning to split for Ferelden from the Chantry, and for the evil of forcing Queen Anora to declare me as the new Divine._

_Queen Anora is a strong woman, but plagued by pride and power. I used that and brought her to her knees by blackmailing her. I had pages stolen from her journal that would expose her own nefarious plans._

_When I awoke from the dream, I was broken. I was filled with a sense of shame that no punishment could ever expiate. I know now that there is only one path for me, one sure way to save those around me from any further evil I might perpetrate — remove myself from this world._

_Look not for me at the Maker's side, for I know I leave this world to forever wander the Void._

_Maker, please grace those I have wronged._

_Clodovea Monette Terblanche_

Mother Boann lifted her eyes and looked to Runa. "This is her suicide note. She writes about believing that the Divine, Justinia V was a false Divine, of separating Ferelden from the Chantry and of blackmailing Queen Anora. I must go to the palace immediately."

**~OooO~**

"You want me to _smite_  you?" Alistair stared unbelievingly at Rhovaneth and Merenwen. The two elven women had explained their theory that because the magic of the  _elvhen_  did not draw from the Fade, a Templar should be less able to drain them, or interfere with their ability to cast spells.

Merenwen's expression was one of excitement. "Alistair, don't you see? If you cannot drain us, then we may have a way to help the mages in Thedas."

"Help them how?"

"By coming up with a way to retrain some of them."

Alistair ran his hand through his hair. "Interesting idea."

"Please Alistair, we know this will work." Merenwen pleaded.

Sighing, Alistair gave in. "I suppose there is no convincing either of you otherwise. Perhaps you both should sit down, the smite may hurt."

Rhovaneth shook her head. "No, we need to be outside. We want to attempt to attack you. Merenwen will try to place a ward of protection on me, and I will try to encase your legs in rock."

The matter-of-fact tone in Rhovaneth's voice was too much for Alistair, who put his hands up. "Wait a minute. You want to attack me and have me defend myself by smiting and draining you? Have you both gone insane?"

Merenwen smiled. "I assure you, Alistair, we are quite sane. Think about it. Your mages are trained to draw mana from the Fade. The elvhen are trained to draw power from nature. As we understand it, templars interfere with mages by disrupting their connection to the Fade, yes?"

"Yes… that's how templars are trained." He looked at Merenwen and Rhovaneth and saw the determination in their expressions and suddenly felt their excitement.  _If they're right, and they can retrain some mages, then perhaps Da and Val will have a chance_. "All right, you've convinced me. But, don't blame me if you both have massive headaches." He said the last part with a smile.

They went to Merenwen's backyard. Elrohir stood waiting for them. He smiled broadly. "So, I see they managed to persuade you?"

Alistair chuckled, "We're talking about the combined forces of Merenwen and Rhovaneth; was there any doubt?"

Elrohir merely laughed.

Merenwen rubbed her hands together, eager to start. She stood back and Rhovaneth turned to face Alistair. Both women began to cast.

Alistair, caught by surprise, realized that they were staging a real fight. He quickly gathered his energy, threw up his hands, and let out a cleansing wave. Then a ward appeared under Rhovaneth, and Alastair felt his legs stiffen as stone crept up to his knees. He squinted, and then smote them. While both women staggered back, the ward stayed in place and Alastair's legs were encased in stone.

**~OooO~**

Anora was relieved that Saben's drill was finally over. As she entered the dining room, she looked about; her face was serene. Feigning innocence, she asked the nearest servant, "Where is Chamberlain Alban?"

A young servant, who had just been coached by Saben, curtsied. "His Majesty has not yet appeared for dinner, so the Chamberlain has gone to find him."

_I guess Aedan hasn't awoken from his…nap._ Anora replied, dismissively, "I'm sure my husband was delayed by some official business that the seneschal has deemed urgent." Appearing unperturbed and feeling confident, Anora slowly slid off the gold napkin ring and placed it gently next her plate.  _We should hear the alarm any minute now._

As the servants brought in the first course, Anora smiled at the vases of daffodils. She raised her glass to her lips and said softly, "Here is to new beginnings."

From behind her came a hand holding a single daffodil follow by sneering voice. "Pray tell, my wife, what does a  _single_  daffodil mean?"

Anora blanched.

**~OooO~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to csorciere, xseikax, Eastern Violet, and Melysande for your reviews and support. Spec ial thank you to Shakespira for her beta skills, words of wisdom, and support.


	7. Judgement Day

Anora affected an attitude of bored condescension. Without turning around, she sighed, "What are you going on about now, Aedan?"

_Ah, denial_. "Your recent activities, my Queen."

She rose and turned towards Aedan, then responded, irritably, "My activities? I've spent my afternoon being babysat during one of Saben's pointless drills."

He crossed his arms in front of himself, and kept his voice low and calm. "I would hardly call saving our lives pointless. Besides, today was no drill; today, I almost died."

Anora schooled her expression and spoke as a concerned wife. "You were attacked? Aedan, what happened?" She put her hand on his arm. "Are you all right?"

Aedan seized her arm as he brandished the journal pages. "Yes, your plan to poison me was unsuccessful."

Anora looked at what he held.  _Maker…what happened? Did that Orlesian cow turn on me_? She sniffed, her tone was imperious, "What lies do you hold in your hand?"

Aedan was about to reply when a guard entered the room. "Sire, Revered Mother Boann is here and requests an emergency audience."

_Hmm, I wonder if Leli has worked her magic._  Aedan commanded the guard, "Please, bring her to the Audience chamber… and make sure her Majesty joins us. Restrain her if necessary."

If the guard was surprised by the order, he didn't show it. "Yes, Sire."

As Anora was led away, Saben arrived. "Your Majesty, as you requested." Saben showed him a journal that was clearly Anora's.

Aedan's smiled was a sardonic sneer. "Well then, let us not keep Revered Mother Boann waiting."

**~OooO~**

Cullen sat at his desk. Sitting across from him was a man who looked to be his own age. The man was wearing templar armor and from the way he carried himself, Cullen knew he was a seasoned warrior. Aside from that he found the templar's physical appearance to be unremarkable. He had already met several lone templars, but none of them had been Varric's. Still Cullen was pleased.  _The more lone Templars we have the less likely Varric's men will stand out._

Cullen started with his standard first question, "Julian, tell me about your background."

The templar smiled broadly. "You mean aside from my lifelong battle with carbuncles?"

Cullen looked at the man carefully and said the code phrase, "That must be terrible. What ointment do you use?"

"Fade Lips, which has given me no relief. I understand you have Mother's Carbuncle Cream."

Cullen grinned. "Welcome, Julian. Have you ever dealt with lyrium smugglers?"

"Many times. I take it you want me to interfere with their job?"

"Yes. I would like them to be slightly less successful."

**~OooO~**

The two women stood below the dais. Two guards flanked Anora, and the Revered Mother stood quietly beside them.

When Anora looked at Mother Boann she didn't miss the flash of anger in the cleric's brown eyes.  _This must be about Clodovea!_  Anora tried to still the trembling she felt as fear slowly crept into her heart.

Aedan entered the chamber and sat on the throne. Despite the issue with Anora, his expression was one of genuine concern. "Your Reverence, what can I do for you?"

The Mother's voice reflected both the anger and the fear that warred within her. "Your Majesty, the Grand Cleric is dead, seemingly by her own hand!"

_Suicide? Interesting choice, Leli._  "Maker! That is dreadful! Do you know why she did it?"

After a glance at Anora, she addressed the king as she held out a parchment. "She left a letter. What she wrote was… disturbing, Your Majesty."

She handed the note to a guard who, in turn, gave it to the king. Aedan read the note.  _Clodovea wrote this, but the words are not hers. Leliana, what have you done?_ Aedan looked up from the note. "Saben, show the book to Her Majesty, then bring it to me."

Anora saw what Saben held in his hand. She couldn't help but recognize it for what it was and defeat filled her soul.

Her husband scoffed. "You recognize it, don't you?"

Anora couldn't deny it; her voice was listless. "Yes, it's my journal."

He held up the note. "According to this, Clodovea forced you to declare her as the new Divine by blackmailing you with pages stolen from your journal." He took the pages he had slipped into his surcoat. "My dear wife, correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you referred to these as lies."

Anora kept silent.

Aedan, exaggerating his movements as he opened the journal and turned pages, smiled. "Ah. Here we are! Right between sixteen Harring and thirty-one Wintermarch. They fit perfectly. Shall I read these entries out loud, or wait for your trial?"

Anora stood pale and afraid.

The king stepped down from the dais and stood before his wife. His voice carried more sorrow than rage. "I wanted our marriage to be one of love or at least mutual respect. You never even tried to meet me half way."

Anora tried to put all the hauteur in her voice she could. "Love? Noble marriages are never about love…or respect. They are about power. A fact your parents failed to teach you."

The mention of his mother and father in such a way sent Aedan into a cold rage. He hissed threateningly, "You were going to have a  _child_  killed! You were going to murder a whole family! Not even your father would stoop so low. Congratulations Anora, you would have made Rendon Howe proud.

"Saben! I want the Queen confined to her rooms. Take any action necessary to make sure she doesn't escape. Take her away!"

Aedan couldn't even look at Anora as she was led away. Instead he looked up to the ceiling. He took several deep breaths then turned to the Revered Mother. "Your Reverence, given the tenuous situation with the Orlesian chantry, I need you to serve as Ferelden's Grand Cleric. The Divine failed us by not appointing you, and then again by sending that  _woman_  instead. I need you to be Fereldan's spiritual leader. Please."

Mother Boann had stood quietly during Aedan's exchange with his wife. She was shocked and appalled by the actions of the former Grand Cleric and of the Queen. However, she had to admit to herself, reluctantly, that she felt a sense of relief at no longer having to serve under Clodovea's broad and forceful thumb. But what the king was asking for was unprecedented. "Your Majesty, you ask me to do what has never been done. I need time; I need to pray for guidance."

"Of course, of course. I will be attending tomorrow's chant. I would like to talk to you afterwards, if that is alright."

She smiled and nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty. I look forward to your attending the chant. It has been awhile. May I take my leave?"

"Yes, may Andraste guide you."

From the balcony, Val watched the Revered Mother leave, and then looked skyward and whispered, "Andraste, please guide her. Help her accept the position of Grand Cleric."

Aedan looked up. "It's safe to come down, Val."

**~OooO~**

Leliana was making her way back to the palace. She knew that the Revered Mother had gone to see Aedan and was quite pleased with how the events had played out. She thought back to her last encounter with Clodovea…

" _I am disgusted by your conceit in questioning the Divinity of Justinia V, and your gall in trying to position yourself as the Divine. You have sinned in the eyes of the Maker, Clodovea, and there is no forgiveness for you."_

_Clodovea visibly swallowed, but remained silent, unable to overcome her fear._

_Leliana gently sat down on a lounge chair, and then sniffed delicately. "I can smell your fear. Is it me or is it the Maker's wrath that makes you sweat so?"_

" _Both." Clodovea managed to speak._

" _You have no reason to fear the Maker's wrath."_

_Clodovea looked puzzled._

" _Your eternity will be spent in the Void. You realize that you will not leave this room alive, yes?"_

_The Grand Cleric, whispered. "P…please be merciful. I promise to renounce my title as Grand Cleric and spend my life in a remote chantry. No one will ever hear from me again."_

_Leliana pretended to think about Clodovea's proposition–she looked prayerfully at a small statue of Andraste; she tapped her chin as she looked at the terrified woman–after a few minutes she smiled._ _"Your offer is…interesting, and I am not without mercy."_

_When she saw the faint glimmer of hope, she continued. "I must, however refuse your request. Instead I offer you a simple choice. Your death can be painless or painful, but you will die."_

_All hope died in Clodovea; tears streamed down her face. "I would like a painless death."_

" _I thought as much. If you will write a letter, that I will dictate, then I will administer a potion that will prevent you from feeling any pain as I slit your wrists. Then I will give you another potion that will keep you unconscious as you die from blood loss."_

" _How is that merciful?"_

" _Well, if you refuse, then I will easily forge the letter, and make sure you are awake and in full possession of you faculties as I slit your wrists and watch you bleed to death. Surely you prefer the first option, yes?"_

_Clodovea made the last decision of her life as she nodded._

**~OooO~**

Aedan and Val were back in his study. She saw the exhaustion on his face. "Aedan, you should get some rest."

"I wouldn't be able to sleep. There is much to do in a relatively short amount of time."

"What can I do to help?"

Aedan smiled wryly. "Isn't that how you ended up knee-deep in the mire of Kirkwall? You are too helpful for your own good."

Val chuckled. "I believe all of my friends would agree with you. But I am not as altruistic as you think. Leliana and I need your help to gather mages and templars."

At the mention of Leliana, Aedan scowled. "She was behind that suicide letter. Read it."

Val scanned the letter; her eyes widened, then she sighed. "She destroyed your chance to enact the proclamation. I'm so sorry, Aedan. She's very devout, probably more so than you remember."

"I'll say. Val, proclamation aside, you already have leave from the real Divine to gather all the templars and mages you need, and you have my support as well."

"Thank you, Aedan. But I promised you I would try to make things right with your brother."

"I relieve you of that promise. My relationship with my brother cannot be mended."

Val thought about her parents and her brother all gone beyond her. "No, Aedan. I don't accept your release. Family is all that matters. Look, you need the presence of the teyrns and the independent arls to bring Anora to trial. I can go to Highever and deliver the news. I know that Teyrna Rayne has a brother in the Circle and I need to prove to the most powerful teyrn in Ferelden that I am not the black hand of the Inquisi—" Val stopped.

"Val? What are you thinking?"

"What about Loghain?"

"I can't leave Denerim right now. I will have to send him a message."

"I'll take the message. Leliana and I can take a boat to Highever from the Amaranthine docks. It's on the way."

"Have you ever met Loghain?"

Val remembered the confrontation between Maric and Loghain. She paled a bit but was able to go on. "Yes, I have. My sister is a Grey Warden. He knows me."

Aedan smiled. "What did I do to deserve you floating back into my life?"

The emotion behind Aedan's smile was clear. Val's eyes widened.  _Oh shit._

**~OooO~**

Sitting at a table in a small hut, Andraste smiled to herself:  _I will be more than happy to guide Mother Boann to accept Aedan's offer. I will do anything that I can to help Aedan separate Ferelden from the Orlesian-controlled Chantry._  She was already overjoyed at the news from Revas about retraining mages. Which is why she sat across from Rhovaneth, Merenwen and a newcomer.

"Rhovaneth, Merenwen, please meet Grand Enchanter Fiona."

**~OooO~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BioWare owns all, I just play with their toys.
> 
> Special thanks to my recviewers: csorciere, Melysande, xseikax, and Guest! Lastly, a huge thank you to Shakespira for her beta skill, and support.


	8. The Heart Wants What It Wants

Andraste was pleased to have all three women in the same place. Her previous meeting with Fiona had been contentious, to say the least. Andraste had found herself on the defensive as she'd told the Grand Enchanter of the current state of affairs outside of Andoral's Reach…

" _Fiona, Lambert is dead, and protégé, Adrian Masurian has taken over. He is resurrecting the Inquisition."_

" _The Inquisition?" Fiona's paled under her tan. "How are we supposed to stand against that? I don't have a large enough group to battle the Inquisitors. You know that. Can't you…I don't know, kill Masurian in his sleep?"_

" _No, and even if I could, Lambert has already set up the succession."_

" _So are we to be slaughtered then? That will complicate fixing the Veil, yes?"_

_Andraste winced at the sarcasm. "You will not be fighting this alone. A small advance team will arrive at Andoral's Reach to help you. Another team is working on gathering an army of mages…and templars still loyal to the Divine."_

" _We are to trust these templars because they are still loyal to the Chantry? That's not much of a recommendation." Fiona was quiet for several minutes then sighed in resignation, "I know the Chantry doesn't want the Inquisition to succeed any more than we do. It seems, for now, we are on the same side. Who is gathering this army?"_

_Andraste couldn't hide her trepidation; she knew her expression screamed, 'I don't want to tell you.'_

_After several minutes of silence, a frustrated, Fiona snapped, "Answer my bloody question!"_

_Andraste spoke softly. "Valentina Hawke."_

_Fiona stood up. "The Champion? That shemlen bitch slaughtered all the mages in Kirkwall! I think the last eight hundred year has scrambled your brains if you think I will let her anywhere near Andoral's Reach…alive!"_

_Even after Andraste told her the truth about what happened in Kirkwall, Fiona still seethed, and refused to trust Val. She paced around the hut angrily, vowing revenge. At her wits end, desperate to convince the Grand Enchanter that Val was an ally, Andraste tried one last tactic: "Fiona, Maric is alive."_

_At first Andraste wasn't sure that Fiona had heard what she'd said. The elven mage's expression was completely blank. She paled and sat down hard into the chair. Fiona blinked several times then she whispered, "Maric…is…alive? How? Where is he?"_

_Andraste spoke softly, "The elves of Revas rescued him from the shipwreck and brought him back to Revas. Until recently, that's where he's been living."_

" _Until recently?"_

" _Yes, now he leads the team heading to Andoral's Reach."_

_Fiona was silent and Andraste couldn't tell from her expression what she was thinking. After several minutes, Fiona's eyes narrowed as she looked at Andraste. "What does Maric think about working with that butcher?"_

_Andraste said simply, "Fiona, Val and Maric are married."_

" _Married?" Fiona's voice cracked; her expression was one of shock and disbelief._

_Andraste nodded. "Yes, that alone should tell you that Val isn't the demon you believe her to be."_

_Fiona slowly nodded. "Tell me again about what happened in Kirkwall, you said that the Champion was trying to save the people of the city?"_

**~oOOo~**

Val was filled with a deep sense of dread.  _I don't want to have this conversation with Aedan, not ever._ She cleared her throat. "Aedan, you're a good man and a good king. In time you will find your true queen. Perhaps she'll even be that maiden from a remote Bannorn, Leliana teased you about."

"I don't want a maiden from a Bannorn, I want the spitfire from Lothering."

"I am flattered Aedan, but I'm married to a man I love."

Val watched as the light in Aedan's eyes dimmed. Then she stood up. "It's late, you need your rest. Perhaps Leli and I can meet with you tomorrow and finalize the arrangements?"

Aedan stood up was well. "That's probably good advice. Yes, let's meet in the morning after breakfast." Then he took Val's hand and gently kissed it. "Good night, Valentina."

Val removed her hand from his and nodded. "Good night, Your Majesty."

All the way back to the Inn tears ran down Val's face as her heart and soul ached for Maric.

**~oOOo~**

During their journey from Starkhaven, Maric was increasingly reminded of the times during the Rebellion when he would sit with Loghain and Rowan, planning and evaluating their tactics and strategy. He and Teri frequently conferred on what they needed to do as they approached Andoral's Reach. In some ways, Teri reminded Maric of Loghain: a brilliant strategist, committed to the cause…and just as taciturn.  _I doubt either of them would approve of the comparison._ Maric did notice that Teri's taciturn nature did not extend to Renna and sensed that the mage was taken with her.

They were two days out from Hunter Fell and had set up camp for the night. Before they left Starkhaven they decided that Renna, Sketch, and Zevran would take turns cooking. Teri didn't know how, and Maric warned them all, "Unless you like to eat things you can't identify, I'll join Teri on clean up duty."

It was Renna's turn to cook and Maric watched as she skewered some rabbit meat to roast over the fire. "Ren, can I ask you something personal?"

Renna laughed softly. "Maric, not only were you there when we unwrapped the huge mirror from Zev and Fenarel, but you also heard my husband ask me if I wanted to mount it on the ceiling. I think it's safe to say you can ask me pretty much anything."

Maric grinned at the memory, and then sobered. "Teri is quite taken with you, isn't she?"

Renna nodded and smiled. "She knows I can't return her affections, but she is like Zevran: she doesn't stop trying."

Maric shook his head with a chuckle, "You compare her to Zevran, and I find her much like Loghain."

"Like Loghain?" Renna asked in disbelief.

"I mean the Loghain before I became King. Brilliant, committed, but always reserved."

Sketch, who had overheard, offered with a sly grin, "Perhaps if you had breasts, Maric, she would be less reserved."

Maric sat there speechless, while Renna and Sketch laughed.

"I don't know about less reserved, but I have to admit, the notion of Maric having breasts sounds intriguing," Teri said, sitting down on the log next to Renna's. "So, why does Maric want me to be less reserved?"

Maric hung his head.

Renna managed to stop laughing. "Maric mentioned that you remind him of Loghain during the Rebellion, while I likened you to Zevran."

Teri realized that Maric meant no disrespect, quite to the contrary. However, seeing that she had the upper hand, she teased, "Hmm. I remind you of a Regicide?"

Maric blushed to his toes. "No. No! I meant it as a compliment. Brilliant, committed, and …taciturn."

Sketch smiled at Teri. "I see you don't have an issue with being likened to Zevran?"

"Who wouldn't like to be a gorgeous elf from Antiva?" Zevran, who appeared from nowhere, grinned, startling Renna and Sketch.

Maric sighed. "Teri, I noted that you seemed quite taken with Renna, she's the one who likened you to Zevran."

Teri looked a Renna lasciviously, an expression in total contrast to her usually aloof one. "I can't help that Renna's beauty makes me want to do wicked things."

It was Renna's turn to blush.

Zevran sighed, "Ah yes. I'm sorry Teri, but monogamy is an affliction suffered by Fereldans. As far as I know, there is no cure."

"…still, they are cute when they blush."

Maric put up his hands in mock surrender, "Okay, I take it back, you remind me nothing of Loghain."

Sketch leaned over to Maric, "Would it help if Loghain had breasts?"

**~oOOo~**

After being introduced, Fiona nodded to Merenwen and Rhovaneth. "I cannot tell you how deeply honored I am to meet you both. I am overjoyed to hear about Revas, and more than a little proud of my granddaughter."

Rhovaneth smiled. "She is one of my most gifted students."

Fiona grinned then sobered. "I am glad she's safe from this nightmare in Thedas. Andraste tells me that you believe some of the mages can be retrained and made more resistant to templar powers?"

Merenwen nodded. "Those of the Primal and Creation schools can be retrained. But those whose skills lie in Entropy, and thus directly manipulate the Fade, cannot. Spirit mages are possible, but difficult, as they act outside of nature."

Fiona looked nonplussed. "I'll take it. Having mages that can manipulate the elements will give us a solid capacity for attacking groups as well as individual inquisitors. Mages that can heal and create wards can protect both our armed troops and our Fade-dependent mages. The question is how do we retrain them?"

At this, Merenwen looked troubled. "Ideally, we would bring several mages through the Eluvian to Revas and train them there, then they could go back and teach others, but that isn't realistic. The Eluvian is too far away."

"What if I and several other went to Thedas?" Rhovaneth said, partly to herself and partly to the others.

Merenwen, Fiona, and Andraste looked completely bewildered.

Rhovaneth smiled. "Merenwen, Andraste, you seem to forget that many of us are not only Somniari, but were also in corporeal form before we stepped from the Fade into to Revas. It  _might_  be possible to enter the Fade the same way and go to Thedas."

Merenwen thought about it. "If that is at all possible you would need a tremendous amount of power and then how would you get back?"

Rhovaneth looked disquieted, then said softly. "Once we are in Thedas the only way back would be through the Vimmark Eluvian. As for the power…Adaia knows how to share hers and she has quite a lot of power."

**~oOOo~**

Leliana was waiting when Val entered their room at the Gnawed Noble. When she saw the anguish in Val's expression, she put her hand to her heart. "My friend, what has happened? Aedan is alive; the Grand Cleric is dead. What has you looking so distressed?"

Val sobbed. "I need Maric. I…I miss him so much." Leliana pulled Val into a hug.

After a few minutes, Val quieted and pulled away from Leliana to sit on the settee. "Leli, I…I don't know how to say this, but Aedan seems to have feelings for me. I was very clear with him that I don't return those feelings and I'm married to a man I love, but I don't think that  _really_  got through to him. He has been so hurt by Anora, I felt like I kicked him while he is down, but what else could I do? I'm not sure what is going on in his head. You know Aedan, what do you think?"

If Leliana was surprised at what Val had just said, she didn't look it. "I was afraid of that when he said how he remembered you from Lothering. Aedan is man of deep emotion, but one of honor. He will not force the issue. However, I too am worried about his current mental state. I think that you should not be alone with him. We will be leaving soon anyway, yes?"

"About that. We need to go to Amaranthine so I can talk to Loghain about what happened and give him a message from Aedan. I also promised Aedan I would try to right things with his brother."

Leliana, who was leaning against the wall, simply stared a Val. Then she asked, "Why would you promise something like that?"

"I lost my brother before we could ever resolve our differences. I lost my mother; I lost my sister to the Grey Wardens. Sebastian lost his entire family. Maric lost his older son. I couldn't stop  _any_  of that from happening. Aedan and Fergus are the only blood relatives they have left. I can't let them lose each other, not if I have the capacity to stop it. I have to try, Leliana."

The bard looked into Val's deep blue eyes and knew she couldn't dissuade her friend, so she didn't try. "We can take a ship from Denerim to Amaranthine and then from Amaranthine to Highever. Perhaps on the way we can figure out how to talk to Fergus."

Val stood up and pulled Leliana into a hug. "Thank you for understanding."

**~oOOo~**

It was mid-day when they finally arrived in Perendale. It was the first town they had seen since Hunter Fell and they desperately needed to re-provision. When Teri and Sketch reported the Veil over the area was stable, Maric decided they would stay there for a couple of days so they could make final plans before arriving at Andoral's Reach.

Two days before they'd reached Perendale, Zevran had become uncharacteristically quiet and looked deeply troubled; even after arriving in Perendale, his dark mood continued. Maric was worried about him. As he and Zevran walked into the town to acquire the supplies they needed, he pulled the elf aside. "Zevran, what's wrong?"

Zevran stopped and looked at Maric. It was obvious that the elf was fighting with himself: his strained expression made it clear that he was trying to hold back his tears. Finally, he sighed sounding completely disheartened. "How do you handle being separated from Val?"

Maric took a few moments to figure out how to answer what he thought was Zevran's real question. "It's Fenarel, you miss him deeply, don't you?"

Zevran could only nod.

"I miss Val tremendously, but I also feel that she's here." He pointed to his chest. "That helps."

Zevran scrubbed his face with his hands. "I have never felt like this about anyone. He…is…my…world."

"Then he will always be in your heart."

Zevran thought on that and nodded. "Yes, he is and will be. Every morning when I wake up and don't see his face makes me feel as if a small piece of me has died." He shook his head a bit and looked at Maric, his voice colored with remorse. "I am sorry,  _mi amico_ , my love is safe in Revas, but yours isn't. I shouldn't even trouble you with this."

"Zevran, that's not true. Missing someone you love is difficult, full stop. I understand. For me, going to sleep at night is the worst. I've slept by myself for years before Val. Now, my bed feels colder and lonelier than it has ever felt. Not even after Rowan died have I felt this alone. That's why I keep reminding myself that she and I are one. That while she isn't physically here, all that is Val is right here."

Zevran smiled wanly. "Do you know I have lost the urge to make lurid comments?"

Maric patted him on the back and smiled. "Not to make light of this, but perhaps you are feeling…monogamous."

Like the break of dawn, Zevran's face lit up. Then he laughed. "My Rakish King, does thin mean I am now a Fereldan?"

"I don't know about that, but you did spend quite a lot of time there. You told Varric that monogamy seems to have spread to the Free Marches. It seems you have been infected, so to speak."

Both men laughed, each feeling lighter in both heart and mind. Maric clapped his hand on Zevran's shoulder. "Being monogamous doesn't mean you can't still make lurid comments."

As they all sat by the campfire that first night in Perendale, Zevran was more like himself again, teasing and joking. Everyone told stories and shared laughs, each actively trying to comfort the others as they all worried about what they would encounter at Andoral's Reach.

**~oOOo~**

Aedan sat at his desk trying to write a letter to Loghain, but thoughts of Val kept interfering.  _She's married and she loves her husband. Why do I hold out any hope of ever being with her?_ Aedan sighed and whispered, "Because I've loved her ever since I saw her in Lothering."

**~oOOo~**


	9. Set Upon The Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter is NSFW for some Alistair and Kali time.   
> BioWare owns all.

In the map room, Masurian and Cullen stood in front of the table looking a map of the Free Marches. Cullen already knew what his boss wanted to talk about and had prepared accordingly, but even that failed to stop the chilling thoughts and images of what the Grand Inquisitor was planning.

"Cullen, it's time that our Inquisitors spread their wings and learn to hunt their quarry."

Even knowing he was going to say that didn't stop the bile from rising in Cullen's throat. He hid his discomfort by looking studiously at the map.  _And so it begins._  "Yes, it is. I was thinking; given the men's unfamiliarity with Inquisitorial techniques, perhaps you would consider taking a small group and going to a less populous city?"

Masurian had been thinking of a bigger mission, but was intrigued by Cullen's idea. "Why do you think so?"

 _Here goes._  "I suggest we gather a group made up of one Inquisitor from each of our regular squads. The smaller group would give you the opportunity to  _personally_  train each of them during the mission. The skills and knowledge they acquire from you they can then teach to their squads. I believe this will quickly increase our numbers of  _properly_  trained inquisitors."

Masurian looked thoughtful, then pointed to a place on the map. "Perhaps Ostwick would be a good place to start."

Cullen smiled _._ "I was thinking of Markham, but you're quite right, Ostwick would be much better. I understand it's becoming a small haven for apostates." Cullen was relieved that his plan worked _. Varric has already set up communications in Ostwick, so I can send a warning. That will help save some, even though we cannot save all. There has to be enough of an apostate presence so as not to arouse Masurian's suspicions._

Masurian patted Cullen on the shoulder. "When I am called to the Maker's side, I know what we've built will be safe in your hands. The Maker chose well; you are going to make a fine Grand Inquisitor."

"That you chose me as your successor was truly humbling."  _Thank you, Andraste._

"You were chosen by the Maker, my boy. Bring two Inquisitors from each squad. I will meet with them and I will let you know whom I've selected. I would like to leave in two days."

"It will be done, Grand Inquisitor."

Masurian straightened and stretched. "I'm going to the practice yards; perhaps some of the men will want to spar. Care to join me?"

"I must respectfully decline. In a candle mark I will be meeting with a new recruit."

"Of course. Good work! Thank you, Cullen."

When Masurian left the room, Cullen let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.  _I am not a monster…I'm trying to save lives. I am not a monster…I'm trying to save lives._  He left for his office and hoped that the new recruit was one of Varric's.  _I'm still expecting the eighth and final of Varric's men._

When he arrived at his office, the recruit was already standing with Paxley just outside the door. After a brief nod of greeting, Cullen entered his office and sat at his desk. A moment later, Paxley ushered in the recruit, handing Cullen a file.

"Thank you, Paxley. Please make sure you get lunch, I will take the recruit to the quartermaster, if I accept him."

"Thank you, Lord High Inquisitor." Paxley bowed and left the office.

After Paxley closed the door, Cullen looked at the file.  _Silvio Carangio from Antiva City._ The Seeker was a tall, wiry young man, who was clean-shaven and had long sable brown hair and brown eyes. He also had the olive complexion typical of many Antivans. Otherwise, he was unremarkable looking. Cullen said simply, "Silvio, tell me about your background."

In a voice that reminded Cullen of Zevran, Silvio answered, "I have been a Seeker for six years, so I should have the experience you need, yes? Aside from that I must tell you that I have fought a lifelong battle with carbuncles."

 _Silvio is quite a bit younger than the other men Varric sent._  Cullen said the code phrase, "That must be terrible. What ointment do you use?"

The seeker grinned, "Bella's Bath Balm which, I'm afraid, has given me no relief. I understand you have Mother's Carbuncle Cream, yes?"

Cullen smiled. "We do indeed. Welcome, Silvio. Do you have experience with coded communications?"

"Ah, I am quite skilled in that area, My Lord. I can not only intercept communications, but I can also…alter them to fit you needs."

Cullen chuckled. "Perfect. I will station you in the Gallows. After we are finished here, the quartermaster will show you to the barracks. Settle in then I will give you your first assignment. Now, let's chat about your other skills."

**~oOOo~**

Fiona felt a combination of fear and pride for the granddaughter she had never met. "Can she really share her power?"

The other two eleven women nodded slowly, each clearly in awe of Adaia Theirin's ability.

Andraste leaned back in her chair. "We would be asking a lot from a nine and half year old."

Rhovaneth disagreed. "While she is as impulsive and exuberant as any child her age, when it comes to her magic she is quite serious and very mature. She understands the plight of the mages in Thedas; we have spoken of it on many occasions."

Merenwen looked at Rhovaneth. "We need to speak with her parents, first."

Fiona frowned. "You must include Adaia in that discussion. If she is mature enough to take on this task, she must take part in the conversation."

Merenwen agreed. Rhovaneth studied Fiona's expression.  _Her frown wasn't in anger. It looked more like fear._  "Fiona, do you think we should abandon this plan?"

Fiona started and looked at the older woman. After a moment or two, her expression became guarded. "I admit, my objectivity is compromised because we are talking about my granddaughter. But if she can make the retraining of my mages possible, then we need to pursue this option."

"Rhovaneth?" Merenwen said.

"Yes?"

"You cannot go to Thedas."

The elder mage nodded. "I know, I need to be here for Adaia. I cannot leave her. There are, however, many in our group that can go in my stead. Beren and his wife, Lúthien; Eámanë and her brother, Orodreth; and Gilraen and her husband, Finwë"

Merenwen added, "Don't forget Camthalion. He is a very talented primal mage and an excellent teacher."

Andraste stood. "You must consult with the Theirins before we go any further. I would like to speak with Fiona privately. Merenwen, Rhovaneth, thank you. I hope we can make this work."

When she was alone with Fiona, Andraste asked directly, "Can you truly accept Valentina as our ally?"

Fiona arched an eyebrow; her voice was flat. "I believe I have already agreed to that."

"Yes and no. That's why I ask you now: Can you accept Valentina Theirin as our ally?"

Fiona was quiet.  _This is the point of no return, I either accept her or things will become infinitely more complicated. Yet, Maric loved her enough to marry her. What stills my tongue?_

Andraste looked at Fiona's expression, saw it change from irritation to bewilderment, then to stunned surprise.  _I think she has just figured it out._

Fiona looked at Andraste. "I can accept Valentina as our ally, but…I am having a difficult time accepting her as Maric's wife."

Andraste's expression was stern and unyielding, as was her voice. "That cannot stand in our way, Fiona. It has been over thirty years; you must accept that Maric has moved on."

Fiona looked annoyed. "Yes, I know that! But she is now grandmother to  _my_  granddaughter whom I have never seen. She is the Step-mother of my only son. It is like she is living my life."

Andraste knew all about Fiona and Maric's relationship. She knew how both Maric and Alistair has been affected by Fiona's choice. That Fiona harbored jealously for Valentina angered her. She snapped at the elven mage, "You gave up that life when you gave up Alistair and made Maric promise to give him up as well. You managed to deprive Alistair of both of his parents. Valentina isn't living your life; she's helping to heal the lives that you discarded! Remember that!"

Dumbfounded, Fiona looked at Andraste, momentarily speechless with surprise. Then her shoulders sagged and tears filled her eyes. "I didn't want my son to suffer as I did! Even though he's human, if his elven heritage had been discovered…if they knew I was a  _mage_ …I…I couldn't let that happen. I may not have been able to raise him, but I loved him and I wanted to protect him. I made Maric promise me, and  _that_  is what I should never have done. I knew Maric would never break that promise…I made him give up his son and for that, I am deeply sorry."

Andraste's face softened. "It is not I who needs to hear your apology."

Fiona nodded sadly. "I know and when he arrives I will tell him. Are he and Valentina happy together?"

"Do you want the truth?"

Fiona was silent, and then nodded her head.

"I don't think Maric has ever been happier."

Fiona winced. "I should have expected that."

"Yes, you should."

Fiona smiled wanly. "If she makes him happy then I have no reason to rail against her. He is a man of honor; he would never be with her if she were the horror I thought her to be. I will try to make those at Andoral's Reach see the truth."

**~oOOo~**

Just after breakfast, Leliana and Val were ushered into the King's study. Aedan was looking out the window when they were announced.

When he turned, Val said, "Good morning, Your Majesty."

Aedan smiled. "Good Morning, Valentina."

"Your Majesty, please call me Val."

"I believe I asked you to call me Aedan. So if you call me Aedan, I will call you Val."

Val nodded. "Fair enough. Good morning, Aedan."

The king's eyes turned to Leliana and all the warmth in he gaze vanished. In its place was a glacial expression: hard and cold. His voice was low and threatening. "I trusted you, Leliana, but you betrayed me. You took care of Clodovea but you sacrificed my country to do it!"

Leliana's blue eyes flashed with anger. "You betrayed the Maker by putting forth that heretical proclamation!"

"The proclamation you find so abhorrent is vital to removing the last Orlesian yoke from my country. Orlais is on the brink of a civil war; now is the time for Ferelden to cut its last tie to the nation that enslaved us for almost a century!"

"My loyalty is to the Chantry, not to you and not to Ferelden. What I did was for the sake of the Chantry!"

"As the Chantry and Orlais are one in the same, be careful of your next words."

Val stepped between them and looked at Leliana. She hated to do it, but she had no choice. Her voice was calm and cold. "You are loyal to the Chantry and the Divine, yes?"

Leliana looked at Val and nodded.

"Then by the authority granted to me by the Divine, I command you to stand down. You will take no further actions until I say so. Right now you are to stand there and be silent until I tell you otherwise."

Leliana eyes widened; she knew Val was right and she had no choice but to obey her just as she would the Divine. Her struggle to do as commanded was evident in her expression but she remained silent, to Val's relief.

Val turned to Aedan. "Your Majesty, I apologize for Leliana's behavior and regret the damage she has caused. Is there some sort of recompense I can offer?"

Aedan looked at Val, catching himself before he became lost in her deep blue eyes. "I appreciate your offer. I can only ask that Leliana not be allowed to take any independent actions while she is within my borders."

"Very well. I will make sure she remains focused on our missions. Do you have the messages for me to deliver?"

Aedan nodded. He took two sealed scrolls from his desk and gave them to Val. "Thank you for doing this. You are rendering Ferelden and myself a great service. When you have completed your mission to the Circle, return here and select two squads of the Royal Guard to join you."

Both Leliana and Val looked shocked and very grateful. "Your Majesty, your generosity is greatly appreciated. Thank you. We will return here after our trip to Kinloch Hold. Now, unless you have anything further to discuss, I beg your leave so Leliana and I can make our preparations to depart for Vigil's Keep."

Aedan hated the formality, but given Leliana, he knew there was little choice. "Champion, before you leave, might I have a word with you?"

 _Nug shit._ "Of course, Your Majesty, but Leliana and I are on a tight schedule, so I fear I have but a few moments to spare."

"I understand. Still, if you would indulge me." Aedan walked to the door and motioned in a guard.

Val understood. She was well and truly trapped, and hoped that Aedan was as honorable as Leli had said. "Leliana please wait outside the room."

Leliana nodded to Val, who couldn't read her expression at all, bowed, and left with the guard.

Val turned to Aedan. "I am truly sorry. If I had known what she was going to d–"

Aedan held up his hand. "Val, it's fine. I will deal with it. That isn't what I wanted to discuss."

Val stood silent, waiting.

Aedan stood before her, close enough where she could feel the heat from his body. Every fiber of her being wanted to step back, but she was standing before the King of Ferelden, whose trust and goodwill she needed.

Aedan placed his hand on the side of her face and looked into her eyes. "I have loved you since I saw you in Lothering. One of my deepest regrets was not finding you while I was there. Tell me: if we had met in then, could I have won your heart?"

Val swallowed. "I…I couldn't say. If you were the same man you are now, then perhaps yes. But now is not yesterday; I cannot return your feelings. You must know that."

"Yes, I do. When I saw you here yesterday, I thought that the Maker had finally answered my prayers. To know that we cannot be is…hard. Now with Anora…I will have no one."

"Aedan, you will have your brother and his family, I promise you that. You will not be alone."

The King's voice was hoarse, holding back the tears that were threatening his eyes, "If you can accomplish that, you will have my eternal gratitude. But I will still be alone."

"You will find someone, Aedan, someone worthy of all the love you have. Someone who will return it in equal measure."

Aedan nodded. "Val, just tell me one thing."

"If I can."

"Who has captured your heart so thoroughly?"

"No one you would know, Aedan."

Aedan arched an eyebrow. "You will not tell me his name? It is but a simple question."

"Aedan, will knowing his name matter? Isn't it sufficient to know that he's my husband?"

 _Why is she being evasive?_ Aedan was silent for what seemed like an eternity. "Yes, it matters to me. What is his name?"

Val knew she couldn't lie, it was never something she was capable of and with Aedan holding her gaze, he would know if she did. "His name is Maric."

Val stayed silent, praying that would be enough.

"Then your married name is…?"

Val steeled herself and whispered her plea. "Please, Aedan, I must leave. Leliana and I are to board a ship in less than two hours."

Aedan moved closer, as Val held her breath, fearing that he would try to kiss her. Instead he spoke. "I realize that time is of the essence, but your evasiveness is worrying. Now I  _need_  you to answer my question, otherwise I will command the answer."

Val tried to step back, but Aedan had threaded his hand through her hair. "Please, Aedan let me go."

"His name, Val."

"Theirin. His name is Maric Theirin. Yes, he is the former King of Ferelden."

Aedan's eyes widened as he looked into hers. "You're not lying."

"No, I'm not. Please, for his safety and mine, you must never divulge that information. I beg you."

Aedan nodded and stepped back. "I will keep your confidence, but I would like to understand how this is possible. Upon your return, we  _will_  talk." _Maric's at least 60 years old. How much of a marriage can this be?_

"Yes, I promise. Thank you, Aedan. Good bye." Val curtsied and left the room.

Leliana was waiting on the other side of the door and they were escorted back to the entrance. They walked to the Gnawed Noble in silence. Once they were back in their suite, Val, already tired and wrung out, gathered her strength and turned to Leliana. "You will remember what happened this morning and behave accordingly or I will send you back to Starkhaven."

Leliana had been thinking about what Aedan had said. She looked lost. "Val, do you see the Chantry and Orlais as Aedan does?"

"Yes, I do. I always have. You cannot tell me that what happened during the occupation will never happen again. As long as Orlais and the Chantry do not separate temporal matters from spiritual ones, and as long as Ferelden remains an Andrastian country, then we are under the yoke of Orlais. The appointment of Clodovea as Grand Cleric instead of Revered Mother Boann was more than enough to prove that. With Orlais about to enter a civil war, what's to stop the Chantry from calling in Ferelden Templars or, for that matter, Ferelden's army to its aid?"

"Justinia would never do that."

"Perhaps not, but she's hiding in the Free Marches. What if she is captured and killed? Who will take her place? Will she be as benevolent?" She saw that Leliana was about to speak so Val held up her hand. "Don't answer. There is no way of knowing in advance of the event, and that is precisely the point. That's why Ferelden needs to disentangle itself from the Chantry in Orlais. Ferelden is the birth place of Andraste, what better country to reestablish the Chantry and make it separate from the country, just as it is spelled out in the Proclamation."

Leliana slowly sat down on the settee. She looked at Val and said quietly, "You have given me much to think about, my friend."

Val knew that Leliana was being honest, but the likelihood of her changing her mind was low.  _Time will tell._

 **~oOOo** ~

Alistair and Kali sat in front of the fireplace enjoying its warmth, and the quiet. Between her pregnancy, the absence of Maric and Val, and Adaia's burgeoning power, the last month had been trying for both of them. Now that Kali's morning sickness was gone, she no longer felt drained at the end of the day, and was actually able to stay awake once Adaia went to bed. For the both of them, sitting by the fire like this was a real treat.

Kali surreptitiously watched her husband: the way the light of the fire brought out the red and gold in his hair, and made his tan skin glow.  _By the Creators, he is a handsome man._

She stood up and closed the door.

Alistair heard the click of the lock and raised an eyebrow. "Locking us in?"

A lusty smile lit up her face. "More like locking everyone else out. Unless you want to be interrupted?"

Alistair gave her a playful look, "And just what would someone be interrupting?"

Silently, Kali slowly unlaced the front of her dress and, with a quick shrug of her shoulder, the dress fell to the floor. Clad only in her lacy smalls she seductively approached her husband.

His voice was husky with desire. "You're right, I don't want to be interrupted." He pulled Kali into his arms and kissed her.

She deepened the kiss, then pulled back and quickly removed Alistair's tunic. "How about you take off the rest, while I watch?"

Alistair smirked, but said nothing as he slowly unlaced his trousers, giving his wife a smoldering gaze. He slowly slid them off; his desire was quite evident.

Kali watched as he slowly ran his finger down his chest and abs following the line of blond hair that disappeared below the waistline of his smalls. "Stop, let me help you with those," Kali purred as she hooked her fingers into the waist of his small clothes and slid them down.

Suddenly, Alistair felt his hardness encased in the warmth of Kali's mouth. He threw his head back and groaned, then looked down as saw he wife's blue eyes watching him. She ran her tongue along his length, clearly enjoying herself.

His moans began in earnest as hips began to gently thrust forward and back. He rested his hands on her head. "That feels amazing, love."

Kali, in firm command of his arousal, used her tongue, hands, and lips until she could tell he was getting close: the thrust of his hips became more erratic and his breath became ragged. Suddenly, she stopped and pulled away. "Lay down," she purred.

Alistair's head was spinning as he gave her an evil grin. "You little minx, you're mine."

His speed never failed to astound her. Before she knew it, her smalls vanished and she was straddling Alistair. His hands directed her hips over his face and lowered her so he could feast on her soft folds.

Kali moaned with pleasure, as she felt his lips and tongue bring her quickly to the edge of release. She gasped, "Alistair…please. I need you."

He moved her hips down to hover over his length, and slowly slid her down, sheathing himself in her warmth. They moved together. Blue eyes met amber ones; they both drank in the other as they felt their release overwhelm them. Kali shouted her husband's name and though he had his release he kept moving inside her and gently circled her pearl with his finger, bringing her over a second time.

Exhausted, Kali moved to Alistair's side and rested her head on his chest. "You see why I locked the door?"

He chuckled. "Too bad it isn't sound-proof."

**~oOOo~**

The following morning at the breakfast table, Adaia was buttering her toast and she looked at her parents. " _Oran_  would like you both to come with me this morning. She and Keeper Merenwen need to talk to us."

Kali cocked her head to the side as she looked at her daughter. "Did she say why?"

Alistair began to tense as he remembered the experiment with Rhovaneth and Merenwen to determine if Arlathan magic was immune to Templar powers.  _What are those two up to now?_

When they arrived at Rhovaneth's she led them into her living room where both Merenwen and Elrohir were already sitting.

Alistair looked at Adaia. "Sweetheart, would you play outside for a few minutes?"

Adaia looked puzzled. "But I thought I was supposed to be here, too?"

Rhovaneth was about to speak, but Alistair glared at her, and she remained silent quiet.

Kali looked at to her daughter. "Sweetling, it wasn't a request."

Adaia nodded and reluctantly left for the back yard.

Once he heard the door close, Alistair looked at the three elves. "Please don't tell me this has to do with retraining the mages?"

Merenwen cleared her throat. "Sorry to disappoint you. Yes it has everything to do with that."

Kali looked questioningly at Merenwen. "How does this involve Adaia?"

"We have had another meeting with Andraste, and this time there was a guest. It was your mother, Alistair. It was Fiona."

Alistair and Kali were speechless. Merenwen continued, "We were talking about how to retrain the mages that are gathered with Fiona. The only way we can do this is for several of the elves that appeared in Revas, like Ríneth and Faenor, to physically go to Andoral's Reach and train the mages there.

Alistair and Kali remembered when Ríneth and her husband Faenor spoke to the full council after appearing in Revas with another thirteen elves. They had physically come out of the Fade, whole of body and of spirit.

Kali arched an eyebrow. "Is that even possible?"

All three elves nodded. Rhovaneth explained. "The fifteen of us are not only Somniari, but were also in corporeal form  _before_  we stepped from the Fade into Revas. We believe it's possible to enter the Fade the same way and go to Thedas. As distance is irrelevant in the Fade, we can get to Andoral's Reach quickly."

Alistair let out a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, "Wow, that would be incredible."

Kali went straight to the point. "What does this have to do with Adaia?"

Rhovaneth took a deep breath. "To do this, if it's possible at all, will require a lot of power– "

Alistair had a hard time keeping his voice down. "Oh no. I don't want Adaia going near the Fade. Full stop."

Rhovaneth plea was in earnest. "She wouldn't be near the Fade, she would be right here in Revas. She would simply share her power with one or more of us, who would then perform the magic."

Alistair didn't look convinced. Kali squeezed his knee, and then asked, "Are there any risks to her sharing her power?"

Rhovaneth shook her head. "We don't think so. She has shared power before with no ill effects. Do you know how much power your daughter has?"

Alistair and Kali shook their heads, both a bit afraid of what Rhovaneth was going to say.

"In all the time I have been teaching her, she has never run out of mana, even once. Do you know how remarkable that is?"

Alistair was caught between pride and worry. "But what if you completely drain her?"

"Alistair," Merenwen smiled. "We would have to find out what her limits are first, under controlled conditions."

Alistair reluctantly nodded, stroking his goatee. "Alright. Why did you want Adaia here as we discussed this?"

Rhovaneth had a strong sense that telling them it was Fiona's demand would not further their cause, so she answered, "Because it involves your daughter and her magic. She has a right to be involved in this discussion, yes?"

Alistair was stern. "She is only nine years old. Kali and I will decide what discussions she is to be involved in."

Rhovaneth sat back. "I understand. Now that you know what this is about, can we bring Adaia back in?"

Alistair looked at his wife. "Well?"

"I think she needs to be here, love. We need to ask her if she's even willing to do this."

Alistair stood up. "I get her."

Once Adaia was in the living room, Rhovaneth explained what had been discussed, leaving out Fiona's involvement. "Are you willing to do this,  _da'len_?

"Yes, I want to help!" Adaia exclaimed eagerly. She looked at her parents, "Why did you have me stay outside? Oran wouldn't have had to repeat what you just talked about."

"We wanted to know what it was before you heard it." Kali answered.

Adaia looked frustrated. "I'm not a baby, mama. I'm old enough to hear about this stuff. Grandma and Grandpa are in Thedas trying to save the mages. If this can help them, I want to do it."

Alistair stroked Adaia's hair and looked at her. "We don't want to put you in danger."

"I'm just sharing my power, daddy. That's easy."

"Yes, but we don't know how much power you can share and not be harmed."

"Isn't that why  _Oran_  said we would test this?"

Alistair looked surprised.  _She is growing up so fast_. He chuckled wryly, "You are so much like your mother. You sounded so practical, it makes me wonder why I was worried in the first place."

Adaia just grinned.

**~oOOo~**

Leliana had not spoken again about the proclamation; instead she focused on their trip to the Vigil and then to Highever. "I don't think Nathaniel will welcome me at the Vigil. Cassandra was…at her worst when we met with them."

Thinking back on her interactions with the Seeker, Val laughed. "Given my experiences with her, that isn't hard to believe. But don't worry; Nate is a good man. It'll be fine. I'm more worried about my talk with Loghain." Then Val thought a moment. "However, I did put myself between him and Maric's sword, so maybe he won't be too unpleasant to me."

Leliana said, wryly, "Hopefully, he doesn't believe in killing the messenger. Actually, I am most worried about our trip to Highever. Teyrna Rayne's brother is a mage in the Circle."

"I know, and I seem to be the face of the templars. Hopefully, I can convince Teyrn Fergus of the truth. He commands a great deal of respect and loyalty. If he understands that I am trying to fight for the mages, perhaps he can spread the word. Of course, he could just clap me in irons and toss me in his dungeon too."

Leliana looked at Val. "Don't jest."

Val sighed. "I'm not."

**~oOOo~**


	10. Set Upon A Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter is NSFW. Some Alistair and Kali time.

**Chapter 10. Set Upon the Path.**  
  
In the map room, Masurian and Cullen stood in front of the table looking a map of the Free Marches. Cullen already knew what his boss wanted to talk about and had prepared accordingly, but even that failed to stop the chilling thoughts and images of what the Grand Inquisitor was planning.  
  
"Cullen, it's time that our Inquisitors spread their wings and learn to hunt their quarry."  
  
Even knowing he was going to say that didn't stop the bile from rising in Cullen's throat. He hid his discomfort by looking studiously at the map. And so it begins. "Yes, it is. I was thinking; given the men's unfamiliarity with Inquisitorial techniques, perhaps you would consider taking a small group and going to a less populous city?"  
  
Masurian had been thinking of a bigger mission, but was intrigued by Cullen's idea. "Why do you think so?"  
  
Here goes. "I suggest we gather a group made up of one Inquisitor from each of our regular squads. The smaller group would give you the opportunity to personally train each of them during the mission. The skills and knowledge they acquire from you they can then teach to their squads. I believe this will quickly increase our numbers of properly trained inquisitors."  
  
Masurian looked thoughtful, then pointed to a place on the map. "Perhaps Ostwick would be a good place to start."  
  
Cullen smiled. "I was thinking of Markham, but you're quite right, Ostwick would be much better. I understand it's becoming a small haven for apostates." Cullen was relieved that his plan worked. Varric has already set up communications in Ostwick, so I can send a warning. That will help save some, even though we cannot save all. There has to be enough of an apostate presence so as not to arouse Masurian's suspicions.  
  
Masurian patted Cullen on the shoulder. "When I am called to the Maker's side, I know what we've built will be safe in your hands. The Maker chose well; you are going to make a fine Grand Inquisitor."  
  
"That you chose me as your successor was truly humbling." Thank you, Andraste.  
  
"You were chosen by the Maker, my boy. Bring two Inquisitors from each squad. I will meet with them and I will let you know whom I've selected. I would like to leave in two days."  
  
"It will be done, Grand Inquisitor."  
  
Masurian straightened and stretched. "I'm going to the practice yards; perhaps some of the men will want to spar. Care to join me?"  
  
"I must respectfully decline. In a candle mark I will be meeting with a new recruit."  
  
"Of course. Good work! Thank you, Cullen."  
  
When Masurian left the room, Cullen let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. I am not a monster…I'm trying to save lives. I am not a monster…I'm trying to save lives. He left for his office and hoped that the new recruit was one of Varric's. I'm still expecting the eighth and final of Varric's men.  
  
When he arrived at his office, the recruit was already standing with Paxley just outside the door. After a brief nod of greeting, Cullen entered his office and sat at his desk. A moment later, Paxley ushered in the recruit, handing Cullen a file.  
  
"Thank you, Paxley. Please make sure you get lunch, I will take the recruit to the quartermaster, if I accept him."  
  
"Thank you, Lord High Inquisitor." Paxley bowed and left the office.  
  
After Paxley closed the door, Cullen looked at the file. Silvio Carangio from Antiva City. The Seeker was a tall, wiry young man, who was clean-shaven and had long sable brown hair and brown eyes. He also had the olive complexion typical of many Antivans. Otherwise, he was unremarkable looking. Cullen said simply, "Silvio, tell me about your background."  
  
In a voice that reminded Cullen of Zevran, Silvio answered, "I have been a Seeker for six years, so I should have the experience you need, yes? Aside from that I must tell you that I have fought a lifelong battle with carbuncles."  
  
Silvio is quite a bit younger than the other men Varric sent. Cullen said the code phrase, "That must be terrible. What ointment do you use?"  
  
The seeker grinned, "Bella's Bath Balm which, I'm afraid, has given me no relief. I understand you have Mother's Carbuncle Cream, yes?"  
  
Cullen smiled. "We do indeed. Welcome, Silvio. Do you have experience with coded communications?"  
  
"Ah, I am quite skilled in that area, My Lord. I can not only intercept communications, but I can also…alter them to fit you needs."  
  
Cullen chuckled. "Perfect. I will station you in the Gallows. After we are finished here, the quartermaster will show you to the barracks. Settle in then I will give you your first assignment. Now, let's chat about your other skills."

  
  
**~oOOo~**

  
  
Fiona felt a combination of fear and pride for the granddaughter she had never met. "Can she really share her power?"  
  
The other two eleven women nodded slowly, each clearly in awe of Adaia Theirin's ability.  
  
Andraste leaned back in her chair. "We would be asking a lot from a nine and half year old."  
  
Rhovaneth disagreed. "While she is as impulsive and exuberant as any child her age, when it comes to her magic she is quite serious and very mature. She understands the plight of the mages in Thedas; we have spoken of it on many occasions."  
  
Merenwen looked at Rhovaneth. "We need to speak with her parents, first."  
  
Fiona frowned. "You must include Adaia in that discussion. If she is mature enough to take on this task, she must take part in the conversation."  
  
Merenwen agreed. Rhovaneth studied Fiona's expression. Her frown wasn't in anger. It looked more like fear. "Fiona, do you think we should abandon this plan?"  
  
Fiona started and looked at the older woman. After a moment or two, her expression became guarded. "I admit, my objectivity is compromised because we are talking about my granddaughter. But if she can make the retraining of my mages possible, then we need to pursue this option."  
  
"Rhovaneth?" Merenwen said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You cannot go to Thedas."  
  
The elder mage nodded. "I know, I need to be here for Adaia. I cannot leave her. There are, however, many in our group that can go in my stead. Beren and his wife, Lúthien; Eámanë and her brother, Orodreth; and Gilraen and her husband, Finwë"  
  
Merenwen added, "Don't forget Camthalion. He is a very talented primal mage and an excellent teacher."  
  
Andraste stood. "You must consult with the Theirins before we go any further. I would like to speak with Fiona privately. Merenwen, Rhovaneth, thank you. I hope we can make this work."  
  
When she was alone with Fiona, Andraste asked directly, "Can you truly accept Valentina as our ally?"  
  
Fiona arched an eyebrow; her voice was flat. "I believe I have already agreed to that."  
  
"Yes and no. That's why I ask you now: Can you accept Valentina Theirin as our ally?"  
  
Fiona was quiet. This is the point of no return, I either accept her or things will become infinitely more complicated. Yet, Maric loved her enough to marry her. What stills my tongue?  
  
Andraste looked at Fiona's expression, saw it change from irritation to bewilderment, then to stunned surprise. I think she has just figured it out.  
  
Fiona looked at Andraste. "I can accept Valentina as our ally, but…I am having a difficult time accepting her as Maric's wife."  
  
Andraste's expression was stern and unyielding, as was her voice. "That cannot stand in our way, Fiona. It has been over thirty years; you must accept that Maric has moved on."  
  
Fiona looked annoyed. "Yes, I know that! But she is now grandmother to my granddaughter whom I have never seen. She is the Step-mother of my only son. It is like she is living my life."  
  
Andraste knew all about Fiona and Maric's relationship. She knew how both Maric and Alistair has been affected by Fiona's choice. That Fiona harbored jealously for Valentina angered her. She snapped at the elven mage, "You gave up that life when you gave up Alistair and made Maric promise to give him up as well. You managed to deprive Alistair of both of his parents. Valentina isn't living your life; she's helping to heal the lives that you discarded! Remember that!"  
  
Dumbfounded, Fiona looked at Andraste, momentarily speechless with surprise. Then her shoulders sagged and tears filled her eyes. "I didn't want my son to suffer as I did! Even though he's human, if his elven heritage had been discovered…if they knew I was a mage…I…I couldn't let that happen. I may not have been able to raise him, but I loved him and I wanted to protect him. I made Maric promise me, and that is what I should never have done. I knew Maric would never break that promise…I made him give up his son and for that, I am deeply sorry."  
  
Andraste's face softened. "It is not I who needs to hear your apology."  
  
Fiona nodded sadly. "I know and when he arrives I will tell him. Are he and Valentina happy together?"  
  
"Do you want the truth?"  
  
Fiona was silent, and then nodded her head.  
  
"I don't think Maric has ever been happier."  
  
Fiona winced. "I should have expected that."  
  
"Yes, you should."  
  
Fiona smiled wanly. "If she makes him happy then I have no reason to rail against her. He is a man of honor; he would never be with her if she were the horror I thought her to be. I will try to make those at Andoral's Reach see the truth."

  
  
**~oOOo~**

  
Just after breakfast, Leliana and Val were ushered into the King's study. Aedan was looking out the window when they were announced.  
  
When he turned, Val said, "Good morning, Your Majesty."  
  
Aedan smiled. "Good Morning, Valentina."  
  
"Your Majesty, please call me Val."  
  
"I believe I asked you to call me Aedan. So if you call me Aedan, I will call you Val."  
  
Val nodded. "Fair enough. Good morning, Aedan."  
  
The king's eyes turned to Leliana and all the warmth in he gaze vanished. In its place was a glacial expression: hard and cold. His voice was low and threatening. "I trusted you, Leliana, but you betrayed me. You took care of Clodovea but you sacrificed my country to do it!"  
  
Leliana's blue eyes flashed with anger. "You betrayed the Maker by putting forth that heretical proclamation!"  
  
"The proclamation you find so abhorrent is vital to removing the last Orlesian yoke from my country. Orlais is on the brink of a civil war; now is the time for Ferelden to cut its last tie to the nation that enslaved us for almost a century!"  
  
"My loyalty is to the Chantry, not to you and not to Ferelden. What I did was for the sake of the Chantry!"  
  
"As the Chantry and Orlais are one in the same, be careful of your next words."  
  
Val stepped between them and looked at Leliana. She hated to do it, but she had no choice. Her voice was calm and cold. "You are loyal to the Chantry and the Divine, yes?"  
  
Leliana looked at Val and nodded.  
  
"Then by the authority granted to me by the Divine, I command you to stand down. You will take no further actions until I say so. Right now you are to stand there and be silent until I tell you otherwise."  
  
Leliana eyes widened; she knew Val was right and she had no choice but to obey her just as she would the Divine. Her struggle to do as commanded was evident in her expression but she remained silent, to Val's relief.  
  
Val turned to Aedan. "Your Majesty, I apologize for Leliana's behavior and regret the damage she has caused. Is there some sort of recompense I can offer?"  
  
Aedan looked at Val, catching himself before he became lost in her deep blue eyes. "I appreciate your offer. I can only ask that Leliana not be allowed to take any independent actions while she is within my borders."  
  
"Very well. I will make sure she remains focused on our missions. Do you have the messages for me to deliver?"  
  
Aedan nodded. He took two sealed scrolls from his desk and gave them to Val. "Thank you for doing this. You are rendering Ferelden and myself a great service. When you have completed your mission to the Circle, return here and select two squads of the Royal Guard to join you."  
  
Both Leliana and Val looked shocked and very grateful. "Your Majesty, your generosity is greatly appreciated. Thank you. We will return here after our trip to Kinloch Hold. Now, unless you have anything further to discuss, I beg your leave so Leliana and I can make our preparations to depart for Vigil's Keep."  
  
Aedan hated the formality, but given Leliana, he knew there was little choice. "Champion, before you leave, might I have a word with you?"  
  
Nug shit. "Of course, Your Majesty, but Leliana and I are on a tight schedule, so I fear I have but a few moments to spare."  
  
"I understand. Still, if you would indulge me." Aedan walked to the door and motioned in a guard.  
  
Val understood. She was well and truly trapped, and hoped that Aedan was as honorable as Leli had said. "Leliana please wait outside the room."  
  
Leliana nodded to Val, who couldn't read her expression at all, bowed, and left with the guard.  
  
Val turned to Aedan. "I am truly sorry. If I had known what she was going to d–"  
  
Aedan held up his hand. "Val, it's fine. I will deal with it. That isn't what I wanted to discuss."  
  
Val stood silent, waiting.  
  
Aedan stood before her, close enough where she could feel the heat from his body. Every fiber of her being wanted to step back, but she was standing before the King of Ferelden, whose trust and goodwill she needed.  
  
Aedan placed his hand on the side of her face and looked into her eyes. "I have loved you since I saw you in Lothering. One of my deepest regrets was not finding you while I was there. Tell me: if we had met in then, could I have won your heart?"  
  
Val swallowed. "I…I couldn't say. If you were the same man you are now, then perhaps yes. But now is not yesterday; I cannot return your feelings. You must know that."  
  
"Yes, I do. When I saw you here yesterday, I thought that the Maker had finally answered my prayers. To know that we cannot be is…hard. Now with Anora…I will have no one."  
  
"Aedan, you will have your brother and his family, I promise you that. You will not be alone."  
  
The King's voice was hoarse, holding back the tears that were threatening his eyes, "If you can accomplish that, you will have my eternal gratitude. But I will still be alone."  
  
"You will find someone, Aedan, someone worthy of all the love you have. Someone who will return it in equal measure."  
  
Aedan nodded. "Val, just tell me one thing."  
  
"If I can."  
  
"Who has captured your heart so thoroughly?"  
  
"No one you would know, Aedan."  
  
Aedan arched an eyebrow. "You will not tell me his name? It is but a simple question."  
  
"Aedan, will knowing his name matter? Isn't it sufficient to know that he's my husband?"  
  
Why is she being evasive? Aedan was silent for what seemed like an eternity. "Yes, it matters to me. What is his name?"  
  
Val knew she couldn't lie, it was never something she was capable of and with Aedan holding her gaze, he would know if she did. "His name is Maric."  
  
Val stayed silent, praying that would be enough.  
  
"Then your married name is…?"  
  
Val steeled herself and whispered her plea. "Please, Aedan, I must leave. Leliana and I are to board a ship in less than two hours."  
  
Aedan moved closer, as Val held her breath, fearing that he would try to kiss her. Instead he spoke. "I realize that time is of the essence, but your evasiveness is worrying. Now I need you to answer my question, otherwise I will command the answer."  
  
Val tried to step back, but Aedan had threaded his hand through her hair. "Please, Aedan let me go."  
  
"His name, Val."  
  
"Theirin. His name is Maric Theirin. Yes, he is the former King of Ferelden."  
  
Aedan's eyes widened as he looked into hers. "You're not lying."  
  
"No, I'm not. Please, for his safety and mine, you must never divulge that information. I beg you."  
  
Aedan nodded and stepped back. "I will keep your confidence, but I would like to understand how this is possible. Upon your return, we will talk." Maric's at least 60 years old. How much of a marriage can this be?  
  
"Yes, I promise. Thank you, Aedan. Good bye." Val curtsied and left the room.  
  
Leliana was waiting on the other side of the door and they were escorted back to the entrance. They walked to the Gnawed Noble in silence. Once they were back in their suite, Val, already tired and wrung out, gathered her strength and turned to Leliana. "You will remember what happened this morning and behave accordingly or I will send you back to Starkhaven."  
  
Leliana had been thinking about what Aedan had said. She looked lost. "Val, do you see the Chantry and Orlais as Aedan does?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I always have. You cannot tell me that what happened during the occupation will never happen again. As long as Orlais and the Chantry do not separate temporal matters from spiritual ones, and as long as Ferelden remains an Andrastian country, then we are under the yoke of Orlais. The appointment of Clodovea as Grand Cleric instead of Revered Mother Boann was more than enough to prove that. With Orlais about to enter a civil war, what's to stop the Chantry from calling in Ferelden Templars or, for that matter, Ferelden's army to its aid?"  
  
"Justinia would never do that."  
  
"Perhaps not, but she's hiding in the Free Marches. What if she is captured and killed? Who will take her place? Will she be as benevolent?" She saw that Leliana was about to speak so Val held up her hand. "Don't answer. There is no way of knowing in advance of the event, and that is precisely the point. That's why Ferelden needs to disentangle itself from the Chantry in Orlais. Ferelden is the birth place of Andraste, what better country to reestablish the Chantry and make it separate from the country, just as it is spelled out in the Proclamation."  
  
Leliana slowly sat down on the settee. She looked at Val and said quietly, "You have given me much to think about, my friend."  
  
Val knew that Leliana was being honest, but the likelihood of her changing her mind was low. Time will tell.

  
  
**~oOOo~**

  
  
Alistair and Kali sat in front of the fireplace enjoying its warmth, and the quiet. Between her pregnancy, the absence of Maric and Val, and Adaia's burgeoning power, the last month had been trying for both of them. Now that Kali's morning sickness was gone, she no longer felt drained at the end of the day, and was actually able to stay awake once Adaia went to bed. For the both of them, sitting by the fire like this was a real treat.  
  
Kali surreptitiously watched her husband: the way the light of the fire brought out the red and gold in his hair, and made his tan skin glow. By the Creators, he is a handsome man.  
  
She stood up and closed the door.  
  
Alistair heard the click of the lock and raised an eyebrow. "Locking us in?"  
  
A lusty smile lit up her face. "More like locking everyone else out. Unless you want to be interrupted?"  
  
Alistair gave her a playful look, "And just what would someone be interrupting?"  
  
Silently, Kali slowly unlaced the front of her dress and, with a quick shrug of her shoulder, the dress fell to the floor. Clad only in her lacy smalls she seductively approached her husband.  
  
His voice was husky with desire. "You're right, I don't want to be interrupted." He pulled Kali into his arms and kissed her.  
  
She deepened the kiss, then pulled back and quickly removed Alistair's tunic. "How about you take off the rest, while I watch?"  
  
Alistair smirked, but said nothing as he slowly unlaced his trousers, giving his wife a smoldering gaze. He slowly slid them off; his desire was quite evident.  
  
Kali watched as he slowly ran his finger down his chest and abs following the line of blond hair that disappeared below the waistline of his smalls. "Stop, let me help you with those," Kali purred as she hooked her fingers into the waist of his small clothes and slid them down.  
  
Suddenly, Alistair felt his hardness encased in the warmth of Kali's mouth. He threw his head back and groaned, then looked down as saw he wife's blue eyes watching him. She ran her tongue along his length, clearly enjoying herself.  
  
His moans began in earnest as hips began to gently thrust forward and back. He rested his hands on her head. "That feels amazing, love."  
  
Kali, in firm command of his arousal, used her tongue, hands, and lips until she could tell he was getting close: the thrust of his hips became more erratic and his breath became ragged. Suddenly, she stopped and pulled away. "Lay down," she purred.  
  
Alistair's head was spinning as he gave her an evil grin. "You little minx, you're mine."  
  
His speed never failed to astound her. Before she knew it, her smalls vanished and she was straddling Alistair. His hands directed her hips over his face and lowered her so he could feast on her soft folds.  
  
Kali moaned with pleasure, as she felt his lips and tongue bring her quickly to the edge of release. She gasped, "Alistair…please. I need you."  
  
He moved her hips down to hover over his length, and slowly slid her down, sheathing himself in her warmth. They moved together. Blue eyes met amber ones; they both drank in the other as they felt their release overwhelm them. Kali shouted her husband's name and though he had his release he kept moving inside her and gently circled her pearl with his finger, bringing her over a second time.  
  
Exhausted, Kali moved to Alistair's side and rested her head on his chest. "You see why I locked the door?"  
  
He chuckled. "Too bad it isn't sound-proof."

  
  
**~oOOo~**

  
The following morning at the breakfast table, Adaia was buttering her toast and she looked at her parents. "Oran would like you both to come with me this morning. She and Keeper Merenwen need to talk to us."  
  
Kali cocked her head to the side as she looked at her daughter. "Did she say why?"  
  
Alistair began to tense as he remembered the experiment with Rhovaneth and Merenwen to determine if Arlathan magic was immune to Templar powers. What are those two up to now?  
  
When they arrived at Rhovaneth's she led them into her living room where both Merenwen and Elrohir were already sitting.  
  
Alistair looked at Adaia. "Sweetheart, would you play outside for a few minutes?"  
  
Adaia looked puzzled. "But I thought I was supposed to be here, too?"  
  
Rhovaneth was about to speak, but Alistair glared at her, and she remained silent quiet.  
  
Kali looked at to her daughter. "Sweetling, it wasn't a request."  
  
Adaia nodded and reluctantly left for the back yard.  
  
Once he heard the door close, Alistair looked at the three elves. "Please don't tell me this has to do with retraining the mages?"  
  
Merenwen cleared her throat. "Sorry to disappoint you. Yes it has everything to do with that."  
  
Kali looked questioningly at Merenwen. "How does this involve Adaia?"  
  
"We have had another meeting with Andraste, and this time there was a guest. It was your mother, Alistair. It was Fiona."  
  
Alistair and Kali were speechless. Merenwen continued, "We were talking about how to retrain the mages that are gathered with Fiona. The only way we can do this is for several of the elves that appeared in Revas, like Ríneth and Faenor, to physically go to Andoral's Reach and train the mages there.  
  
Alistair and Kali remembered when Ríneth and her husband Faenor spoke to the full council after appearing in Revas with another thirteen elves. They had physically come out of the Fade, whole of body and of spirit.  
  
Kali arched an eyebrow. "Is that even possible?"  
  
All three elves nodded. Rhovaneth explained. "The fifteen of us are not only Somniari, but were also in corporeal form before we stepped from the Fade into Revas. We believe it's possible to enter the Fade the same way and go to Thedas. As distance is irrelevant in the Fade, we can get to Andoral's Reach quickly."  
  
Alistair let out a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, "Wow, that would be incredible."  
  
Kali went straight to the point. "What does this have to do with Adaia?"  
  
Rhovaneth took a deep breath. "To do this, if it's possible at all, will require a lot of power– "  
  
Alistair had a hard time keeping his voice down. "Oh no. I don't want Adaia going near the Fade. Full stop."  
  
Rhovaneth plea was in earnest. "She wouldn't be near the Fade, she would be right here in Revas. She would simply share her power with one or more of us, who would then perform the magic."  
  
Alistair didn't look convinced. Kali squeezed his knee, and then asked, "Are there any risks to her sharing her power?"  
  
Rhovaneth shook her head. "We don't think so. She has shared power before with no ill effects. Do you know how much power your daughter has?"  
  
Alistair and Kali shook their heads, both a bit afraid of what Rhovaneth was going to say.  
  
"In all the time I have been teaching her, she has never run out of mana, even once. Do you know how remarkable that is?"  
  
Alistair was caught between pride and worry. "But what if you completely drain her?"  
  
"Alistair," Merenwen smiled. "We would have to find out what her limits are first, under controlled conditions."  
  
Alistair reluctantly nodded, stroking his goatee. "Alright. Why did you want Adaia here as we discussed this?"  
  
Rhovaneth had a strong sense that telling them it was Fiona's demand would not further their cause, so she answered, "Because it involves your daughter and her magic. She has a right to be involved in this discussion, yes?"  
  
Alistair was stern. "She is only nine years old. Kali and I will decide what discussions she is to be involved in."  
  
Rhovaneth sat back. "I understand. Now that you know what this is about, can we bring Adaia back in?"  
  
Alistair looked at his wife. "Well?"  
  
"I think she needs to be here, love. We need to ask her if she's even willing to do this."  
  
Alistair stood up. "I get her."  
  
Once Adaia was in the living room, Rhovaneth explained what had been discussed, leaving out Fiona's involvement. "Are you willing to do this, da'len?  
  
"Yes, I want to help!" Adaia exclaimed eagerly. She looked at her parents, "Why did you have me stay outside? Oran wouldn't have had to repeat what you just talked about."  
  
"We wanted to know what it was before you heard it." Kali answered.  
  
Adaia looked frustrated. "I'm not a baby, mama. I'm old enough to hear about this stuff. Grandma and Grandpa are in Thedas trying to save the mages. If this can help them, I want to do it."  
  
Alistair stroked Adaia's hair and looked at her. "We don't want to put you in danger."  
  
"I'm just sharing my power, daddy. That's easy."  
  
"Yes, but we don't know how much power you can share and not be harmed."  
  
"Isn't that why Oran said we would test this?"  
  
Alistair looked surprised. She is growing up so fast. He chuckled wryly, "You are so much like your mother. You sounded so practical, it makes me wonder why I was worried in the first place."

  
Adaia just grinned.

  
  
**~oOOo~**

  
  
Leliana had not spoken again about the proclamation; instead she focused on their trip to the Vigil and then to Highever. "I don't think Nathaniel will welcome me at the Vigil. Cassandra was…at her worst when we met with them."  
  
Thinking back on her interactions with the Seeker, Val laughed. "Given my experiences with her, that isn't hard to believe. But don't worry; Nate is a good man. It'll be fine. I'm more worried about my talk with Loghain." Then Val thought a moment. "However, I did put myself between him and Maric's sword, so maybe he won't be too unpleasant to me."  
  
Leliana said, wryly, "Hopefully, he doesn't believe in killing the messenger. Actually, I am most worried about our trip to Highever. Teyrna Rayne's brother is a mage in the Circle."  
  
"I know, and I seem to be the face of the templars. Hopefully, I can convince Teyrn Fergus of the truth. He commands a great deal of respect and loyalty. If he understands that I am trying to fight for the mages, perhaps he can spread the word. Of course, he could just clap me in irons and toss me in his dungeon too."  
  
Leliana looked at Val. "Don't jest."  
  
Val sighed. "I'm not."

  
  
~oOOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> Thank you to my readers! Special thanks to my reviewers: csorciere, Melysande, xseikax, and EasterViolet, and a huge thank you to Shakespira for being my beta and for her patience as my draft seemed to put the comma in exile!


	11. Limitations and Deception

**Chapter 11.** **Limitations** **and** **Deception**

The next day, Alistair, Kali and Adaia met Rhovaneth and Merenwen at the clearing beneath the oak tree. Adaia had bonded to the grand oak's acorns, and thus also to the tree. Rhovaneth was confident that this would be the ideal place to test the limits of the young mage's power.

The intensity of Alistair and Kali's worry was matched by Adaia's barely controlled excitement. Kali stood with Merenwen but Alistair stood near Rhovaneth and Adaia. Earlier, out of Adaia's hearing, Rhovaneth had tried, unsuccessfully, to convince Alistair that his templar abilities would not be needed…

" _Rhovaneth, I don't care. During the Blight I was pulled into the Fade against my will by a demon of sloth. When power and the Fade are involved, trouble is typically not far behind."_

" _But the Fade isn't involved. Adaia's power comes from nature, from this oak."_

_Alistair crossed his arms. "Magic can always affect the Fade. I'm not moving…"_

So Alistair stood near Rhovaneth and Adaia; his templar abilities were at full alert. On his back was his sword and shield and he prayed that he wouldn't have to use them.

"Daddy, why do you have your weapon and shield?"

_So I can strike down anything that crawls from Creators know where or…no, don't go there._ "Old habit, sweetling. Better have it and not need it –"

" – Than to need it and not have it," Adaia finished the sentence and sighed. "I know, I know." She turned to Rhovaneth. "Are you ready, _Oran_?"

"I am, _da'len_. Come and take my hand."

Adaia closed her eyes and slipped her hand into Rhovaneth's.

Alistair could feel the power surging from his daughter; it was unlike any he power he'd ever encountered.

After a few minutes, Rhovaneth's eyes began to change from brown to blue, the exact shade of Adaia's spell wisp. Adaia still had her eyes closed and still seemed relaxed as the power continued to flow into Rhovaneth.

It was completely silent in the clearing; even the rustle of the trees had ceased, as if the forest, like Adaia's parents, was holding its breath.

Without warning, Adaia pulled her hand away in alarm.

Surprised, Rhovaneth opened her wide; her pupils were completely dilated. Fear was clear in her hoarse plea, "Creators, this is too much!"

Adaia cried out. " _Oran_ , perform a spell, quickly!"

Rhovaneth was already moving and plowed her hands into the dirt. The blue aura moved from Rhovaneth into the soil. When the last of the blue light vanished, the ground began to shake and a young oak tree erupted from the ground near Rhovaneth. It was five feet tall when it stopped growing.

The elven woman collapsed to the ground, conscious but exhausted.

"Oran! Are you alright?"

Alistair stood behind his daughter, watching Rhovaneth carefully.

"I…I am fine…Adaia. Exhausted, but fine."

The young mage moved to put her hand on her teacher's shoulder, but she stopped her. "No, _da'len_ , I must recover on my own. Your power…is great…but too much for me to take…right now. Alistair, could you help me up?"

Once Rhovaneth was standing up, she looked at the small tree, then to Adaia. "How do _you_ feel? Are you drained at all?"

Adaia's brows furrowed in thought, then she smiled. "No. I feel fine, _Oran_."

Merenwen shook her head in disbelief. "That was…unexpected. Adaia, what made you release Rhovaneth's hand?"

"I felt I had to. I don't know how to describe it, it's like filling a cup with water and pulling it away before the cup overflows."

"Remarkable. You could tell when I had had too much, before I could." Rhovaneth couldn't keep the wonder out of her voice. "In all my long years, I have never seen nor heard of such ability."

Adaia looked worried. "Is that a bad thing?"

Rhovaneth smiled. "No, Adaia, it is an amazing thing. It is a gift."

Kali took Alistair's hand and looked at her husband. His expression mirrored her thoughts: _A gift from whom?_

**~oOOo~**

_~Mama's Boy_

_Thank you for the carbuncle cream we have all we need for now. It has made a big difference here.  
_ _One of the children we treated was so happy that she drew a picture for your mother; I have included it here._

_~Happy Feet._

Varric looked at the drawing and smiled. It was a child's drawing of a foot. On the big toe was a smiling face above the toe was written:

' _Thank u mamma, u maid mi sick tow better!'_

Varric he burned the note. "Ostwick it is."

**~oOOo~**

It was sunrise when Val and Leliana arrived in Amaranthine. During the boat ride from Denerim, the two women had agreed that they would stay in the Amaranthine Chantry. Val hadn't wanted to stay at the Crown and Lion because she'd known that the memory of the wonderful honeymoon she and Maric had shared would do nothing but upset her. Since she was leaving for Vigil's Keep in the morning, it was also the practical choice.

Leliana would stay on at the Chantry. Val was suspicious of the Seeker's motives; she'd rather have had Leli come with her to the Vigil, but Leliana had insisted…

" _Cassandra was at her worst and our meeting with Loghain and Commander Howe was bitterly contentious. If I went with you, it would make then both extremely uncomfortable. You do not need that, especially given the news you are bringing to Loghain, yes?"_

_Val had to admit that what Leliana was saying was true, but she was still wary. "Alright, you can stay in Amaranthine, but you must promise me that you will not pursue the issue of the proclamation. If you do, I am sending you back to Starkhaven…full stop."_

" _I understand, Val. I promise."…_

When they entered the Chantry, Val went by the name of Solana Carver. This time she was not a sister; she was simply Leliana's friend. Leliana did not want to divulge her own identity so went by Sister Lucie Aubrac, from Orlais.

Once in her room, Val dispatched a note to Nathaniel. Having nothing else to do but wait, her mind turned to Maric, and the memories of her honeymoon filled her her loneliness, she tried desperately not to feel the pain of Maric's absence, instead of focusing on the joy that they had experienced.

Leliana insisted on going to the inn for supper. Leliana told Val that they would be able to talk in private. Seeing her friend's mood Leliana regaled Val with humorous tales of her adventures

Val felt much better after dinner. _Leliana can be irrepressibly happy and it would take a far harder heart than mine to not be drawn in._ "Thank you, Leli. I really enjoyed the stories."

"Good, then perhaps you will feel more rested tomorrow morning."

When they returned to the Chantry, Val was surprised to have received a reply from Nathaniel so quickly. _They must also have messenger birds._

Sitting on the chair in her room she opened the short note.

_Val,_

_You are always welcome at the Keep. I know not what information you have for Loghain. Whatever it is, know that you have Beth's support, and mine._

_See you on the morrow._

_Nate_

Val blew out the candle, snuggled under the blankets and quickly fell asleep.

Leliana sat at the small desk in her room, took out a blank parchment, and began to write. She was up late into the night before she finished it.

**~oOOo~**

Rhovaneth had recovered sufficiently to be assisted home. Adaia happily chatted the whole way. Aside from Kali, who walked beside her, the rest of the group of adults were mostly silent, awed and in shock over enormous amount of power the young girl possessed.

The Theirins went home, but Merenwen and Rhovaneth stayed together and talked. They decided it was time to consult with Ríneth and her husband Faenor. They were the oldest of the elves in Revas, having gone into Uthenera in Arlathan before the arrival of humans.

Sitting in Ríneth's and Faenor's great room, Rhovaneth explained everything. Both of the elder elves were stunned, but not unpleasantly.

In fact, Ríneth was practically bubbly. "I haven't seen this since…well since we lived in Arlathen! She felt no ill effects, _at all_ , when sharing her power?"

Rhovaneth shook her head. "None. She didn't feel even remotely drained."

There was also an undercurrent of excitement in Faenor's expression. "Rhovaneth, how old is the oak tree to which she is bound?"

"She is bound indirectly to the tree, she bonded with its acorns. The tree is three hundred years old, I believe. Why?"

"Given her power it seems that she is more directly bonded with the tree, than you may have thought. The tree is three hundred years old? And you're quite sure?" Faenor questioned.

"I admit I am not a botanist, but short of taking a sample of its core, size is all I really have to go on. It is a powerful tree, but that isn't necessarily related to its age. Again, why are you asking?"

Faenor sat back, his expressions and mannerisms were ones of nervous excitement. "For certain trees, size is deceiving, it I'm right, then that tree is far, far different than you thought."

Rhovaneth looked wide-eyed at Faenor. "Surely you aren't suggesting–"

Faenor held up his hand. "We cannot speak of it here. We must return to the forest."

**~oOOo~**

Val arrived at Vigil's Keep in the early afternoon, and training and sparing were in full swing. Bethany practically pounced on her at the front gate, pulling her sister into a big hug.

"It is so wonderful to see you!" Bethany said out loud. Then she whispered into Val's ear, "Nate told me that you are here to speak with Loghain."

Val nodded, "So, how are things between you and Nate?"

Bethany blushed happily. "We are sharing quarters now. I was worried about what the other wardens would say, but they've been supportive and are happy for both of us."

"They are a good group, more like a family."

Bethany nodded. "That's something we learned from Alistair and our bond has only grown stronger with time."

"I'm really happy to hear that. When I see Alistair again, I'll tell him."

Bethany led Val to the guest room and they were met by Nathaniel. "Sorry for not being there when you arrived, but Rafe had some last minute business that I needed to tend to. It's good to see you!"

Val gave him a hug. "Good to see you too, but I wish it were under better circumstances."

"I don't know what you have to tell Loghain, but I'm assuming it is bad news?"

Val gave a quick nod. "Should I talk to him before dinner or after?"

Before Nathaniel could answer, a familiar voice came from behind them. "After dinner."

Val turned toward the owner of the voice. "Hi Rafe!"

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Rafe, didn't you get enough of me over the last hour?"

Rafe smirked jokingly. "I can never get enough of you, Commander."

All four of them laughed. Then Bethany stood in front of Nathaniel and said, in mock anger, "Be gone, Rafe, he is mine!"

Val was laughing so hard, that she had to lean against the wall for support. Then she clapped. "Thanks, everyone. I needed that."

Rafe grinned and bowed, "We do two shows a day." Then he sobered. "Seriously, though, if it's bad news, tell him after dinner. Then he won't be under pressure to make an appearance in the dinning hall, which means less gossip."

Val nodded. "That makes sense."

Nathaniel nodded then looked at Val. "Rafe and I would like to know how the mage-templar situation is unfolding. Do you have time to meet with us while you're here?"

"Certainly. Though it depends on how things go with Loghain. If I end up in the infirmary, it might have to wait."

While her words were spoken in jest, it was obvious to Rafe, Bethany, and Nathaniel that her concerns were genuine.

Bethany put her hand on Val's shoulder. "What is it you have to tell him?"

Val shook her head. "I can't tell you. All I can say is that it isn't good news. I can meet with you tomorrow morning?"

Nate answered, "Of course, get settled in."

Val nodded and opened the door. Bethany looked at Nate and Rafe. "I'll have her back to you in time for dinner."

The two men got the hint. Nate gave Bethany a kiss on the cheek, "See you at dinner, love."

Bethany smiled at him. As the men walked down the hall, she practically pushed Val into the room and closed the door behind her. "What is going on?"

Val sat on the couch and sounded both weary and annoyed. "I can't tell you, Beth. If that's all you want to talk about, then go and let me rest."

Beth sat down next to Val. "Okay, okay, I'll wait. Why are you even in Ferelden?"

**~oOOo~**

The four elves arrived in the clearing. Immediately after Faenor put his hand against the oak tree and closed his eyes he was enveloped in a silvery glow. Ríneth held up her hand to the other two women so they knew not to interfere.

The glow turned blue; the same shade as Adaia's spell wisp, and cloaked both Faenor and the tree, and hid both from view. After a quarter of an hour, the glow dissipated. Faenor looked spellbound, then he turned to them, smiling, with tears in his eyes.

The tree, once an oak, was now a grand Vhenadahl.

**~oOOo~**

After dinner, Val pulled Loghain aside. "Loghain, I need to speak with you in private. I have an important message for you from Denerim."

Loghain was surprised that Val was acting as a messenger. He had known that Val was coming to the keep, but had assumed it was to see her sister. "I take it that this is why you're here?"

Val nodded.

Loghain couldn't help but feel a sense of dread and fear. "Let's go to my office."

Once Loghain closed the door, Val handed him a scroll. "This is from the King. Please read it. I am here to answer questions and provide…testimony if needed."

Loghain said nothing as he took the scroll. He sat at his desk unrolled it.

Not wanting to show him any possible disrespect, Val stayed standing, as she hadn't been given leave to sit. She watched him read the letter.

_Dear Loghain,_

_It is with profound regret that I inform you of Anora's arrest. She is being charged with attempted regicide and for plotting to murder Warden Commander Alistair Theirin and his wife and daughter. You are Anora's father and it is wrong for you to hear this from anyone else. I am sorry beyond words that I cannot come and tell you personally, but with the Queen in custody, I must stay here._

_I have sent Val Hawke in my stead. She was an eyewitness to the events that transpired and can give you details and answer your questions. She is also the one who saved my life. I bid you to trust her as I do_

_The evidence we have includes both Anora's confession and several entries in her journal that she has admitted are her words, in her hand. At the end of this letter, I have written excerpts from some of the relevant pages._

_I will not convene a Landsmeet until I have an acknowledgement from you indicating your receipt of this letter. Trying the Queen of Ferelden for attempted regicide demands an open and fair trial, and a final judgment that is as unbiased as possible._

_For her safety, and comfort, she is being held under guard in her rooms in Palace. She is not allowed visitors, but I will lift that restriction for you. As her father you will have all the time with her you need._

_There is nothing else I can say. Again, I apologize for not being the one to tell you, but in this my duty as King outweighs my duties as husband and son-in-law._

_Maker be with you, and with Ferelden,_

_Aedan Cousland, Rex._

_Excepts from Journal~_

_**17 Haring, 9:39 Dragon** _

_I'm glad I have an ally in the Grand Cleric. She also sees the danger posed by the Warden-Commander and his daughter. As long as they live they are a threat to my rule. I'll give this task to Fallon; Rendon always spoke highly of his skills. Once they are taken care of, the issue of an heir will be far less important._

_Aedan would never understand. He may have been willing, albeit not overjoyed, to exile the Wardens if that is what it took to protect Ferelden, but he would never have had the guts to carry out what really needs to be done._

_**28 Wintermarch** _

_Alistair and his family are nowhere; it's like they fell off the face of Thedas. None of my contacts have heard anything. Nothing from Antiva or Navarra, even Orlais. I know they won't step foot in Tevinter. Where are they?_

_I can't wait any longer. I need to act. There are plenty of rumors of a Warden's being sterile, and I will not suffer the blame I did while Cailan was alive. I have to secure my throne some other way and this time with no Regent!_

_I think it's time to visit my Antivan friend. He's never let me down._

_**30 Wintermarch** _

_Aedan's appetite is going to be the death of him. Helpful that. Alas, I will miss his bedroom talents, but I won't have to worry about that for a few months._

As Val watched Loghain read, she saw his expression change from rage, to deep sorrow, to disgust.

He looked up. "Why are you still standing?"

"Out of respect for you. I thought it best to sit only when I had been given leave to do so."

Loghain's typically icy glare softened a bit. His voice was low. "Please sit, you need no leave from me."

Val sat on one end of sofa; Loghain walked over from his desk and sat on the other end. He said nothing as he looked at the fire.

Val reminded silent and waited for him to speak. After fifteen minutes she was beginning to wonder if he'd speak at all.

Then he looked at Val. "How were you an eyewitness?"

Val told him everything that had transpired, including getting the name of the poison from the Crow assassin, and especially about Clodovea's blackmail of Anora.

When she mentioned Leliana. Loghain bristled. "How much was _she_ involved in this?"

"She found the pages of the journal among Clodovea's things. After she gave the journal pages to us, she went back and killed her. She made it look like a suicide, and made Clodovea write a suicide letter that basically denounced the Proclamation. I was involved in all the events at the Palace including witnessing Aedan's confrontation with Anora and the arrival of Revered Mother Boann."

"Well, at least that Orlesian cow has gone to the Void."

"She was an evil piece of work. Loghain…I am so sorry that this happened. I cannot imagine what it's like for you, as her father."

Loghain looked haunted. "It's like looking at myself when Cailan…when I killed Cailan. I had hoped she would learn from my crimes. I had hoped her marriage to Aedan would be a good one for her and for Ferelden. But it seems that wasn't to be. Tell me, how is Aedan doing?"

Val didn't expect that question, but she answered with what she knew, "I think he is more angry at Anora for wanting to murder Alistair and his family than for her attempt to kill him."

Pain and guilt colored Loghain's tone. "That would make sense, given what Howe did to the Couslands. When I was in Montsimmard and the Antivan elf told me that Alistair's leaving was to save the lives of his and his family, I knew that Aedan couldn't be involved. That it was Anora's idea was bad enough, but I would never have thought that Anora would conspire to kill her own husband, her _king_." Loghain stood up and poured a brandy. He turned to Val. "Would you care for one Hawke, or do you prefer Lady Theirin?"

"Thank you, I would, and please call me Val."

Loghain nodded and poured brandy into a second glass. After giving the drink to Val, he sat down. His head and shoulders slumped in defeat and the blank look in his eyes seemed as though he had directed his thoughts inward. His voice was low and strained. "I have failed in so many ways, but none hurts more than this. My own daughter…how could she?"

Val assumed it to be a rhetorical question, so she stayed silent and sipped her drink, never taking her eyes off Loghain.

Eventually he looked up. He remembered how Val came between him certain death from Maric's blade. _Formidable was how I described her to Rafe_. "Val…how is Maric?"

Tear threatened to form, but Val answered calmly, "I am hoping that he's fine. The Templars and Seekers who parted from the Chantry have been organized into a new Inquisition. Maric is leading a team to Andoral's Reach to help the mages. I am here to gather mages and templars to help the mages in the fight. "

Loghain smiled without mirth. "It seems that Maric has stumbled into another rebellion."

"He told me about how the two of you met. Stumbled indeed."

"I take it you aren't on his team as you sided with the Templars?"

Val couldn't keep the sorrow out of her voice. "Yes, I am probably the last person they want to see. But Maric hopes to convince them otherwise."

Loghain's smile was genuine, but shrouded in grief. "Then he should have the mages eating out of his hand before you get there."

A smile of pride lit Val's face. "He does have a gift with people."

"Val, we never spoke after…after my confrontation with Maric. Why did you get in between the two of us?"

"I knew that if he killed you out of revenge, he would regret it for the rest of his life."

"I don't understand. He wants nothing to do with me, why would he have regretted it?"

"Because there is no justice in vengeance."

Loghain's next words were harsh but said gently, "You killed Anders, was that justice or vengeance?"

Val couldn't stop the tears from stinging her eyes. "Neither. It was punishment. Punishment I meted out to a man I loved."

Loghain slowly shook his head. "Has Maric told you of Katriel?"

"Yes."

"I don't think he was ever the same after that. I imagine that it was the same for you. Have Alistair and Maric met?"

Val did not understand where Loghain's mind was going with these questions, but she answered them as best she could. "Like Maric with Katriel, I killed a piece of myself when I killed Anders. Yes, Alistair and Maric have been reunited and have a good father-son relationship. Why are you asking?"

"Because I feel…lost knowing that Maric wants nothing to do with me, that I am as unimportant to him as yesterday's trash. He was like a brother to me and I killed a piece of him by killing his son. Talking with you now is the closest I will ever get to speaking with Maric."

Val heard the pain in Loghain's voice – raw and deep. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but she knew he'd brought this on himself, that his suffering was justice. "Why did you do it?" Val asked softly.

"Honestly, I don't know anymore. I…wish I could go back in time. But even then I don't know if the outcome would have been any different. If we'd answered the flanking charge then all of the armies would have been obliterated. There were too many darkspawn and too few wardens. What I should have done was listen to Duncan and waited for the Orlesian wardens, but my hatred of Orlais blinded me and it almost turned Ferelden to ruin."

Loghain stood up. His expression was taciturn once again as he said plainly, "I'm sorry for keeping you here. Thank you for bringing me the news and being here to answer my questions. I will speak with Nathaniel then write to Aedan to tell him I will be coming to Denerim. Thank you, Val, and good night."

Val was taken aback by the sudden dismissal, but didn't show it. "You are welcome. I will see you tomorrow. Good night to you as well."

It was almost midnight when she got back to her room. Rafe and Nathaniel were standing in front of her door waiting for her.

She looked at them. "What's wrong?"

Rafe answered. "My contacts have just informed me that _Inquisitors_ have entered Ostwick."

**~oOOo~**

Thank you to my reviewers and those who have followed and faved this tale. Special thank you to my Beta, Shakespira for her editing skills, support, and making sure I am in the right tense!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Disclaimer – BioWare owns all.


	12. The Sacred and the Profane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions torture, but not graphically

**Chapter 12. The Sacred and the Profane**

They sat on the ground near the tree, as Faenor explained, "When Arlathan was first founded, the Creators gifted us a grand Vhenadahl. They told us that they had planted four such trees in other parts of the world. These would each serve as markers of a safe haven for the elvhen, if needed. The Creators endowed each of these trees with the power to watch over the land, and those living on it. The trees were also masked so they could blend in with the forest around them. The Creators said that they wanted to make sure that if anyone else had tried to settle the land, the Vhenadahl would remain safely hidden."

Ríneth took up the explanation from her husband, "This Vhenadahl is one of those four trees and is certainly why the Eluvian led you here, and why we were drawn to it from the Fade."

Merenwen asked, "The estate was here before us. Is it safe to assume whomever lived here first were not of the elvhen?"

Ríneth nodded. "It is. As far as I can tell, aside from the humans that currently live here, there are no others save our people."

"What about the Vhenadahl in the Thedosian Alienages? They do not possess this kind of power."

Merenwen frowned. "Only the four Vhenadahl were endowed by the Creators, correct? What about the one in Arlathan? It did not protect us from the Tevinter Magisters."

Ríneth expression was one of sorrow and confusion. "The Creators told us that as we had already settled in Arlathen, they felt that it wasn't needed to protect us, we didn't need a safe haven. That they could not foresee what eventually happened to us is probably the work of Fen'Harel. Thankfully only the Creators know where these trees are."

Rhovaneth sat down on the ground, in awe. "That means that Adaia's power is being drawn from the Creators?"

Faenor nodded "Indirectly, but yes. That it hasn't harmed her means that the power of the Creators has found the young girl worthy of such a gift."

Merenwen smiled. "Who gets to tell her parents?"

**~oOOo~**

Cullen had now received two reports from Ostwick, one from Masurian and the one in his hand: an encoded missive from Varric's main contact in Ostwick. He had decoded it with the special cypher Varric had created. For safety there was no salutation.

_The Inquisitors have taken over the Ostwick Chantry; they marched in, gathered everyone who was inside, worshipers and clergy alike, and slaughtered them, one at a time, in front of the rest. Then they dug a pit in the field behind the Chantry and dumped the bodies. This mass grave has grown as more are added._

_After taking over the Chantry, apostates were rounded-up like cattle and brought, collared and cuffed, to the center of town. The townspeople who happened to be there were made to watch. The Inquisitors randomly selected several of the captured apostates, and beheaded them. Maker save me, the sword was not razor sharp._

_After these brutal beheadings, the other apostates were given the choice of death or being made tranquil. Some chose the painful beheading, but of those that did, a few were refused death and made tranquil instead. It probably comes as no surprise to you that those who were made tranquil against their will were the more attractive of the apostates. I fear for what will become of them._

_Once the apostates were either killed or made tranquil, the Inquisitors took people from the crowd who they felt hadn't cheered loudly enough during the beheadings, which they said was proof of being a mage sympathizer. Those poor people were brought to the Chantry and tortured right under the statue of Andraste. I will not describe what was done to them, but the screams were horrific, as were the calm voices of the Inquisitors who asked, repeatedly, where they were hiding maleficarum. They made sure that they kept the victims alive until they either confessed – in which case the victim was killed once the information was extracted – or were driven mad if they refused to confess. No one has come out of the Chantry alive._

_Now, the Inquisitors are going door to door looking for apostates. If they find residents that aren't 'appropriately Andrastian' – Maker knows how they make that determination – the residents are scourged to purify them and thus made 'worthy to take in the Light of the Maker.'" Oddly enough, any children they find are spared. Instead, the Grand Inquisitor takes them outside of the house far enough where they cannot here the floggings. He reads to them from the Chant of Light and brings them back once his Inquisitors are finished and the parents are cleaned up. From what I know of Masurian's past, he was a boy when he had to watch as his parents and brother were murdered by the blood mage. I believe that's why he has a 'soft spot' – if you can call it that – for non-magical children; he never wants them to witness their parents being whipped._

_If there is any mercy in all of this, they are leaving tomorrow to return to Kirkwall._

Cullen, practically in tears at the brutality that had been inflicted on Ostwick, burned the missive. He knew precisely what methods of torture were used and he was sickened. He sat back in his chair, pushing down the bile that burned in his throat. The Grand Inquisitor had ordered a torture chamber to be built into the Gallows dungeon. Cullen knew that anyone going to that chamber would not come out alive. _I'm glad we were able to get some of the people out of Ostwick, but it not nearly enough. Once Masurian is back, he will tell me his strategy and then I'll know what cities would be targeted on their way to Andoral's Reach._

Cullen collected his thoughts. The smugglers have no idea that the lyrium was being diverted just after delivery. Adrián Castrilli, one of his men, hid a portion of each shipment before the tranquil accessed the storeroom; he left just enough to remain undetected. Soon, Cullen hoped, they would begin smuggling it back out of the Gallows.

Cullen slowly stood. He expected Masurian and his squad to return within the hour.

**~oOOo~**

Varric was on his way to the Merchant Guild meeting when a note arrived from Sol

_Story Teller ~_

_Contagious carbuncles are infectious. Mom's Carbuncle Cream is a wonderful curative, but it did not stop the infection from spreading to others. This must be stopped, but we will need to know where is has spread, so we can treat it. I believe that an altered version of Love's Radiant Heat is what we need. But we cannot fund this expedition on our own. Is there a way you can provide the funds?_

_~Not wanting to treat another, Sore Foot._

Varric smiled. _By happy coincidence I was leaving to do just that._

~oOOo~

Val was exhausted after recounting all that had happened since she and Maric had left Ferelden. "Leliana and I are going to Kinloch Hold to gather mages and templars. The King surprised us when he promised to lend us a couple of squads from the Royal Army."

Val saw that Rafe looked hesitant, like he wanted to ask something but wasn't sure how. "Rafe, just ask your question. I promise not to be offended."

Rafe cleared his throat. "How did Leliana react to the Proclamation?"

Val's expression hardened. "Not well. She argued with Aedan, and I had to threaten sending her back to our inn. Aedan had wanted to go forward with a modified version of it, but the suicide note Leliana made Clodovea write has made that almost impossible. I made her promise not to take any action against the proclamation while we are in Ferelden, or I would send her back to Starkhaven."

Nathaniel looked puzzled. "I am quite surprised that she made such a _promise_."

Val's anger turned inward. "I should have made it an order, not a promise. That was stupid. You're right. She had no problem getting into a rather loud argument with the King of Ferelden. She told Aedan that she thought the proclamation to be 'heretical.' Why should I have thought she would do nothing? I do know she has a conscience, perhaps she'd feel guilty breaking a promise to me?"

Rafe shook his head. "My guess is that she'll stick to the _letter_ of the promise. Most likely she will try to send a letter to the Divine, but won't mention the proclamation by name. That would not exactly be breaking a promise."

"Great, I'm not sure that's any better." Val sighed. "I think it's late and I need some sleep."

Rafe and Nathanial bid her good night and she went straight to her room and into bed, leaving a trail of clothes in her wake. She fell asleep as soon has her head his the soft pillow.

**~oOOo~**

After the eventful morning, Kali and Alistair decided to keep Adaia home from school for the afternoon. Although if they were honest they wanted to keep their daughter close while they tried to understand and absorb what they had seen the young mage do.

Adaia went to tend her garden. Her parents went to the morning room. Kali looked at her husband, he appeared more astonished than worried. She reached out and took his hand. " _Emma_ _Lath_ , we need to talk about our daughter."

"I know. I just feel…I don't know…not worried…though I don't know why I'm not. I feel…awestruck."

Kali nodded and chuckled. "You and me both. The question is where did this power originate?"

"Wherever it's from, it wasn't the Fade. I can confirm that, at least." Alistair looked pensive and spoke softly so his voice wouldn't carry. "I wonder about my mother's line. She is the Grand Enchanter, an extremely powerful mage. What were her parent's like, or her grandparents?"

Kali shrugged, "Rhovaneth said it was a gift, perhaps it was a gift that was given to her, not inheri– " Kali stopped talking and quickly put Alistair's hand on her stomach. "Do you feel that?"

Alistair felt the soft thump from inside Kali's abdomen, and grinned with wonder. "The baby moved! Is this the first time?"

Kali nodded with tears in her eyes. "You were away from the Keep when Adaia first moved. I was heartsick because I thought you would never get to experience it. Amazing, isn't it?"

"It is."

They heard Marion greet Merenwen and Elrohir, who showed them into the morning room. Alistair and Kali stood and hugged their friends. Merenwen looked at the couple, "Did you just feel the baby move?"

Alistair nodded. "How did you know?"

Merenwen smiled. "I have seen that look many times on the faces of expecting parents. It is as unique as it is glorious."

Kali asked Marion for tea to be brought then sat across from the couple. "Would you like to stay for dinner and celebrate?"

Elrohir smiled and nodded. "We would love that, thank you."

Alistair put his arm around Kali's shoulder. "Was there something specific that brought you here?"

"My husband and I were planning on stopping by to see you, but we have some news for you as well."

Alistair arched an eyebrow. "Are we going to like this news?"

Merenwen nodded. "I think so. I hope so. We've determined the origin of Adaia's power."

After the last time they had discussed Adaia's magic, Alistair realized that his daughter was old enough to be included. "Hold a moment; I'll bring in Adaia."

Merenwen looked at Kali. "That is a change."

Kali nodded her head while beaming.

Before she could say anything further, Adaia came into the room and threw her arms around Merenwen and then Elrohir. "I'm glad you're here. Da said that you were staying for dinner! Can you tell us a story afterwards, Hahren?"

Elrohir laughed. "You know I can never deny the request for a story. Of course."

Kali cleared her throat. "Sweetling, the Keeper and Hahren have some news about the source of your power."

Adaia turned to the elven couple as she sat between her parents. "Really? What is it?"

Alistair was stunned that his daughter had only asked two questions, hardly the volley they were been used to.

"The tree to which you bonded isn't an Oak tree. It is a Vhenadahl; one of four planted by the Creators and empowered to provide a safe haven to Elvhen in need."

Alistair and Kali were speechless.

At first, Adaia was exuberant. "I have power from the Creators!" Then she sobered a bit. "Wait. Do they know that? Is it ok? I'm only part elven."

Merenwen gave the child a reassuring smile. "Yes they know your power comes from them indirectly, through the tree. As for it being okay, your ability to use the power without ill effect shows that you have been found worthy of such a gift, _da'len_."

Before Kali or Alistair regained their ability to speak, Adaia who looked both pleased and serious, asked, "Is there anything special I need to do with this gift." _Maybe I can help grandpa and grandma save the mages._

**~oOOo~**

Val woke up just after dawn. When she entered the hall in search of breakfast, she saw Loghain dressed for travel, speaking with Rafe. The warden stood ramrod straight, his typically taciturn expression, replaced with one of worry and determination. She couldn't hear the words exchanged between the men, but both voices sounded curt. She stayed hidden until Loghain left the hall then she made her presence known.

"Oh! Good morning, Rafe. You're up early."

Rafe smirked. "You would never make it as a spy, Val; you're as transparent as glass. How long had you been hiding?"

Val looked at her feet and responded sheepishly. "For a few minutes." She looked up, "I couldn't hear anything that was said, but the tone of your voices was rather brusque."

"Given Loghain's mood, brusque was the best I could hope for. Anyway, I don't blame him. He's going to Denerim to be with Anora."

"Does he believe she'll be spared?"

Rafe slowly shook his head. "He knows that she'll be executed. He said that there was no other way to handle this, and if he had been in Aedan's shoes he would have done the same thing."

Val looked heartsick. "I feel so sorry for him. But part of me says that now he will learn how Maric feels."

"Those are my thoughts exactly." Suddenly his eyebrows came together in anger. "I hate to start your day like this, but one of my contacts brought me _this_ , just before dawn." He handed her a scroll; it was intercepted and decoded. "Once you read this, we need to meet with Nathaniel."

Val opened the scroll and read the missive.

_Most Holy,_

_The situation in Ferelden is extremely distressing, and somewhat horrifying. The Queen attempted to kill her husband and is now under arrest and awaiting trial for attempted regicide._

_The King had already been poisoned when Val and I uncovered Anora's plan. However, by the will of the Maker, Val was able to determine the type of poison and saved King Aedan._

_Grand Cleric Clodovea had found incriminating pages from Queen Anora's journal regarding not only her plans for murdering her husband, her plans to have Alistair Theirin and his family, killed. Clodovea used the pages to blackmail the Queen into declaring Clodovea as Ferelden's new Divine. I found the evidence of the blackmail scheme in Clodovea's room. The Grand Cleric must have seen the error in her ways as she committed suicide shortly thereafter._

_Revered Mother Boann brought the suicide note to the King. Upon hearing of Clodovea's death, King Aedan asked Revered Mother Boann to become_ Ferelden's _Grand Cleric. She told the King that she needed to pray about it, but I fear she will accept. This would be a disastrous precedent, and could lead to a schism between Ferelden and the Chantry. It seems that King Aedan is under the mistaken impression that Orlais and the Chantry are one and the same. He is gravely concerned that if Orlais goes to war there would be nothing stopping the Chantry from calling on Fereldan's armies to fight for Orlais._

_There is more to tell you, but it will have to wait. By the time this reaches you, I will be in Highever. Val, as a favor to King Aedan, will inform the Teyrn about Anora. Val also hopes to bring the Cousland brothers back together, as a promise she made to the King. Given what happened to her family, Maric's son, and Sebastian's family, it is understandable for her to take such a task. Sometimes, I fear her heart is too large._

_In addition to helping the Cousland brothers, Val also wants to convince Teyrn Fergus that she is not the face of the Templars, and to get him to understand what really happened in Kirkwall. The Teyrn is powerful, and having him on our side can only help. From there we will proceed to Kinloch Hold._

_The King has been generous, though, and has promised to give us two of squads of his Royal army to assist us in defeating the Inquisition._

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Leliana._

Val was livid, then sneered. "Notice she said nothing about the proclamation, _directly_. But the Divine can read between the lines." Val crushed the scroll in her fist. "I thought working with Leliana would be easier than working with Cassandra. I was dead wrong. Cassandra is a dogmatic bitch, but she isn't devious. Hers and my plan was for me to send her a message letting her know when to meet me here. When Leliana gets here, I will confront her with this.

"Before you write the note, let's tell Nathaniel and discuss what you want to do next."

Val was still angry, but she managed to sound calm. "Let's"

**~oOOo~**

After meeting with Nate and Rafe, Val composed her note:

_Leli ~_

_Loghain didn't shoot the messenger after all! Even as I write this, he is traveling to Denerim. If he hadn't killed my husband's son, I might feel more sympathetic._

_I have smoothed things over with Nathaniel, and explained how difficult Cassandra can be to deal with, but that you balance her out. All is clear for you to meet me at the Vigil, as we planned._

_Nate has some ideas about approaching Fergus that might work._

_See you within the next couple of days._

_May the Maker keep you safe,_

_Val_

Val scoffed as she rolled up the scroll. "Someone better keep you safe because I sure as shit won't."

**~oOOo~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you to all who are sticking with the story. Thank you to Melysande for her review, and of course to my wonderful Beta Shakespira.


	13. Trust

**Chapter 13. Trust**

Maric and his team's journey continued to be uneventful. Leaving Perendale, heading towards Andoral's Reach, they rode along the knolls that marked the beginning of the Blasted Hills, beyond which they could see the rise of the majestic Hunterhorn Mountains, although the tallest of its jagged peaks, Mt. Ambrosia, was forever hidden in the clouds.

They were a day's ride from Andoral's Reach when Maric decided to split the ride into two half-days, so they could arrive at their destination by midday and fully rested. It was the end of their first half-day ride when Maric signaled to make camp.

They followed the same routine they had since they'd left Hunter Fell—before so much as a bedroll was unpacked, Sketch and Teri examined the condition of the Veil. Once they were satisfied with its stability, Zevran and Maric scouted the immediate surroundings for possible dangers. Only when Maric was comfortable with the location, did he give the okay to set camp. Within an hour, the tents were up, a fire was kindled, and the watch schedule was set. Then Renna and Zevran would hunt for dinner. After they returned, Sketch and Teri set up a forty-foot perimeter of alarm and protection wards, then Sketch would cast a field that not only shrouded the campsite, but also masked the sounds and scents from within it.

The campsite Maric chose was near a copse of trees that provided additional camouflage since it was still daylight. As usual, Renna and Zevran went hunting, and this time they came back with rabbits, a rare treat that now smelled mouthwateringly good as they, throughout the afternoon, slow-roasted over the fire. The sun had not yet set when they finished dinner, and once everything was cleaned up, everyone relaxed by the fire to watch the setting sun. All was quiet.

Maric suddenly felt on edge. Something had made the hair on the back of his neck rise. He said softly, "Zevran, find the shadows. Renna take your weapons and sit next to me. Sketch and Teri find a covered position and prepare something non-lethal. Only attack on my signal."

No one questioned Maric; they had discovered early in their journey that he had an uncanny ability to sense danger. So, when the perimeter alarm wards tripped, everyone was already in position. The wards involved were on the western edge of the campsite. Maric and Renna moved away from the fire, and stood in the shadows. Maric saw Sketch's shroud suddenly glow a deep blue. There was a familiarity to the color and feel of the magic that someone was using to free themselves from the wards. It wasn't Adaia, he knew, but the similarity in the magic was uncanny.

He signaled to Renna to stay in place as he walked towards the west side of the camp, weapon at the ready. The glow dissipated, as did Sketch's shield. Maric saw three figures, silhouetted by the setting sun: a man and woman who each carried a staff, and another person who carried a sword and shield.

A pulse of rejuvenation magic suddenly washed over Maric and he now knew why the magic felt familiar. He lowered his weapon, just before the three entered the campsite. He said, "Fiona, it's been a long time."

**~oOOo~**

Val knew she needed to shed some of her anger and tension over the situation with Leliana, or she would simply seethe until she arrived. Nathaniel suggested that she spar with his senior wardens. She readily agreed, however, as she approached the practice field, she looked askance at the crowd that had gathered.

Bethany had caught up to her, and noticed Val's expression. "Sis, you didn't spar either time you were here." Bethany forbore bringing up the night of the mulled wine, which happened during Val's first visit. "It's natural that they would want to see the 'Woman who Killed the Arishok' spar with one of their own. In fact, I'm quite sure coin is changing hands even as I speak."

Val smirked. "Well then, I suppose I shouldn't disappoint them. Perhaps this will put to rest the Mulled Wine Incident."

Bethany laughed. "I'm glad you brought that up. I didn't want to say anything."

Both women were smiling when they reached the practice field, around which the wardens had gathered. Val walked to the center of the field. _Well, I'd better make it a good show._ She grinned. "So, who thinks they can take me?"

The sound of laughter, shouts, and whistles spread through the crowd, which parted to reveal a large man with black hair, dark-eyes, and a swarthy complexion. He carried a large, two-handed sword – blunted for sparring.

Val quickly sized him up: _he is slightly larger and taller than Maric. Hmm, he has a rolling gait, not typical for a warrior._ _Agile it would seem. His legs probably move quite a bit when his blade isn't actively engaged, unusual enough for someone wielding a two-handed blade; that could easily distract an opponent._ She smiled and extended her hand. "And you are?"

He grasped her hand, gently. "Warden Tynan, Lady Theirin."

Val chuckled. "Please, we're going to hit each other with swords, call me Val."

Tynan smiled. "Well met, Val. Shall we begin?"

She nodded and saluted him with her sword, then rolled to her battle stance.

Tynan watched her; she looked completely relaxed and calm, which he found to be disconcerting.

Her years as a warrior taught her to be hyperaware of her opponent so she could detect what were often very small body movements, which could tell her the fighter's next action. While they circled each other, Val was calm and focused—nothing existed but the warden. He stood with his sword raised to chest level. From that position Val knew he'd maximized his options for attack. Then she saw it—Tynan's right thigh-muscle twitched and she was sure he was going to step back and use that leg to propel his sword into an upward swing that could catch her shield and wrench it from her arm.

Because she'd anticipated the move, Val's shield was in position to bash his sword back and down, which forced the warden to twist his torso away from her. Then she swung her blade at his knees. The strength of her hit, combined with his being off balance toppled Tynan to the ground.

He was flat on his back; Val held the point of her sword to his throat and smiled. "I believe that's one for me."

She held out her hand to help him up. The crowd roared and she heard the distinctive sound of coin as it moved from hand to hand.

For the rest of the afternoon, Val happily sparred with the wardens.

**~oOOo~**

The elven mage came into the light. Her bearing was more regal than he remembered. She still wore her dark hair short, but he could see the silver in it as it gleamed from the light of the campfire. When Fiona smiled he could see the crow's feet around her dark eyes, but other than that, she looked very much as he remembered.

"Maric, I'm glad you've arrived. You are a welcome sight."

The husky voice he remembered from thirty years ago hadn't changed, either.

He noticed Fiona's traveling companions. The other mage, a male, looked to be in his late thirties, his dark hair and beard were also streaked with silver. Standing next to him was a sword and shield fighter, wearing plate and helm; Maric could see that the warrior was female, but little else.

Using Fiona's own words from thirty years ago, Maric said, "It seems as if the Maker willed us to meet again."

Fiona nodded. "It is _Andraste_ that has guided us."

While Maric was pleased that Andraste had prepared the way for his team, he still felt that something was off. "It would appear so. But if you knew we were coming to you, why are you _here_?"

"I'm glad to see that you are as cautious as always. First, let me introduce my companions. Rhys and Evangeline, please meet Maric Theirin."

Rhys smiled. "It isn't everyday you meet a legend. Well met."

Evangeline took off her helmet; she was a beautiful woman. Her hair was the same jet black as Val's. She extended her hand. "Evangeline de Brassard."

Maric took her hand. "Well met. Both of you." He did not give the all clear signal. He signaled for everyone, save Zevran, to come out.

When they stood near Maric, he introduced Sketch, Teri, and Renna.

Sketch's eyes narrowed a he looked at Evangeline. "You are a Templar." Sketch stated it as a fact, not a question.

Evangeline nodded. "I _was_ a templar."

Teri also focused on Evangeline. "I sense a presence that is a part of you; I would say it is a spirit, but you are not a mage."

Fiona looked at Teri, "It is a long story and one that is not fit for the campfire."

Maric noticed that Rhys' smile, while still on his face, vanished from his eyes.

"You still didn't answer my question, Fiona. Why are you _here_?"

Fiona ran her hand through her spiky locks. "You never did let anything go, did you? All right, we are here as your escort. There are Resolutionsists out there that would think nothing of killing you and Renna so they could 'rescue' Sketch and Teri."

Fiona watched as Maric crossed his arms. _He is still every bit as handsome as he was._

"We've been traveling on horseback since Hunter Fell and we've encountered no trouble. Being a small team gives us the advantage of stealth and mobility. I'm going to guess that there are more than three of you?"

Rhys spoke, his baritone accented his cultured speech. "Given your team only has two mages and two warriors, I believe your safety is more due to luck than the size of your team."

Maric arched an eyebrow. "Really? Think again." Maric gave a short, sharp whistle. Suddenly, two throwing knives landed just in front of Fiona and Rhys, then Evangeline felt a dagger pressed to her throat.

Just as the mages lifted their staves Maric lifted his hand. "Hold!" When he again had their attention, he smirked. "Well done, Zev."

Zevran appeared from behind Evangeline and grinned. "My dear mages, you would both be dead and your lovely warrior's throat would have been slit."

Maric gestured to Zevran. "Please meet Zevran Arainai, the _fifth_ member of my team.

Zevran nodded then turned to Maric. "They have a complement of three mages and five other fighters just beyond the perimeter."

Rhys and Evangeline looked surprised and then annoyed, but Fiona laughed. "Well done, Ser Arainai. Maric, it would seem that you are still adept at surprising me."

"As the games have concluded, bring your company here so we can get them settled in. Now that we have expanded our group from five to sixteen, my existing strategy for the last leg of our journey needs to be revised. We can do that first thing in the morning. Fiona, are you the commander of your group?"

"Yes, but I will inform them to take orders from you as well."

Maric nodded. The whole situation clearly irritated him, but he was trying to calm down. "Alright, let's get moving."

It took a while to situate everyone. Sketch and Fiona both put up wards and alarms, Zevran also laid down traps. Maric changed the watch schedule—he put Rhys with Evangeline and Zevran, and Renna with Teri. Maric was on first watch.

Everyone had bedded down and the camp was finally quiet. Maric sat in the shadows of the campfire, and was not at all surprised when Fiona appeared from her tent and sat down next to him.

"Joining me for first watch?"

"Yes, in part." She paused; her expression was one of uncertainty. "I never thought I would ever see you again, Maric."

The pain Alistair suffered as a result of his and Fiona's arrangement still rankled, and colored his tone more than he'd planned. "That was your plan, wasn't it? When I asked you if I'd ever see you again, you said, 'If the Maker wills it." **

Fiona arched an eyebrow, her tone curt. "Surely you aren't still bitter that I left you? As I understand you are happily married.

"I'm not bitter about your leaving me. I am bitter about us leaving Alistair. I should have never kept that promise, Fiona. He needed to know his true heritage. He needed to know that he was created from love, not a quick tumble with a serving wench."

Fiona looked down and sighed deeply. When she looked up, her eyes reflected the sorrow that filled her heart. "It was a promise I should never have asked you to make, and for that I'm sorry."

Her apology was welcome, but Maric was taken by surprise. "Why?"

"I was stupid to think that his being raised without his father, thinking that his mother had died, would somehow give him a fresh start. I wanted him to have a good life. You're right, he needed to know who I was, and that he was created from love."

Maric sighed. "We both erred. I chose his foster father poorly, and Alistair suffered the consequences of that as well. If it's any consolation, he is getting his fresh start. He no longer carries the taint, and he and his wife are now expecting their second child. Alistair has a wonderful marriage and a wonderful daughter. He now has everything you and I would have wanted him to have, and what we couldn't have together."

Fiona nodded. Then she looked at Maric, her expression becoming hard, her voice somewhat bitter. "I understand that you have been given your own fresh start; you married the Champion of Kirkwall."

Maric knew that Fiona's tone had little to do with Val's actions and was more about his having moved on. "I married Valentina Hawke, the _former_ Champion of Kirkwall."

In the abstract, Fiona could accept that Maric had remarried and was happy. But sitting next to him, seeing a love in his eyes that he'd never shown her only embittered her further. "Andraste told me what happened in Kirkwall, so I know that she isn't the horror we thought her to be. I have been trying to convince those at Andoral's Reach about your wife, but it has proven more difficult than I had anticipated."

Maric's eyes narrowed, his voice uncharacteristically sarcastic. "I'm sure you believed the acrimonious tone in your voice would make is so much easier to win them over."

Fiona simply stared at Maric.

"You are Alistair's mother; he knows that, and that will never change. I don't regret a moment you and I spent together. So listen carefully, because I won't say this a second time. I adore my wife. Val is a wonderful and loving person. She sided with the templars because Anders left her with no choice. She killed in cold blood the man that she loved, because of what he'd done. Somehow that always gets left out of the story. She fully supports the mages and she is willing to lay down her life for them, if necessary. You need to lose the attitude, and when you speak of her it will be with respect, because she deserves no less! Am I clear?"

Fiona nodded her head, defeated. "Yes, you are. Perhaps your presence will be able to do what I could not. Andraste warned me of this. I should have waited for you before I tried to tell them about your wife."

Maric stood. "It's time for the next watch. My wife has a name, Fiona. It's Val. When you speak of her, use it. Unless you want me to refer to you as _mage_ "

Without another word, Maric left to wake up Evangeline, Zevran and Rhys.

Fiona looked blankly into the fire.

**~oOOo~**

Leliana was her typically effervescent self when she arrived at the Vigil, hugging Val, genuinely happy to be reunited with her.

"I am so glad things have gone well for you here! I know it couldn't have been easy facing Loghain again. He left for Denerim, yes?"

Val nodded, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. "He did. I take it your trip was uneventful?"

Leliana narrowed her eyes and looked concerned. "Are you all right? Did something else happen here?"

Earlier, Nathaniel had told Val that she could use his office when Leliana arrived. He'd explained to her that there were four runes located in the office: one on the underside of his desk, one under the side table near the fireplace, one behind the right curtain of the window, and on the wall next to the door, under the bell pull. Touching a rune alerted the Wardens on duty that the Commander or whomever else he had given leave to use the office, was in danger and needed help.

"What I need to speak of requires privacy. Nathaniel has allowed me the use of his office."

Without further conversation, Val turned towards the stairs. Leliana could do nothing else but follow.

Once Val closed the door, she sat behind Nathaniel's desk. Leliana was confused and stayed standing.

Val gestured to the comfortable chair in front of the desk, and said solemnly, "Please, sit down."

Leliana slowly sat and waited. After long moments, she saw Val take two parchments from a folder on the desk and hold them up.

Her voice was commanding and cold. "Recognize this?" Val placed the original on the desk in front of Leliana. "It seems that the parchment upon which your letter was written costs more than your promise was worth!"

Leliana sat up straight; her surprise at seeing her letter in Val's hand was clear in her expression.

"I know you are a formidable bard, but you seemed to have forgotten—there is always someone better."

"I did not mention the existence of a proclamation, everything I said was true!"

Val was in a cold rage; her voice was calm and her speech deliberate, "You said that Queen was being blackmailed by Clodovea into making her the new Divine. That Aedan had a mistaken impression about the interrelationship of Orlais and the Chantry, and to put the cherry on top, that Revered Mother Boann's agreeing to be Grand Cleric could lead to a schism between Ferelden and the Chantry. No, you did not mention the proclamation. But unless Justinia V has suddenly been rendered stupid, she will know that the King of Ferelden doesn't want to make nice with the Chantry anymore. Now, we will dispense with what you did _not_ do, and focus on what you did, yes?"

"My loyalty is to the Maker and his chosen Divine. What King Aedan wants to do is heresy and must be stopped!"

"Your loyalty is to the Divine, and unshakeable, yes?"

"Yes, completely."

"Then perhaps you didn't hear me at the castle. The Divine has placed me in command. You are to obey me just as you would obey the Divine. If an order I give isn't clear, you may ask me for clarification. You are not to interpret my orders to suit your own needs ever again! Is that clear, Seeker?"

Leliana was silent. She was angry at Aedan for his heretical acts, angry at herself both for disobeying and for getting caught.

When Leliana didn't answer quickly enough, Val roared, "IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes, yes! It's clear."

Val sat back down, her expression now careworn and weary. "Why did you do it? Don't tell me that you misunderstood. You knew damn well that I would never have approved of your sending that letter. Do you have so little respect for me?"

"No…of course not. I respect you tremendously."

"Then you have a lousy way of showing it."

Val stood up and went to stoke the fire. Then returned to stand in front of Leliana, who was still sitting. "I was going to send you packing, and ship your arse back to Starkhaven. But I realize now that I can't do that. Do you know why?"

Leliana slowly shook her head.

Val put a hand on each arm of Leliana's chair and leaned forward. The pain was clear in her voice. "Because I realize that I can trust Cassandra more than I can trust you and that is a sad thing."

Leliana felt completely defeated. Val was absolutely right. She would never have acted this way if she'd made a similar promise to Justinia. "What will you have me do?"

"You will continue working with me as before, with the understanding that you will obey my command, without hesitation. You will conduct yourself as you would around the Divine. If you disobey any of my orders again, you will be placed under arrest. Nathaniel has agreed to keep you in the Vigil's prison until I decide to retrieve you. Is this clear?"

"Yes, completely."

"Good. Guard?"

A door opened and one of Rafe's hand picked guardsman entered the room. His name was Lyle.

"Guardsman Lyle, please escort Sister Leliana to her guest quarters. Sister Leliana, you will remain there until I order otherwise."

Leliana nodded. "Yes, Val."

Lyle motioned to Leliana. "Sister? If you will follow me."

After the door closed, Val sat on the couch in front of the fire and put her head in her hands, feeling miserable. She didn't hear the door open. But she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Nate.

"Val, you look like you need a drink."

"Actually, could I have some tea? I need to settle my stomach."

"As you wish."

After Nathaniel signaled for the tea, he took a seat next to her. "I can see how you've inspired such loyalty. You're a lot like Alistair and Maric. There is a genuineness to you, and people don't want to disappoint you."

Val chuckled. "Yes, that worked so well with Leliana."

"Rafe and I heard, and saw, the whole thing. Leliana is ashamed of herself. She respects how you've comported yourself, and is now ready to show you the loyalty you deserve. You'll see. You did good, kid."

Val smiled wanly. "Thanks Nate."

The tea arrived. "Are you sure you don't want anything added to your tea?"

"I'm sure."

**~oOOo~**

Leliana sat in her room. It was an interior room with no window, other than that the it was nicely appointed and comfortable. She went to the bed and knelt beside it. _Blessed Andraste, I need your guidance. I am so confused. How can I ignore what Ferelden wants to do? First Tevinter and now Ferelden. Is Aedan right? Would Orlais try to make the Chantry order Ferelden to give them aid? Forgive me, Blessed Andraste, my mind is wandering. Please bless Valentina, she has been fair, far more so than I deserved. I am ashamed that it took Val to make me realize that I have been prideful. She said it right; there is always someone better._

From deep within her mind, Leliana heard a still, small voice. 'Focus on what you and Val are trying to achieve. Forget about everything else. If the Veil sunders, nothing else will really matter.'

**~oOOo~**

The light of dawn cast its glow on the campsite, and filtered into the tents. Maric loved to wake up at dawn, it was always quiet and a welcome way to begin a new day. Waking up with Val in his arms had made the dawns complete. Lying on his bedroll staring up at the top of his tent, he remembered the first time he and Val had awoken together - it was the first time they'd made love…

_It was just after dawn. He'd woken up to the feeling of Val's warm back pressed against his chest. They were spooning. He had one arm lying gently over her waist the other was being partly used as a pillow. Once he knew she was awake he tightened the arm around her waist and pulled her in; his other arm cradled her shoulders._

_She had turned in his arms so she was facing him, and whispered, "Good morning, love."_

_He smiled. "It is a_ _very_ _good morning. How did you sleep?"_

_"Better than I have in a long time, and you?"_

_"I had you in my arms all night. I slept wonderfully."_

_Val blushed. "I think I heard everyone leave to take Adaia to see Merenwen. She sounded very excited."_

_"Adaia is an amazing young girl."_

_Val smiled. "Says the proud grandpa."_

_"Proud indeed."_

_Then he gave her a smile that wasn't in the least bit filial. "So, we have the house to ourselves, do we?"_

_"It would seem so. Except of course for Lyna and Mari-"_

_He had ended the conversation as he captured her mouth with his…_

After that morning, he had greeting each new day with Val in his arms. Since they'd parted, dawn has lost much of its luster, but he hoped that each knew day would bring him closer to her.

He missed Val desperately. Each morning since they left Starkhaven, Maric had made a conscious effort to focus on the tasks ahead. This morning, the task was traveling with Fiona and her company. _I really was harsh with her last night, but it's vital that she accept Val if we are to make Andoral's Reach safe for her._ He got out of his bedroll and started his day.

When Fiona came to the fire, Renna was dressed and making breakfast. Aside from her being Alistair's mother, and a former Grey Warden, Renna knew little about the elven mage. "Good morning, Grand Enchanter."

Fiona chuckled. "Please, just call me Fiona. Good morning to you too, Renna. Are you usually the one who cooks?"

"Zevran and I share that duty."

"You don't allow Maric to cook, do you?"

Renna smiled. "He told us that we'd all be happier, and healthier, if he was forbidden from cooking. I take it you've had to eat his food?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I think I would have rather eaten a darkspawn, which were plentiful in the Deep Roads."

Renna laughed. "Well, then we should thank Maric for looking out for us."

"Looking out for you how?" Maric asked as he appeared from his tent.

Fiona smiled. "By not exposing them to your cooking. I remember the one meal you made while we were in the Deep Roads."

"What, you didn't like my deep stalker stew?" Maric grinned as he said it.

Renna laughed. "Fiona said she would have rather eaten a darkspawn."

"Truth to tell so would I. I really can't cook. Thankfully, I have a cook and Val loves to cook. The first meal she made for us was a shepherd's pie, it was the best I had ever had."

"Did she let you near the kitchen?" Fiona asked.

"Yes, in fact, she let me peel and cut the potatoes."

Fiona nodded. "Brave woman."

**~oOOo~**

Val was going to lunch; as she approached Leliana's room she stopped and knocked. The bard opened the door. To Val's surprise, she had a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, Val."

Val's response was pleasant but guarded. "To you as well. I wanted to let you know you could leave your quarters. Would you care to walk with me to lunch?"

"Of course, come in for a moment."

Once Leliana closed the door, she turned to Val. "I am so sorry for writing that letter. I know it doesn't change anything, but I do regret it. I… was praying last night…and it came to me that I need to focus all my energy on what you and I are doing, because if the mages lose and the Veil sunders, _nothing_ else will matter."

Val couldn't help but think that Andraste may have answered another prayer. "I'm glad. You're right. If we fail…" Her imagination brought forth terrifying images. Val shook her head as if to knock them out of her mind. "We can't fail. I'm glad to have you back on board, but my orders from last night stand."

"Of course, I lost your trust. I understand and I will work towards winning it back again, however long that takes."

Val extended her hand. "Thank you, Leliana. I know this hasn't been easy."

Leliana grasped Val hand in hers. "The thanks go to you, my friend. You are an extraordinary commander. I believe I have and will learn more from you than I ever learned from Cassandra."

Val, always uncomfortable with that kind of praise, stammered a bit. "Thanks…let's head to lunch. I want to get there before the wardens have eaten everything in sight."

When they reached the dinning hall, Nathaniel, and the senior wardens had already arrived, but the food was still plentiful. Nathaniel waved them both over.

Val and Leliana got their meal and went to sit across from Nathaniel. Once they were seated, Nate started, "I've been thinking a lot about your next destination. Let me send a note in advance and then accompany you."

Leliana arched her eyebrow. "Given what happened to the Couslands, are you and Fergus still friends?"

Nathaniel didn't answer for a moment. His expression was both thoughtful and weary. He was trying to find the right words to talk about that painful time in his life. "Fergus and I were best friends before I left for the Free Marches and we corresponded while I was gone. Then he suddenly stopped writing. When I arrived back in Ferelden it was after the Blight, and I had heard what had happened. I did not believe my father could have done that. I was enraged at Aedan for killing him. Fergus felt that I had betrayed our friendship, just as my father had betrayed Bryce.

"I was in the Vigil's jail when Alistair found me. I had come here to steel back some of what was mine. I was angry and hurt, and frankly quite a bastard. Alistair told me later that he had seen something in me. He said he was going to give me a chance to prove it, so he conscripted me. When Fergus heard about it, he arrived at the Vigil demanding blood rights. Alistair refused and was able to get him to go back to Highever. Once I was reunited with my sister, Delilah, she told me what my father had become, what he'd done, and I was devastated. I understood why Fergus wanted to kill me and was mourning the loss of our friendship. It was Alistair who brought us back together. It took a few years, but we made it.

"The reason I'm telling you this that I know how much Fergus hates what happened in Kirkwall. His brother-in-law, Gavin, is a mage in the Ferelden circle. As Teyrna Rayne is pregnant, there is a chance that their child will be a mage. Fergus already lost his first wife and son to violence. He is scared to death of losing either Rayne or the baby, not to mention Gavin as well. Val, he holds you responsible for killing the mages. If I go with you, I can get him to talk with you. If you went without me, he would throw you into the dungeon…at best."

Val sighed. "I was afraid of that. Thank you, Nathaniel. I appreciate all that you are doing for us and we would enjoy your company. I am to assume you will be traveling as Arl Howe and not the Warden Commander? I would hate to have the wardens accused of meddling in political matters on my account." _Enough people hate me as is._

"You are correct; I will be traveling as Arl Nathaniel Howe. Thank you for understanding. I'll send a message to Fergus and we can leave tomorrow, if that suits. I know Bethany will want more time to visit with you."

Val smiled and nodded. "I would like that too."

**~oOOo~**

Maric insisted that they travel in two groups of eight rather than a large group of sixteen. Maric led one group and Fiona the other. Rhys, Evangeline, and Sketch were with Maric. Renna, Teri, and Zevran were with Fiona.

They arrived at Andoral's Reach midday, without incident.

Maric took in the old Tevinter fortress; though the ruins were still impressive they provided shelter, but little else. He looked at Fiona. "How many people are here?"

"Two hundred and forty three"

"We have much to discuss and do before we can even think of fighting the Inquisition."

Fiona sighed, "I do not share Andraste's confidence…we will be slaughtered."

Maric shook his head. "You do remember that my rebels defeated the Orlesian army? I have many tricks up my sleeve."

"But we only have a few here that are not mages."

"That will change." Maric said confidently.

Fiona looked unconvinced.

**~oOOo~**

Fergus looked at the note from Nathaniel. "The Champion of Kirkwall here? Is he crazy? She murdered innocent mages!" _What if the Greagoir had succeeded in his effort to transfer Gavin to Kirkwall? He would have been among those she massacred._ " Fergus re-read the note and sighed. "He begs me to trust him and I do, but this woman is a trained killer. She killed the Qunari Arishok in single combat. There is no way I am keeping her in this castle unless she is suitably restrained." Fergus signaled for his Guard Captain.

**~oOOo~**

Nathaniel, Val, and Leliana were ten miles from Highever when their way was blocked by the Highever Guard. Val looked at Nathaniel. "Well, I guess he got your letter."

Nathaniel frowned. "Wait here." He rode forward to the guard. The Captain pointed to Val as he spoke to Nate.

She watched and looked at Leliana. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Leliana was about to respond when Nate and the Captain rode up to them.

Val noticed, while Nathaniel didn't look happy, neither did he look worried.

The Captain looked at Val. "Valentina Hawke, by order of the Teyrn of Highever, you will surrender your weapons and armor to me."

Val took a deep breath and slowly let it go. She surrendered herself completely both in voice and expression "I will do as the Teyrn has ordered." She dismounted, took off her sword, shield and dagger, then her armor. That left her in leggings and her gambeson. "May I take the time to put on some trousers, it's a bit chilly."

The Captain nodded, but inspected them first.

Once the Captain was satisfied, they continued on to Highever. When they arrived in the courtyard, they saw a full complement of the Highever Guard standing in formation. At the front stood the, fully armed, Teyrn of Highever.

Val looked over the troops. _Creators, what do they believe I can do without weapons and armor? Do they think that I can simply kill them with my gaze?_

It was a few moments before the Captain spoke. "Valentina Hawke you will dismount and let my guardsman bind your wrists."

Nate was about to speak but Val gave him a sharp shake of her head. She addressed the Captain. "I will do as commanded."

Only when Val's hands were bound and four guardsmen surrounded her, did the Captain indicate to Nate and Leliana to dismount and follow him. Val was, escorted to Fergus and gently pushed to her knees. She bowed her head.

Fergus' eyes narrowed. "I am glad you accepted my terms. I would not have entertained a meeting with you otherwise. However, it is one thing to agree to meet with you. It is quite another to let one with your reputation loose in my home."

"As you command, Your Grace. I am thankful that you have agreed to meet with me and I understand that you are only doing so because of Arl Howe. Who also has my gratitude."

Fergus was caught off-guard by Val's easy surrender. _I would have expected some resistance. Anger, worry, anything but this penitent serenity._ "You will be escorted to the jail and afforded amenities. There you will stay until we meet."

"I understand, Your Grace."

After Val was led away, Nathaniel and Leliana approached. Fergus looked at Leliana. "Because you are a friend and Blight companion of my brother, the King, you will be accorded full guest status, even though your choice of traveling companion deeply worries me. Please do not make me regret this."

"Thank you, Your Grace. I am fortunate to travel with Valentina…Hawke, which you will understand once you meet with her. You will not regret your decision."

Before Nate could speak, the Highever steward came forward. "Arl Howe, Sister Leliana, please follow me, I will show you to your rooms."

Nate stopped. "No, wait a moment, please." He looked at Fergus, "Your Grace, your welcome confuses me."

"I agreed to meet with her, Nate, but I believe she is a dangerous, heartless murderer. If she is as you say, then I have no cause against her. If I'm not convinced then I _will_ execute her for what she did in Kirkwall, and remove her as a threat to the Fereldan mages." He saw Nate's jaw tighten and said softly, "Please, Nate do as I ask. I speak the truth, if you are right about her then there is nothing to fear."

Nate nodded his head. "I understand. I may not agree, but I understand. More importantly, I believe Val does too."

Leliana refused to say a word.

**~oOOo~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ** is a quote from page 444 of The Calling.
> 
> Thank you to my readers, and to EasternViolet, csorciere, and Melysande, and Shakespira for your reviews. To Shakespira, my wonderful beta, a huge hug and thanks.


	14. Serenity, Sorrow, and Surprises

_AN at the end_

**Chapter 14. Serenity, Sorrow, and Surprises.**

Val was quite surprised when she saw her cell – it had a comfortable-looking cot, a desk and chair, and a curtained off area with a bathtub and chamber pot – it didn't look like any prison cell she had ever seen or heard of.

_Aside from the bars, it's cleaner and nicer than the rooms at the Hanged Man_ , _which were already a step or two up from Gamlen's house._ Val shuddered at the memory of Gamlen's hovel in Lowtown.

The guards inspected her rucksack before returning it to her. Val took a quick look inside, relieved to see that the scrolls from Aedan were still sealed and looked untouched.

She sat at the desk and pulled out her journal and writing materials. _I need to write instructions in case things go badly._ But she just stared at a blank parchment for a long time, in part trying to gather her thoughts but mostly to quell her fears. Then slowly, haltingly, Val began to write.

Once she finished, she wiped the tears from her eyes, and opened her journal to the next blank page and wrote.

_Emma Lath,_

_If you are reading this, then I have gone where you cannot follow._

_There is nothing I can say. If our places were reversed I know that no words would ease my pain. Just know this - my time with you has been the greatest gift I have ever been given and I will treasure it for as long as my soul roams the Fade._

_I don't know what the future holds for Thedas but, please Beloved, do not go down with the ship. Leave and be with those who can help you heal. I know you think that it would be impossible to feel anything except what you're feeling now, but you have to think about family, too. Grandfathers are precious beings to granddaughters; do not deprive her of another one. El'asha na isala. Our girl needs you._

_Ma emma sa'lath, emma sa vhenan'ara,_

_You are my one love, my hearts one desire_

_Ma'arlath,  
_ _Val_

It was impossible to stem the tears that now clouded her vision so she put down the quill and closed the journal. She lay down on the cot with her back towards the guardsman, and gave herself over to her grief and her fear.

Guardsman Sykes had been watching her as she wrote what he presumed was a message of farewell. He seen prisoners write similar letters, but her behavior was quite different - the profound sorrow he saw on her expressive face made it clear to him that her anguish was not about fear or concern her her own life, but about a life she held dearer than her own. It touched Sykes and he found himself silently praying that her message would never need to be read.

**~oOOo~**

After Nathaniel removed his armor and changed into more comfortable clothing, he went to find Fergus. When he was told that the teyrn was in his study, Nathaniel declined an escort; he'd practically grown up in this castle and knew his way around.

Fergus looked up from his paperwork as his friend entered the room. "Nate, it's good to see you, even if it is under rather awkward circumstances."

Nathaniel gave him a half smile. "I've missed you, too. As for the circumstances, they could be less awkward." Fergus was about to speak, but Nate held up his hand. "I know. I understand. However, I do need to explain a few things to you which will facilitate your conversation with Val."

Fergus arched an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting Nathaniel to have such familiarity with the infamous Champion. "Val? You are on a first name basis?"

Nathaniel answered mildly, "Her sister, Bethany, is one of my wardens, and a gifted mage." He couldn't keep the gleam from his eyes as he mentioned his lover.

Fergus was so focused on the issue of the Champion he didn't notice. "Did you recruit her from a circle?"

Nathaniel realized that Fergus was being a bit single-minded. "No, she has been an apostate her whole life. Her father, Malcolm Hawke, was an escaped Circle mage; he trained her. Exceedingly well, I might add."

"Hawke grew up with an _apostate_ father and sister?" Fergus was clearly dumbfounded by this revelation, unable to reconcile it with the woman who helped annihilate the Kirkwall Circle.

Nathaniel had already poured a glass of port, and upon seeing Fergus's expression, he handed him that glass and poured himself another.

Fergus gestured to the chair on the other side of his desk. "Have a seat, Nate."

He looked at the familiar chair in disbelief. It was a large, plainly carved, straight-back wooden chair, with an overly large and flat wooden seat. It was commanding looking, much like a throne, but far less elaborate. "You still have people sit in that? I've never sat in a more uncomfortable chair in the whole of my life; the last time I did, my arse was sore all night. Get out from behind that desk and let's sit by the fire on something _padded_."

Fergus still looked discomfited, but smirked at Nathaniel's assessment of the chair. "Well, it does keep meetings short and to the point."

Nathaniel snorted, "I bet."

The two men sat in front of the fireplace. While they sipped their port, each with their own thoughts, the only sound was the crackling of the fire.

After a few minutes, Fergus cleared his throat and looked at his friend, caution clear in his tone. "What information do you have that will 'facilitate my conversation' with Hawke?"

Nathaniel sat back and stretched his legs, then turned to Fergus. "You need to know things that Val will not tell you." Fergus was about to interrupt, but Nathaniel raised his hand and Fergus remained silent. "You know that she dueled the Arishok to save a friend from death, and the city from being conquered by the Qunari. What is less known is that during the fight the Arishok had skewered her on his massive two-handed sword but, amazingly, she managed to push herself off the sword and then put her sword through his heart."

"How do you know this is?"

"Because my sister, Delilah, was among those corralled in the throne room. She was in Kirkwall briefly, trying to find me and had just spoken with the Seneschal when the Qunari stormed the Keep. She witnessed the whole thing."

"Alright, so she's tough; I already figured that out. She saved the nobility from certain death."

"You underestimate the depth of her commitment to the people of Kirkwall. She didn't care a fig about the nobility. It was the rest of Kirkwall that concerned her."

Fergus brow furrowed. "What do you mean the rest of Kirkwall?

"You've never been to Kirkwall, so I will tell you this: aside from those in the Gallows, three quarters of Kirkwall's population live in conditions ranging from poor to desperately impoverished. Some live one illness or injury away from death, some less than that. Those are the people of Kirkwall that Val championed, and the very ones she protected by helping to quickly restore order after the Chantry exploded."

As Fergus thought about what he'd just heard, Nathaniel kept silent and tried to decide if he should tell Fergus about Maric.

Fergus, who knew his friend well, could tell that he was withholding something. "What else do you need to tell me?"

Nathaniel waged a silent war within himself. Finally, he looked a Fergus and spoke softly, "Maric Theirin is alive, and is married to Val."

Fergus nearly choked on his port. Coughing, he managed to gasp, "Right, and I'm the King of Antiva."

Nathaniel thumped Fergus on the back to help him cough up the inhaled port. Then he sat back in his chair. "I saw him and spoke with him at length. I saw the signet ring and how it fit his finger. He is Maric Theirin. He was saved from the shipwreck by a group of elves. They healed him, but his memory didn't fully return until after the Blight, so he made a home with the elves. That was where Val met him. There is more to it than this, but I cannot speak of it without breaking several important confidences."

If Fergus was dumbfounded before, he was at a complete loss upon hearing that information. "They're married? But, he's so much older. He must be in his early sixties."

"Technically yes, he has been alive for sixty-two summers, but when the elves healed him, their healing magic essentially reversed his aging. He is now the same hale, hearty man he was at forty-two. Physically, he is only fifteen years older than Val…although sometimes they both act like a couple of teenagers." Nathaniel grinned.

"Why wouldn't Hawke tell me any of this?"

"As for the Qunari, it's a matter of her undervaluing her worth. As for Maric, she's protecting him. She doesn't want it known that he's alive because there are still those in Orlais who would put his head on a pike if they had the chance. Currently, he's with the mages, helping them shore up their defenses. Val is in Ferelden, with Leliana, to recruit help from the Circle and the templars still loyal to the Chantry."

"Then why is she in Highever? You told her how I view her actions; why does she risk my ire and possible execution?"

"That is something you need to find out from Val." Nathaniel finished his port. "Please keep an open mind when you speak with her. The true story of her time in Kirkwall has been warped in many ways,"

Fergus could only nod as Nathaniel left the office. When the door closed he stood up and went to the jail.

**~oOOo~**

Cullen stood at the Gallows' dock to greet Masurian and his squad. The sight of the jocular group of Inquisitors being followed by Ostwick's newly Tranquil mages sickened him. Nonetheless, he schooled his expression to reflect what was appropriate for the situation.

In this case, it was a smile of welcome. "Well met, My Lord."

Masurian grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "It is good to be back. We have much to discuss, but it will keep until tomorrow. Right now, the Tranquil need to be housed and I need a bath and a good meal."

Cullen nodded. "Baths have been drawn for you and the squad, and a hearty meal has been planned. I will see to the Tranquil."

"Good, good." He turned to the squad. "Baths and dinner, men! You are off duty until tomorrow."

The squad cheered and followed Masurian. They left behind ten Tranquil, who stood expressionless, watching Cullen.

"Follow me, I will show you to your new quarters. Look for Merrill; she is a Dalish elf. She will give you a tour of the area and introduce you to Myla who will explain your duties." As he walked towards the circle, Cullen flashed upon the memory of making Merrill Tranquil, his stomach clenched as nausea washed over him. _I'm not a monster; I'm trying to save lives. Andraste, when all this is over, I hope there will be enough of me left to make those words true._

**~oOOo~**

Val heard the jail door open and the guard's voice as he greeted the teyrn. Reluctantly, she sat up and wiped her tears with her sleeve. She turned toward Fergus and curtsied. "Your Grace."

Although, it was clear she had been crying, Fergus was struck, again, by her sincere and serene tone of voice. "You may rise."

Fergus sat on a chair that was placed in front of the cell bars, just out of arms reach. "Please bring your chair closer and sit down."

After Val did as she had been asked, she sat looked into the teyrn's eyes, waiting for him to begin the conversation.

**~oOOo~**

Merenwen and Elrohir had just explained to Adaia and her family that the young mage had been gifted with the ability to draw her power from the Creators through the Vhenadahl.

Adaia, realizing the importance of this, asked the question that had been on the minds of every villager since hearing the news. "Can we find out where the other three trees are hidden?"

Elrohir shrugged. "I do not know, _da'len_."

"Maybe I can ask the tree." Adaia ventured.

All four adults in the room looked at her. "Ask the tree?"

Adaia nodded. "When _Oran_ was teaching me how to hear the world sing, she also taught me how too…sing back. Although, it's not really singing…it's hard to explain, but I think I can do it. Though, I will not try it without talking to _Oran_ first."

Alistair and Kali smiled at the maturity displayed by their daughter in her refusal to try something like this without first talking to her teacher.

The next morning, Faenor and Rhovaneth were waiting for Adaia to arrive. The previous night, Merenwen had told both of them what Adaia wanted to do. Rhovaneth was extremely pleased that Adaia wanted to come to her before doing anything with the Vhenadahl. _She has matured much in a relatively short period of time._

Adaia arrived without either of her parents,. She had convinced them that there was nothing to worry about because she was only talking to _Oran_ about it and that she was old enough to do that herself.

Adaia looked at both elves. " _Andaran atish'an Hahren Faenor._ _Aneth ara, Oran."_

Rhovaneth greeted her pupil warmly,

" _Andaran Atish'an, da'len_." Faenor smiled.

Adaia looked from Faenor to her _Oran_ noticing their barely concealed excitement. _Keeper Merenwen must have told Oran about my idea._ " _Oran_ , _Hahren_ _Faenor_ can I attempt to ask the Vhenadahl about the other trees?"

Rhovaneth and Faenor beamed and both answered excitedly. "Yes!"

**~oOOo~**

Fergus cleared his throat. "What form of address do you prefer?"

"Hawke, or Val, is fine Your Grace. Whichever is more comfortable for you."

"Hawke it is. Why risk your life by coming to Highever?" His tone was firm and direct as he looked her straight in the eye.

Val answered equally directly, "I am keeping a promise to your brother by trying to mend the rift between you."

Whatever Fergus expected her to say, it clearly wasn't that. He growled, "I have no brother!"

Val expected that reaction, and was prepared for it. Maintaining her calm, she said, "What you've heard about your brother is wrong–"

Fergus stood quickly, his face contorted with rage. " _Wrong_? I saw that proclamation! That bastard on the throne and his harpy of a wife wanted to create a new Chantry with an Orlesian mage-hater at the head who would take no time to turn the Fereldan circle into another Aeonar! He was going to exile the wardens and murder Alistair and his family. Fortunately they left Ferelden in time. Wrong? You have the unmitigated gall to tell me that what I've heard and seen is _wrong_?"

Fergus began to pace, his expression going from wrathful to vengeful. His voice was clipped and cold. "If anything, _anything_ , happens to my brother-in-law, or my wife, or my unborn child, I will kill both of our _beloved_ monarchs and leave their corpses for the crows! I am done talking to you right now." He turned to his guards and left the jail without saying another word.

Val watched him leave. When the doors closed she felt empty, truly devoid of hope. _If he won't listen to me about this, he will never think of me as anyone other than a threat to the Fereldan mages._ She slowly stood up, went to the desk, and re-wrote her letter. Her only thought now was to make sure her journal was put into Maric's hands. _He should be at Andoral's Reach by now; perhaps if he receives word while Fiona is there…_ She couldn't finish the thought as tears flowed down her cheeks.

She gathered the journal and the letter and went to the bars. Her voice was barely a whisper. "Guardsman, may I beg a favor?"

Sykes stood up but did not approach the bars. "That would depend on the favor."

"Please, can you take these and put then directly into Arl Howe's hands?"

Sykes was fairly certain that the teyrn would calm down and come back to talk with her, but clearly the Champion thought differently. Still he nodded. "Put them on the floor outside your cell, then move back to the other side."

When Sykes bent down and retrieved the parcel he said, "Once I'm off duty I will see to it."

Val tried to convey her gratitude, but all she could manage was a nod and a small smile. She made it back to her cot, curled-up and cried herself to sleep.

**~oOOo~**

Rhovaneth had sent for Alistair and Merenwen; and now the four adults stood with Adaia in the shade of the Vhenadahl.

Rhovaneth looked at her pupil. " _Da'len_ , you are sure you want to attempt this?"

Adaia's reply was earnest. "I am, _Oran_. We must know where the other three trees are and how to reach them. They may help us find other ways to save the mages in Thedas."

Rhovaneth nodded. "Please join Faenor next to the tree."

Adaia stood with Faenor watching the tree; she noticed that the feel of this tree and the feel of the oak with which she had bonded were identical. _I wonder what it would feel like to bond to a real oak tree._

Faenor took Adaia's hand. "Adaia, I want you to open your mind, you will hear the tree's song and when you do, focus your attention on it. Hopefully, this will create a link for you to communicate with it."

Alistair was nervous, but he had never felt prouder of Adaia as he did in that moment. He watched her as she listened intently to both Rhovaneth and Faenor, calmly took in the information and saw the understanding in her expression.

Adaia called up her wisp held it against the tree until it turned forest green.

Alistair remembered that it was the same color when she healed the tree during their last picnic with Val and Maric. He watched as she released the wisp and placed both hands against the tree. The wisp spiraled up the trunk, sank into the bark, and disappeared.

Adaia's expression was calm, and all was quiet. Suddenly, she was enveloped in a brilliant light of forest green before vanishing right before their eyes.

**~oOOo~**

It was late in the evening and Sykes stood before Arl Howe. "My Lord, Lady Hawke asked that I place this parcel directly into your hands."

Nathaniel had been worried when Fergus returned from the jail. It had been shortly before dinner, but he'd ignored everyone and locked himself in his study, with orders that he not be disturbed for any reason. Now he held Val's journal and what was clearly a letter. He felt his stomach drop. _He wouldn't dare._

Sykes saw the Arl's expression and quickly spoke. "Lady Hawke is alive and His Grace has made no pronouncements."

Nathaniel let out his breath. "Thank you, Guardsman."

"My Lord." Sykes bowed as he left.

Nathaniel sat on the sofa by the fire and read Val's note. _Clearly she wore this after she spoke with Fergus._

_5 Drakonis, 9:40 Dragon_  
_Highever Castle  
_ _Ferelden_

_Nathaniel ~_

_After my execution, please do the following:_

_1\. See that the two scrolls in my rucksack are given to the teyrn._

_2\. Give my journal to Sebastian Vael, the Prince of Starkhaven. He will see that it is placed into the hands of the one who is my most beloved._

_I want no reprisals against Teyrn Cousland; he is an honorable man and wanted nothing more than to protect his family and the mages of Ferelden._

_Perhaps my execution is for the best. If the mages can never see me as anything other than their enemy, then my presence would only have served as deadly distraction._

_Nathaniel, you have been a good friend. Take care of yourself and of my sister. Tell her I love her._

_Yours,  
_ _Val_

As he read her words, anger, fear, and sorrow combined into a crushing grip of his heart. He knew that Val trusted him to make sure her journal would reach Maric, and that she was acting under the assumption that Fergus would execute her. Nathaniel quickly rose and went in search of Leliana.

**~oOOo~**

Just as everyone began to react to Adaia's disappearance, she reappeared next to the tree. She looked happy, but dazed.

Alistair reached her first and pulled her into a crushing hug, afraid to let go. "By the Creators, Adaia, I was terrified when you suddenly vanished! Are you okay? What happened?"

Adaia pulled back a bit, her gaze was turned inwards as she tried to explain her experience. "It was like…being surrounded by singing…I talked to the tree and in return I saw… a bear and the bear showed me the other three lands, and where the Eluvians are hidden."

Faenor had regained his powers of speech. " _Da'len,_ where are the trees?"

Alistair let Adaia go so she could speak to Faenor. "I'm sorry, I don't know the names of where they are because they aren't in Thedas, but I know what they look like. I _can_ tell you where the Eluvians are: One is in Bryn..law, one is in the 'Naysh…no…the _Nah_ ashin Marshes, and the third is in the Brecilian Ruins."

Alistair shook his head. "We went through those ruins and didn't see anything resembling an Eluvian. Do you know where in the ruins it is, sweetling?"

"Sort of, Daddy. I only saw the room holding the Eluvian. Do you still remember the ruins?"

Alistair chuckled. "They were quite memorable, though not in a good way. I think if you describe the location I should be able to draw a map."

Merenwen looked thoughtful. "None of those locations were known to us when we went through Thedas to hide the Arlathan Eluvians.

Faenor's joy showed in his glowing expression and bright voice. "Those Eluvians were hidden by the Creators _before_ Fen Harel's treachery. Dirthamen was the one to find the new lands and to hide the Eluvians. While the Creators knew where the new lands were; only Dirthamen knew the location of each Eluvian…until now." He looked at Adaia and grinned.

Adaia blushed. "I just listened and watched."

Faenor hugged Adaia. "You darling girl, you! The bear you saw, Adaia, was a representation of Dirthamen! You couldn't have been closer to the Creators without being in their actual presence. That would not have been possible unless you were chosen and found worthy. You clearly have a wondrous gift that has only started to emerge."

Adaia's expression was a combination of surprise, delight, and trepidation. In the end, trepidation won out and she rushed into her father's arms.

As Alistair picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, buried her face in his shoulders, and whispered, "Daddy, is it okay for me to be kinda scared?"

Alistair, who was feeling rather overwhelmed himself, said soothingly, "Yes, it's very okay to be scared. This is a lot to take in. But don't be afraid, neither your _Oran_ , your mom, nor I will let anything bad happen to you."

Adaia kept her head buried in his shoulder, but nodded.

Alistair looked to the three elves; his eyes clearly conveyed the question, 'What now?'

**~oOOo~**

Fergus had implored his wife to stay in the family wing with the guards while Hawke was in Highever, but Teyrna Rayne was no delicate flower. She was a woman of action. It was one of the many things Fergus loved about her and it was the primary reason she refused to remain confined, especially after her brief hello from Nathaniel.

She left their rooms to find Fergus. _Nate didn't say much, but what he didn't say spoke volumes. My husband has lost his perspective in regards to the Champion._

She saw the guards outside of his study and frowned. "Liam, is the teyrn in a meeting?"

"No, Your Grace, but he did leave orders not to be disturbed."

"Surely those orders don't include me, Liam?"

"No. Of course not, Your Grace." He opened the door.

The teyrn's voice exploded from within the room, "I said I wasn't to be disturbed!"

Rayne swept in and closed the door behind her. She saw Fergus with his head in his hands. Next to him was a half-empty decanter of brandy and an empty snifter. _Maker's grace! Why is he like this?_ "Do you consider your wife to be a disturbance? Shall I leave you to your drink, or will you tell me why you are in a panic about the arrival of human female, who by all accounts saved Kirkwall, and indeed the Free Marches, from forced indoctrination into the Qun?"

Fergus's head shot up looking at his tall wife. "Rayne, why are you here? I told you to stay in the family quarters."

She quickly picked up the decanter and snifter and said in a kind but firm tone, "What, and miss this? Please tell me, love, what has you in this state? If this is about Hawke, I am going to send for a healer because this reaction is way out of proportion to reality."

Fergus looked up angrily. "Out of proportion? That woman told me that she was here to keep a promise by trying to bring my brother and me back together. That what _I've_ heard about _my_ brother is wrong! If that proclamation…if that Orlesian cow…Maker's sake Rayne, what if our child is a mage? What about Gavin?"

"Fergus, enough! We are not dealing with another Rendon Howe. No one is going to come at us in the night and attack us, least of all the Champion of Kirkwall. Aedan is your brother and your king. If the Champion has information about what is going on in Denerim, it is ridiculous to sit here and drown yourself in brandy, ranting about her having the temerity to tell you. I am in no danger from her; Nate trusts her."

The teyrn looked at his wife. Her small tirade called him up short.

Rayne saw his stunned expression and smiled lovingly. "This is why you don't leave me sequestered somewhere. Who else is going to tell you to get your head out of your arse?"

Fergus went to his wife and gathered her in his arms. "Rayne, I– "

"Sh. No more, love. Please call in Nathaniel and the Seeker. I would like to speak with them before we talk with the Champion."

"We?"

Rayne challenged him with a look.

Fergus nodded and went to the door. He opened it to see Leliana and Nathaniel standing there trying to convince Liam to let them in.

Rayne was behind her husband and laughed. "Nate always had impeccable timing."

Once all four were seated in the study, the teyrna spoke first. "Seeker…your name is Leliana isn't it?"

"Yes, Your Grace. We needed to speak with your husband about Val."

"Val? Ah, Val Hawke. Well you now have both of our ears, what did you need to tell us?"

Nathaniel, who was clearly on edge and quite angry, tried to keep his voice calm even though he wanted hit his friend. "Val is here with Leliana to help save the mages, and our lovely Queen has duped us all into believing that Aedan supported the _former_ Grand Cleric. "

"Former?" Fergus said.

Nate pressed on. "Yes, she's dead and the Queen has been arrested for attempted regicide. This was some of what Val was going to tell you, but from what I gather you scared her so badly during your ten-minute visit, that I now have her journal and letter of instructions on what to do when she is _executed!_ Which, by the way, includes absolving you of all responsibility because and I quote 'he is an honorable man and wanted nothing more than to protect his family and the mages of Ferelden.' "

Rayne looked at Fergus, who was staring at Nate.

After a few minutes, Fergus scrubbed his face with his hands, then looked up _._ "She said she was here to help bring my brother and me back together, she said what I knew was wrong. I flew off the handle at her."

"Apparently," Nate said as he sat back and crossed his arms.

Nathaniel, Leliana, and Rayne all watched Fergus and waited. The teyrn took several deep breaths and said, "Clearly I screwed up. Probably from the time you all stepped foot into Highever. I'm sorry Nate, Leliana; I seem to have lost my way. I…I don't know what or who to trust right now, there is just so much happening and with Rayne pregnant…shit. I have been a real arse. You trust her that much Nathaniel?"

"With my life."

Rayne had heard all she needed. She went to the door and asked Liam to bring their steward.

A short minute later the chief steward entered the study. "Your Grace?"

"Keenan, please have the guest room in between Arl Howe's and Seeker Leliana's rooms prepared along with a bath, then have the Champion of Kirkwall escorted to her room."

"It will be done, Your Grace."

As soon as Keenan left, Rayne turned to Leliana. "It would probably help relieve Lady Hawke's nerves if you were there when she arrives."

Leliana stood up and curtsied. "Thank you, Your Grace," she said softly then left the room.

Nate looked at Rayne and Fergus and smiled. "Marrying her was a smart move, mate."

Fergus chuckled wryly. "Someone has to keep me from getting into trouble." Then he stood. "Once Hawke is settled in, bring her here and the four of us –

"Five of us"

"Five of us will talk."

Val was stunned when she was brought up from the jail and shown to a guestroom, but was relieved to see Leliana waiting for her. "Leli, what…?"

Leliana smiled. "Relax, my friend, you are in no danger. Come see me after you have bathed.

**~oOOo~**

Cullen, wearing a gambeson and leather britches, sat across from Varric, at the Hanged Man. Cullen had told Masurian that he would be spending the next two days inspecting the Inquisitors in Lowtown and Darktown, to which Masurian, who was quite pleased, readily agreed. It was the first time Cullen had been out of the Gallows since this whole campaign began and was enjoying the small amount of freedom.

Varric had ordered the Antivan brandy for both he and Cullen and they had been sipping it while engaged in some small talk. Varric clearly understanding Cullen's need to relax a bit before they talked business.

He looked at Varric. "Is the Merchant Guild willing to take back the extra lyrium and give us a percentage of the resale?"

Varric laughed. "Are you kidding? They get to sell the same lyrium over and over again. They are more than willing to give us a piece of that, Cullen."

"Good. They should begin to feel the effects of the lyrium withdrawal by the time their supply caravan is attacked in Ghislain."

Varric sat back and steepled his fingers. "You know, I hear that Ghislain hasn't been very prosperous of late; provisions have been in high demand. I sure hope that there is enough for the Inquisitors to buy. It would be a shame if they are not able to replace what may be destroyed."

Cullen smiled. "Yes, that would be unfortunate. I also understand that there are unscrupulous merchants in Ghislain. Rumor has it that they doctor lyrium potions with Soldier's Bane."

Varric said, "Most unfortunate."

Grinning, both men lifted their glasses in a silent toast. For the first time since he'd first returned to the Gallows Cullen began to feel that there might be a glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel.

**~oOOo~**

Val felt more confused than alarmed when she knocked on Leli's door.

When Leliana opened the door, she could tell from her friend's expression that she was deeply perplexed. "Val, Nathaniel and I explained to the teyrn and teyrna some of what happened in Denerim. We believe Fergus is ready to here the rest of it from you. It helped that the teyrna is a woman of perception and reason; she calmed her husband which helped us get it through his head that you are not a danger."

Val felt faint with relief. "Thank you, Leliana. I'll thank Nathaniel when I see him."

Leliana escorted her out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"To the teyrn's study."

Val's stomach rumbled. Leliana smiled. "I will suggest we have some food brought in. That should appease your stomach for a while, yes?"

When they reached the study, Val's anxiety retuned four-fold. She took deep, slow breaths.

Leliana looked at Val. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

When they entered the study Nathaniel, Fergus, and Rayne stood. Val looked at the teyrna–her hair was a rich chestnut brown and her eyes were a deep green. She was tall and, aside from her very rounded stomach, her chest and arms were developed much like Leliana's, which made Val wonder if the teyrna was an archer.

Teyrna Rayne approached Val, who crossed her arms and bowed. "Good evening, Your Grace."

Rayne chuckled. "There is no need to bow, Lady Theirin."

Val picked up her head in surprise. She looked to Nathaniel who gently nodded. She looked back the the teyrna. "Please, Your Grace, call me Val."

"Val it is. Please come and sit. We are awaiting a light repast."

Completely mystified at the change in her status, Val could only nod. She sat down across from Fergus and next to Nathaniel, whose presence began to calm her nerves.

Once everyone was settled, a serving maid entered with at tray of tea and biscuits. The aroma of made Val's stomach rumble again. She blushed a deep red. "Sorry."

Nathaniel chuckled. "You almost sound like a Warden."

"Almost?" Rayne ventured.

Still chuckling he explained, "Val's was pretty dainty. If it were a warden, you would be looking for a wild animal. Our stomach rumbles sound more like a roar."

Everyone smiled, which broke the ice a bit.

Val nibbled at a biscuit then sipped some tea, waiting for the inevitable questions.

Fergus put down his cup. His looked both humbled and embarrassed. "Val, I am sorry for what happened in the jail. I overreacted and I apologize for the grief it caused you."

An apology was the last thing she expected. "Your Grace, there is no need to apologize. I understand how painful that must have been to hear."

_How can she be so understanding?_ "Nonetheless, I am deeply sorry."

"If it will help, than your apology is accepted."

"Thank you."

After that she sat quietly, waiting and sipping tea.

Finally Fergus asked, "What happened in Denerim? We know about the attempted regicide, but not how it came about."

Val explained all that had happened from the time she and Leli had had lunch with Aedan, until they left Denerim for Amaranthine.

Through it all she saw the teyrn's expression change from guarded, to horrified, to abashed. "But he signed his name to the proclamation."

"No, Your Grace, he didn't. The queen forged his signature and stole his signet ring so she could affix the seal. However, the King does believe in the back-bone of the proclamation – separating Ferelden from its last tie to Orlais."

Fergus looked thoughtful, then he nodded. "The Chantry and Orlais are too intertwined. If a civil war breaks out in Orlais, then there would be nothing to stop the Chantry from demanding we send troops."

Leliana, fortunately, said nothing, but Val could feel the tension in the bard.

Val gave Fergus a small smile. "That was precisely what your brother said. I can say that Divine Justinia V wouldn't do such a thing, but the same cannot be said about future Divines, especially given what happened during the occupation."

The teyrna asked, "So all the anti-mage rhetoric in the proclamation was inserted by Anora and Clodovea?"

"Yes, it was. Teyrn Fergus, these two scrolls are from your brother. One is personal, the other official. If you have any further questions about the events, the King has given me leave to answer them." She held the scrolls out for Fergus to take.

Rayne stood and poured another glass of brandy for Fergus and Nate, Val stuck with tea as did Leliana. Siting back down she fixed her gaze on Val. "What happened in Kirkwall?"

It took some effort for Val to recount the events in Kirkwall. She fought the flashbacks by trying to remember the safety she had felt in Maric's arms, but Maric's absence only made those thoughts hurt more. At one point Teyrna Rayne suggested that they continue later, but Val refused; she knew that if she stopped, she might never be able to start again. After she finished her account of the catastrophe, Nathaniel held her as she had been reduced to gut-wrenching sobs.

Rayne and Fergus were clearly overwhelmed by what Val had told them. Leliana suggested that she and Nathaniel take Val to her room to rest and the teyrn and teyrna readily agreed.

Fergus' eyes followed Val as Nathaniel practically carried her out of the room. He felt nothing except admiration for Val's courage and integrity.

**~oOOo~**

As soon as Nathaniel laid Val down on the bed, she fell into an exhausted sleep. Leliana asked him to step out while she dressed Val for bed. As she removed Val's clothes and put her in a shift, Val only woke up once and only long enough to whisper, "Thanks, Leli."

When she was done, Leliana banked the fire for the night and snuffed out the candles.

Nathaniel was waiting outside the door. "How is she?"

"She is asleep, mercifully. I have never seen her that upset. It took a lot of courage to relate that awful event to Fergus and his wife."

Nathaniel nodded. "Val told Bethany a bit about what had happened to her when she and Maric went to Kirkwall. The flashbacks can be devastating."

Leliana brightened. "Hopefully that will be the last time she will have to speak of it."

**~oOOo~**

Fergus sat on the sofa next to his wife as he unfurled the scroll from his brother. The official scroll sat in his lap. Rayne and Fergus read the scroll.

_Fergus,_

_If you're reading this then Val Hawke told you about the events at the Palace. I can only pray that your opinion of me has risen at least a little bit in that you no longer actively hate me._

_I hope you know that I would never consider murdering a family; I killed Howe to avenge ours. My only regret was that I couldn't kill him more than once. I'm so sorry for not realizing sooner why Alistair and his family left so suddenly. If I had, I would have been able to take action against Anora and Clodovea then. But if wishes were fishes…_

_The proclamation I worked on with Anora was never to be used to cudgel the mages of Ferelden. That language was inserted before Our Queen tampered with it and used my seal. I wanted to separate Ferelden from the Orlesian Chantry and I will not stop until that's done. For far too long the throne has ignored the three hundred pound bronto in the room–Ferelden can never be truly free unless we shed the yoke of the Orlesian Chantry. Under this proclamation, as it was supposed to be written, spiritual matters would no longer be the sole purview of the Chantry. The final authority in all Fereldan matters will rest with the Crown and the members of the Landsmeet, as it should be._

_I will cease my ranting, as you used to call it; it is enough to say that my responsibility is to all Fereldans, including those gifted with magic. Ignorance will no longer be the law of the land._

_Fergus, I have always felt blessed to have you as my brother. You always were there for me, even when I wasn't there for myself. You and Father were my role models, and I am pained to see that I have not lived up to the example you both set. Please forgive me for my shortsightedness in trusting Anora and letting myself be made the fool. Know that I never once intended to harm you, Rayne, Gavin, or my future niece/nephew._

_The other scroll is the formal request for the Teyrn and Teyrna of Highever's presence in Denerim for the trial of Queen Anora. I know Rayne is close to her confinement so please do what you think is best._

_If you need details on the recent events, I'm sure Val already mentioned that she has been given leave to answer all your questions._

_Regarding Val, please believe her–if she had any other option she would have spared the mages, all except Anders, of course. To protect the people of Kirkwall, Val gave up a part of her soul._

_Know that regardless of your feelings towards me, I will always love you as a brother. Even if you decide that my actions are unforgivable you will always be my family._

_Love,  
_ _Aedan_

Fergus put down the scroll; his eyes filled with unshed tears. He turned to Rayne, who was crying, leaning against his shoulder. Fergus pulled her into his arms and let his tears fall. _Aedan, you are my brother and will always be._

**~oOOo~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you to whomever is still with me. Thank you to Melysande, csorciere, EasternViolet, and Shakespira for your reviews. Many thanks to Shakespira who patiently beta's my work. You have given me such a wonderful support.
> 
> BioWare owns all.


	15. Savoirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN. Sorry, school made writing almost impossible. However I will promise you this story will be finished before August. Chapter 15
> 
> When last we left the story…
> 
> Val traveled to Highever, in part to bring Teyrn Fergus the official notice of the Queen's trial for attempted regicide. However, her main reason was to help reconcile King Aedan with his brother, Fergus. To that end she hoped to explain to Fergus that Aedan was unaware of Anora's plan to assassinate Alistair, his wife, and their daughter. The Grand Cleric Clodovea, a mage-hating fanatic, blackmailed Anora into naming her as the Divine of what was to be the new Fereldan Chantry.
> 
> Val took great personal risk in going to Highever. Fergus' wife, Rayne, is pregnant and her brother, Gavin, is a mage in Kinloch Hold. Fergus feared that if their child was a mage, Clodovea's extreme fanaticism could mean Fergus would lose another child. Because Val sided with the Templars, Fergus believed her to be a dangerous murderer, and took extreme offense at Val's arrival.
> 
> Maric lead his team—Sketch, Teri, Renna, and Zevran—to Andoral's Reach to help devise a strategy that will lead the mages to victory over Masurian's Inquisitorial Army.
> 
> In Revas, Adaia asked the Vhenadahl about the location of the other three of its kind, and was briefly in the presence of a bear, the representation of Dirthamen, who showed her the three new homelands as well as the locations of the Eluvians, all gifted to the elves by the Creators.
> 
> Varric working with Cullen have managed to infiltrate the Inquisitors with Seekers, chosen by Cassandra, who are loyal to the Divine. These infiltrators are working with Cullen to physically weaken the Inquisitorial Army, reducing their ability to fight once they arrive at Andoral's Reach

**Chapter 15. Saviors**

The Reach, called so by those it sheltered, was an enormous set of ruins constructed around a large tower, similar to other Tevinter ruins throughout Thedas in which the watchtower loomed above the fortification.

"The Magisters do seem to favor large towers," Maric smirked as they approached.

Sketch and Zevran snorted.

Renna blushed and playfully thumped Maric on the shoulder. "I would rather not think about a Magister's…thing whenever I look at that tower."

Zevran purred. "My lovely warrior, if it becomes too difficult, I would be most happy to provide you with a…replacement image."

Renna, Maric, Sketch, and Teri laughed. Fiona rolled her eyes and shook her head.

The roof of the six-story tower had been destroyed, leaving the fifth floor open to the elements. The mages had worked to seal the floor so it could serve as the roof for the rest of the tower. Now the former fifth-floor was a lookout post. The sleeping areas filled the third and fourth floors where everyone had their own bit of space for their bedrolls and small personal items. Ropes were strung across the rooms, which held up sheets or blankets to give everyone some semblance of privacy. The second floor was the general gathering area, and also served as a dining hall.

The ground floor was empty save for the kitchen, and to Maric's relief, served as a deceptively well-guarded and defensible entry to the rest of the tower. The potions, poisons, and injury kits were made in the basement, which also had a cordoned off area containing the Reach's lyrium supply. The only ones who were allowed to handle that were the tranquil, a dozen of whom had unexpectedly followed the circle mages into exile.

Time had not spared the rest of the fortress, many of what were once rooms or grand halls were dilapidated, decayed and, in various ways, open to the elements. They were used, when weather permitted, as places where people could go if they wanted some privacy. On either side of the tower were two large courtyards—one was used for sparring, and the other for the practice of magic.

It was midafternoon on the day they arrived; Maric asked Rhys and Evangeline to join him in one of the 'private areas.' He had watched the couple since they left camp that morning and noticed the way they moved together and looked at one another. It was clear that they were a couple. Images of Val flooded Maric's mind, and he struggled with the ever present sense longing, but managed to focus. Once they all sat down on the ground, Maric looked at Evangeline. "When we first met, Teri said she felt a presence in you. I need to know what it is and how it got there."

Evangeline explained haltingly how Rhys was Wynne's son and how the mage was joined with the spirit of Faith. She went on to explain how Wynne had willed it to Evangeline, saving the Templar's life by giving up her own. "Wynne did it so Rhys and I could stay together, something that Chantry law had denied her."

Maric looked at Rhys with compassion. "Alistair has spoken of your Mother many times. I will always be grateful to her for the care she showed my son."

Rhys nodded his head. "Thank you, Maric."

**~oOOo~**

When Teri found out about the spirit, she cornered Evangeline and pushed her against a tree. "You are joined with a spirit? You templars put us down like dogs if you even think we _might_ , perhaps, possibly, be possessed, but when a templar _actually_ has an extra passenger, suddenly it's called being _joined_ and everything is okay! You and your void-dammed order of venal, hypocritical, murderers–"

Maric had followed Teri as she had run out of the tower. He caught up to the two women, and yelled, his voice like thunder, " _Teri, stop now!_ "

Teri had never heard Maric use such a peremptory tone and became silent, as much from surprise as from the command.

Before Teri could speak, Maric quickly continued in a more normal tone, "Evangeline, I think Renna is looking for you."

She took his statement for what it was—a way to extricate herself from the situation. Evangeline nodded silently and quickly left.

Teri saw her go and turned on the former king. "How dare you yell at me like that!"

Maric crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes; his tone was fierce. "Teri, pull your self-righteous head out of your arse. Evangeline is _not_ the enemy!" _This is almost like talking to Loghain._

Teri stared at Maric; he looked like he could pound her into the dirt with one hand. In response, her magic began to flare and electricity ran along her arms.

Maric didn't move and didn't change his expression; he just kept his gaze locked on the eyes of the enraged mage and spoke in a firm and measured tone, "Teri, the Inquisition is our enemy, defeating them is what matters, nothing else. Do you hear me? Nothing. Else. Matters."

Teri took several deep breaths before she could compose herself enough to tamp down her magic. When she was able to speak, she looked at Maric. "You know, you are a scary bastard when you're angry."

Maric laughed. "You were like a human lightning storm, and _I_ _'_ _m_ the one who is scary looking?"

Teri finally let enough of her guard down to smirk. "Point taken. I know I over-reacted…a bit, but…Maric…"

Maric became deadly serious. "I know. Centuries of persecution cannot simply be wiped away, and I do not expect you to like Evangeline, or any of the other former templars here. I do expect you to work with them. If we can't do that then we should all just slit our throats here and now, because we will be nothing but fodder for the Inquisition."

Teri looked grim and nodded. "Yeah, being one of Masurian's tranquil sex slaves isn't high on my list…Do I have to apologize to her?"

"Would it be sincere?" _Creators, this is_ _ **just**_ _like talking to Loghain._

"No."

"Then don't bother. Evangeline is smart; she knows that templars and mages working together is a difficult situation. However, when you next talk to her, try not to be so…inflexible."

"Inflexible, huh? Well, I suppose that's better than telling me not to be a horse's ass."

Maric smiled. "As long as you know they mean the same thing."

Teri actually laughed. "Maric, you do beat all."

Over the next two weeks, Maric met with each person at the Reach, some alone, some in groups. He wanted to get to know all of the residents, who they were, what they made of the situation, what they wanted from this war. He found that while Fiona was the titular leader, Rhys and Evangeline were the commanders. Rhys commanded the mages and Evangeline commanded everyone else. They both had the respect of all.

He also wanted to let the mages see Val through his eyes. Many asked about Kirkwall, and when they did Maric was candid and held nothing back. He knew that the truth, in all of its painful detail, was the only way to change their minds about Val.

Maric's efforts had a marked effect on people at Andoral's Reach. Tilda, an elven mage from Cumberland, told Fiona, "We've all heard of 'Maric the Savior' and frankly, I thought he was just going to be some arrogant _shemlen_ , but Fiona, in two weeks he's bolstered everyone's confidence. We are starting to believe we have a chance, and not just marching to our deaths. He is amazing, isn't he?"

Fiona's voice was gruff. "He is…unique among humans."

**~oOOo~**

Nathaniel and Leliana were ready to go to breakfast, but Val had not come out of her room. Leliana knocked on the door; when she didn't hear a reply she went inside. She came out a few moments later. "The poor dear! Val must have been exhausted. She is still sound asleep…but at least her color is better."

Nathaniel slowly shook his head. "I'm not surprised after the emotional whirlwind she was put through. I am so glad that Rayne was able to knock sense into Fergus' thick skull. If he had tried to hurt Val…"

Leliana gently placed her hand on Nathaniel's shoulder. "I know. We would have found a way to save her. But now we do not have to, so we will let her sleep, yes?"

**~oOOo~**

Val slowly opened her eyes. In the haze between asleep and awake, she thought she was with Maric back in Revas. As she began to see her surroundings she was slammed back into her painful reality.

Val's whole body felt heavy, as if it were trying to draw her back to sleep. Marshaling her energy, she stood up, but felt so woozy that she had to sit back down on the bed. Even though the dizziness didn't fade, she tried standing several more times. Lying back on the bed, tears of frustration welled in her eyes, and she angrily wiped them away. _I_ _'_ _m tired of crying!_ _I need to get out of here and get to the damned Circle. I swear I will kill the next person who gets in my way!_ Determined, she slowly stood up and put on her robe, then the room began to spin and she fell to the floor. Val had just managed to crawl back onto the bed when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

The door opened and a maid entered. "Can I draw you a bath, my Lady?"

Val slowly stood up. "Y...yes, that would be fine. Thank you."

"My Lady, are you feeling well?"

"I…I'm fine…just feeling a little dizzy."

"Oh! I will send for our healer, Mara."

Before Val could say anything the woman left the room. She sat back down. _Great. What now? Andraste, if this is your idea of protection then we need to have a long, long talk._

Her head had cleared a bit and she was standing as the maid returned, followed by both the healer and Leliana. Val put her hands out before her. "I feel better. I'm fine. Sorry to have alarmed everyone. Really."

The healer was a middle-aged woman, with a kindly smile. She looked familiar, but Val couldn't place her. The dizziness suddenly roared back and she sat on the bed. "Okay, maybe not so fine, but it's just stress and exhaustion; a bath and some breakfast would probably do the trick."

"Well, if it is simply stress then this will be a quick exam." Mara stood in front of Val and turned to the maid and Leliana. "Could you give us a bit of privacy?"

The maid nodded and left the room. Leliana looked at Val and arched an eyebrow, her question was clear.

Val nodded, and Leliana left. As soon as the door shut, the healer's smile vanished and in its place was an expression Val had become all too familiar with…vengeance. _Great, if I stand up now, I_ _'_ _ll just fall at her feet._ Instead, she straightened her back and looked directly into the mage's brown eyes. "Is there a problem, Healer?"

"That would depend."

Val arched an eyebrow in response.

Mara gripped Val's arm tightly, with a wave of her other hand the area around them shimmered.

Val grimaced, surprised with the strength of the woman's grasp, she knew it would be pointless to call out. She had grown up watching Bethany perform this sound shield on Carver whenever he became particularly annoying, which was frequently.

Val said wryly, "Well, you have succeeded in getting my undivided attention. I am guessing I have you to thank for the dizzy spells?"

"I wanted to get you alone." Mara narrowed her eyes as she hissed, "My brother _died_ with all the other Kirkwall mages you slaughtered. How did you convince the Teyrn to let you live?"

"I told him the truth." Val tried to remain calm as the mage's eyes bored into hers.

Suddenly, Mara pulled a small knife from her boot; Val was too dizzy to resist when the mage slashed her palm. She clenched her teeth more at the fear of what was to come, than at the pain.

Mara removed her hand from Val's arm only long enough to slash her own palm. The blood of both women flowed like ribbons into the air.

There was nothing Val could do to stop it. She felt her conscious mind forcibly pushed out of the way as the mage's consciousness entered and began tearing through her memories. It was as if someone were ransacking a room.

Physically, she felt a dull throbbing on the crown of her head that was uncomfortable. _It's like the beginning of a bad headache._

Emotionally, it was horrific, as Val tried not to watch the scattered images of that night, and of other events in Kirkwall. She had never felt more powerless. However, she did realize why the woman looked so familiar.

Her brother was Alain.

Suddenly, the mage let go of Val's hand and her mind was her own again. The shield around them vanished and she was about to call out, when Mara began sobbing.

Val was at an emotional crossroads, her mind had been violated by Mara's blood magic, its foulness lingered, but that night caused so much pain for so many people. Val realized that she didn't have the heart to call for the guards. Instead, she reached out with her non-injured hand and placed it on Mara's shoulder. When the woman didn't flinch, Val slowly gathered her in a hug. "I'm so, so, sorry."

Mara slowly pulled away. "I…I wanted to make you suffer, but I can see that you lost a piece of your own soul that night. I'm sorry beyond words for what I did to you." She looked down at her hands. "You can call for the guards; I won't resist."

Val took a deep breath and let it out, closing her eyes for moment to control her emotions. "The Teyrn and Teyrna trust you as their healer, and have trusted you long before the disaster at Kirkwall. As much as I abhor blood magic, I cannot damn you for using it, just as I couldn't damn Alain. I hope you have found some peace. Please just heal our wounds and I will call Leliana back inside."

Mara was stunned. She stared at Val. Mercy was the last thing she had expected from the Butcher of Kirkwall. "I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing. There has been enough heartache for the whole of Thedas. You are a free mage, healer for the Teyrn of Highever. You enjoy your job?"

Mara smiled. "Very much. The Teyrn and Teyrna are kind and good people."

"Then, please take care of them and keep them well."

Val began to stand, the dizziness occurred again, but it was not nearly as bad as before. She turned to Mara. "When will the effects of what ever you did, go away?"

Mara's brow furrowed in concern. "It should have disappeared after the… ritual."

Val sighed. "Then it probably _is_ just stress and exhaustion."

Mara looked hesitant. "Do you want me to check?"

"No. No need. I feel far, far better than before. I really just want a bath and some food."

Mara nodded and opened the door. Leliana quickly entered. "Is she all right?"

Mara nodded slowly. "It is as she said, stress. A hot bath and a good breakfast should help set her to rights." She turned to Val. "Goodbye, my lady." Then left the room, feeling a lightness she never expected to feel again.

**~oOOo~**

After familiarizing himself with the Reach and its inhabitants, Maric took Zevran, Sketch, Renna, and Teri to tour the surrounding area. They looked for anything and everything that they could use to their advantage. Even though a branch of the Imperial Highway practically ended at the Reach's front door, it was also the only path that the Inquisitors could take out of Val Royeaux to avoid getting bogged down in the Nahashin Marshes. He also took note of the proximity of the Blasted Hills for the kind of protection it could offer, if a retreat was necessary. After the full reconnaissance was complete, Maric and his team met with Rhys, Fiona, and Evangeline.

"Evangeline, I didn't realize that there were templar archers."

"It is not something that was ever spoken of openly, but the templars from Orlais and Nevarra were all trained in a second fighting style. Many chose a ranged weapon."

Maric smiled. "Lucky for us that there are seventy-five of them that use longbows. That gives us a maximum ranged attack of about 350 yards. Fiona, what is the maximum range of your mages' spells?"

"About 8 or 9 yards, I wouldn't call it a long-ranged attack, but if they are spread out a bit…"

Maric nodded. "Here is how I see it. We need the mages to help encircle the Reach a wide trench. We will first have the mages stationed at the trench attack then, closer to the Reach, the archers will attack. We need to take out as many as we can before they get too close, or we risk the mages being drained—"

Fiona held up her hand and spoke hesitantly, "Actually, Maric we might have a way to protect some of our mages from templar powers."

Neither Evangeline nor Rhys looked surprised, but Maric eyed Fiona warily. "How?"

"By retraining them to pull energy from nature instead of the Fade."

Maric arched an eyebrow. "How do you propose to do this?"

"Several mages from Revas will be coming here to help."

**~oOOo~**

While Val ate breakfast, thinking about what they needed to do to get on the road quickly, a very contrite Teyrn came to her. By now Val was tired of apologies, tired of sorrow, tired of pain, tired of everything. She tried a preemptive strike. "Your Grace, I thank you and Her Grace for last night. I hope that you can see to forgive your brother as graciously as you have forgiven me."

Fergus sat down across from her. He could see the weariness in her eyes. "I understand and I thank you for the risk you took coming here. It was not in vain. I would ask to come with you to Kinloch Hold but Rayne is too close to her confinement. I have sent a courier with a scroll for Greagoir. It contains my unequivocal support for your mission. It should make your Kinloch Hold trip easier and quicker if you don't have to take the time to convince the Knight Commander. Also, I know the King has promised you several squads of the Royal guard; I am also giving you a detachment of my guard. They will be under your complete command. Maker be with you, Valentina Theirin."

Val, surprised at the Teyrn's gift, managed a real smile. "Thank you seems inadequate, but it's all I have. Thank you, Your Grace."

Fergus smiled. "When you see Maric, tell him that my father won the bet."

Val cocked her head to the side and looked at Fergus. "He'll know what that means?"

Fergus nodded his head. "He will."

"Is it a good thing?"

"It is, but it isn't a story _I_ can tell."

Talking aloud of being reunited with Maric made it seem more real, and warmed Val to her toes. She simply beamed.

**~oOOo~**

The mages had begun creating the trench. They all enjoyed being able to use their magic without hindrance or fear, and good-natured contests began. Maric watched a group of four mages, two younger mages, Thomas and René, were showing off by combining the Hand of Winter to freeze large chunks of earth then using Stone Fist to shatter them in to dust. Two older mages, William and Naryn, had been working in tandem using earthquakes and telekinetic bursts, which took a bit longer, but they expended far less mana than the younger mages.

Naryn had just liquefied the earth with a strong quake, when Thomas gave him a cocky smile. "Your earthquake spell is good, it's a bit slow going though, don't you think, old man?"

"It gets the job done, son."

William patted Thomas on the back. "I have to say, you young bucks are pretty good."

René looked offended. "Pretty good? No, we are _really_ good."

Naryn stroked his beard and grinned at his partner. "You hear that William? I think the poor lads may feel insulted."

William looked at René and Thomas. "Surely, you don't feel threatened by two old men?"

"Threatened? Hardly. But you did insult us."

William's voice sounded contrite. "I suppose the best way to apologize would be for us to have a little competition, then you can put us old men in our place."

René grinned eagerly. "Humiliation, perfect. What do you propose?"

William pointed at a section of earth that needed to be cleared. "That is a ten foot section. You boys go to one end and we will be at the other, the first team to get to the middle, wins."

Maric watched as the young mages eagerly agreed.

The two teams took their positions, ten feet apart. Rene counted, "On three. One…Two…Three

On three, William surrounded René and Thomas with a strong paralysis glyph as Naryn happily blasted away at the dirt. When the five feet had been cleared, William released the glyph.

Maric was laughed until his sides ached. William and Naryn grinned.

Thomas frowned. "Hey, that…that wasn't fair. You two cheated!"

William and Naryn looked at Maric, who had joined them. In unison, all three of them said to the younger mages, "Old age and treachery beats youth and skill, every time."

Even Thomas and René had to laugh.

**~oOOo~**

When Alistair and Adaia came in, Kali was sitting in the sunroom sewing. She stood in alarm as both her husband and her daughter looked scared and unsure. "Creators, what happened?"

Alistair gave her a small smile. "Everything is fine, strange, confusing, but fine. Let's sit and I'll explain."

Sitting back down, Adaia sat between her parents, leaned into her mother's arms, and thought back to the events in the forest…

_Faenor hugged Adaia._ _"_ _You darling girl, you! The bear you saw, da'len, was a representation of Dirthamen! You couldn_ _'_ _t have been closer to the Creators without being in their actual presence. That would not have been possible unless you were chosen and found worthy. You clearly have a wondrous gift that has only started to emerge._ _"_

Before her father could speak, Adaia looked at her mother. "I briefly disappeared from the forest and while I was gone I saw a representation of Dirthamen. It was a bear and he showed me where the other Vhenadahls and Eluvians are."

Kali's eyes widened in shock and horror, as she looked at Alistair. "Our daughter disappeared and reappeared?"

Adaia quickly sat up. "It's all right, Mum, I'm fine. Really, I am."

Kali began to calm down; she looked at her daughter and husband and gave them a rueful smile. "It seems you both have quite a lot to tell me."

Adaia explained her experience, and afterwards her eyes grew wide. "I forgot to say this earlier. The bear pointed to a dagger. It…he… motioned to it and I heard a voice say, 'The Fang of Fen'Harel, it has come into its time.' I don't know what that means or where the dagger is. Do you think it's supposed to help the Creators?"

Kali looked at Alistair and Adaia, and smiled. "I'll be right back."

After she left the room, Adaia looked at her father. "I didn't expect her to smile. Is Mum all right?"

Alistair laughed, "Of course she is."

Adaia looked skeptical.

When Kali returned she was carrying a sheathed dagger. She sat down and slowly removed it. The blade gleamed as if the metal itself was glowing.

"Mum, that's the dagger I saw! I know it is. How do you have it? Are you supposed to use it?"

"This dagger is called 'The Fang of Fen'Harel.' It was first wielded in the battle to save the Dales and passed down to your grandmother, who passed it on to me. I don't know what your vision meant, but perhaps we should invite Rhovaneth, Merenwen, and Faenor and see if they know."

**~oOOo~**

Evangeline and Maric were walking from the trench.

"The mood here has changed since your team's arrival. Instead of desperation there is a sense of hope. I can see why they referred to you as the Savior."

Maric remembered when he first heard that moniker; Loghain had encouraged its usage. It had always been an annoyance. However, after his recent confrontation with Loghain, the annoyance turned to active hatred. He didn't want to snap at Evangeline, so he took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"I am no savior, our victory in Ferelden was truly a group effort. The man who eventually killed my son, Cailan, gave that moniker to me. I would be happy if I never heard it again."

Evangeline stopped and looked at Maric. "I heard about what Loghain did during the Blight, and I will respect your wishes. However, that does not take away from the fact that your presence and that of your team have done what Fiona and I had thought impossible."

Maric stopped and looked at Evangeline. "Tell me honestly. Do you think that my wife will be accepted here?"

Maric's question caught her off guard, and she hesitated.

Maric held up his hand. "I need the truth, Evangeline. If I wanted an evasive answer, I'd ask Fiona."

"So much has happened here in such a short amount of time. When I referred to you as a Savior that is how many of the mages see you. To also find out that you are married to the woman they hold up as a symbol of mage oppression, has given many pause to think twice on how they feel. Perhaps Fiona can build on that—"

Maric held up his hand. "Is there a way for you or Rhys to do that? I… keep feeling that the more Fiona talks about Val, the less effect she has."

"I understand what you mean. I will talk to Rhys."

"What will you tell Fiona?"

"We'll simply tell her that we are more than willing to relieve her of that responsibility."

Maric breathed an audible sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"I am happy to help. I personally look forward to meeting Val. I can tell she is a woman with strength and heart; you would be with no one less. Fiona must focus on the retraining of the mages. Tell me, do you know when they will arrive?"

"Hopefully soon. In fact, I believe Fiona and I will find that out tomorrow."

**~oOOo~**

There had been some complaints among the Inquisitors of dizziness, and feeling vaguely "off." The Chantry healers diagnosed it as a simple cold and recommended a day of rest for those stricken. After their enforced rest, the Inquisitors appeared fine.

Masurian was unconcerned, but during his meeting with Cullen he did express his slight annoyance.

"It's probably from being cooped-up in Kirkwall," Cullen said mildly.

Masurian nodded. "The sooner we get on the road then, the better."

Cullen and Masurian had been planning for the march to Andoral's Reach. Cullen looked at the map. "It should take 20 days to get there, not counting stops. I expect we will need to stop twice to re-provision." _Good thing that we need to travel with wagons, they are so much easier to raid._

Masurian nodded. "We'll stop in Cumberland and Montfort, given that whore-bard Divine, is no longer in Val Royeaux. Pentaghast is Nevarran royalty, so I suspect she and her group of traitors are in Navarra. I thought about what you said yesterday, you are quite right, we need to focus on the mages in Andoral's Reach. When we finish there, we'll turn our attention to Navarra."

Cullen nodded in agreement _,_ but the ever-present weight on his shoulders was lighter. _He is the monster_ _…_ _I am going to save lives._


	16. Looking Forward and Looking Back

**Chapter 16. Looking Forward and Looking Back**

The day after his chat with Evangeline, Maric and Fiona were brought into the Fade to meet with Andraste.

As Maric expected, Merenwen was there. He was surprised to see Rhovaneth and Faenor.

After the greetings were done, but before Maric could ask, Merenwen smiled. "Val is fine. Alistair, Kali and Adaia are just fine, and Kali felt the baby move."

Maric grinned. "That obvious, huh?"

"Well, I figured we'd get the important information out of the way first."

Andraste nodded. "Merenwen, you are a wise woman. Let us sit. We need to explain Rhovaneth and Faenor's presence."

After learning about what had happened with the Vhenadahls, and Adaia's subsequent journey, both grandparents were overwhelmed by how much power Adaia possessed.

Fiona blinked several times before she spoke, "She saw the representation of Dirthamen? How…what…what does that mean?"

"In the short term," Andraste began, "it means that instead of a small group taking a risky trip through the Fade, more training mages can come through the Nahashin Marshes Eluvian and travel to Andoral's Reach."

Faenor continued, "In the long term, it means that the three additional Eluvians and lands will make the exodus of the Thedosian Elvhenan much easier. As for Adaia, we do not know what role she will continue to play, but it is clear that her power is no accident of nature."

Andraste, who had been following Val's progress, did not want to tell Maric all that happened in Denerim, or at Highever, instead she smiled. "The King and the Teyrn of Highever have each pledged squads of their armies for Val to command."

_She was supposed to go straight from Denerim to Kinloch Hold, how did the King and Teyrn come into this?_ Maric held Andraste's gaze, he could tell she wasn't being completely candid. "What aren't you telling me?"

Andraste looked surprised, but before she could speak, Fiona put her hand on Maric's. " _Lethallin_ , now is not the time."

Maric was both surprised and wary of Fiona's use of that moniker. _She either knows what Andraste does or something else has happened. For now, I'll wait._ He placated Fiona and Andraste. "You're right. It's enough to know that Val is well. Who will you be sending to the Reach?"

Rhovaneth answered, "Ríneth, Beren and his wife, Lúthien; Eámanë and her brother, Odoreth; Gilraen and her husband, Finwë, and her brother, Camthalion."

"Faenor, you're not joining Ríneth?" Maric was surprised.

"Even when distance separates us we are still joined. Right now my place is in Revas working with Rhovaneth on Adaia's training."

Andraste continued, "We will send the group through the Nahashin Marshes the day after tomorrow. Look for them two days later."

Maric was puzzled. "Two days to the Reach? You must be bringing the Eluvian out of the cellar to fit the horses. I'll make sure they can cross the trench."

Merenwen laughed. "You and Val are peas in a pod, always two steps ahead."

"Better than being two steps behind."

Rhovaneth turned to Fiona. "Please gather the mages that are to be retrained. You can all start with finding a quiet place, outdoors, preferably near trees. Once you find a spot, I want you all to meditate, do not use magic, just try to feel and listen to your surroundings."

Fiona smiled. "Meditation sounds like a good thing to practice right now."

Merenwen, Rhovaneth, and Faenor said their good byes, leaving Fiona and Maric with Andraste.

Maric looked at both women. "What aren't _either_ of you telling me?"

Fiona put her hand on Maric's arm. He looked at her hand, then at her face. She moved her hand away. "I'm waiting."

Andraste cleared her throat. "Realize that Val _is_ safe. She stopped in Denerim, Amaranthine, and Highever, and is now on her way to Kinloch Hold. She had some unexpected delays in Denerim and Highever."

Maric scowled. "Val was supposed to arrive in Denerim and leave directly for Kinloch Hold. Given that there is no love lost between the King and his brother, the Teyrn of Highever, I have to ask why she was delayed in Denerim, and what was she doing in Amaranthine _and_ Highever?"

Andraste did not know how Maric was going to react if she told him everything. She knew not to enter a battle of wills with him, but she had to try to dissuade him from this topic. Her voice was sharp and firm. "Maric, Val is fine! That is all that matters. She is safe and once she leaves Kinloch Hold she will head back to Denerim to collect the troops and leave for Starkhaven."

"I will decide what _matters_ when it comes to my wife! Spit it out!"

Fiona looked at Andraste. "It would be easier to move a mountain."

Andraste sighed and told him about the crisis in Denerim with Anora, and Val's subsequent trips to Amaranthine and Highever. She also told him what had happened at Highever, including the incident with the blood mage.

Maric listened, caught between relief, pride, and rage. He didn't know how to respond.

In the end rage won out, and he growled, "Andraste, you said you would protect us as much as you could. Apparently you define protection very differently. My wife could have been executed by the Teyrn of Highever, if not for Rayne Cousland's timely intervention, which was not brought about by _you_! Have you done anything, save answer a prayer from Cassandra, or does my wife owe her life and continued safety to her own abilities, and to chance?"

There was nothing that Maric said that Andraste could disagree with.

Fiona however, snapped at him, "If your wife would stop sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong and stay on mission, she wouldn't have had to go to Vigil's Keep or Highever!"

Andraste knew that was precisely the wrong thing to say to Maric.

Maric leveled his gaze at Fiona. His tone was calm but deadly. "Do. Not. _Ever_ speak of Val that way again."

Andraste spoke up before Fiona could bury them any deeper. "Fiona! You are not helping."

The elven mage exhaled sharply through her nose, but kept silent.

Andraste looked at Fiona briefly then at Maric. "It was not chance that saved Val. It was her heart that won the day. If not for her, the King would have died, leaving a viper as Queen. As for Highever, Val has forged a strong enough friendship with Nathaniel Howe that he would have crossed the Teyrn to save her. Her heart has also reconciled the Cousland brothers, which will make Ferelden safer, and in the process she's amassed a larger team."

Andraste then looked at Fiona. "Your remarks were ill-considered. Your petty jealousy only hurts those you are trying to protect."

When they returned to the Reach, Fiona tried to talk to Maric, who merely held up his hand, slowly shook his head, and walked away.

**~oOOo~**

Val and Leliana arrived at the Lake Calenhad docks in the evening and took rooms at the Spoiled Princess. Val sent a message via the ferryman, letting the Knight Commander and First Enchanter know that she and Leliana would be arriving the next day.

"Leli, could you wear the inset on your cuirass to cover the seal of the Seekers of Truth? We don't want to alarm the mages any more than they will be by having the Butcher of Kirkwall in their midst."

"The Butcher of Kirkwall? Is that what you are being called?"

Val looked thoughtful, then smiled ruefully. "That, also 'Hawke the Mage Slayer' 'The Templar's Whore,' and a host of other rather creative epithets. Remember, I am the symbol of mage oppression. Please wear the inset."

"Yes, of course."

After a nice meal Val, feeling very tired decided to turn in early. _All this fretting must be sapping my energy more than I thought._

She woke up in the middle of the night, her heart pounding as anger pulsed through her body and mind. "I so much wish this was a dream..."

_She was sitting in the clinic, watching the last patient leave. It had only been a month after they met, but she had been drawn to the gentle healer from the first time she saw him. Val thought,_ 'He tries to do so much for so many. Helping him is the least I can do.'

_Anders turned towards her with a weary smile. "Thanks for the help. Where did you learn to bandage and suture so well?"_

" _Father learned at some point and taught me. There were wounds that needed to be tended to without magic if we were close to templars or others who would turn us in."_

" _It seems that you spent most of your life be hounded by templars."_

_Val shrugged. "For me it was just the way things were and we weren't constantly on the run. Unfortunately, we did have run-ins with templars who were more interested in…in…taking other things…than taking my father or sister to the circle. Those were the times that I was glad I knew how to fight. Carver was too young, so Father kept mother and the twins safe while I dealt with the bastards. Fortunately, they usually traveled in pairs, so it was only two on one."_

_Anders scowled. "How can you talk about this so calmly? Templars hunted your family and wanted to commit, Maker knows what acts of depravity!"_

_Anders' sudden temper took Val by surprise. "Why are you angry with me? I may talk about it calmly, but that doesn't mean I don't feel the anger and fear."_

_Anders sighed, putting his head in his hands for moment, and then he looked up and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, Hawke. I…I didn't mean to take my anger out on you."_

_Val felt the pain in his voice and laid her hand gently on his arm. "If you need to talk about it, I'm willing to listen."_

" _You don't need to hear my horror stories."_

" _I may not need to, but if you want to share them, I want to listen…"_

She wiped the tears away. _He was so broken._

Val got out of bed and splashed water on her face. Then she looked into the mirror. _I am about to see Knight-Commander Greagoir, the one that tried to break Anders by putting him in solitary for a whole year. Wonderful._ Val dried her face and went back to bed, calming herself by thoughts of Maric. She fell back asleep thinking of his smile.

The next morning, Val and Leliana boarded the boat to the tower. Leliana recognized the ferryman. _Maker, it's Kester_!

Kester smiled. "You were with the Hero, during the Blight! Sorry, I don't recall your name."

Leli smiled. "We were never properly introduced. I am Leliana."

Val looked away.

Kester nodded, and held Leliana's hand as he helped her into the boat, then he looked at Val, are you Lady Leliana's body guard?"

_At this point more like her keeper._ Val smiled. "No, I am Valentina. We are traveling together and have important business to discuss with the Knight-Commander and First Enchanter."

Kester returned her smile, looking at her appreciably. "Welcome, Lady Valentina."

During the boat ride, Leliana and Kester spoke of life here after the Blight. Val paid little attention, her thoughts completely focused on their upcoming meeting.

Once they were at the Circle tower, Val spoke softly to the templar guards, not wanting to divulge to Kester who she really was. "I am Val Hawke and am with my friend Leliana. The Knight- Commander and First Enchanter should be expecting us."

The shorter of the two templars removed their helmet. "Viscountess, you are safe and whole. Maker be praised!"

"Ser Agatha! I'm glad to see you are no longer at the Gallows. I am no longer Viscountess, so please just call me Hawke. How are you? I hope you've settled-in here."

Leliana joined them.

"Leliana, this is Ser Agatha, late of the Gallows, Ser Agatha, this is—"

"Sister Nightingale." Ser Agatha bowed but did not smile. "You were known to many of us in the Gallows."

Val wasn't sure how to take that so she pressed on. "Could you bring us to the Knight-Commander, please? Perhaps later you can tell me about your life here?"

Ser Agatha smiled again. "I would be happy to, although I am not the only one of the Gallows' templars who were transferred here. Please follow me."

They walked through the huge doors and Val felt ill at ease as she heard them close behind her. Then she heard a familiar and not unfriendly voice.

"Well I'll be. If it ain't the Champion herself."

"Samson?"

He took off his helmet. "In the flesh. Cullen transferred me and Agatha here. For which I consider myself blessed. He pitched is voice low so it wouldn't carry. "Knight-Commander Greagoir is fair and not insane."

Val couldn't help but smile. "How do you like being a templar for a sane knight-commander?"

"The lyrium is good and plentiful; he doesn't play with our 'dose' like Meredith did."

Val shook her head. "Almost every day, I find new reasons to be thankful for her demise. I'm glad to see you, Samson."

"Good to see that you escaped that shit-hole. But I heard you'd landed yourself in the Mage-Templar War. Since you aren't into senseless torture, I suppose you're on the side of the mages."

"Does that bother you, Samson?"

"No, those fanatics aren't right in the head."

"That's one way of putting it."

Samson was about to speak when Agatha motioned for Val and Leliana to follow her.

Val waved at Samson. "It was good to see you."

"And you, Champion."

Leliana and Val were escorted to the Knight-Commander's office. It was a large comfortable-looking room. On the right, bookcases practically lined the wall save for the spot where a couch stood invitingly. The left wall contained shelves that held different artifacts – some were weapons, some were books, others were different shaped baubles. Some shimmered, others glowed. Directly across from the door was Knight-Commander Greagoir's desk, two comfortably looking chairs were drawn in front of it.

At the sight of the man, rage flowed through Val. _This is the man who sentenced Anders to solitary confinement for a year, who allowed templars to do unspeakable things to mages here. He is one of those who helped shape Anders into the weapon he became._

The Knight-Commander rose from his chair, an imposing figure in his templar armor, tall and broad chested. His hair was almost as grey as it was brown. His expression was serious but not hostile.

Val was having a hard time holding back her anger. _Anger solves nothing; in the end it was still Anders who chose his path._

The Knight-Commander, seeing Val's expression, looked at Leliana, "Could you give us a moment. I would like to speak with the Champion alone, if that is all right with you, Champion?

Not trusting her voice, Val met Leliana's look and gave a terse nod. Recognizing Val's expression she brooked no argument; Leliana bit back the protest and went to the door.

After Leliana left, Greagoir came out from behind his desk and approached her. Val went into a blind rage. She closed the distance faster than Greagoir could react and punched him in the face and again in the jaw, dropping the Knight-Commander to the couch. It wasn't until she held her dagger to his throat that the haze cleared and her mind began to function.

Val saw no fear, or anger, only an inexplicable calm, seriousness, but calm. _Why hasn't he moved to defend himself, or call for the guards?_

The fury once again threatened to swamp her, but she managed to drop the dagger. She leaned in close, her voice quiet but fierce. "Anders' escapes were an embarrassment to you, weren't they? He was a thorn in your side and you wanted to remove it. But you couldn't, could you? You couldn't kill him outright, and he was a harrowed mage, Irving would never have let you make him Tranquil.

"So you decided you needed to break him. You left Anders in solitary confinement for a year, hoping he would make a deal with a demon to escape. Then Irving would have no choice; you could kill him or make him Tranquil.

"He didn't break though, did he? No. In fact, he escaped once more, and when Alistair conscripted him into the Wardens he was finally beyond your reach, no longer your problem. But your treatment of him lived on. It fueled his anger and his hurt, turned Justice into Vengeance, and lay waste to a Chantry full of innocent people. Anders was a weapon, crafted in large part by you! Look at your hands and tell me that they are not coated in the blood of the innocent!"

Val's voice began to falter as tears spelled from her eyes. "He was a gentle soul; he just wanted to be free. He was a spirit healer and despite your best efforts he _remained_ one. He spent most of his time in Kirkwall as a healer for the desperately impoverished. He took no money…tried to help anyone…everyone…who entered his clinic!"

Her shoulders dropped as she hung her head. Her voice filled with sorrow. "I know his actions were his own…but the suffering you put him through...killed something inside of him."

She could no longer hold back the tears and collapsed on the couch next to Greagoir. A moment or so later, a glass of brandy appeared before her. She held the glass and took a sip; the burn going down her throat helped her focus. She looked up. Greagoir stood, arms crossed, blood still trickling from the split on his cheek. At that point Val began to feel her hand throb in pain. She tried to ignore it, and kept her eyes on the Knight-Commander.

"Why…why haven't you called for your guards?"

"Because there is no need. After I read Teyrn Cousland's missive, I knew what I had always suspected…I _failed_ in my duty. I let my templars stray from the Chant and from their true mission. The Chant is a precaution against magic ruling over man, but that does not mean that templars have the right to treat mages as slaves, to perform acts against the Maker. I should have never sent Anders into solitary. I should have rid the tower of those templars who thought raping mages was a right somehow granted to them by the Order. That is how I failed, and people like you and the innocents of Kirkwall paid the price."

Val looked shocked and saddened, and could not find words to express the jumble of emotions she was experiencing.

Greagoir motioned to the other end of the couch. "May I?"

Val simply nodded.

Once Greagoir sat, Val found her voice. "You're…admitting what you did was wrong?"

He nodded. "With each new Divine, the Chantry's stance on mages changes. This means that templars walk a thin line between guardians and jailors. Unfortunately, many of us cross that line and become jailors, or worse. After Uldred's rebellion, I should have realized that the way we treated the mages was creating an environment for people like Uldred to flourish. I owe much to Irving, as well as Senior Enchanter Amell, for showing me a better way.

Val startled. "Amell? _Solona_ Amell?"

**~oOOo~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you to all who are reading, following and favortiting this story. Sincere thanks to Melysand for her review, and to Shakespira for being my wonderful beta.


	17. Chapter 17

**May I?**

The Knight-Commander saw Val's stunned expression at hearing about Senior Enchanter Solona Amell, and questioned, "She is your cousin, is she not?"

Val's initial surprise at the presence of her cousin lessened. "Yes, she is my late cousin Revka's daughter. Revka was my Grandfather's niece. But…well clearly, Solona and I have never met."

"Then you should meet her while you're here. Solona is next in line to be First Enchanter."

 _Impressive_. "Thank you, I would really like to do that."

"Before we bring Irving and Sister Leliana back in, I would like to …request something of you."

Val was dubious. "Alright."

"May I join your mission…to help defend the mages at Andoral's Reach?"

**~oOOo~**

Aedan received a message from Highever bearing his brother's seal. Caught between hope and dread, he found it hard to find the courage to open the scroll. Finally, after a candle mark, he closed his eyes and unfurled the parchment. Slowly opening his eyes he only looked at the greeting:

_Dearest Brother,_

Those two simple words brought tears of joy to Aedan, and once he had wiped his eyes, he continued to read.

 _I will be in Val Theirin_ _'_ _s debt, forever, for helping me find my way back to you. When I read your letter and spoke to Val, I was ashamed that I had thought so little of you. I have known you all your life and you have always been honorable and just. After I read that proclamation, I should have remembered that and written to you to find out what was happening. Instead, I was a horse_ _'_ _s arse and assumed the worst. You have handled a horrendous set of circumstances with dignity and honor, and I beg your forgiveness for thinking you would do otherwise._

 _Val left for the Circle but will be coming back here, as I have promised her several squads of my guard. I know you have promised several of your Shield; could you send them here? I know that Val must head to the Free Marches next; leaving from Highever will take less time than leaving from Denerim. This way, Val will not have to make the trip back to Denerim. She hides it well, but the constant stress of her mission has started to take its toll, and I certainly did not help matters. If she stays here, she can rest while waiting for your troops. That should set her to rights again_ _…_ _I hope._

 _I cannot attend Anora_ _'_ _s trial, as Rayne is so close to her confinement, but once you feel able, please come to Highever. I want you to welcome your niece or nephew into the world, a world made all the better for having you in it._

_Proud to be your Brother,  
Fergus _

Aedan went to his desk. He put Fergus' letter on top and pulled out parchment and quill from the drawer.

**~oOOo~**

Varric was finishing his lunch when someone knocked on his door. He opened it to see an elven servant wearing a tunic with a specially angled tear on the hem. It was signal that he was one of Sol's runners.

Varric gave the code. "News about the carbuncle plague?"

The servant shook his head. "No Messere, it is about the massage oil."

Varric stomach dropped. _Nug shit, that's the emergency code_. He kept his tone conversational. "Is it _Orgasmic Surprise_?"

"No Messere Tethras, it is about _Naughty Nights_." The servant handed Varric the note.

"Thank you, tell Sol that we also have one named _Lady_ _'_ _s Garden_."

The servant bowed and left.

Varric locked the door and read the note:

 _Mama_ _'_ _s Boy~_

 _Your sister is making massage oils? What a talented family! I tried Naughty Nights and it is more potent than I expected_.

 _I will spare you the lurid details, but let_ _'_ _s just say_ _…_ _I would like to have lasted longer than three minutes!_

_You may want to let your sister know that the massage oil should come with a warning!_

_~ Short fuse._

Varric sat down. _The knights of the Inquisition moved up their timetable by three weeks! Hawke needs to go directly to Andoral_ _'_ _s Reach. She won_ _'_ _t have time to go to Starkhaven_.

Varric pulled out parchments and began to write.

Within the hour, one of Varric's runners placed two identical messages in the dead drop aboard the _Sapphire Dream_ , which was bound for Highever, and then to Denerim. The first mate would deliver one copy to the dead drop in Highever, at the Harried Huntsman. From there the message should reach Hawke at the Spoiled Princess.

While Val was in Amaranthine, she had sent a brief message to Varric letting him know that King Aedan was an ally, and that she had set up a dead drop near the Gnawed Noble. The First Mate would deliver the second copy there, where it will be retrieved by one of King Aedan's retainers.

Using a trusted courier with access to messenger birds, Varric sent a note to Sebastian in Starkhaven. From there, Sebastian can get word to the Reach.

**~oOOo~**

When Loghain arrived at the Palace for Anora's trial, he and Aedan spoke briefly, and then Loghain sequestered himself near the Queen's apartments and spent most of his time either with his daughter or alone in his room.

Anora's sunroom included a sofa facing a large picture window that looked west over Denerim. It was here she sat often during her time as queen, so she could watch the sunsets. What was once her favorite activity was now bittersweet because the number of sunsets left to her was dwindling.

Loghain now sat with Anora on the sofa. He was trying, but failing, to find some logical reason for his daughter's actions. "How could you become so blind? Did you learn nothing from my mistakes, or from Howe's actions?"

Anora ignored those remarks. "I was a good queen to Cailan. We had talked of fostering a child, but with everyone so intent on having a _Theirin_ on the throne, it would have been an impossible battle. Then Ostagar happened. When I married Aedan, he said Grey Wardens were rarely able to have children. With a Cousland, and not a Theirin, on the throne, we were going to try to foster a child. Then Kallian Theirin gave birth to Alistair's daughter. The Bannorn was more willing to have a bastard Warden-King and an elven queen-consort, than someone who had been queen for fifteen years! Yes, I am barren, but that shouldn't have defined me!"

Loghain looked at his daughter. "Surely you knew that Alistair would never allow Adaia to be in the succession, nor would he ever accept being king?"

Anora looked at her hands. "I refused to believe a son of Maric would shirk that duty. We all know the political-neutrality of the Grey Wardens seems to only exist among the Fereldan Grey, so when Alistair refused to send his wardens and offered only his Arling's soldiers, it became easier to believe the Grand Cleric's fear of Alistair creating an army of maleficarum. If I could believe _that_ of Alistair, then believing he would send this army against the throne made more sense. Clodovea took advantage of me."

"You _allowed_ her to take advantage of you. Even if all that is true, why try to kill Aedan?"

Anora sighed. "It just spiraled out of control. With Alistair's family out of the way, it seemed natural to remove Aedan so I could remain queen and put to rest the issue of an heir." Anora looked up with tears in her eyes. "I wanted to be queen more than I wanted anything else. I felt it was my right."

"And now, how do you feel?"

Anora was unable to answer and she began to sob instead. Loghain gathered her into his arms and held her as tears filled his own eyes.

After more talks with her father, and the new Grand Cleric Alana, the former Revered Mother Boann, Anora was ready to accept her fate. She even said to her father, shortly before her trial, "It will be nice to be with mother again."

Fortunately for all involved, the majority of Ferelden's high nobility were able to attend the trial — Sighard, former Bann of Dragon's Peak now the Arl of Denerim; Arl Teagan Guerrin and Arl Leonas Bryland arrived as soon as possible after receiving the King's summons. While the Teyrn of Highever was unable to attend, the Teyrn of Gwaren, Gallagher Wulff, was already in Denerim on Teyrnir business. Bann Alfstanna of the Waking Sea was in attendance, as was Bann Derren of Amaranthine.

The trial was swift—the evidence against Anora was incontrovertible, and Anora did not defend her actions, nor would she allow her father to do so. She was found guilty of attempted regicide, and conspiracy to murder Arl Alistair Theirin of Amaranthine and his family. Her sentence was death. Typically executions were carried out at sunset on the same day. However Aedan knew how much Anora loved sunsets and didn't have the heart to have her executed during one, so he set her execution for dawn the next day.

Watching the last embers of Anora's pyre, Loghain felt bereft and utterly alone. Losing his daughter made him realize just how badly he had betrayed Maric, and how much it had cost Anora. For a few days, he stayed in seclusion in his rooms at the Palace.

Aedan understood, and let him take whatever time he needed.

When Loghain emerged, he sought an audience with Aedan. He now sat in the King's office sipping a brandy while he waited for is former son-in-law. Loghain pushed away the memories of his own tenure in this room.

He stood when the King arrived, and bowed. "Your Majesty."

"Please Loghain, I want no formality between us."

Loghain nodded. "You were a good husband to my daughter, even after... I wish I had been a better father, a better role model, perhaps not let her marry Cailan and make her the Teyrna of Gwaren...or simply made sure Cailan survived the Blight. Maybe she wouldn't have been so self-absorbed and would have understood the responsibility that comes with power."

Loghain's voice was strained as if he were trying to beat back his sorrow, in order to speak. "Aedan, I know that you're giving Val Theirin twenty-four of your Shield to command in the defense of Andoral's Reach. May I accompany them to Highever? I would like to take part in this mission, if Val will allow it."

"But you're a Warden, Nate's Second in Command."

"I know, and I will discuss this directly with Nathaniel when I arrive. Do I have your permission to accompany your squads?"

**~oOOo~**

Adaia and her _Orans,_ Rhovaneth and Faenor, were sitting in the forest under the Vhenadahl. Alistair and Kali had grown more comfortable with the elven approach to magic, and felt that they should step back and allow Adaia to work with her teachers without having a parent hovering over her.

Adaia, now nine and a half years old, was maturing as a mage faster than anyone expected. She was still exuberant and irrepressible, but when it came to her magic, she was focused and serious. It was also clear that the elven part of the young mage was growing stronger, as she began to resemble her mother.

To avoid another disappearing act, Rhovaneth and Faenor had taught Adaia to meditate and open her mind to the Vhenadahl without actually coming into contact with it. She caught on quickly and it was now time to test the young mage. Adaia quieted her body and her mind readying herself to link with the tree.

Rhovaneth and Faenor watched as Adaia's aura took on the deep blue that was the color of her magic. The blue slowly began to be infused with the deep forest green that was the color of the Vhenadahl's power. Her teachers carefully watched the young mage, as her aura became a perfect blend of blue and green. Unlike last time, Adaia stayed where she was.

After what felt like ages, the green began to fade away and when Adaia's aura was back to its deep blue hue, she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her teachers; her expression was one of puzzlement. "Why is the Arlathvhen, that is supposed to take place in Halamshiral, being delayed? The Dalish are gathered south of the city and refuse to approach."

**~oOOo~**

**AN: A million thanks to my wonderful beta, Shakespira, to those who are reading this story, and to EasterViolet, Melysande and ElyssaCousland for your reviews! BioWare owns all.**


	18. Knowledge

**Knowledge**

Adaia's question about the _Arlathvhen,_ and it being delayed, had Rhovaneth and Faenor concerned.

Rhovaneth spoke first, "How did you find out about an _Arlathvhen_ on Thedas?"

"The bear showed me. I think he knows the answer, but he wants me to figure it out, that's why I asked you both."

Faenor smiled. "Dirthamen is not only the keeper of secrets but also of knowledge. Knowledge is something one must discover on one's own. Unlike a fact, _knowledge_ it cannot be given to a person, it is something that is acquired by one who seeks, who wishes to learn. It appears that Dirthamen has chosen to give you information and it is up to you to discover its meaning. Much like how we teach you, _da_ _'_ _len_."

Adaia looked at Faenor, "Does that mean that Dirthamen is also my _Oran_?"

**~oOOo~**

Val could not have been more surprised if the Knight-Commander had sprouted wings. "You want to help defend the mages?"

The Knight-Commander smirked. "Not what you were expecting was it?"

"Not at all. However, with all due respect, you live in a tower. Are you fit enough to travel from Ferelden to Andoral's Reach and then fight? I was able to take you down with only my fists."

Greagoir touched his cheek. "True, but you couldn't have done that if I had worn my helmet. Despite being in the tower, I spend little time sitting at my desk, as you can tell." His hand gestured to a very neat and practically empty desktop. "I spar with the senior templars every day. If you would like to spar with me and test my abilities, I would be happy to show you."

"Ok, let's assume that you are fit enough. Why? Why leave your position as Knight-Commander?"

Greagoir looked pensive. Val was quiet, waiting for his answer.

"I helped make this mess, I should help clean it up."

Hearing Greagoir use the exact same accusation she leveled upon herself left Val speechless for a moment. Then she smiled wryly."I have accused myself of the same thing, so I can hardly disagree with you. Who would take over as Knight-Commander?"

"As I recall, you lived in Lothering before the Blight, didn't you? You must have known Ser Bryant."

Val couldn't keep the happiness and relief out of her voice. "He…he survived the Blight?" _Ser Bryant watched out for us. He_ _'_ _s the one who taught me how to fight._

"Yes, Bryant survived. In order to give the people of Lothering a chance to get away, he made every soldier and templar stay with him to fight the darkspawn. He saved many lives that day. He and his remaining templars went north the Denerim. When Cullen transferred to Kirkwall, I requested that Grand Cleric Elemina to transfer Bryant here. I have already corresponded with our new Grand Cleric, Alana, and she has approved his being made Knight-Commander, if you allow me to join you."

"You would be taking orders from me? Do you think you can do that?"

"I know military discipline. If you are in command, I will follow your orders."

"You make it sound so easy. You are used to being in charge, Knight-Commander. If you come with me, you would simply be Ser Greagoir."

"Actually, I would welcome not being in command."

_I certainly understand that._ "Let me think about it. I will need to spar with you. I suggest we do so later in the afternoon." _The best way to assess his ability is when he is more likely to be tired._

"Agreed. Thank you for considering it."

Val nodded as she pulled out a vial of healing potion and handed it to him. "Take this and let me clean up your cheek before we call in Leliana and Irving. We still need to determine the templars and mages I am taking along. Then I have a cousin to meet."

**~oOOo~**

Aedan looked at Loghain. "Why do you want to be a part of Val's mission?"

"In part because if I am going to die fighting, I want to be fighting for something good, not committing suicide in the Deep Roads."

"I know there are more reasons than that Loghain, but they are not ones I need to know. You have permission to march with my Shield to Highever. The Shield is leaving at dawn so you'll want to make preparations." His expression was one of melancholy. "May the Maker be with you, Loghain."

Loghain looked fondly at his former son-in-law. "Maker be with you as well, Aedan."

**~oOOo~**

Rhovaneth and Faenor called a meeting with Keeper Tamuríl and _Hahren_ Daeron and from the other village, _Sulahn_ _'_ _nehn_ , Keeper Merenwen and her husband _Hahren_ Elrohir, as well as the seven awakened dreamers who did not go to Andoral's Reach—Cadmael, Delyth, Eirig, Genevra, Iwan, and Reanne. Like Ríneth and Faenor, these elves had gone into Uthenera just prior to the arrival of the humans.

Rhovaneth had not completely shaken the surprise of Adaia's question, but she still addressed the group. "Adaia has told us of an _Arlathvhen_ near Halamshiral."

The room was silent; the shock Rhovaneth felt was mirrored on everyone's countenance.

Genevra asked, "How does Adaia know this?"

Faenor explained, "She is linked to the Vhenadahl, which is also linked with Dirthamen. He appears as a bear and communicates with Adaia."

All seven dreamers suddenly nodded in understanding.

Seeing that both the keepers and _Hahrens_ still look puzzled, Faenor happily explained, "Children's thoughts are far less restricted by custom and experiences, and that helps make them easier to teach. Dirthamen clearly needs to convey complex information that is important, and as he cannot speak to anyone directly, he has to find a safe way to deliver his message. He is teaching Adaia how to interpret his information so that she may discover the knowledge he cannot safely share. Adaia is a young, highly intelligent, powerful mage who clearly has a good heart. She is the perfect student for Dirthamen."

Rhovaneth nodded. "That is what I thought as well. What can we do to assist Adaia?"

Cadmael sat back and steepled his hands. "We answer her questions as best as we can. But tell me something, _Arlathvhen_ means for love of the people, but in this case it sounds like it is the name of some kind of meeting? How is the word being used?"

Merenwen frowned. "For the elvhen who call themselves the Dalish, an _Arlathvhen_ is a decennial meeting of their clans."

"Are these the elvhen of which you spoke, the ones who believe themselves to be the only true elves?" Genevra asked, the displeasure clear in her tone.

Merenwen nodded. "Yes, the ones who have turned their backs on their cousins living in poverty and slavery through out Thedas. Some humans refer to elves as Knife Ears, the Dalish _refer to their cousins_ as Flat Ears. It is a conceit that will not be tolerated here."

Elrohir held his wife's hand, soothing her anger, and said, "We need to reeducate these elves. That they are gathered in one place gives us an opportunity. I suggest that our Somniari show the keepers of these clans what it means to be elvhen and how their conceit is an offense against themselves, and the Creators."

Merenwen was still angry. "We must make sure that they do not continue their prejudice once they are here!"

Faenor frowned. "If the Dalish elves choose to become part of our new lands, then they must assist in the evacuation of the Thedosian elvhen; they must help their city cousins leave."

**~oOOo~**

Before Cullen left for his normal patrol of the Gallows courtyard, he passed Masurian.

"Cullen, are you heading to the Courtyard?"

"Yes, is there something I can do for you, Lord Inquisitor?"

Leaning close to Cullen he said quietly, "The Formari herbalist has an order for me. Would you mind retrieving it? You're the only one I trust to be discreet."

"Of course. Shall I bring it to our strategy session this afternoon?"

Masurian smiled. "That would be excellent, thank you."

Cullen bowed and took his leave. _While I am relieved for an excuse to check-in with Sol, I hate to think what depravity could be in the package if it requires discretion!_ Cullen shuddered as he stepped into the courtyard. _At least I can find out if Varric got the message about the schedule change._

When he reached Sol's shop, he smiled at the herbalist and spoke the coded phrase, "So, how are sales of the new massage oils?"

"Excellent, word is spreading."

Cullen smiled, relieved. "That's terrific."

When Cullen didn't go on his way, Sol asked quietly, "Is there anything else?"

Cullen also kept his voice low. "I understand that you have a package for my boss?"

Sol looked surprised. "He sent _you_ to retrieve it?"

"Yes. I saw it as an opportunity to speak with you."

Sol handed him a package smaller than Cullen's palm. He was relived that it was something he could hide in his belt pouch. "Do I even want to know what this is?"

Sol smiled. "No. You do not. I wouldn't have wanted to know either, but I had to _make_ it. Anyway, have a good day, High Inquisitor."

Cullen chuckled. "You as well, my friend."

Later that day Cullen arrived for the strategy session. He palmed the package and passed it into Masurian's hand when he shook it."

The Lord Seeker simply placed it in his own belt pouch, and said plainly, "Thank you. Shall we get to it then?"

Cullen nodded and spread out a map. It marked their route to Andoral's Reach. "The route is as you requested. We will be traveling on the Imperial Highway. Are you sure you want to be that overt?"

"We are the Inquisition! I want people to know of our presence, that we travel with the Maker and his blessed Bride. I will not have us scuttle around."

To quell Masurian, Cullen assumed his typically humble attitude. "Of course. You are quite right. Forgive me for suggesting otherwise."

Masurian grinned. "Cullen, there is nothing to forgive. I appreciate you presenting a different point of view. It is one of the many things I value in you."

Cullen bowed his head. "Thank you, Lord Inquisitor." _I_ _'_ _m glad he values it, because it has been the only way I've been able to manipulate him into doing precisely what I want._

Cullen pointed to the route. "We leave for Cumberland on 20 Drakonis, ten days from now. Fortunately, we are fully mounted so we will arrive in Cumberland on or about the 23rd; our caravan will arrive a day or so after us. Depending upon the amount of time we need to be in Cumberland, we should arrive in Montfort around the 26th. That should put us in Ghislain on the 28th to resupply; from there it will be a day and half to Andoral's Reach. That will give us a chance to rest before we attack."

Masurian grinned. "Perfect. I want to hit them fast and hard. They will be on foot, so once we drain the mages, we should be able to overwhelm them quickly. We will decide then what we what to do with anyone who survives."

"You want some of the heretics to live?" Cullen tried to sound both surprised and upset.

Masurian patted Cullen on the back. "Don't worry, no _mage_ will leave the Reach, perhaps some Tranquil."

Cullen nodded. "It will be as you command. Have you decided what you want to do in Cumberland?"

Fury suddenly gripped the Lord Seeker. "Cumberland allowed itself to be the seat of the Grand Enchanter and College of Magi! The College of Magi should never have been formed and that Grey Warden Enchanter should never have been allowed to live. The leaders of Cumberland need to be re-educated in the ways of the Maker, and any who refuse to see the light will feel the Maker's burn!"

**~oOOo~**

The sun began to set behind the Hunterhorn Mountains when the elves from Revas arrived. As they rode into the main courtyard, Maric, Rhys and Fiona were there to greet them. Ríneth dismounted and hugged Maric. "It is good to see you again, my friend. You and Val are greatly missed."

"We miss you all as well. Ríneth, you know Fiona."

The tall, willowy elf smiled. "Yes, it is good to see you again. Have you started with the meditations?"

"Yes. It is one of the most welcome times of the day."

"Excellent."

Maric continued with introductions, "This is Rhys, he also commands the mages of the Reach."

"Well met." Ríneth smiled then introduced her party to Rhys and Fiona. She pointed to a man and woman quite fair of hair and skin. "This is Beren and his wife, Lúthien. The woman with red hair is Eámanë, next to her, as you can see, is her twin brother, Odoreth."

Ríneth gestured to the only other couple; their complexion was as dark as Beren and Lúthien's were light. "This is Gilraen and her husband, Finwë, and the younger man next to her is her brother, Camthalion."

Fiona and Rhys bowed. Rhys, who was typically reserved, looked in awe of their new companions. "It is truly an honor to meet you all, and there are no words to express my gratitude for your assistance."

Ríneth blushed slightly. "Words are unnecessary. There is no where more important for us to be."

Maric gently touched Ríneth's shoulder. "We need to get your party situated and settled in before it's full dark."

"Thank you Maric. We want to get to sleep early so we can be fresh for tomorrow. Fiona, I would like to start just after dawn. Early morning is the best time to hear the world sing."

Rhys cocked his head, clearly puzzled. "Hear the world sing?"

"Yes, nature is not passive. It is alive and active and if you listen you can hear that energy. It is from nature that you will learn to draw your power. Not the Fade."

Rhys was clearly excited. "I am looking forward to hearing it."

**~oOOo~**

Later that night, Cullen sat in his quarters with his own map; it showed the now established route along the Imperial Highway, as well as small off-road routes near Montfort, Ghislain, and Andoral's Reach.

_Once we are in Montfort, Varric_ _'_ _s messenger can alert our contact in Ghislain, who will then alert Maric at the Reach. The raiders will tail us after Montfort and attack the caravan, as our main army gets closer to Ghislain._ Cullen prepared the map for delivery to Varric. In the morning Cullen would put it in the dead drop hidden on the Gallows' docks. After he finished readying the map, he took all of his notes and put them into the fire. Pouring himself some water, he sat and watched until the last speck of parchment turned to ash.

**~oOOo~**

Irving and Leliana came back into the office, and Leli could tell something was off, but not what. Greagoir sat behind his desk, seemingly relaxed, but Val's eyes were bit red, as if she had been crying. _Perhaps she will tell me later._

Irving smiled and took Val's hand. "My dear, what you are doing is more than anyone could have hoped for."

Val's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "After what I did in Kirkwall—"

"—You protected the powerless. Sometimes the decisions we make have no good outcomes, only less terrible ones. If you had sided with the mages, I am quite sure that Meredith's ire would have spread to the non-magical citizens of Kirkwall, claiming them all to have fallen to blood magic."

"I wasn't aware you were that familiar with Meredith."

Irving chuckled. "I may live in a tower, but I am not without sources."

Val looked briefly at Greagoir, who still seemed relaxed. _I have no idea what sources Irving uses, but apparently Greagoir is not concerned about it. Good. Well, let us start the festivities._ "I need mages schooled in primal and creation magic, and any spirit healers you may have. I also need templars. If possible I would like ten mages and ten templars. Do you think you can spare that many?"

Greagoir smirked. "We know that the Divine has given you the authority to take whomever, and however many, mages and templars you want; you have no need to request permission."

"I may have been given that authority, but I would rather we all work together on this. You know your mages and templars, I do not."

Greagoir, looked thoughtful then said, "I have nine templars who would be excellent additions to your company."

Leliana frowned. "Only nine?"

Val cleared her throat. "The Knight-Commander has volunteered to come on this mission. If I agree, he would be the tenth."

Leliana simply stared at the Knight-Commander; when she recovered from her initial surprise she looked at Val. "If you agree? Why wouldn't you?"

In answer to Leli's question, Val simply arched an eyebrow. The bard now knew not to continue questioning.

Irving smiled, "I understand from the Teyrn's letter that some of the mages are being retrained so they no longer need to pull their mana from the Fade. Is that true?"

_One of the advantages to elven Somniari, they can sometimes get messages to me when I dream. I am glad they told me of this before I arrived in Highever._ "Yes, this is true. It should help them withstand the Inquisition's templar powers."

Val was careful not to mention Revas, and hoped she could pull-off the deceptive explanation. Knowing that her eyes always gave her away, she wanted to avoid eye contact, so she directed her response not only to Irving, but to Greagoir and Leli, as well, "Two Dalish keepers along with former templars are among the people at Andoral's Reach. They discovered that the templars could not drain the Dalish keepers because their draw their mana from nature, not from the Fade.

"Mages of the primal and creations schools can be retrained. The other two schools, entropy and spirit cannot. However my understanding goes little beyond that." _Oh, Merrill! If you had stayed away from blood magic you would have never been open to the Fade, and couldn_ _'_ _t have been made tranquil._

Greagoir and Irving were both quiet. Greagoir shook his head. "This may be the reason the Dalish –trained mages have not turned up in any circle. There is so much about magic that we don't know, yet we've been too afraid to learn."

Val was delighted at how helpful Irving and Greagoir were being. _I have no idea what Teyrn Fergus said in his note, but I am truly grateful._

After meeting with Greagoir and Irving, it was time for the midday meal. Leliana was surprised to find that the templars and mages dined together, there even seemed to be something close to camaraderie among them. _It is dangerous to get too friendly with a mage. Given what happened during the Blight, why does Greagoir allow this?_ Leliana saw Val's smile as she walked into the dinning hall. _I must be careful not to upset Val, but I have to speak with Greagoir._

Val was pleased with the interactions between the mages and templars. She took Greagoir aside. "This feels so different from Kirkwall's circle. I can see that much has changed here. I wish this was they way it had always been."

Greagoir nodded. "That was my wish as well. Perhaps in defeating the Inquisition we can find lasting peace, and develop more informed and reasonable attitudes towards mages and magic."

Irving, Leliana, Val, and Greagoir sat together at lunch. Teyrn Cousland's letter focused more on Val's mission than the events in Denerim, so Val gave them the details and answered their questions as best as she could.

After lunch, Irving thought it best to meet the mages and templars in one of the larger classrooms.

They had just entered a long hallway.

"Hawke?"

Val looked up and saw Ser Bryant. He had greyed at the temples and sported a goatee, but his smile was as broad and genuine as always had been.

He had always been a friend to her family. Her father had explained that he had met Ser Bryant when he came upon the templar's patrol, in the aftermath of an ambush by darkspawn. Her father saw how gravely several of the templars were injured and risked his freedom when he used magic to heal them. Ser Bryant insisted that he was fine and that his men came first. By the time her father had healed the last of his templars, he said it was almost too late to save Ser Bryant. The templars watched and had given her father several of their lyrium potions as he healed Ser Bryant's injuries. By the time he was through, he began to react to the large amount of lyrium he had taken, and was unable to speak clearly or stand up.

Ser Bryant sent his patrol back to the Chantry and commanded them to say nothing about the incident. He stayed with her father until he was well enough to stand, and then escorted him home. That was when Val and the rest of her family met him.

_We were all grateful that he brought father home. Mum urged him to stay for dinner_. _Carver looked at mum like she was daft. Surprisingly, he accepted the invitation. During dinner he asked about each of us and he could sense, without being told, that Beth was a mage. He told us that he was originally from Rivain. A Seer had told his parents that he was needed in the birthplace of Andraste, so they sent him to Ferelden. It was in Denerim where he was trained and took his vows. I always wondered if it was because of his experiences with the Seer, that he never turned Beth and father over to the Circle._

_When I woke up in the morning, he was gone, but had left me a note inviting me to the Lothering Chantry in the afternoon to begin to learn how to wield a broadsword. Apparently, my father had mentioned my burgeoning need to protect my family, and my desire to use a two-handed weapon. I trained with Ser Bryant until Carver left for Ostagar. The last time I saw him, he was fighting Darkspawn and we were running for our lives. After hearing about Lothering, I was sure he had died._

She beamed at him as he approached and when he reached them she gave him a hug. She was glad it was returned. "Until Greagoir told me you were to replace him as Knight Commander, I had thought you'd perished at Lothering. I am so happy to see you hale and whole, my friend."

Bryant smiled back. "I had always hoped you and your family made it safely out of Ferelden. When I heard you were the Viscountess, I was speechless...happy...but speechless. It is good to see you as well." He looked at Greagoir. "Knight-Commander, shall I bring the templars you requested to the large classroom?"

"Yes, thank you, Bryant." Greagoir nodded and they proceeded down the hall.

She turned to look at Leliana,whose expression was guarded. _I guess we are in for a row when we get back to the Inn. Wonderful._

There were eleven mages standing in the classroom waiting for them. All were wearing similar robes except for one—Val saw a woman in blue robes with blond hair, and eyes the same color blue as her own.

The two women looked at each other for a moment.

Val said, "Solana?"

**~oOOo~**

Aedan had taken to eating dinner in his study rather than the dining room. He found eating alone in a large room to be depressing. In answer to a knock on his door, his Chamberlin, Alban Hill, entered. Aedan watched the tall distinguished looking man approach. _I am so grateful that Alban survived the attack by that crow assassin._

Alban held a small scroll. "Your Majesty, this was retrieved from the repository near the Inn."

Aedan's eyebrows rose. "Thank you, Alban. Please see that I am not disturbed. That will be all."

The Chamberlain nodded and left the room.

Aedan knew that the scroll was from the dwarf named Varric, who was in Kirkwall. Before he unfurled it, he thought back to the missive he had received from Val while she was in Amaranthine...

_It was the day after Loghain arrived; a dwarven warden named Sigrun had requested an audience with Aedan._

" _Your Majesty, I come from Amaranthine with a message from Val Hawke. She requested that I remain with you while you read it, and answer questions afterward._ _"_

" _Alright Warden, please have a seat._ _"_ _He unfurled the scroll expecting a letter, and was surprised to see a story instead._

_The Seer was black of hair and blue of eye, and spoke a short poem of woe:_

_With talons of silver,_  
_and feathers of flame._  
_A new flock has risen,  
_ _violent and vain._

_In scaffolds they gather._  
_o_ _'_ _er terror they reign._  
_For tranquil, a prison,  
_ _for freedom, a bane._

_Among those who listened, rose a hand with a question._ _"_ _Seer, how do we know if this flock is real?_ _"_

_The Seer looked upon the quester and answered,_ _"_ _If clouds are early, and you see a flock overhead, look back. If fire is in its wake, then reality will be upon you, and dread will course through your veins. Though finite, it will feel like forever, as if candles were weeks and if bells were days._ _"_

" _If the flock is real, is there any hope for those it passes?_ _"_

_The Seer smiled._ _"_ _Yes there is hope, for they are not the only flock in the sky. Another flock will rise, one that will clip the talons of silver and douse the feathers of flame. Part of the flock has already found a suitable roost. The rest gather. When they take flight, they will pass the Wall of Grief, and find a stark, yet beautiful, path in the skies of blue where they will fly until their destination is reached._ _"_

_Aedan looked a Sigrun._ _"_ _What is this?_ _"_

" _It is a code, Sire."_

" _A code? The Seer_ _…_ _oh the Seer has black hair and blue eyes. That_ _'_ _s Val..._ _"_ _He read it again._ _"_ _Let me see if I have this straight: The scaffold is the gallows. The birds with silver talons are the Inquisition. The other flock is the company Val is gathering combined the those who are already at Andoral_ _'_ _s Reach._ _"_

_Sigrun nodded._ _"_ _And_ _…_ _?_ _"_

_Aedan scratched his head._ _"_ _They are all gathering at Andoral_ _'_ _s Reach, but the path Val_ _'_ _s taking is passing a Wall of Grief_ _…_ _Stark path_ _…_ _skies of blue_ _…"_ _His eyes lit up._ _"_ _She is taking them to Kirkwall then will follow the Minanter to Starkhaven before going to Andoral_ _'_ _s Reach._ _"_

_Sigrun smiled._ _"_ _You_ _'_ _re pretty good at this, but there_ _'_ _s more._ _"_

" _Couldn_ _'_ _t you just tell me?_ _"_

" _Val told me not to. She said that you had to figure it out, so you would remember it, because I have to burn that scroll before I leave._ _"_

_Aedan looked at the scroll again._ _"_ _Clouds are early_ _…_ _The inquisition is leaving in early Cloudreach?_ _"_

" _Val was right, you_ _'_ _re pretty smart, Your Majesty. But there_ _'_ _s more._ _"_

_Aedan smiled at the Warden_ _'_ _s cheekiness. Again he looked at the story._ _"_ _Bells_ _…_ _candles. Ah, the number of bells will mean the number of days and the number of candles will be the number of weeks!_ _"_

………………………………………

Aedan unfurled the scroll. The message carried no salutation.

_Silver-taloned birds tired of being cooped up and will leave three candles early. Take direct flight to meet the flock. Do not approach the Wall of Grief. Do not roost anywhere else._

"Maker, no!" _I am glad this arrived tonight and not tomorrow._ Aedan hurried to Loghain's room.

When Loghain answered the urgent knock he saw the wide-eyed fear on Aedan's face and quickly ushered him inside. "Aedan, what's wrong?"

"Loghain, there is a message I need you to get to Val. It cannot be written and it is for her ears only."

"I'm listening."

"Tell Val that the Inquisition is leaving the Gallows three weeks early, and she is to take her company directly to Andoral's Reach, do not go to Kirkwall or Starkhaven, just go straight to the Reach."

Loghain arched an eyebrow. "Leaving from Highever will shorten the distance. I will make sure Val knows."

**~oOOo~**

**AN:** Thank you to all who are reading this story, to those who have faved, followed, and to ElyssaCousland, EasterbViolet, Melysande, and Guest, for your reviews. A speacial thank you to Shakespira for her reviews, unending support of my work, and her bets magic, any mistakes are mine not hers.

BioWare owns all.


	19. Time Waits for No One

**Time waits for no one**

"Solona?"

The blond mage smiled. "Cousin Valentina!"

" _Please_ call me Val."

"Call me Lona. It seems mine is not the only branch of the Amell family that gave their children odd names."

Val chuckled. "When the twins, my brother and sister, were born, father refused to use the names my mother had picked out. They ended up naming them Bethany and Carver. Carver was in honor of a close friend of father's. Bethany was a compromise. Although neither of my parents would tell me the names my mother had originally chosen."

The sound of Leliana clearing her throat brought Val and Lona back to the task at hand.

"Perhaps we can speak at dinner?" Val asked.

"I would like that, cousin."

Looking at the assembled mages, Val smiled. "Senior Enchanter Lona, before the templars join us would you introduce me to your colleagues?"

Val noticed that the mages stood a bit taller, looked a bit more animated. _Is it because I referred to them as the Senior Enchanter's colleagues? I can only imagine what they are used to being called._

Lona began the introductions with the two women nearest her, "Please meet Lily and Gracina, they are spirit healers." The two women bowed their heads.

Val bowed back. "I had hoped for at least one, I'm fortunate to have you both."

Her cousin continued, "Gavin, Blaine, Sky, Isla, and Linnete follow the primal school, and Fuster, Whitley, and Kyle, follow the creation school."

Val returned each bow. _They all seem so earnest. I wonder what they know about Kirkwall? About me?_ "Who knows of the actions taken at Kirkwall?"

Surprisingly, all raised their hands. Val looked to Lona. "Did you brief them?"

"Yes, Irving, the Knight-Commander, and I."

"Thank you, Lona." She looked to the mages. "Thank you for being a part of this mission. I will be here for the rest of the day and I will be happy to answer any and all questions you may have."

Val turned at the sound of lightly-armored footsteps. Ser Bryant entered, followed by nine templars who all wore what looked like a light-duty uniform, as opposed to the full-skirted ones she'd usually seen. She looked at the mages and none seemed surprised. _I guess they are letting up in the 'all armor, all the time' attitude. Good, less like jailors._

Greagoir stepped towards the templars. "Thank you, Ser Bryant. I will take it from here."

Bryant saluted Greagoir, and then bowed to Val, Lona, and the mages before he left.

Val looked over the templars and was thrilled to see Ser Agatha. Greagoir introduced the nine, "You know Ser Agatha; please meet Sers Fraley, Brianna, Graham, Aimer, Sevin, Grayson, Jechiel, Allyn, and Alvar."

"It is a pleasure to meet each of you." Val's gaze took in both the mages and templars. "If everyone can take a seat, I will explain what we are doing, and what we hope to achieve."

Once Val had the attention of all the mages and templars she began to speak.

Leliana surreptitiously looked over the mages and templars. _They all seem sincere enough, but something doesn't feel quite right._

**~oOOo~**

Having left Adaia at home with Marian, Kali and Alistair were having a picnic in the woods where the Vhenadahl stood. Yesterday, they had a long talk with Rhovaneth, Faenor, and Merenwen about Adaia being taught by Dirthamen, and what that meant to their daughter, and to them as a family. They had also talked with Adaia, who was eager to learn what Dirthamen wanted to teach.

Now, they needed time, just the two of them in the quiet peace of the forest, to talk over all they had learned.

Alistair was sitting with his arms around Kali as she leaned back against his chest. He kissed his wife on the top of her head and said, "I'm glad we came here. Being near this Vhenadahl is actually calming, don't you think?"

Kali looked up in to Alistair's eyes. "I do. I have to admit you were right. As odd as it sounded, being in the place that is the center of our daughter's life makes it all feel…right."

Alistair smirked. "I have been known to have a good idea or two. I asked you to marry me. That was a stroke of genius."

……………………………………

_Alistair stood in one of the rose gardens of the palace; it was one of three that had survived the battle of Denerim. There was a small table with a light dinner waiting. "Thank the Maker there are no more darkspawn crawling around Denerim. Although who knows what I'll find at Vigil's Keep." He checked around to make sure everything was in place, looking at the sun, he left the garden and walked to the Alienage._

_As he knocked on Kali's front door, he mumbled to himself, "Make, please don't let me screw this up."_

_Kali answered the door. She wore a green dress that gave richness to the mahogany color of her hair. Her smile was radiant. "Well, hello there."_

By all that is holy, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever known. Her smile…her eyes…

" _Alistair?"_

" _Oh…ah…Hello to you, too."_ Smooth Alistair, smooth. _He held out his arm. "My Lady, shall we?"_

_Kali nodded at took his arm. "Anywhere you wish to go, my lord."_

_Alistair watched the sight of the setting sun as it cast the grand Vhenadahl in silhouette. Instead of heading towards the palace, Alistair suddenly turned and took Kali to the tree._

" _Alistair?"_

" _Just…just trust me."_ Maker, I have lost my mind, this is not part of my plan.

_Standing beside the tree, he took Kali's delicate hands into his, and looked into her eyes. Her gaze warmed him to his very core, and quieted his nerves. "You…you know that I am to take up the position of Warden-Commander and, Maker help us all, Arl of Amaranthine?"_

_Tears began to moisten Kali's eyes. "I know, I…I don't want you to leave."_

_Alistair pulled her close. "I have to, but I don't want to go alone." Before Kali could speak, he knelt before her. " I love you. You are everything to me. Kalian Tabris, will you marry me?"_

_Kali's eyes grew large, and then she beamed. "Yes! Yes! I will!"_

_Alistair was caught in the radiance of her smile._ She said yes! Oh wait..the ring. _He pulled the ring from a pocket in his doublet and placed it on her finger. Then he stood and pulled her into his arms and kissed her._

_They were locked in a passionate embrace when they heard a throat being cleared. They broke apart and blushed. Kali looked up to see Shianni._

_Shianni stood with her hands on her hips. "I take it you both have news?"_

….……………………

Kali looked up and smiled. "We never did have that dinner in the palace garden, did we?"

Alistair scratched the back of his head. "No, and I completely forgot about it until Aedan teased me about it…three days later."

**~oOOo~**

Loghain wanted to brief Rafe, so they stopped at Vigil's Keep. When they arrived, he was surprised to see twenty of the Amaranthine guard readying themselves to march. _Are they to assist the King?_

He and Rafe met in the main hall. "Loghain why are you here with the Shield?"

"I could ask the same to you about the Amaranthine troops."

Rafe explained, "I received a message from Nathaniel and he asked me to send them to Highever. Where are you going?"

"I am going to convince Val Theirin to let me join her growing army to defend the mages."

Rafe looked concerned, but didn't speak.

Loghain looked down at his boots before looking back at Rafe. His words came out haltingly, "My…confrontation with Maric, and then Anora's… execution…they shattered me… I never…thought it would ever come to this…but it has…I need to be free of this country, even though I shed blood to free it…If Val doesn't agree to take me, then I will leave for Gwaren and take the first ship that doesn't lead to Orlais."

Rafe nodded, his expression one of understanding. He extended his hand. "It has been an honor and privilege to know you, Loghain."

Loghain gripped Rafe's arm. "I believe the honor and privilege has all been mine. The Wardens are fortunate to have you in their employ."

He then turned and walked purposefully out of the hall. He mounted his horse and he and the Shield departed. Loghain would not allow himself to look back, mentally, or physically, so he looked forward, leaving behind a broken past and going into an unknown future.

**~oOOo~**

Adaia was in the forest with Rhovaneth. " _Oran_ , I feel a need to communicate with Dirthamen, I cannot explain it. It is something I can hear in the wind and feel in my heart."

" _Da'len_ , these are senses you can trust. You do not need to justify it. I will stand beside you."

" _Ma serannas, Oran."_ Adaia sat near the Vhenadahl. She took two deep breaths then relaxed into a meditative state. After a few minutes her deep blue aura appeared and the color slowly became a perfect combination of Adaia's aura and the tree's deep green one.

After a half hour, Adaia's aura returned to deep blue, and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Rhovaneth. "I am to develop a complete definition of dup…duplicitous without being told what duplicitous means." Adaia's eyes furrowed as she thought.

Rhovaneth watched Adaia. _By having her learn the definition of duplicitous by hearing descriptions of such actions, Dirthamen wants her to have a deep understanding of what it means. He must want her to really understand the nature of Fen'Harel's actions. I wonder why?_

Adaia looked up and smiled. "Would _Hahren_ Elrohir be able to tell me stories about people being duplicitous?"

"Of course, _Da'len._ "

**~oOOo~**

It was an hour or so before dinner when Val met Greagoir in the practice yard. She did not want an audience, and neither did he, so the only other people present were the spirit healer Gracina, Ser Bryant, and Leliana. Val had her armor brought from the inn and now she stood before Greagoir in her Stone Hammer plate, with her sword and shield. She wanted as real a set of conditions as possible, so she decided that they would use their actual weapons, rather than wooden practice swords. Greagoir agreed and thought it was a wise choice, which was why the spirit healer was present.

He asked, "How do you want to proceed?"

"I want to test your limits. A touch to the neck or chest is a kill. Aside from that, we will fight until you yield or I end the match. Then, without warning, Val attacked.

She noticed the shock on Greagoir face, but he rallied and was ready to meet her attack. _His reaction time is excellent, good._

They had been sparring for ten minutes when Val got the first touch, nicking his shoulder just under his pauldron. _I should not have been able to do that._ Then she intentionally left her flank open. _He should have taken advantage of that. Damn it all, he's holding back._ "Do not hold back!"

Greagoir started at her command and sped up his attack. Their shields met with a resounding clang as he tried to slash at her right flank, but found that Val had already moved to parry with her sword.

 _He has the reaction time, the strength, and the skill, but does he have the stamina?_ Val, who was quicker, moved in and out of range to prolong the fight, after 45 minutes she called, "I yield."

Greagoir took off his helmet, shook out the sweat from his hair, and then rubbed his shoulder, the bleeding had stopped. "Maker, Val, you are as deadly as they come." He then asked quietly, "Did I pass the test?"

Val smirked. "Yes, welcome aboard, Ser Greagoir."

Greagoir gave Val a wry smile. "Thank you, Commander."

**~oOOo~**

At dawn, the day after the Revas mages arrived, Rhys, Fiona, and the mages that were to be retrained gathered in the practice yard with Ríneth and her group. Given the number of them, Ríneth divided them into eight groups of thirteen, and had them spread out between both the magic practice-field and the sparring field sparring field, each group led by a Revas mage. Her own group included both Rhys and Fiona.

"Please pick up a twig or leaf from the ground around you. Then lay down with the item in your hand and begin to meditate as you were taught. Focus your awareness on what you hold in your hand." _All their lives they have had to be hyperaware, hyper-vigilant, for them to just let go and_ 'be' _may be difficult_.

Ríneth walked softly among the mages, helping those having difficulty reaching a meditative state. She watched and waited until most of the mages had spent some time in meditation, then gently called to them.

Once every one was alert and paying attention, Ríneth asked, "How many of you heard something?" Most of the mages raised their hands. "Put your hand down if you heard a ringing sound?" Half of them put down their hands. "If you heard a humming sound?" a few more hands went down. One of the four mages whose hand was still up was Rhys.

"Rhys, can you describe what you heard?"

He looked thoughtful. "I heard three sounds together—one was like the whistle of the wind, one was like the rustle of leaves, and the other was like flowing water."

The other mages who had their hands raised nodded in agreement.

Ríneth explained. "Those who heard a ringing sound heard their own energy. Those who heard a humming sound heard the energies of those around you. For both groups, that is a very good thing, it means that your awareness was not hindered by the mundane. Well done! Rhys, you and the others heard the song of nature. As you explained, it is not one sound but a three-part chorus—the song of wind, the song of trees, and the song of water. For those who did not hear that, do not feel discouraged. Now, it is just a matter of tuning you to the right sounds." Ríneth's words encouraged them and they were all eager to try again.

Two hours past dawn, Ríneth called an end to their first training session. Most of the mages in her group managed to hear at least one part of the chorus.

After consulting with her fellow training mages, Ríneth met with Rhys and Fiona. "I am thrilled to say that many of the mages caught on quickly. Fiona, you did a fine job preparing them. Teaching them how to meditate made an enormous difference and allowed them to focus quickly without spending too much time trying to get into a meditative state."

Fiona smiled, enjoying the wondrous feelings flowing through her body. "I struggled at first, but I finally heard the entire chorus. For once, I felt my magic connect to something that wasn't the Fade, and I felt…free."

Ríneth nodded. "Once you are trained, that is how your magic will feel all the time."

**~oOOo~**

After sparring, Val was shown where she could wash, which she did quickly because the dinner bell was soon upon them. _I wish there was more time to visit with Ser Bryant and Lona, but we need to leave for Highever in the morning._

When she walked into the dining hall, one of the mages, Sky, walked up to her. "Commander? Do you have a moment?"

 _Commander…I guess that's right…but it feels weird. "_ Of course, Sky, where would you like to talk?"

"You already know my name?"

"Don't look so surprised. There aren't that many of you…and I'm not quite in my dotage." Val smiled to let Sky know she was teasing.

Sky gestured to the large entry hall, where there were benches, "We can talk there, if that suits."

Val nodded. Once they sat down, Sky's voice was soft so as not to carry. "I wanted you to know that even though we, the mages I mean, all knew of Anders, none of us blame you for killing him. It was hard, at first, for some of us to accept your arrival because you carried out the Rite of Annulment. But the Knight Commander and First Enchanter, explained the political situation in Kirkwall. You saved those who had no magic and no real way to defend themselves, and that made sense, but what…what did it feel like to do what you did?"

Val's voice was soft, and she was both direct, but kind. "You mean what did it feel like to kill innocent mages?"

Sky blushed a bit, but nodded.

 _Perhaps I should not have said 'any question.'_ Val stretched out her legs, then she looked up at the ceiling. _How do I explain this?_ She looked at Sky, hoping to convey as much as she could in her expression and voice. "At the time, I was so traumatized from killing…killing him, that I couldn't feel anything. It was like I was watching it happen." Val paused and took a deep breath then let it out. "I remember every face of every mage I killed, and I will remember them for the rest of my life."

Sky slowly nodded. "This is why we will work with you. You take responsibility for your actions, and you sincerely try to do the right thing. Thank you for being so candid. I didn't appreciate until now, the rawness of emotion you had to experience and apparently still do."

Val smiled wearily. "Thank you for understanding."

They stood and Val was going to enter the dining hall to find Lona, when she saw her cousin in the hallway looking around.

"Lona? Were you looking for me?"

The Senior Enchanter saw Val and grinned. "Why yes I was. I have some good news."

"I could use some."

"I will be accompanying you to Highever, so we will have a chance to visit."

Val was stunned. "They are going to…let you out?" She whispered the last bit.

Lona grinned at her cousin's surprise. "Well I _will_ be accompanied by templars beyond the ones who are in your party. I asked Greagoir and he thought it was a good idea. Sometimes, I still shake my head and say to myself 'who are you, and what have you done with the Knight-Commander?'"

"Well you have been here longer than most, you know what it was like before."

"Indeed, and thank the Maker things have changed."

"Thank the Maker, indeed." _I wonder what Fen'Harel would say about that? Actually…no, I don't._

**~oOOo~**

It was well after dinner when the messenger bird landed. It was a tired-looking bird that once the message holder was removed, flew straight up into the rafters and tucked its head under its wing. The person on watch knew to take the message straight to Maric.

Maric was sitting outside by a fire. He typically did this after dinner; it was his time to be alone, away from a couple of hundred pairs of eyes. When the person on watch handed him the message pouch, Maric tried to keep the alarm out of his eyes and voice as he said, "Thank you."

Once he was alone again, he opened the pouch and removed a small scroll. He knew that if Varric used a messenger bird, then there was some kind of emergency. _Creators, please don't let it… be Val."_

He took a deep breath and read the scroll. Varric did not use the same code for a message sent by carrier bird. But it still remained cryptic _._

_Blue eyes~_

_I leaving three weeks early._

_~Storyteller_

' _I leaving?' Not I am? Why is Var–_ When he understood the meaning of 'I' Maric crumpled the scroll and threw it into the fire. _Dummy, I stands for Inquisition. Creators, Masurian's thugs are leaving three-weeks early?_

He stood up, doused the fire, and went to find Rhys and Evangeline.

**~oOOo~**

Late in the evening, Val and Leliana arrived at the dock. Val just wanted to go to the inn, go to their room and fall on her bed. She looked over to the barrels, and grew pale when she noticed that the barrel with the small red stain was upside down.

She motioned for Leliana to stop, and then whispered, "We have a message." Both women looked around for signs of people, but they were the only two outside. Val turned back towards the columns that were part of the ruins of the old bridge. She knelt behind a large bush for a few moments, then stood up and brushed off the dirt before she walked back to Leliana.

"Did you bury the token?" Leliana whispered.

Val nodded. "Yes, they will know I have the message. Let's get up to our room."

Once in their room, Leliana carefully examined it to make sure no one was spying on them. When she nodded, Val sat down and opened the small scroll.

_Silver-taloned birds tired of being cooped up and will leave three candles early. Take direct flight to meet the flock. Do not approach the Wall of Grief. Do not roost anywhere else._

Val stared at the scroll and gasped, "Three weeks?"

Leliana saw all the color drain from Val's face. She knew how messages were handled and some of the codes, but not this particular set of codes. "Val…what happened, what is in three weeks?"

Val crumpled the scroll tightly in her hand, and looked at Leliana. "Masurian has moved up their timetable, they are leaving three weeks early, about two and a half weeks from now."

**~oOOo~**

_**AN**_ _._ Special thank you to my beta, Shakespira. She always makes this story better. Thank you to Melysande, EasternViolet, ElyssaCousland, Pintsizedpsycho, Guest, and Shakespira for your reviews and for sticking with the story.


	20. Pride and Prejudices

**Pride and Prejudices**

It was the dead of night, well past the rising of the moon. It was time to pay a visit to the Dalish keepers who were currently gathered for the _Arlathvhen_ near Halamshiral. The somniari of Revas sat on the ground in a ring with then Vhenadahl at its center

"I am thrilled that the Vhenadahl is able to help us." Merenwen said.

Faenor grinned. "The Vhenadahl will assist us, not only in locating, but communicating with the Keepers." Faenor looked pleased as he stood next to the grand tree, as it had been a suggestion by Adaia that lead to this discovery…

" _Oren Faenor, the Vhenadahl brings me to Dirthamen's bear. Can it bring you to the Keepers?"_

" _I never thought about that. I don't really know if it can, da'len."_

" _I can ask, if you like." Adaia volunteered._

_Faenor's eyes twinkled. "Do you think you are the only one that can communicate with the tree?"_

_Adaia stammered. "I…I don't know. Can you?"_

_Faenor pulled Adaia into a hug. "I am just teasing you. Now, let me see if the Vhenadahl will deign to speak with this old man."_

_Adaia giggled. "You're not an old man, Oran…"_

Faenor stood next to the tree, a deep green orb, much like Adaia's blue one, hovered over his hands. He moved the orb so it was against the tree. After a few minutes, the forest glowed a deep green and the somniari found themselves in a clearing, standing in front of twenty surprised-looking keepers.

Merenwen looked around remembering Adaia's description and smiled. _We have been brought to one of the places the Creators prepared for the Elvhen._

Hesitantly, one of the keepers approached them; she looked afraid, her voice tentative. _"Harehen_ _, na elgar?"_

Merenwen looked at the Keeper. "No, we are not spirits; do not fear that. We are _Elvhenen."_ _She seems very young._ Then she remembered Alistair telling her about how they had gained the support of the Dalish during the Blight, specifically about a clan with a new and young female keeper. The keeper matched Alistair's description _._ "Your name is Lanaya, correct? Your clan fought the Blight?

Lanaya's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, _Hahren_. You are more than you seem. You are…not of this age.

"You are correct, we are not. We are dreamers who have awakened—"

Lanaya, shocked and confused, interrupted, _"—Hahren, se'nuvenin dara'thena? Se nuvenin dar'ina, Thedas? Uthenera na revas! Thedas din'revas! Thedas din'etha!_ You wish to be awake? You wish to dwell in Thedas? _Uthenera_ is your freedom. Thedas is not freedom! Thedas is not safe!" She stopped and hung her head. "I am sorry for interrupting you, _Hahren_."

Merenwen nodded at the young keeper. "It is alright, _da'len."_ Then her expression hardened as she took in the other keepers. " _Ara'lethal,_ my kin, we will gather and explain why we are here."

The other keepers slowly approached. Movement to the side caught Merenwen's eye, and she looked to see a large outdoor auditorium curved around an Eluvian. She was sure neither had been there a moment before.

**~oOOo~**

Leliana was alarmed. "Two and a half weeks? Will we have enough time to get to Andoral's R—" She stopped as she saw Val run to the chamber pot and throw up. Leliana went to her and gently rubbed her back while Val heaved.

There was nothing left to bring up, but Val was too weak to stand, so she remained on the floor, head in her hands.

"I'll bring a healer from the Circle."

Val picked up her head. "No. There's no need."

Leliana stood with her arms crossed. " _No need_? You are as white as a sheet. You were too dizzy to stand that morning in Highever. Now this. Val if you're ill—"

"I am not ill. It's just stress and exhaustion. I just need to sleep."

"Nonsense! You want me to believe that the Champion of Kirkwall was dizzy or emptied her stomach before every mission?"

_Shit, I can't tell her about the healer at Highever. Although…the dizziness didn't completely go away. Am I really sick?_

"Look, you are not going to the Circle; that's an order. I am going to bed. However when we meet up with the mages tomorrow, I will have one of the healers take a look."

Leliana nodded. "As long as a healer examines you. I care about you, my friend. I am worried about your health."

Val tried to stand.

"Here, let me help you up."

Standing, Val smiled tiredly. "Thanks, Leli, both for helping me up, and for the concern. And yes, we will be able to get to the Reach in time."

**~oOOo~**

Masurian looked about the Gallows courtyard where Inquisitors and tranquil were gathering provisions and equipment for their march to Andoral's Reach. _This could have been chaos without Cullen and the Dalish Tranquil, Merrill. I suppose being one of those nomadic heretics taught her how to pack for travel._

Cullen noticed Masurian's presence and went to him. "My Lord, is there something I can do for you?"

Masurian grinned. "No, no. Things are going well, thanks to you. No, I'm just feeling…a sense of joy."

 _Joy? Yes, like a predator looking forward to a successful hunt._ "Joy, My Lord?"

"Yes, after so much planning and waiting, we are finally going to leave here and show Thedas what a real Exalted March is. Think about it, Cullen—we are setting out on a journey that will rid us of the maleficarum infesting Thedas. Once we have cleansed Cumberland and Andoral's Reach we can travel to Navarra and kill that whore who poses as the Divine. Then we can work with the northern ox men and destroy Tevinter. _"_

"We will be contacting the Qunari?"

Masurian nodded. "I met with their representative before I left Orlais. If we are successful in our mission, we will have proven ourselves a worthy ally."

Cullen couldn't hide his surprise. "They will not try to convert us to the Qun?"

"We have an agreement. All we need to do is complete our mission."

"I was unaware of the agreement…but it makes perfect sense." _Creators, an alliance with the Qunari! Are the no depths to this man's hatred of mages?"_

"I apologize for keeping you in the dark about this. But as you know, this is potentially explosive information if in the wrong hands. I was waiting for an appropriate time to tell you. But I suddenly felt I had to tell you now. It must be another sign from the Maker that you are meant to be with me on this journey. I look on you as more than my second, you are what I thought it would be like to have a son, Cullen. I mean that."

The surprise Cullen felt helped him hide his disgust. "I am moved beyond words, My Lord High Seeker." _Andraste, if you sparked his sudden need, I thank you. He is the monster. I will save lives._

**~oOOo~**

The keepers sat in the first three rows of the amphitheater facing the Revas elves who were sitting on stone benches on either side of the Eluvian. Faenor stood and every keeper stared.

He was at least a hand taller than the Dalish keepers; he wore his thick black hair short, and had a neatly trimmed beard and mustache.

_My appearance alone is shocking to them._

"My name is Faenor, and with the exception of _Hahren_ Elrohir and Keeper Merenwen," to whom he gestured, "the rest of us who share this stage entered Uthenera in Arlathan, _before_ the arrival of the humans."

A collective gasp could be heard from the Dalish keepers.

 _Just like the those in Revas._ Faenor's eyes twinkled with the memory _._ He continued, "Arlathan was still green and lush with life and bliss. The Creators were our guides, a part of our families, and a part of our hearts. They nurtured us with the gift of knowledge, art, nature, and love." He gestured to the Eluvian.

It began to show images of life in Arlathan, elves with facial hair, taller, and filled with an inner light.

The keepers watched the scene in silence, but Faenor saw expressions of both joy and sorrow.

"Then the Creators were cruelly betrayed by the Dread Wolf. Locked away, they watched, helpless, as Arlathen fell, as every trace of what we were was utterly destroyed. All the Creators could do was weep. Their sorrow only deepened when they saw their children enslaved. They were forced to watch this horror for close to a millennium, it was like an endless torment."

Faenor waved his hand again and the image in the Eluvian changed. He saw the horrified and angry expressions of the keepers as they watched the destruction of Arlathen.

"As our Creators did, watch what you cannot change."

With another wave of his hand the image in the Eluvian changed to show Andraste as she fought the Tevinters. "It was a _human_ mage from the south who championed the cause of slaves. Andraste not only freed the children of the Creators, but also gave them a new home, the _Dales_.

"But like our Creators, Andraste was betrayed. The Andrastian religion grew from her ashes and spread, typically by force. Persecuted by the humans who now called themselves Andrastians, the Elvhenen were driven out of their home.

"The Creators watched this diaspora as many elves went to live in human cities, in desperate conditions, and adopted, reluctantly, the Andrastian creed. Yet you, the Dalish, lived in clans trying to revive and maintain our traditions; devoting yourselves to the Creators, and trying to avoid contact with humans."

The keepers' expressions became ones of pride.

Faenor's voice was now one of deep sorrow. "And _again_ the Creators felt the sting of betrayal."

The keepers began murmuring among themselves. Faenor waited, and when he heard several say, "Dirty _Shems!_ " he continued, "No, not by the humans."

The murmuring suddenly stopped.

Faenor waved his hand at the Eluvian and it showed an alienage in Thedas.

The whispering among the keepers resumed and became heated. _Their pride blinds them._

Faenor waited and then when he heard "flat ears" he spoke, his voice still held the same deep sorrow.

"No, it was not by our city-dwelling cousins."

As before, the Dalish keepers suddenly became silent.

Faenor's expression and voice filled with rage and bitter disappointment. "It was by elven who call themselves _the true elves,_ and yet turned their backs on their own cousins…it was by _you_ , who call yourselves the _Dalish_!"

Faenor's final words were sharp and cutting, and the keepers were shocked into silence, looking guilty and afraid.

**~oOOo~**

Val and Leliana met the mages and templars in front of the Inn. Solana and her templar escorts stood with her.

Val looked out at the group of twenty. The templars were in full armor, the mages in very light armor carrying their staves. All looked to Val waiting for her command. _They go forward to fight in a war they did not create, against an adversary they have never seen._

Her voice was strong and clear. "Thank you for your willingness to go towards an unknown future, to put away differences, and together become part of a larger force, a force to save the mages at Andoral's Reach, to rid Thedas of the Inquisition, and to heal the wounded Veil. Today we begin the journey, today we march, and we march as one!"

The group cheered. Solona leaned towards Val and smiled slyly. "Not bad, Cousin. One might believe you've done this before."

Val smiled. "Yes, I've had _some_ experience with this."

"I am glad you're my cousin," Solona whispered.

"And I'm glad you are mine."

Val gave the signal and they began to march. Solona and Val walked up front with Leliana. Leliana looked pointedly at Val.

She nodded. "When we stop for lunch. I promise."

Solona looked puzzled. "What is happening at lunch?"

Val sighed. "I need to be looked at by Lily or Gracina. I've been feeling dizzy and nauseous. I am sure it's just stress, but I promised Leli I would ask."

Solona looked closely at Val, and then arched an eyebrow. "You do look rather pale."

**~oOOo~**

One of the keepers tried to stand up but was being pulled down by one next to him; he wrenched himself free and stood up. He was a mature elf; his white hair was shoulder length. He frowned angrily as he looked at Faenor. "You have been sleeping for a millennia, who are you to call us traitors? How do we know _you_ aren't a trick of Fen'Harel?"

Faenor noticed that the other keepers leaned away from him. _Either they don't share his opinion, or his boldness._

"A trick of Fen'Harel? Do you believe that the Dread Wolf would arrange this because he wants to reunite you with your cousins?"

"Of course not."

"Then you believe that because we went into Uthenera so long ago, that we really don't know what has happened?"

"Yes. Much has happened while you slumbered."

Merenwen stood, glowering as she spoke to the Keeper, " _I_ was there when Arlathen fell. My husband and I were entrusted with hiding an Eluvian. Then we entered Uthenera. When we woke up you were just learning to hold a staff! Would you say that I don't know what has happened in Thedas, that you know more than I?"

The keeper flushed in embarrassment, and looked at Merenwen. "No. I was…unaware that you have been awake that long."

Faenor nodded to Merenwen, and she continued, "Do you believe that the Creators were betrayed by the Dread Wolf?"

"Of course."

"Did Arlathan fall?"

"Obviously."

"Were you given the Dales as a home and then forced from it?"

"Clearly."

"Do you believe the Creators are blind to what happens here?"

"No. They are watching."

"Do you believe the Dalish to be the only true elves?"

He stood proudly. "Yes."

"Do you doubt any of us are Elvhen?"

"No…you are also elves."

"Then you believe that the Creators no longer love their city-dwelling children?"

The keeper began to look unsure. "N…no."

"Yet, you shun the city-dwelling elves do you not?"

"We…yes, we do."

"You are a father, yes?"

He looked surprised. "Yes…a boy, and a girl."

"How would you feel if your daughter abandoned her brother to poverty and cruelty?"

"I would hate it. I would be very angry with my daughter. But that is not the case with the flat ears. They chose to follow that religion! _They_ turned their backs on the Creators!"

Faenor stepped back in, surprise in his voice. "Then you shun your cousins because you believe the Creators are _vengeful_?"

"No! That's not the point."

Merenwen move to the edge of the stage, so enraged that her power could be felt through out the auditorium. She lashed out, "That is entirely the point! It is _you_ who are full of vengeance! It is y _ou_ who want to punish your cousins; it is _you_ who have repeatedly rejected any who have wanted to be a part of your clans. How can you do that?"

The keeper looked pale and did not speak.

Faenor placed his hand on Merenwen's arm and spoke, "Lost your voice? Well let me answer for you. You shun them, even though you are in the presence of Elvhen who were alive _before_ the Creators were betrayed, because you are still conceited enough to say that we know nothing, and still believe that your cousins, children of the Creators, are no longer elves!"

The keeper slowly sat down. The others around him stood up and distanced themselves from the vocal keeper, unwilling to sit near him."

Faenor looked at the lone elf. "So, how does it feel to be shunned by your own people?"

**~oOOo~**

Val told everyone that they were stopping for lunch. Once everyone had settled, Solona and Lily approached Val. Solona motioned her head toward the edge of their camp. "Come sit with us, I have already spoken with Greagoir. We will not be bothered."

Val chuckled at that. "I guess it _is_ a boon to have the former Knight Commander with us." Val looked to Leliana "I'll be back after we're done."

Leliana smiled. "I'm glad you're letting a healer look at you."

Solona, Lily, and Val sat down. "Senior Enchanter Solona told me about the dizziness and nausea. May I have a look?"

Val nodded. Lily's hands glowed a deep purple as she moved them over Val's body. After a long while, she stopped and looked at Val. "Do you want the Senior Enchanter to hear the diagnosis?"

"Yes."

Once Lily issued her diagnosis, Val looked first at her cousin and then at Lily. "This goes no further than the three of us. No one else is to know. Lily, can you give me something for the nausea, at least?"

"Of course."

The women stood up. "Thank you, Lily."

Lily nodded and left the cousins.

"You aren't going to tell Leliana?"

"No. No one can know. That's final."

"Okay…"

When they were back with the others, Leliana looked to Val. "Well?"

"Nerves. Lily is giving me a potion for the nausea."

"It is just stress? But—"

Val shrugged. "I don't doubt Lily's ability, do you?"

"No, of course not. It just seems odd."

"Leli, you have seen what the flashbacks do to me."

"True. I am glad it isn't worse than that."

**~oOOo~**

**AN.** To EasterViolet, Melysande, and ElyssaCousland, thank you for your reviews. To my readers, thank you for sticking with me. To my Beta Extraordinare, Shakespira, thank you for your support and wisdom.

The title of this chapter came from Jane Austin's wonderful story. BioWare owns all. I just swim in their pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter came from Jane Austin's wonderful story. BioWare owns all. I just swim in their pool.


	21. Good News or Bad News?

**Good News or Bad News?**

The shunned keeper did not answer, but his expression of shame and sorrow made it clear to Faenor that it had been an effective, albeit cruel, way to make a point.

Faenor motioned to the rest of the keepers. "Come sit together, as one." While the keepers moved to their original seats, he continued, "We have discovered lands far from Thedas. Before the humans ever came to Arlathan, the Creators gifted us with lands; the land surrounding us now, is one of the four such places. Each one is reachable by one of four special Eluvians."

The keepers looked around and whispered excitedly.

"This is the first of the four lands we have colonized, it was from here we came to meet you." Faenor directed their attention to the Eluvian and a subtle change in its depths took place. "Behold _Revas_! We have two villages and there is plenty of room to grow."

One keeper spoke, "You mean we will be able to leave Thedas and go there?"

"Yes, that is _exactly_ what I mean. This is an exodus to a new life, a new Arlathan."

Every keeper was focused on the Eluvian, and Faenor could see expressions of joy and wonderment.

"But if you come to _Revas_ or to any of the other three lands it will be with your city-dwelling cousins. The Creators gifted these places for the _Elvhenan,_ all of us…equally."

**~oOOo~**

Val found a smiling Fergus waiting in the courtyard to greet them. _This is a vast improvement on the last time I was here_.

"Val, greetings, and welcome to Highever. I see your trip the the Circle was a success."

Val beamed. "Greetings to you as well, Your Grace. Our trip was more successful than I could have imagined, no doubt thanks to your letter. Please meet my cousin, Senior Enchanter Solona Amell. Lona, this is Fergus Cousland, Teyrn of Highever."

"Well met, Your Grace." Lona smiled.

"Well met as well, Senior Enchanter. Looking at your eyes, it is easy to tell that you and Val are related, and please both of you, call me Fergus."

"Then please call me Lona."

"I hate to get to business so quickly," Val apologized, "but we have a complement of twenty mages and templars to billet."

"Consider it done, we have plenty of room within the castle. Lona are you staying with us?"

"Until Val leaves, then I'm returning to the Circle." She looked at her cousin. "I can work with Knigh— _Ser_ Greagoir to settle everyone in."

At the mention of Greagoir's name Fergus' eyes widened. "The Knight-Commander?"

Val nodded and gestured to Greagoir. " _Former_ Knight-Commander. He has volunteered to join us and I accepted. Ser Bryant is now the Knight-Commander. Greagoir, please work with Lona, and Teyrn's Fergus' staff to settle everyone in."

It was then that Fergus' seneschal and assistant seneschal joined them. Val knew them as Seneschal Costello and Assistant Seneschal Abbot, both wily men with ready smiles.

"Abbot please work with Ser Greagoir and Senior Enchanter Amell to arrange rooms, baths, and suppers, for the templars and mages. Costello, please ready rooms for Lady Hawke, Senior Enchanter Amell, and Sister Leliana. Also, they will be dining with the Teyrna and me."

Val turned towards the assembled mages and templars. "Please, take the time to freshen up, eat, and most importantly, rest. Once we are on the road tomorrow, we will be moving quickly."

"Ladies, if you will follow me." Abbot gestured towards the castle.

"Leli, please go with the Seneschal. I need to speak with His Grace."

"Of course!" Leliana smiled at Seneschal Costello as they walked away. "When I was here last, you were telling me a tale about someone named 'Who'."

Val turned to Fergus. "How is Rayne?"

"She's doing well. Our healer, Mara, believes that the baby will come any day now."

"All the more reason for us to get out of your hair." Val softened her voice. "Have you communicated with Aedan?"

"Yes, and I will forever be in your debt for that."

"Nonsense, it was your wife who carried the day."

"As for getting out of our hair there have been a couple of recent developments."

"I already know that Masurian's Inquisition moved up the timetable on us."

"Yes, but there's more." Fergus tried to contain a smile.

Just then, Nathaniel joined them and pulled her into a hug. "It is good to see you again, my friend."

Val returned the hug. "You as well." Then she stood back and looked to Fergus, then to Nathaniel. _There is a gleam in their eyes. What mischief are they up to?_ "Is there something either of you want to tell me?"

Nathanial nodded his head towards the barracks. "Come, we'll show you."

**~oOOo~**

Adaia, having learned what duplicitous meant, now sat near the Vhenadahl and meditated. Elrohir had accompanied Adaia. When she opened her eyes she looked at him. "I am supposed to discover why a father would forsake his children. Leaving your children is a bad thing for a father to do. Do you think my Dad would know about fathers who leave their children?"

"I cannot tell you who to talk to. For the knowledge you seek, _you_ must decide who and what to ask. Follow your heart and head, _Da_ _'_ _len._ _"_

Adaia nodded, frowning and crossing her arms. "This is so…so frustrating! Sometimes I wish Dirthamen had chosen someone else."

Elrohir pulled Adaia into a hug. "I know it seems like so much responsibility has been placed on your young shoulders. But I know of no one else here who is better suited to this task, than you."

Adaia sighed. "What makes _me_ so special?"

Elrohir placed his hands on Adaia's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I don't believe you truly realize how powerful a mage you are. As far as I know, only you and Faenor can communicate with that Vhenadahl. You are young, which means you are likely to ask questions that Faenor, like any adult, would not think to. You have a good heart. You deeply care about the plight of the oppressed, whether it is the Creators or the mages in Thedas. You truly want to help."

Adaia now wore a look of determination. "I do care. I cannot help the mages in Thedas, but I can help the Creators…somehow."

Elrohir smiled. "You will find a way, Adaia Theirin."

**~oOOo~**

When they reached the barracks, Val was stunned. "Where did all these soldiers come from?"

"Well" Fergus began, "there is a detachment of the King's Shield. I suggested that Aedan send them here so you wouldn't have to go all the way back to Denerim."

Val felt like one less burden sat on her shoulders. "Thank you, Fergus. Not having to go back to Denerim is a huge relief, especially with the tighter timetable. But there are more than a detachment of the Shield. Who are the others?"

Nathaniel smiled. "Those would be a detachment of the Amaranthine army."

Val was shocked. "I…I don't know what to say, other than thank you. The extra troops will truly make a big difference."

Nathaniel frowned a bit. "However, there is one issue you need to resolve."

Val chuckled. "Only one? That would be a change. What issue would that be?"

"That would be me." A deeper voice sounded behind them.

Val turned. "Loghain. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to convince you to let me be a part of this mission."

Val's expression became guarded and she looked to Fergus. "I need a place for Loghain and I to talk; is there somewhere we won't be disturbed?"

Fergus nodded. "Use my study."

"Thank you." Val turned to Loghain. "Please, come with me."

Loghain nodded and followed. When they were out of earshot, Fergus looked at Nathaniel. "Do you care to make a wager?"

Nathaniel pursed his lips and shook his head. "No way will I wager on this. One of the things I have learned about Val—once you think you know her next move, all of a sudden, she is two steps ahead of you and coming from a different direction. It's what makes her such an effective leader."

**~oOOo~**

Loghain and Val entered Fergus' study. Val sat on the couch near the fireplace and gestured for Loghain to sit on the one across from her. "Tell me why I _shouldn_ _'_ _t_ take you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you want to convince me to join you. That means you believe I need convincing. Put yourself in my shoes. Why wouldn't I take you?"

_She put herself between Maric_ _'_ _s sword and my hide, and brought me the news about Anora. Both of those actions had little to do with me, personally. She was protecting Maric, and running an errand for Aedan. How does she really feel about me? Perhaps that_ _'_ _s where I should start._

"You only know me by reputation, and through Maric. I would say those put me in a poor light, but that implies there is a good light and there isn't. I…allowed my best friend's son, my King, to be slain by the darkspawn. That makes me a regicide and a traitor. The only reason my head wasn't separated from my shoulders was because Aedan didn't want Anora to loose her father, and he thought it would be ironic for me to become a member of the order I had been trying to eradicate. Shall I continue?"

"Yes, please do."

Loghain sighed. "I sold elves into slavery to get the money I needed to fight a civil war that I created in the first place. I believed Rendon Howe's claims that the Couslands were loyal to Orlais, even though I knew that was impossible."

Loghain's tone started to become bitter, full of self-loathing. "I sent an assassin to kill the last Grey Wardens in Ferelden, one of which was Maric's _other_ son! Why would you let me join this battle? How would you know I am not a mage hater and will join your army only to turn traitor on you when the time is right? Is that convincing enough!"

Through this all, Val had simply listened. _The tone of his voice is angry and bitter, but his expression isn_ _'_ _t_ _…_ _I_ _'_ _ve seen this expression in Maric_ _'_ _s face more than once, and on my mother_ _'_ _s as well. It is the look of a grieving parent._ "Loghain, you have many sins for which I know you want to atone. If I accept you, will you be joining me to fight, or as a man on a suicide mission?"

Loghain arched an eyebrow. "I'm a Grey Warden. I don't need a suicide mission because I am already a dead man. I'm just waiting for the taint to claim me. I would rather die doing something right than throwing myself at darkspawn in the deep roads."

"Loghain, I would be an idiot not to have you on our side. I have no fears of your turning traitor, and I know you hate the Inquisition every bit as much as I do. I trust you."

"You trust me? Why in the Maker's name would you?"

"Because none of your actions were to further your own self-interests. Albeit horribly misguided, they were to protect Ferelden, and your daughter. That is why I trust you. Do you still want to join me or do you think I'm a fool?"

Loghain smirked. "You are certainly not a fool. You're unconventional, but not a fool. You are, as I thought when we first met—formidable."

Val extended her hand and Loghain grasped it. "Welcome on board, Warden Loghain." _Creators, Leliana is going to pitch a fit._

As Loghain left, Leliana walked in. She had heard Val's 'Welcome on board' and was stunned by it. "You are bringing Loghain MacTir? Aft-

Val interrupted her "Keep your voice down! I will not discuss this here. Come with me to my room."

It was a silent but quick walk to the room. Once there, Val went to the fireplace but remained standing. She looked a Leliana. "You were saying?"

"How can you bring him? You did not see the Alienage as the elves were being sold to Tevinter slavers! You did not risk your life day in and day out fighting darkspawn while Loghain waged a civil war! I was there. I saw what he did to Ferelden, to your own husband's sons!"

 _Time to see just how loyal she really is._ Val's voice was cool and firm. "While I understand your reservations, I do not share them, nor do I need to justify my actions to you. I will say this: Loghain Mac Tir is a grieving father who knows the full impact of his actions and wants to spend the remainder of his already shortened life trying to do something good and just. He will join us, and he will help us protect the mages and defeat the Inquisition. That is my final word on the subject. If you cannot except that, I will turn you over to Arl Howe, and you can cool your heels in the Vigil's dungeon, as previously promised."

Val watched as Leliana visibly deflated."Are you sure you can trust him?"

Val's eyes narrowed. "You are a fine one to speak about trust. But to answer your question, yes, I trust him."

Leliana sighed. "You are a far better person than I. I truly mean that. If you trust him, than so shall I."

**~oOOo~**

After dinner, Nathaniel, Solana, Fergus, Rayne, and Val were in Fergus' study. Rayne and Val were drinking tea while Nate and Fergus had brandy.

Solana chuckled when offered a brandy, and accepted a small bit because she had never had it before. "We aren't allowed to have spirits in the Circle, fade-based or alcoholic." She took a sip and instead of coughing as everyone was expecting, she closed her eyes for moment then opened them. "I like the warmth going down the back of my throat." She handed the glass back to Fergus. "I think it would be unwise to finish it. I doubt anyone wants to see a legless mage."

Nathaniel laughed. "Oh, I've seen plenty at the Vigil! Quite fun drunks, actually."

Rayne looked at Val. "How are you feeling?"

Val looked up from her tea, "Fine. Why?"

"You didn't look fine when you left. I take it you were able to get some rest during your trip to the Circle?"

"I had one of our spirit healers examine me. She has given me a potion for nausea. It's just stress. I'm not getting any younger you know." Val tried to smile.

Nathaniel laughed. "You're only 28."

Val pretended to look offended. "Isn't there some rule of manners that you aren't supposed to tell a lady's age?"

Nathaniel cheeks reddened. "Yes, but that only applies to ladies." He winked at Val who could not help but laugh.

The evening was spent relaxing and enjoying one another's company. When Val stood up to go to her room, she looked at Fergus. "I just want to make sure I am remembering this correctly: You want me to tell Maric that your father won the bet?"

Fergus smirked and nodded.

"But you won't tell me what the bet was?"

"Nope. You have to hear it from Maric."

Val smiled. "If he looks at me strangely, I'm blaming you."

Fergus laughed. "Good night, Val."

**~oOOo~**

Rayne and Fergus had gone to bed when Fergus snickered. "Maker, what a memory." Then he smiled to his wife. "I was in the room reading quietly by a window and heard the whole conversation leading up to that bet."

"Tell me," Rayne said snuggling next to her husband.

Fergus kissed the top of his wife's head…

_Maric and Father were drinking. Cailan was about 17. Maric remained unmarried and was complaining to father about the bevy of young noblewomen continuously paraded in front of him._

" _Maric, this would all stop if you_ _'_ _d just pick one. Maker's sake, close your eyes and think of Ferelden!_ _"_

_Maric laughed. "They are all so_ _…_ _young. They are all about silk dresses and having the King take her virtue so she can bear him children. I do not need an heir, so I don_ _'_ _t need to remarry. Especially to some idealistic innocent._ _"_

_Then Maric stopped talking and looked pensive._

" _Maric?_ _"_

_The King said, softly,_ _"_ _About six years ago, I met a young lady at the dwarven armorer. She was looking over his wares. When I told her the other girls were eyeing the silks, she looked at me and said,_ _'_ _Silks don't fare well against swords._ _'"_

_Maric chuckled,_ _"_ _She apologized, thinking she_ _'_ _d been impertinent, but I told her it wasn_ _'_ _t impertinent if it was true. She was about Cailan's age. I often wonder what became of her?_ _"_

_Bryce chortled._ _"_ _You were just complaining about the maturity of the other girls and now you show interest in an 18 year old?"_

" _That's it though, she seemed quite self-assured for her age, like she'd born burdens that matured her soul. Her hair was black like the night and she had dark blue eyes. I don_ _'_ _t think I have ever seen eyes like that before or since._ _"_ _Maric shook his head and chuckled._ _"_ _Bryce, I am not marrying again. I will be another Loghain. Although with more charm."_

" _Maric, if you found this mystery woman, I_ _'_ _d bet you_ _'_ _d marry her in a heartbeat._ _"_

" _Sure enough to back it with coin?_ _"_

" _Is 20 sovereigns_ _'_ _sure_ _'_ _enough?_ _"_

" _If you are willing to part with your gold, I'm more than willing to relieve you of it. It_ _'_ _s a bet._ _"_

_The men shook on it_ _…_

Rayne looked at Fergus. "I take it Val was the young woman?"

"Yes."

**~oOOo~**

**AN:** Thank you to all my readers! Thank you to Melysande, EasternViolet ElyssaCousland, and AnnabelleHawke022812 for your reviews. A huge Iron Bull-sized thank you to Shakespira who is my wonderful, supportive Beta and reviewer.


	22. Martial to Motherly

**Martial to Motherly**

It was late before Val took her potion and crawled under the covers of the soft bed. She had been up late making plans to incorporate the additional squads of soldiers. _I have a good outline but I need to speak with the soldiers, mages, templars, Fergus, Nate, Loghain_ _._ _Creators, it tires me just thinking about it. It has been an interesting day though. I know Maric will understand my bringing Loghain. He may not like it, but he_ _'_ _ll understand._ Yawning, she could no longer keep her eyes open and sleep claimed her.

**~oOOo~**

The keepers were beginning to realize that in turning against their cousins they had not only offended the Creators, but they also had diminished the strength of the _Elvhenen_. They had pledged to the _Revas_ elders to work with their clans to help them understand, then find and bring their city-dwelling cousins to the Eluvians.

Faenor and the others knew that it would be hard to change so many centuries of prejudice, and some Dalish would not accept it. However, the keepers made an oath that they would not bring any elf, Dalish or not, who was not sincere in their willingness to live together in peace.

Faenor told them, "The concept of clans will have to change, but you will have all the support you need. We will keep watch and in one month's time we will meet again. Until then, _Dareth shiral._ "

Back in Revas _,_ the rays of the dawning sun began to shine through the forest _._ Merenwen woke up; relieved when she saw everyone was there and beginning to awaken. Once all were awake no one spoke. The silence in the woods was almost reverent, as if the Vhenadahl was grateful for what they had done.

**~oOOo~**

Before Val left her room for breakfast, a message was delivered from one of Fergus' scouts; it was from the dead drop at the Harried Huntsman. She sat on her bed and opened the small scroll.

_Bianca ~_

_We did not realize how encumbered we were by these troubles. Thanks to your forthrightness, the situation is stable. You are a wonder._

_~Less Stressed._

Val was glad she was still in her room. She sat at the small desk to decode the message. _I_ _'_ _m so glad the greeting was to Bianca! That means there had a been a change in plan, but a helpful one. If it had been addressed to Bartrand, well_ _…_ _I_ _'_ _m just glad it isn_ _'_ _t. Varric said that cities would be in the first line, but he would use words that would easily identify them. The rest of the message would be coded anyway._ _'_ _Encumbered_ _'_ _must mean Cumberland. Varric and his codes_ _…_ She slowly shook her head and smiled...

_Varric sat back in his chair and looked at Val._ _"_ _Okay, Hawke, once again, what is the cypher for forthright?_

_Val sighed, she had already recited this three times._

_If forthright is what you read  
_ _Forthright will define your need  
_ _Forthright again you should behoove  
_ _To use Rivaini_ _'_ _s favored move  
_ _When forthright I sought to alter  
_ _Add the dots so you_ _'_ _ll not falter_

" _And what is Rivani_ _'_ _s favored move?_ _"_ _Varric smiled._

" _A reverse split. Varric, are you sure that_ _'_ _s her favorite move? You can_ _'_ _t do that with daggers._ _"_

_Varric chuckled._ _"_ _Who said it was a fighting move?_ _"_

_Val blushed scarlet, but laughed._ _"_ _Too much information, Varric._ _"_

" _Perhaps, but your won_ _'_ _t forget it will you?_ _"_

" _Fair point. Ok, I reverse the word and separate it into two words, then use the word on the right. If any other form of forthright is used, put a period between each letter. How do you come up with this stuff?_ _"_

_He just looked at her._

" _Yes, yes, I know it_ _'_ _s because you_ _'_ _re Varric_ _…_ _._

Val looked at the note and counted four words to the right of forthrightness. "Stable _…_ horses!" She looked up and said, "Varric, I love you."

Then she counted four words to the right of stable.

wonder.

_I reverse the word_

rednow

 _Now I split it._ Val looked up remembering Varric's comment about Isabella's move. _Shit_ _…_ _not an image I need right now._ She looked at the paper.

red now

_Since the word was forthrightness not forthright, add the dots_

n.o.w

Val stood, and as she walked to the fireplace she said softly, "There is a stable in Cumberland that's name has the initials N, O, W. It has to be unique or Varric wouldn't have made it this vague. Horses will make such a difference." She threw the note into the fire and waited until it was nothing but ashes, which she then stirred with the poker then left for breakfast with a bit more spring in her step.

**~oOOo~**

Adaia sat with her father in the garden; both were enjoying a bit of cheese.

Alistair was worried because his daughter had seemed deeply troubled when she'd asked him if they could talk. "What did you want to talk about, sweetling? What's bothering you?"

"Daddy, why would a father forsake his children? I…it is another question I'm supposed to answer. First, I was supposed to learn about duplicitous and Fen'Harel. I guess that the father has something to do with him. But Fen'Harel wasn't a father…was he?"

Alistair looked at Adaia. _I wonder why she_ _'_ _s asking me? Is it because of what happened with my father?_ He asked hesitantly, "Why did you come to me?"

Adaia looked surprised by the question then smiled. "Because you're a daddy, silly."

He felt relieved and laughed. "Yes, that would be a good reason. No, although one of the Creators, Fen'Harel was not a father."

"Than what does he have to do with—" Adaia stopped for a second and frowned. "Wait, didn't the Maker leave his children…us?"

"That is what the Chantry teaches. The Chantry claims it was because we were such a disappointment." _We haven_ _'_ _t told Adaia about Fen_ _'_ _Harel and the Maker because we thought she was too young, clearly she isn_ _'_ _t. Still, Faenor was clear about how Adaia needs to learn what was needed and in order to put the pieces of Dirthamen_ _'_ _s message together. I have to guide her, but let her do the thinking._

Adaia was quiet for awhile. Then she looked at Alistair. "Did Fen'Harel trick the Maker into leaving his children?"

"No. He didn't. I know the subject hasn't come up much, but what do you think about the Maker?"

"That he was a terrible father! He left us because we did something wrong? You and mom wouldn't do that to me. You would be mad at me, send me to my room, but you wouldn't leave me. Why do people even like the Maker?"

"Because they are taught to."

"That's a dumb reason."

Alistair chuckled, "Yes, it is."

"Daddy, is the Chantry wrong about the Maker?"

"What do you mean?"

"That if the Maker is real then he's just an asschab…oops sorry!" Adaia looked abashed.

Alistair laughed so hard tears came to his eyes. "Yes, in this case I would have to agree with you. That would make him an asschab. Why would you ask if the Chantry is wrong about the Maker?"

"Because, the Chantry thinks being a mage is bad and they are _really_ wrong about that. So I wonder what else they're wrong about?"

**~oOOo~**

Before dinner, Val gathered Loghain, Leliana, Greagoir, Fergus, and Nathaniel in the dinning hall. Spread before her was a map of Thedas. The areas between Highever and Andoral's Reach were the central focus marked off, using a reddish ink.

Val began, "We need to go from Highever to Cumberland, after which we will take a northwest arc out of the city bypassing the Imperial Highway until we arrive at Ghislain. From there we will remain on the Imperial Highway until we get to the Reach. I know Ghislain, and Churneau are allied with us, but not how."

Loghain asked, "I take it that the different parts of this mission are compartmentalized?"

"Yes. I _can_ tell you that Varric is in Kirkwall with Cullen, and Maric is working with the mages at Andoral's Reach. All communications are coded, and the cyphers are known only to a few."

Loghain nodded approvingly. "If anyone is captured then they will not have enough information to jeopardize the rest of the operation."

"Yes. Unfortunately, this may mean that if any of us are captured, we will most likely be tortured for information we don't have. Does anyone have a question about the route?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Ok, let's discuss our forces. Because of the generosity of Teyrn Cousland, Arl Howe, and His Majesty, we have a larger force than expected. I consider this to be a happy problem." Val smiled.

"Obviously we cannot move through Cumberland as one force, and we made need mobility during the ride to Andoral's Reach. To deal with this I have organized our forces into three platoons, each has three squads of ten. These are large for squads but it gives the platoon leader the ability to split a squad if necessary. I have also put together a smaller squad of scouts. Except for the scouts, each squad has seven soldiers, a creation mage, a primal mage, and a templar. I will command the whole force, and lead a platoon. Loghain, and Greagoir will each lead each a platoon. Leliana, you will command the scouts. Any questions about your assignments?"

Greagoir looked at Val. "What about the two spirit healers?"

"Ah! Thank you. Your platoon has Lily, and mine has Gracina. Any other questions?"

Leliana smiled. "Thank you for the scouts; are any of them archers?"

Val grinned. "Thanks to Nathaniel, they can all use both a bow and daggers."

"Perfect!" she looked pleased.

"I spoke with the mages and those that cannot ride, which is all but two, will ride with a soldier. None of them will ride with a templar. I do this for their comfort and it is not negotiable. Please make sure the templars in your platoons understand that.

"Also thanks to both King Aedan and Teyrn Fergus, we have two ships at our disposal. I have staggered our departures and our landings. The staggered timing will allow us to get through Cumberland at odd intervals and as smaller groups, which makes it less likely to call attention to ourselves. I will leave with my platoon tomorrow; we will land west of Cumberland. Greagoir, your group will leave the day after us. You will land in Cumberland. Loghain, you leave the day after Greagoir. And land east of Cumberland.

Val couldn't keep the smile off of her face. "You will go to N.O.W. stables in Cumberland. It is at the north border. Once you pick up your mounts you will already be almost out of the city."

Leliana asked, "What does N.O.W. stand for?"

"Nugs of Wonder" Seeing the disbelief she used Varric's line, "I shit you not."

She pointed to a mark on the map that was north and east of Cumberland. "We will meet here four days hence. It is the first small grove of trees you will find. After we all make camp, Leliana's group will scout ahead. Depending on her report, we will either stay together or move in separate groups. I am fairly sure we will be fine moving in a group, as we will be staying well off the Imperial Highway. However, if we do need to split, Greagoir's platoon will be in the center. Either Loghain's platoon or mine will bring up the rear. Any questions?"

Greagoir and Loghain looked surprised. Val asked, "What?"

Greagoir asked, "Were you in the army at Ostagar?"

"No, Carver was. I stayed back to watch over Mother and Bethany. Why?"

"Your grasp of this is very impressive."

Loghain nodded in agreement. "You would have been a real asset during the rebellion. How did you learn about tactics and strategy?

"From Ser Bryant, and from the soldiers who would come into Lothering. Some, I learned in Kirkwall, with the Red Iron. Some of it is just common sense."

**~oOOo~**

Retraining the mages was going better than Ríneth and Fiona could have hoped. The Templars became less and less able to drain the mages, who were also able to withstand smites. The mages themselves began to have fewer dreams in the Fade, and felt less like they were targeted by demons. The better rested the mages felt an expansion of their pool of power.

Fiona was talking with Lúthien about Revas. "Is it really as peaceful as it seems?"

"It is. Not that we do not have spats or arguments, but they are usually resolved. Currently we are building a school where we can teach the old ways, arts, scholarship, and the like. We truly want to create a new Arlathan. One where we can live in peace. I hope you are planning to make it your home?

"Assuming I live through this."

Lúthien placed her hand on Fiona's. "Have faith. Maric and his team have been a wonder, and I know Val is bringing additional support. We will have what we need. And once we defeat the abomination that is the Inquisition, we can leave for Revas. Together."

Fiona was quiet. Lúthien looked at the younger mage. "Surely you do not want to stay here? What is there for you?"

"It's not about wanting to stay here…it's being around Maric and his family."

Lúthien looked at her with a puzzled expression, then she began to understand. "You are worried about not having a place in Maric's family. _Lethallan_ , you will be a part of that family. Neither Maric nor Val would keep you away from Alistair and Adaia. You will be able to build a relationship with them. You could even live at the estate. Maric and Val will be taking a home in the village when they return. Just have faith."

 _Living with Alistair and his family. That would be a dream come true._ Fiona couldn't help but smile.

**~oOOo~**

Maric was sitting with Zevran overseeing the creation of the final trench.

You have been very quiet my Rakish King. A silver for your thoughts?"

Maric and Zevran's friendship had grown close. In Zevran he found a confidant and advisor. "I…I hate being away from Val. Not knowing what she's doing; if she's been injured… or worse."

Maric, please, have faith in your Lady Fair. She knows how to take care of herself. She is very strong, and very, _very_ stubborn."

Maric smiled, "She is that…an so much more. Once this is over…"

**~oOOo~**

Cullen had been making regular trips to confer with the Lowtown squads. It also allowed him to meet with Varric. Masurian's endless thirst for information about what was happening outside the Gallows gave Cullen the perfect cover to see Varric. His first with the dwarf had been memorable …

_Cullen was enjoying a brandy with Varric at the Hanged Man._

_Varric sat back and steepled his hands._ _"_ _So, Messere High and Mighty wants to keep current about life outside of the Gallows?_ _"_

_Cullen was savoring his brandy and smiled._ _"_ _He does indeed. I wonder who can provide such information?_ _"_

_Varric grinned._ _"_ _Why, I believe I could be of some assistance. Does he offer terms?_ _"_

_He chuckled._ _"_ _Surprisingly, he is willing to pay for it._ _"_

" _Unexpected. Does the information have to be accurate, or do I get to feed him nug shit?_ _"_

_Cullen laughed._ _"_ _Give him some of both. After all, things change quickly in Kirkwall. Today_ _'_ _s truth could be tomorrow_ _'_ _s nug shit._ _"_

_Varric laughed._ _"_ _I never pictured you saying nug shit._ _"_

_..._

Cullen sat back and put up his feet. _Being able to see Varric in the open lets me take off the mask and relax._

Varric smiled as Cullen made himself at home. "Did Sol ever tell you what he sold to Masurian?"

"Nope. Sol just said I didn't want to know and I didn't press. Why? Did you find out?"

Varric nodded, smiling. "According to my contact at the Rose, a dead fish is stiffer than your boss."

Cullen's eyes grew wide. "He's…"

"Yep. Completely. Sol's potion is the only thing between him and celibacy."

Cullen laughed. "Unless he stocks up, he won't have the potion while we march. Poor man."

**~oOOo~**

The Divine Justinia V stood on the balcony of her sitting room looking out over Starkhaven and the Minanter; the sun felt warm on her face. _It has been three weeks since my decoy and knights left for Nevarra. Maker, keep them safe._ She stepped back into her room when she heard the coded knock on her door. _Ah, Sebastian._ "Enter."

Sebastian stepped into the room. "Yo-… _Rhiannon_ will you be accompanying me for Vespers later?"

She smiled. "Sebastian, you're getting much better, soon the name will just trip off your tongue. Yes, I was planning on it. Please stop being so shy. I am supposed to be your cousin."

Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck. "I know. It's just difficult to be so familiar with _you_."

"Please, come sit with me?"

"Of course. Shall I send for some tea?" Sebastian was going back towards the door.

"No, thank you. Please, please sit." Justinia sat on one of the two couches by the fireplace and motioned for him to sit across from her.

He sat down, but his back was still ramrod straight.

She sighed, but her tone was warm and kind. "See, this is what I meant. Sit like it's a couch and not a Chantry pew."

Sebastian slowly sat back and took a deep breath.

"You have to be more relaxed. I cannot be seen in public with you if you continue to walk on eggshells around me. And I do so want to get out more." She grinned.

"You're right. Forgive me; I did not realize that was keeping you inside. I have been a bit of a prat. I would say it was the way I was raised but I was an irreverent fool before I came to the Chantry."

"Nonsense, you were starved for love and affection and you acted out. Now you have grown up. Which is part of what I would like to talk with you about."

Sebastian looked at Justinia with surprise and confusion. "Pardon?"

"I realize that we are in a difficult situation, but you are Starkhaven's sovereign, and life for your people must continue, you must move forward, even as we wait."

"Move forward in what way?"

"Sebastian, you are no longer bound by your vows. You need to start thinking about finding a good woman and starting a family. Starkhaven needs stability, and that means you need heirs. I don't want you to think that while I am here your life is suspended."

Her tone was affectionate and motherly, things which he had not heard from his own mother.. _I do not understand nobility. How can you not show love and affection to your own child?_ She smiled as she saw Sebastian respond to it. He visibly relaxed. "Sebastian, why don't you have a few small dinners with some of the noble families? I have seen that you have turned many a young woman's head, have none turned yours?"

"I cannot believe I am talking to you about this."

"It would be more accurate to say that I have been the one doing the talking." She smiled.

Sebastian chuckled. "That would be true. I…I had not thought of it. But you are right, my people need to know that life goes on, it will give them a sense of security." He looked thoughtful then continued, "I have to say that I have been through so much and seen so much that I…I don't know if I could marry a true innocent."

"Who said you had to?"

"Um…the Chantry…you."

The absurdity of that struck Justinia and she broke out into peals of laughter. Sebastian joined her. After a few moments, she shook her head. "Considering my background, I think the Divine is being a bit of a hypocrite. I must rectify that. Sebastian, find a woman you can love and who loves you."

Sebastian nodded. "Thank you, cousin Rhiannon."

"On to more serious matters. Now that Val will not be bringing the soldiers through here, how will we know when to send Cassandra and her Seekers to Andoral's Reach?"

 **AN** : A million thanks to AnnabelleHawke022812, EasterViolet, ElyssaCousland, and Melyscande for your reviews! Special thank you to my Beta, Shakespira, for her time and wonderful help. I wouldn't be able to do this without her support


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *From Dragon Age World of Thedas

**Finally?**

Rhys found Maric sitting under a tree, sharpening his dagger. "Maric?" It was the second time he had called to the man.

Maric started. "Oh! Hello Rhys. Sorry, I was woolgathering. What can I do for you?"

He sat down next to Maric. "Nothing, my friend. I bring good news."

"Good news is always welcome."

"The mages are very willing to have Val fight by their side."

Maric's eyes reddened, but he blinked to stop them from tearing up. His voice was a whisper. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure and Evangeline is sure. Even Fiona is sure."

 _Finally. I feel like my soul has shed some of it chains._ He beamed. "I am grateful beyond words for what you and Evangeline have done."

"Actually, my friend, the thanks go to you, and some to Ríneth. It was your sense of honor and your candor that helped them see into your heart and thus into Val's. Ríneth put the cherry on top when she said that she wished that you and Val were present during the time of Arlathan, between the two of you Tevinter would not have stood a chance."

Maric chuckled to himself as he remembered when Val and Ríneth first met. Ríneth had only been given the basic history and story of Kirkwall. She wasn't sure how she felt about Val. Fortunately, that was quickly sorted out.

He clapped Rhys on the shoulder. "Thank you, again! Now, given that blessed news, I have a message to send."

A week later found Maric making a mess of a training dummy when he saw a bird come from the north and land in the roost. His heart was in his mouth hoping that it was Varric's response. He sheathed his sword and jogged toward the tower. Sienna, one of the templars who stood watch, met him at the tower entrance. She held the message pouch and placed it into Maric's eagerly outstretched hand.

As soon as she went back into the tower, Maric went to a private area and unrolled the message. After he read it he allowed the tears to fall. _These are three of the most beautiful words in Thedas_.

_Raven in flight._

**~oOOo~**

Adaia and Alistair were still sitting in the Garden.

"Daddy, did you learn all about the Chantry when they taught you how to be a templar?"

"I learned way more than I ever wanted to know."

"Is that why you and mom didn't go to the Chantry back home?"

"In part. Also your mother has never been an Andrastian."

"How did the Chantry start?"

Alistair looked at his daughter. "We'd better go inside. For that, we are going to need a lot more cheese."

**~oOOo~**

Sebastian shrugged at Justinia's question. "Someone will contact Cassandra. Beyond that, I have no knowledge. My duty is to keep you safe. Cassandra isn't happy about that, and hates not being in the castle with you, but if she were, people would talk."

Justinia looked amused. "Revered Mother Annis is keeping her busy at the school, teaching Nevarran history. Turns out she is quite good with children…and is actually smiling."

**~oOOo~**

Cassandra was eating dinner with Revered Mother Annis, when one of the younger mothers approached.

"Sister Cass?"

Both Cassandra and Mother Annis smiled. One of Cassandra's students came up with the nickname and it stuck. She looked up. "Yes."

"This was delivered a few moments ago."

"Thank you." As it was only the Revered Mother and herself in the dining area, Cassandra felt safe opening the message.

_Aunt Chestnut~_

_Hope this reaches you in time. Please, we need you at the party!_

_Your nephew,  
Ric_

"Finally! Thank the Maker!"

The Revered Mother arched an eyebrow and smiled wryly. "I'm guessing we will need someone else to teach your class?"

**~oOOo~**

It was almost full dawn. The Inquisition's horses and caravans were ready and waiting just outside the city. Guard Captain Aveline, under orders of the Viscount, stood watch, along with a contingent of her best guards. She was relieved to finally have Masurian and his scum out of the city. She knew that a surprise waited him on his Maker-forsaken journey, but that was all a smiling Varric would say. _Hopefully, it will be a permanent trip to the Void._

Meanwhile, the Inquisitors were gathered at the Gallows ready for inspection. Once Masurian and Cullen were satisfied they would all leave for Cumberland.

**~oOOo~**

It was dusk. After a long and tedious journey Val began to relax a bit when she saw the campsite by the copse of trees. They dismounted and as they walked their horses to the place that had been cordoned off for the animals, Val noticed that an area of the campsite was set aside for her platoon. It had been cleared, a trench had been dug, and a fire pit had been set up. All they had to do was put up their tents. Before Val set up hers, she walked among the company, greeting and talking with people, seeing how they were all settling in. After that, she met with Greagoir, Loghain, and Leliana as supper was ladled out. Fortunately, everything had gone well so there wasn't much to report, for which Val was immensely grateful.

It was after everyone had finished eating and Val had set up her tent that Leliana felt something was off. It was just a vague feeling, and one she had had when she and Val were at Kinloch Hold. At that time, she had mentioned it to Greagoir, but neither of them could find anything wrong.

She needed talk with the Greagoir, Loghain, and Val. The two men were sitting near her at the main camps fire and, fortunately, Val was headed over to them. Leliana knew it was to use the water she had been heating for tea. She smiled as she motioned for Val to sit next to her. Leliana didn't want this to look like anything was amiss.

Val looked at Leliana, but the bard's smile belied the look of concern in her eyes. Val sat down, exhausted from the long day. After Leliana explained what to the three leaders what was happening, Val tried not to change her expression, being fatigued helped. "That's disconcerting. Greagoir can you tell if magic is amiss?"

He shook his head. "I don't sense anything."

Loghain asked, "What does it feel like?"

"I don't know. It is so frustrating."

Loghain had his doubts about Leliana, but he could tell she was genuinely disturbed. "Have you ever just had a gut feeling about something?"

Leliana was quiet for a moment then sighed, "That must be what it is." She looked at Val. "To borrow your expression, I have a bad feeling about this."

Val gave a half-smile. "Leli, have you mentioned this to anyone other than the three of us?"

"No."

"Good, we will keep it that way. Leliana, during first watch, pretend that you hear a noise then take out your bow. Gather your scouts, go just south of the camp, patrol, and come back. Tell the watch captain to send out word for everyone to look sharp. If there is someone out there who shouldn't be then we'll be on the lookout…if we have a traitor in our midst, then our being on the alert won't raise suspicion."

Leliana spoke softly but urgently, "You think there might be a traitor among us?"

"Let's just say that I have put my trust in the three of you, and that is as far as it will go. I do _not_ take gut instincts lightly. All right, unless there is anything else I need to get some sleep."

Greagoir and Leliana left but Loghain stayed as Val stood up. She looked at his scowl, questioningly.

"I'm concerned. If we have a traitor among us, it will be you they are after."

Val nodded slowly. "Undoubtedly. It would be either someone who still holds Kirkwall against me or someone who thought I was pro-templar and has found out that I'm not. All we can do is be watchful." She smiled. "I've only been here for a few hours and you have already made sure that I didn't go anywhere alone. You are quite good at it. I doubt anyone would notice. Thank you."

Loghain arched an eyebrow. "I know you're used to being on your own, but as a commander you have to let those you trust look out for you."

"You're right. It took a while for me to get used to Maric doing that. You're lucky, I'm better at it now."

Loghain chuckled.

**~oOOo~**

Cullen, riding next to Masurian, was thankful that the inspection had gone off without a hitch, and Kirkwall was fading behind them. _The end is beginning. Finally._

**~oOOo~**

In the morning before breakfast, Val conferred with Loghain, Greagoir, and Leliana, "I've decided we will spend the day here and start off tomorrow morning. I want to give Leliana more time to scout. Leli, I'd like your squad to leave after breakfast."

"Given our suspicions, you are wise, my friend. If we have a traitor among us it will throw them off _,_ yes?"

"I hope so." _Andraste, if you are nudging Leliana's mind, do you think you can nudge harder, or nudge me, instead? If you aren't, do you think you could bestir yourself and get involved?_

**~oOOo~**

"So, the Maker left us because we were bad, and Andraste wanted him to come back and free the people who were slaves and get rid of the bad people, but he didn't want to come back?"

"Yep."

"He fell in love with her because she had a pretty voice, and wanted to take her away from her family and be his wife, even though she was already married to Ma-fre-th, no, Ma- _fer_ -ath?"

Alistair nodded.

"Then he would have taken her away and left people as slaves! That's awful. Why did Andraste agree to marry him? Did she love him more than her husband?"

"All we know is that he promised that he would come back if she convinced people to destroy their 'False Gods' and that if she agreed to be his betrothed, he would give her his power to fight those who enslaved them."*

"But he didn't."

"Well, she had tremendous power and won many battles. So many believed he did."

"Then why would he allow her husband to betray her? They set fire to her! They were going to _burn_ her to death! Why did he let it happen?" Adaia was getting angry.

"It is said that the Maker made the Archon Hessarian end her suffering by stabbing her with his sword and killing her."*

Adaia stood up. "But he still lied! You said he promised he would come back if she had everyone destroy their gods, but then he let her be betrayed and killed, and he still didn't come back! He knew it all along. He just wanted her for himself! He tricked her! He was duplicitous, just like Fen'Harel!"

Alistair had never seen his daughter so angry and upset. _What if she loses control of her magic?_ Worried, he stood up and pulled her in to a hug and she began to cry. "Adaia, it's over and in the past. Yes, it was wrong, but you cannot change the past. Relax, sweetling, you don't want to lose control of your magic."

Adaia stopped crying and pulled back to look at her father. Her expression was one of horror and confusion. "Lose control of my magic? Why? Just because I'm upset? That would be like...like hurting myself. Why would I do that?" Suddenly, she understood her father's fear and smiled. "Daddy, I'm not a Fade mage. Remember?"

Alistair could do nothing at that point but laugh. "Yes, I remember _now_."

**~oOOo~**

Val's entire company left the following day, fully rested. _If we continue to make good time then night after this should see us halfway to Ghislain and, that much closer to Maric. Finally._ The thought made Val smile.

_Yes, keep smiling Champion. You should enjoy what little is left of your life._

**~oOOo~**

**AN:** Thank you readers! I promise not to keep you in suspense too long. To Melysande, EasternViolet, ElyssaCousland thank you for your reviews. Thanks as always to my wonderful Beta, Shakespira (who is working on another chapter of By a Sea Divided!)


	24. Meeting, Taking, and Finding

**Meeting, Taking, and Finding**

He had never been the kind of ruler who would take a carriage when he could easily walk, but his seneschal refused to let him go alone, so when he traveled the city on foot his bodyguards Raibeart and Cayden accompanied him.

This was the case today as he went to the chantry to have lunch with Revered Mother Annis. He had traveled between the palace and the chantry so many times that he could walk there in his sleep, so his thoughts were not focused on his travel but on what the Divine said about an heir, and how one would stabilize Starkhaven. As was typical when matters of the heart were involved, his mind always flashed first to Hawke, although he no longer stayed there, tormenting himself with 'what if' and 'if only.' _I know it's unfair to compare_ _the ladies here to Val_ _, because there is only one Valentina Hawke…_ Theirin _. Still, it is true what I said to the Divine: I canna see myself wedding any of the innocent daughters of Starkhaven._

He wasn't looking where he was going when he turned to enter the chantry courtyard and suddenly Cayden moved and stopped him from colliding with a woman who was holding a small child.

Sebastian started, looked to his guards then to the woman. Her eyes were wide in surprise and recognition then she lowered them quickly and curtsied, or as well as she could with a small one in her arms. "Your Highness, please excuse me. I _dinna_ see you."

"Please, there is no need to courtesy especially while holding your child, and no apologies necessary, it was my fault for not watching where I was going. I'm just glad my bodyguard was."

She straightened up and Sebastian realized that she was almost his height. As she looked nervously at him, he saw that her deep-set eyes were a rich chocolate brown. She had high cheekbones and perfectly bow-shaped lips. Her thick russet hair was plaited down her back and her skin was tanned, not like a field worker, but as someone who spent some time outside. She wore buckskin trousers, and a dark-colored leather jerkin over a sunny yellow linen blouse. _She is stunning._

"Thank you for being so understanding, Your Highness."

Sebastian was about to speak when he noticed the child in her arms was watching him. She looked to be about two. Her hair was red and her eyes were the same chocolate brown. She wore a yellow dress made from the same linen as the woman's blouse. When Sebastian smiled, the girl began to giggle.

The child's laugh was infectious and soon both the adults joined her.

"My Lady, she is a ray of sunshine. What are your names?"

She smiled. "My daughter's name is Lainie, Your Highness. My name is Auryn Sùdrach."

"Sùdrach? My father had a chamberlain, Dallas Sùdrach, who retired shortly before I…left for Kirkwall."

"Yes, Your Highness, he was my father. He… passed shortly before Lainie was born."

 _She still carries her own surname?_ " I am so sorry for your loss, Lady Sùdrach, and for Lainie's."

Auryn's seemed surprised. "Thank you for your sympathy, Your Highness, especially for Lainie. Many people believe that since she was born after my Da passed, then his loss won't affect her. They don't realize how much she will miss without him in her world." She stopped and suddenly lower her head. When she looked up her expression was more guarded. "I'm sorry for prattling on, Your Highness. I'm sure you have more important matters to attend to. By your leave, it's almost Lainie's nap time."

Sebastian started. "Oh, nothing so important, but I don't want to keep Lainie from her nap. It was a pleasure meeting you, Lady Sùdrach" and he looked directly at the girl, "and you, Lady Lainie."

Auryn smiled and curtsied. "Good day, Your Highness. Thank you again for your kind words."

Sebastian watched Auryn walk away and his chest tightened. He looked back to the chantry to see Revered Mother Annis calmly watching, but there was a gleam in her eyes. "Revered Mother?"

"Come inside, Sebastian, Lady Auryn's tale is not one told in a courtyard."

**~oOOo~**

The company had made good time, and Val was pleased that they were almost three days north of Cumberland. Camp was set up and the watch schedule assigned. All was quiet but Leliana's gut feeling had not ebbed, and she was increasingly convinced there was a traitor in their midst.

Leliana furrowed her brow. "Greagoir, I had this feeling in the circle and now here. I cannot help but think it is one of the mages."

"Nonsense. I have known all these mages since they were children."

Loghain came up to them. "Anything?"

"I am concerned about the mages. I had this feeling while we were in Kinloch Hold, and again once we left Cumberland. The only common factor is their presence."

Greagoir countered, "You're looking at this through your bias as a Seeker, and it isn't helping. The other commonality is that it happened at two _major_ junctions of your mission – recruiting mages and templars, and now traveling with the whole company to the Reach."

Loghain was thin lipped as he exhaled sharply through his nose. "Greagoir makes a good point. The one thing I am sure of is that we harbor a traitor. It is the perfect opportunity. We are off the Imperial Highway, which gives a murderer a lot of room to run. If Val is kidnapped they could take her anywhere. Finding them would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Perhaps I should station myself near her tent."

"If you did that, then the traitor would become suspicious, yes?"

"Maybe that would help flush them out."

Greagoir interjected, "You are assuming that Hawke would let any of us stay near her tent."

Leliana, pitched her voice low as she tried to imitate Val, "Your place is with your platoon not babysitting me."

Both Greagoir and Loghain chuckled. Then Leliana's cheeks reddened.

From behind the two men came a voice, "Well, your accent is a bit off Leli, but you took the words right out of my mouth."

Val was irritated; they could see it in the squint of her eyes and the tight set of her jaw, they could also hear it in her voice, which she kept low so they wouldn't be overheard. "If you are preoccupied with me, who is minding your troops? There are still plenty of things out _there_ that can sink this mission. The priorities are keeping the company safe and getting it to the Reach. Nothing else matters, nothing!

"If something happens to me, command falls to Loghain, then Leliana, then Greagoir." She looked directly at Loghain. "You _will_ keep the company moving, and under no circumstances are you to risk the company for me. Is that clear?"

Loghain frowned, but nodded his head. "Yes, Commander, that's clear."

Val took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Good. Now, if you all excuse me I'm going to eat dinner then try for a decent night's sleep." While her irritation had ebbed she still strode purposefully away from them and towards the main campfire.

**~oOOo~**

Alarya had finished her morning guard duty and headed to the halla pen. Clan _Idhren_ was readying to leave for Ferelden. It had been over a week since Keeper Idril had returned and from the meeting with the awakened elders from Arlathan. The Keeper had put the Clan through a kind emotional reawakening. Alarya had never thought much about their cousins, good or bad, but after that, she was filled with a desire to join with their cousins and leave this world.

Once she reached the pen, she stood was watching Tirnel, a young halla who was foaled five months ago. Alarya had, by happenstance, been in the pen with Jastra, the halla tender, during the birth. Watching the baby Halla enter the world was a wondrous event for Alarya. Jastra had let her name the small foal and the first name she thought of was _Tirnel_ —stargazer. Alarya could not figure out why that name had come to her. _Perhaps it is because I am a stargazer myself._ Regardless, Tirnel developed an attachment to Alarya and always went to her when she came to visit.

"So my stargazer, what do you think of all the excitement?" As if in answer to the question, the Halla gently butted her hand with her snout, which Alarya slowly petted. "Soon you will take our clan to West Hills and Highever so we can greet and escort our cousins through the Eluvian and to a new life. I wonder what living in Revas will be like?"

Tirnel snorted and Alarya smiled. "I know. First we must ready ourselves for the journey."

**~oOOo~**

As was his custom, Loghain was up just before dawn. He looked around and all seemed quiet. He saw Enoch on the western watch post and Fallyn, one of the scouts, patrolling the northwest area, but he didn't see either Ser Allyn or Captain Brier, who were stationed on the southern side of the camp, where Val's platoon was set up.

He felt the cold hand of fear grip his heart as he went to her tent. He cleared his throat, "Commander Theirin?" That was the code between the two of them that meant someone was in danger. Val was a light sleeper, but there wasn't a sound from inside the tent.

Leliana was at his side. "Let me take a look." She opened the flap and looked in. She gasped, her eyes wide as she pulled back out of the tent with her hand on her mouth.

 _Please, don't let it be her corpse._ "Leliana?"

"She…she's gone, and there's blood."

Loghain entered the tent. There were no signs of a struggle, but there was a small patch of blood near her bedroll. He put his hand on Leliana's shoulder; his voice was firm but not unkind. "Leliana, Val is alive. If they wanted to kill her they would have just done it."

Leliana looked into his eyes. "Y-yes…I know."

He scanned the area and growled, "This was Captain Brier and Ser Allyn's watch area, but I don't see either of them. Go tell Greagoir, then get everyone ready for inspection."

Leliana raised and eyebrow questioningly.

"I am not taking any chances. Do not tell them anything. They are professional soldiers, they know that they don't need a reason to present for inspection; they just need to do it. Incapacitate anyone who resists. Tell Greagoir to get a head count to see if anyone else is missing. I am going to make the educated guess that it is only Allyn and Brier, but I want to make sure."

Leliana stood straight and nodded. "It will be done, Commander." _Maker, please, we must find her!_

Loghain looked around the area near Val's tent; they were on grass so there were no clear footprints. He walked towards the route taken by the night watch, which was about 30 feet from her tent. He saw something shiny out of the corner of his left eye. When he turned to look, he saw that it was the sun reflecting off armor. _Templar armor_. Loghain rolled the body gently over and removed the helmet. _It's Ser Allyn_.

He stood up as he saw Leliana and Greagoir with her. He motioned for Greagoir to come to him.

All present and accounted for except Ser Allyn and Captain Brier. They're missing," Greagoir reported.

Loghain sighed. "Unfortunately, Ser Allyn isn't missing, he's dead."

Greagoir knelt down, closed his eyes, and placed his hand on Allyn's forehead. "Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just." He looked up. "He was killed by blood magic! Its foulness still lingers."

Leaving Greagoir with Ser Allyn's body, Loghain addressed the company. "Commander Hawke was kidnapped last night by at least one blood mage. Ser Allyn is dead, and Brier is missing." _The shock on their faces is genuine. That's good. If anything can be called 'good' right now._ "If any of you saw or heard anything, please speak to Seeker Leliana.

"Leliana question every Highever soldier. I want to know everything they know about Brier. I also want one of a spirit healer and one of the King's Shield from Greagoir's platoon. I will take them with me to find Val."

Leliana frowned. "But Val specifically ordered us –"

Loghain interrupted, "Technically, she ordered _me_ to keep the company moving, and not to risk everyone for her, and I am following that exact order. You and Greagoir will push as fast as is safe, and get them to the Reach. I will bring her back alive or I will bring the head and heart of whoever's responsible for her death." He turned and went to his tent.

**~oOOo~**

It was just after dawn when Masurian awoke from his dream. Quickly dressing he left his tent and called, "Cullen! We need to get to Cumberland as fast as we can. Leave a contingent with the Caravan. The rest need to be ready to ride in one hour."

"My Lord, what's wrong?"

"The Champion has been captured by blood mages and is being taken to Cumberland. The maleficar undoubtedly plan to execute her."

Cullen shock and horror were genuine. "How did you find out?"

"It is the will of Andraste passed to me in a dream," Masurian said as if it were a quotidian event.

"It will be as you command!" He bowed and left to give the orders. _Val's been kidnapped? Clever, Andraste. I hope you also sent others to rescue her. But if not, at least with Masurian and I, she will come to no harm._ The irony was not lost on Cullen _._

**~oOOo~**

It was mid morning, and Loghain was already in his leather armor with his bow and quiver on his back and his daggers sheathed. _We will travel light and ride fast._ He stopped to confer with Leliana, and Greagoir.

"What did you find out about Brier?"

She looked vexed. "Nothing! According to the Highever guard, he came from the Free Marches with his brother, Conner, who is a merchant. There is no indication that anyone in his family was a mage. Apparently, he expressed sympathy for Val when they heard about what happened in Kirkwall. He was well-respected and a good fighter."

Greagoir frowned. "He must have been controlled by the blood mage, and probably helped the maleficarum capture Val. I fear you may come across Brier's body on your way."

"How do you plan to track her?" Leliana was upset, but in control.

"My gut tells me they went south to Cumberland."

Greagoir nodded. "Home to the now decimated College of Magi. If they want to make a statement, that would be the place to do it."

Loghain looked at his two companions— the spirit healer, Gracina, and Caen, a senior member of the Shield. He saw Ser Agatha approach, looking determined. "Ser Agatha, you are needed here, I cannot take you with me."

She nodded. "I know. I just wanted to say how grateful we all are that you are going after her."

**~oOOo~**

Val regained consciousness after being dowsed with a bit of cold water. In addition to a having a headache, she realized she was sitting on the ground manacled to a tree. Looking up she saw a woman holding a small bucket. _She looks just like Tarohne—she has the same blue lip color and the same crazed look._ _Wonderful._

The woman's voice was high pitched with a distinct whine. "Champion, I am so disappointed in you."

Val's face was expressionless and she made no comment.

The mage went on. "You were far too easy to capture! I anticipated having to kill more people."

Val kept her breathing regular. _I am not going to ask; she will undoubtedly tell me anyway._

She pouted mockingly. "Don't you want to know _who_ we killed?"

_Desperately, but I'm not going to give her the satisfaction._

The mage gave an aggrieved sigh.

_Good. At least she's annoyed._

"Fine! You'll just have to stay in the dark."

"Well, as the sun has already set, it seems that I will continue to be so, at least for the rest of the night."

The mage was now riled up. "You mock me!"

"Mock? No. It was just an observation. By the way, is that lip color part of the Insane Blood Mage uniform?"

Clearly surprised at Val's esoteric question, the woman sputtered, "What are you blathering about?"

"Well, I have only ever seen that particular lip color once before. She was also a blood mage. At least until I drove my sword through her gut." Val added the last with a smile.

"You would do well to keep your tongue under control!"

"What, you don't like my witty repartee?"

The blood mage growled and kicked Val in the ribs. Gasping in pain, she held her side and slowly looked up. "Kicking me in the ribs? You resort to common thuggery? I admit I am so disappointed in you." She said the last bit aping the mage.

The woman grimaced and was about to strike, when a tired but firm female voice came from somewhere behind the mage. "Dara, stop! She has to be alive and unharmed when we get there."

The voice was familiar but Val couldn't place it. _Terrific._

Dara hunched a bit. "But Mistress, I…"

"Dara!"

The mage shot Val a nasty look. "Don't get your hopes up, Champion. The only reason you are being kept alive is that they want to be able to kill you there." She bowed as another mage took her place.

When she recognized the woman behind the voice, Val shook her head slowly and sighed, "Apparently, I _should_ have let Fenris kill you."

**~oOOo~**

Andraste's brows furrowed _. I have done all that I can. Val is being shielded in the Fade by a powerful blood mage_. "Creators help me if Loghain doesn't get there first."

**~oOOo~**

**AN part 2**. Thank you to Melysande, EasternViolet, and ElyssaCousland, for your reviews and support. Millions of thank yous to my beta Shakespira, without her support, I would have given up writing fanfiction.

Bioware, off course, owns all.


	25. Gratitude?

**Gratitude?**

When Val looked at Varania, she saw nothing of the weary and frightened woman that had fled the Hanged Man five years ago. The woman before her looked confident and comfortable in her own skin. Her red hair was short now, and she wore black leather armor that shimmered with runes that had been worked into the leather. _A master armorer created this and the rune work is almost as good as Sandal's._

Varania sat on the ground across from Val. "I was grateful to you for that."

Val lifted her manacled hand. "Interesting way to show your gratitude."

"You spared me, yes, and I thank you. But when you annulled the Circle in Kirkwall, you made many enemies."

"Including you?"

"No, but quite a few powerful people with money."

 _Who?_ "So, you're a mercenary?"

"In a way, we provide special services to those with the right amount of coin. But we are neither assassins nor mere soldiers for hire. My team only takes special contracts, and yours was irresistible."

"How did you go from running for you life, to this?

"After I stopped running, it occurred to me that I was in possession of skills that could be useful to the right people."

"I'm sure a good blood mage is hard to find."

"I am also a Fade-Walker."

Val couldn't hide her shock. "You are a Somniari? Did Denarius know?"

Varania nodded. "He ordered me not to reveal it. Unfortunately for him, he grossly underestimated _you_. He truly thought you would just hand over Fenris, and if not, that it would be simple to get rid of you."

"Well, I'm glad he was wrong. What happened after your revelations of self-worth?"

Varania smirked at the sarcasm. "I encountered a elven smuggler-"

"Athenril."

Varania nodded. "She remembered you, Hawke. She said she always regretted that you went with the Red Iron. I helped her expand her business."

"I bet. You can control people from either side of the Veil. Greasing palms with coin would no longer be necessary. I'm sure profits soared. When did you stop working for Athenril?"

"I didn't. I took over the business after slavers killed her."

"Slavers you paid for, no doubt."

Varania smiled serenely. "So suspicious! You are, however, correct. Athenril's vision was too limited. I used her contacts to go into a different line of work."

"Magic for hire still makes you a mercenary."

**~oOOo~**

It was a modest home located near the Chantry. Two large trees took up the front yard; a wooden swing hung from one of them, the path to the front door was lined with Andraste's Grace. By the time Auryn arrived at home after her brief encounter with Prince Vael, Lainie was already sleeping in her arms. Just inside stood a kind looking older woman wearing a grey dress and white smock; she took Lainie from Auryn's arms.

"Ooch, she's getting big she is. You'll be as tall as your Ma, my wee lass." She looked at Auryn and smiled. "I'll put her to bed tea is laid in the parlor for you, my lady."

Auryn smiled, "Thank you, Deirdre."

When Deirdre returned, she looked in to the parlor. "Is the tea to suit?"

"Very much so. Please, come and join me."

"Ah, my lady," Deirdre sighed, "I keep sayin' that wouldn't be proper."

"Sod proper! You are also a friend."

"I know we're friends, but I just wouldn't feel comfortable sittin' with the Lady of the House."

Auryn knew better than to push farther. Deirdre had been her mother's maid, chosen by her father who was the former chamberlain to the Vaels. Her parents were both deeply conscious of what was appropriate behavior between a servant and their employer.

"You don't have to join me for tea, but if you sit a spell I'll tell you who I met today?" Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Deirdre arched an eyebrow, but sat down primly, with her hands in her lap. "And just who did you meet, My Lady?"

"Prince Vael."

Deirdre was stunned. "Ya met His Highness? Where?

Auryn smiled shyly. "He almost walked into me as I was leaving the chantry courtyard. He blushed a bit and apologized for not looking where he was going. He was really sweet to Lainie." Then she frowned. "Apparently he doesn't know about me. If he did, I doubt if he'd been as sweet."

Deirdre clucked her tongue. "I keep tellin' ya to stop bein' so hard are yourself. You were young, you made a mistake, and you owned up to it."

"I doubt Papa would have reacted that way."

"Oh, he'd have roared for a while. But he loved you as sure as the sun rises in the morning. He'd have calmed down, and he'd have loved Lainie."

"I always liked to think so."

**~oOOo~**

Val woke up in the middle of the night; the manacles allowed her to move her arms, so she curled up on her side pretending to still be asleep. _I wonder if I should bother leaving some kind of trail, if Loghain follows my orders, no one is going to look for me...Don't be an idiot, Val, leave a trail!_

As she lay there, she gently pulled hairs from her head, one at a time. She was trying not to look pained, which was tough because in order keep the manacles from clinking, she has pull the each hair out slowly. Once she had about a dozen or so strands, she blew a few off her hand. After awhile she rolled over and pretended to go back to sleep and blew several more. She did that a couple of more times, then closed her eyes, and despite the scalp irritation, fell back to sleep.

At dawn a male mage woke her up. He was tall with black hair and hazel eyes. He was well built for a mage and wore armor similar to Varania's.

"Please eat this." He handed her a bowl of porridge.

Val was hesitant.

"We cannot collect the fee if you are half-starved. Eat or I will have to make you eat. Neither one of us wants that."

Val had begun to feel woozy, so she took the porridge and spoon and ate. _Damn it. No potion. Wonderful. Come on body, give me a break will you."_

He came back to collect the bowl and looked at her. "You look pale? What's wrong?"

 _No way I am going to tell him._ "I'm being taken to my death. Do you expect me to look rosy? By the way, what is your name? I know Dara and Varania." _Maybe I can distract him from further questions._

He seemed surprised at her question. "You have no need to know my name."

"Fine by me, Maleficar Number One."

He frowned at her. "Varania warned me about your mouth. Fine, call me Lars."

"Thank you, Lars. The porridge was good."

"You are a strange woman." Lars left with the bowl.

Val looked at Varania's team of mages 'Dara, Lars, and a dark-haired male elf, who reminded her of Sketch, and another female elven mage who reminded her of Kali. Neither had Vallaslin. Everyone wore the same dark leather armor as Varania. Except for Dara who, aside from the blue lipstick and ginger hair, was wearing a bright yellow robe _.' She stands out like a sore thumb._

Lars came over to her with ropes and another set of manacles. He put everything down and placed his hand on her head. Blackness followed soon after.

**~oOOo~**

Leliana and Greagoir reorganized the Company. Greagoir led his platoon and Leliana led Val's, Loghain's platoon was split between the two, with the scouts remaining under Leliana's command. After Loghain left with Gracina and Caen, the company broke camp. Everyone was equally determined to get to the Reach as quickly as was safe, and everyone prayed that Loghain would find Commander Hawke alive.

After three days of hard riding they arrived at Churneau, about a day's ride from the Reach. Both Leliana and Greagoir went to the stables to speak to their contact. It turned out to be two people, a mage, and a templar. They explained that there was a trap between there and the Reach. The mage, Naryn, would see them safely through.

Both Naryn and Owen asked them if Maric's wife was outside with the rest of the company. When Greagoir told them what had happened Naryn paled, and shook his head. "If Loghain isn't successful it will destroy Maric."

**~oOOo~**

Adaia and Elrohir were sitting by the lake. Since her talk with her father, Adaia had been thinking about the Maker and Fen'Harel. " _Hahren_ , is the Maker really Fen'Harel?"

Alistair had told him about his talk with Adaia so Elrohir wasn't surprised by the young mage's question. He looked into her eyes, _so like her Father's._ He slowly nodded. "Yes, he is."

"How did he imprison the Creators?"

"They were locked away in the beyond by a seal between the beyond and the Fade"

"How did he make the seal?"

"No one really knows, _da'len._ "

"Then who is Andraste, really?"

"She is as you understand her to be, a powerful mage who was tricked by Fen'Harel."

"Did Fen'Harel capture her once she died?"

Elrohir nodded slowly, watching her.

"Is Fen'Harel in the Fade?"

"No, he is behind his seal."

"Then why is Andraste in the Fade?"

Elrohir looked surprised. "Why do you think she is in the Fade?"

"Grandmother and Grandfather met with Andraste when they went into the Fade."

Elrohir's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?"

Adaia blushed, and looked guilty. "Mum was really unhappy the night that Daddy, Grandma, and Grandpa all left for a meeting, so I got out of bed and went downstairs to be with her. But Renna was already there. I was going to go back to bed when I heard them come home so I hid and listened."

Elrohir tried to look serious, but had to bite his lip trying not to smile. _Sometimes it is easy to forget that she is still young._ "Did you tell your parents?"

Adaia looked down at her hands. "No…I know I should have. Do you think they're going to punish me?"

"I suspect you will at least get a stern talking to."

Adaia nodded. "I will tell them when I get home."

They both stood and Adaia gave Elrohir a hug. "Thank you for answering my questions."

"It is what I do, Adaia. Thanks are not needed."

Adaia put her hands on her hips, frowning. "Well, I think they are."

Elrohir bowed. "Then I accept your thanks. You are quite welcome, Lady Adaia."

Adaia giggled at the formality, "Bye, _Hahren_."

**~oOOo~**

**AN** : I now have a solid backlog of chapters. Chapter 26 will post one from week. Thanks to all who have stuck with this. To Shakespira, my Beta, you are the best! Onward!


	26. The True Story

**The True Story**

That night, Val asked Varania, dreading the answer, "Who died so you could capture me?"

"The templar near your tent."

Val's eyes reddened. _Ser Allyn. He was a kind man._

"Who else?"

"No one else."

Val eyes narrowed in anger. "The templar you _killed_ had a watch partner. What happened to him?"

Varania tone was still business-like. "Captain Brier? He's here."

 _He wouldn't have followed this group willingly._ "You made him a blood slave."

"I was going to kill him, but he's a strong warrior."

"So after all of this, you are just another slave-owning blood mage from Tevinter. Another _Magister_."

"I am no Magister!" Varania looked offended.

"No, you are a traitorous bitch who sold out her brother. You said Fenris fought for those markings, that he got the better end of the deal. Explain that to me. Fenris has his skin sliced open and lyrium poured into the wounds. How exactly was that worse for _you_?"

"There are other kinds of pain, Hawke. Tell me, how difficult was it to watch your mother die?"

Val refused to be baited. "What, your mother was also killed by an insane blood mage who re-created his dead wife out of the parts of other women's bodies?"

Varania seemed disgusted and looked away for a moment, and then turned back. "We were starving, living on the street. Mother…wanted us to go back to our former master. She begged me to take her there, and I did. I would have gladly traded places with Fenris rather than watch what happened to her."

Val was relentless. "I _am_ sorry about your mother. At least she didn't live to see you become one of them."

Varania looked stunned.

_Good, I hope that hurts._

"Do you make it a practice to anger your captors?"

"Don't feel special, I piss everyone off."

"Apparently, considering you have made many powerful enemies, Hawke."

"And you have benefited from it."

"I know it doesn't help, but this isn't personal. I am to deliver you alive and unharmed, and if Dara had not listened to me and injured you further, I would have had to kill her. She can be rather difficult."

"It must be the lip color."

Varania chuckled. "I am sorry, Hawke."

"If you are, then let Brier go."

"You realize that if I do he'll die?

"He would rather die than be a blood slave."

"I need his fighting skills."

"You seem to have done fine without him." Val lowered her voice; all traces of sarcasm and mockery vanished, in its place, was a gut-wrenching sincerity, "Please, if you have any gratitude at all for my stopping Fenris, let Brier go."

Varania stood up, her voice calm and commanding, " _Venite ad me servum meum"_

Val knew enough Tevine to know she was calling Brier to her.

Brier walked over, stood silently.

" _Aufero casside"_

Brier removed his helmet. Val looked into his eyes. _It is worse than looking into the eyes of a Tranquil._

Varania looked at Val, who nodded, then she made a small cut on her hand and muttered something else in Tevine.

Brier simply dropped to the ground, like cutting the strings of a puppet. Val looked into his sightless eyes. _O Falon'Din Lethanavir, Friend to the Dead guide his feet, calm his soul. Lead him to his rest._ "Thank you, Varania."

Varania nodded and walked away. Brier's body was removed and Dara returned to stand guard. She stood like a silent sentinel.

_If not for Varania's command, Dara would be finding new and unpleasant ways to make me suffer._

Val closed her eyes to escape Dara glare and finally fell asleep.

**~oOOo~**

Caen, in full plate, rode alone. Gracina rode with Loghain, whose leather armor left enough room in the saddle for the petite mage. They only had a half-day of daylight before they had to stop, but Loghain was able to pick up the tracks the mages tried to conceal. "They are headed south at least a half day ahead."

Gracina looked at Loghain. "You are a warrior, an archer, and a tracker?"

"My father and grandfather were farm holders in Oswin. I learned how to track and to use a bow to hunt. During the Rebellion…I learned many other ways to survive. Let's make camp."

The next day, Loghain found what he believed to have had been a campsite and as he searched the area he found several strands of black hair. _It's been pulled out at the root._ He looked around the area and found several more hairs, also pulled out from the root. He chuckled. _Pulling her hair out a strand at time to leave a trail marker._ He turned to Caen and Gracina. "We are still headed in the right direction. They stayed here last night. They _must_ be taking her to Cumberland. I recommend that we ride until the horses' tire, rest them and keep riding."

**~oOOo~**

Sebastian was surprised. "Lainie was born out of wedlock?"

The Revered Mother nodded her head. "Auryn was grieving her father's death, her mother having passed only the year before…they were such a close and caring family, and Auryn felt so alone. She kept attending services every day, bless her heart, and helped at one of the residences, but those were the only times she left the house.

"One day about six months after her father passed, I didn't see Auryn all day. I was concerned, so the following morning I sent a note to the house. Deirdre, her maid, came here later that morning and told me Auryn would be at services that night."

"Was she?"

"Yes, but something seemed off. I asked her to visit with me after services and she was reluctant, which was also unusual for her, but she accepted."

The Revered Mother stopped and looked up. Saying more to herself than to Sebastian. "Sometimes, I truly understand why the Maker turned away from us."

"Revered Mother?"

She looked into Sebastian's eyes. "She had left a message for Deirdre that she was going riding with a friend and would be back before supper, but didn't arrive home until two hours after supper. She told me that for a long time she had had a crush on a man, the 'friend' she went riding with. The Maker-forsaken cretin used her feelings for him and her grief to his advantage. He had professed his love to her and the poor grieving girl believed him. Lainie was born nine months later. But she never saw the man again."

Sebastian anger stirred, he practically growled. "Did that bastard leave Starkhaven?"

"Yes, he did that same night. Auryn didn't find out until that morning when she went to see him. The thing about Auryn though is that she said she had played a part in this. She never identified the man; she never said she was taken against her will. She sold the family estate, bought a modest house, a half-mile from here, and kept Deidre as a maid. When she was clearly with child, she told anyone who had the ill-grace to ask, that she was unmarried but was going to make as good a life for her child as she could, and begged them not to punish her child for her sins."

"What does she do now?" _Maker, why do I feel so protective?_

"She has money enough that she doesn't have to work, so she works with me, either at the residences, or the school, or the hospital." The Revered Mother smiled lovingly. "When she first brought the baby to the Chantry for her naming, she called her Lainie, Marcher for –"

"Light, yes. I told Lady Auryn that her daughter was a little ray of sunshine, and she is. But it seems she gets that from her mother. Why are you telling me this? I would think this would be too personal to divulge."

"Her father used to be the chamberlain to the Vaels. If you had been here at the time, you would have been told."

"I'm glad you were the Revered Mother at the time; in Kirkwall she would have been forced to live in Lowtown, and the Chantry would have urged her to give her the child."

"Well that isn't happening here. Auryn has been Maker-sent. She has had wonderful ideas for the school, which has continued to grow. The common folk of Starkhaven love her and the nobles are split. Many are willing to accept her and Lainie, but just as many of them look down their snooty noses at her."

Sebastian smiled. "Well, we all make mistakes. Unlike me, she owned up to hers, devoting her time to service, and raising her daughter. She should have _my_ job." '

Revered Mother Annis looked at Sebastian with a knowing smile.

**~oOOo~**

**AN** : Thank you to ElyssaCousland and Melysande for your reviews. Yes, there will be cliffhangers, but I will be posting twice a week. Monday and Friday. Big hugs and thanks to Shakespira, my incredible beta.


	27. Then We Must Pray

**Then We Must Pray**

She woke up briefly to find that her arms, wrists, knees, and ankles were bound and that she was tucked into Lars' arms as he rode. She heard Lars mutter in Tevine, and darkness dragged her back down.

By the time they made camp for the second night, Val was completely disoriented. Aside from a break for lunch and a rest for the horses, she had been kept asleep the entire time. Once she was secured to the tree, she looked at Varania. "Why do you bother waking me up at night?"

"Because it would be unhealthy for you to be…unconscious the whole time we traveled."

"Unconscious? Not asleep. What are you doing to me?"

"Making sure you don't escape."

" _Clearly_. But you didn't answer my question."

"Eat while it's still warm," Varania said as she walked away.

 _Bethany and Anders were spirit mages and Merrill was a Blood mage, it isn't blood magic they're using. It is not any of the offensive schools like elemental or primal, or arcane, nothing that heals…think Val, think._ Her thoughts went back to a time shortly before her father became ill...

" _Tina, I want you to understand different types of magic. Even though you are not a mage, you are sensitive to magic. I can teach you how to recognize the kind of magic being used."_

_Val looked disgusted. "You mean like a Templar?"_

" _In part, yes. It is important to know what kind of mage you are fighting. Please. It's important for you to know."_

" _Wait, do you know a spell from every kind of magic? That's not possible."_

" _I assure you, Tina, if a mage studies hard enough they can learn one spell from each school. It may not be a strong spell, and the mage may be clumsy. Once I almost singed Morevar's beard " Off. Her father chuckled. "Let's begin with magic that taps into the Fade. I, for example, am an arcane mage, but I can also perform entropic magic._

" _Entropic?"_

" _Yes, I can take the horrors of the Fade and inflict them on enemies, I can also put them to sleep."_

" _That doesn't sound that bad."_

" _I can also put someone into a coma._

" _What's the difference?"_

" _A coma paralyzes the person as well as puts them to sleep."_

" _How long are they asleep?"_

" _Sleep, an hour or so. A skilled entropy mage can keep a person in a coma for much longer. Although, if they do it for too long there is the risk that the person's spirit will…leave."_

Val said under her breath, "A damned coma." _Well, least I don't have to worry about needing my potion._ Val closed her eyes _…Don't go there._

"What? No jokes tonight, Champion?"

Dara's annoying voice sounded like nails on slate and Val fought not to cringe. "Well, actually now that you mention it. I was trying to figure out what horrendous colored robes you were planning to wear tomorrow? You know, yellow just isn't you, Dara."

The mage's mouth opened and closed like a dying fish, then she heard Varania's voice. "Dara, go back to the campfire! You are no longer allowed to be near the Champion."

Varania stood with her arms crossed looking at the blood mage.

The mage angrily stalked away.

"Please stop baiting her."

"But she makes it so easy."

"Yes, well she is no longer allowed near you when you are awake."

"You mean when you bring me out of the coma?"

"I'm impressed. Yes, a coma. As you know that, you understand why I cannot keep you that way. Fortunately, it is only another day before we arrive.

"What happens then?"

Varania's expression was guarded. "We turn you over to our client and collect our payment."

"Dara said that they were going to kill me."

Varania lowered her eyes and said softly, "You will wish for death well before then."

"Of all things _that_ bothers you?" _Maybe I can play on her sympathy_

Varania looked into Val's eyes. "I told you this is not personal. How I feel does not matter. You will be turned over to our client, and then you can pray to your Maker for mercy." With that she turned and walked away.

Fear began to creep into Val heart, working towards panic. She took several deep breaths.

_I was the Champion, I will not be afraid._

_I was the Champion, I will not be afraid._

_I was the Champion, I will not be afraid._

_I am not afraid._

_I am the Champion._

Calm flowed through her body.

After disbursing more of her hair she quietly looked at the manacles, which were made from silverite. _It is an odd material to use. At least it doesn't rust. They are loose around my wrist, and narrow, more like a bracelet. Clearly they don't want any abrasions on me either._ Val gently tugged to see if she could work them off her hand. _It would be great if I didn't have a thumb…What if I dislocated my thumb? Right, like I could do that and not show pain…still…_

Val started to move her thumb about then stopped. _Even if I did slip out of these, I would have to overcome five armored blood-mages with nothing more than these manacles and a smile. That could only succeed in one of Varric's stories._

**~oOOo~**

Cassandra, the Seekers, and Knights Divine arrived in Churneau the same day as Val's company. She actually smiled when she saw Leliana.

Leli, shocked at the warm greeting from her normally brusque partner said, "Cassandra! I didn't know you would be here."

"No one did, save me and Varric. Those in Starkhaven only knew I was leaving but not when or where I was going."

"How is the Prince and her-Perf...his cousin?"

"They are both well." Cassandra looked around. "Where is Hawke?"

Leliana's eyes filled with angry tears. "Kidnaped by blood mages! Loghain took a spirit healer and a member of the King's Shield to rescue her…if he can."

Cassandra was dumbstruck and sat down on the chair. "Kidnaped? How? Wait, Loghain _Mac Tir_?"

Leliana sat next to her with a sigh. "Loghain asked if he could join us on this mission and Val agreed. I argued with her, and I should not have. He has been Maker-sent for Val. As for how she was kidnapped, as near as we can tell, a blood mage must have enslaved Captain Brier and made him kill a Templar, Ser Allyn, his watch partner. Then the Captain hid in Val's tent and rendered her unconscious. Beyond that, the only thing we are even remotely sure of is that they are taking her to Cumberland, and in that we are depending on Loghain's instincts. But it feels right."

"Loghain left the company to save the Champion?"

"He was not to be dissuaded. He said he would bring her back or 'the head and heart of whoever killed her.' It is in the Maker's hands now. He told Greagoir and I to get the company here as fast as it was safe, and we have,…but." Tears began to well in Leliana's and she couldn't finish

Cassandra nodded and placed her hand on Leliana's shoulder. "Then we must pray."

**~oOOo~**

**AN** : Thank you to ElyssaCousland and Melysande for your reviews, to those who are following, and to my wonderful beta, Shakespira.


	28. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the last section of this chapter contains a not graphic description of torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the last section of this chapter contains a not graphic description of torture.

**Life**

By nightfall they reached the outskirts of Cumberland, and Val knew that in the morning she would be handed over to their 'client.' Varania had been avoiding her since their talk last night. _Good, let her have a guilty conscience. I may not be able to leverage it, but she won't forget what she's done._

Val had no appetite for dinner, but choked it down and then fought to keep it there.

The next morning the campsite hadn't been broken down. It appeared that their client was going to meet them here. Val hadn't been given breakfast, which was good because she felt dizzy and nauseous again. She simply stayed where she was, manacled to the tree as she waited, calm yet alert for opportunities to escape.

Two warriors and four mages, all on horseback, arrived at the camp. Val watched Varania meet them and speak to one of the mages.

 _She looks old enough to be my_ _grandmother_. Val watched the mage and Varania.

When they neared Val, Lars hauled her to her feet. It was the Champion of Kirkwall who stood, her face was devoid of emotion; she simply stood and watched.

Val felt dark magic flow through her body, but she kept still.

Varania's voice was coolly impersonal. "She is healthy and unmarked as required by the contract."

The mage nodded. "She didn't put up a fight?"

"She was unconscious most of the time."

"Wise." The old woman spoke to the two warriors. There was another female mage, who looked to be about Val's age

The two warriors were in full plate, helmeted, and carrying broadswords. Val couldn't tell anything about them other than they were both considerably larger than Loghain.

The younger mage handed a satchel to Varania. "The Man of Light thanks you for your service."

Varania took the satchel and nodded. She refused to look at Val.

Val said calmly. "I never took you for a coward, Varania."

Varania looked up at Val, but said nothing.

The older mage looked at Val and shot a bolt of lightning at her.

It was enough to hurt, but not kill. Val refused to scream.

The mage chuckled. "Oh, ho, breaking you will be a pleasure." She snapped her fingers; both warriors approached and put a different set of restraints on Val's hands, then attached two lead ropes to them.

Each warrior pulled her by one of the lead ropes and then mounted their horses. The older mage said, "I hope you're in shape or it's going to be a long trip for you."

Val merely turned towards Varania and said plainly. "Congratulations."

Varania was puzzled. "For what?"

"For showing me the price of your soul. Cheaper than I thought."

The group started off forcing Val to jog along.

Varania watched them leave. For the rest of the day, Val's last words echoed in her mind.

**~oOOo~**

Adaia was washing up for bed, when she called, "Mommy! Help!"

Kali rushed in. "Adaia, what's wrong?"

"I'm bleeding!"

Kali looked and smiled. "Shhh, _Da'len,_ You have started your monthlies." _She is the same age I was, and just as scared._

"Does that make me a young woman?"

"Yes, it does, love."

After she helped Adaia finish washing up she explained how to take care of things, and what it meant. After she tucked in Adaia she went down stairs. Alistair was lying down on the couch with his eyes closed.

He heard Kali's soft footsteps and opened his eyes, Kali was grinning. "Why are you smiling like that?"

She sat down next next to him. "Our daughter has become a young woman."

At first, Alistair wasn't sure what she meant, then it hit him, and he sat up. "Are you sure? Isn't she too young!

"She is the same age as I, perhaps it is her elven blood. But I am sure."

Alistair groaned as he lay back down. "Great, now I have to kill all the young men in the village."

Kali just laughed. "Ah the joys of being the father of a daughter!"

He just moaned.

**~oOOo~**

_You will wish for death before then._ Varania's words echoed in Val's mind as she slowly regained consciousness. She couldn't tell how long she had been laying in the fetid darkness. Until that moment, her whole world was nothing but agony.

She had kept up with the horses until the old woman signaled the warriors, who then pushed the horses into a full gallop, making it impossible for Val to keep up, and she was dragged along behind them until she lost consciousness.

When she came to, she was hanging from the ceiling by her hands, naked save her smalls. Her skin, shredded in places from being dragged, felt like it was on fire. It was then that the whipping began. Over and over, hitting every inch of her abraded skin. When they were done with the whips, they poured salted water all over her body, making sure to hit every open wound. As the salt coated her wounds she screamed until she was hoarse.

The old mage came after Val stopped screaming and was barely conscious. "The Man of Light is not happy with what you did in Kirkwall, regardless of why you did it. You killed many mages that night, and you will atone for each one."

Val grimaced. "No credit…for killing…the insane…Knight Commander?"

"Still with the smart mouth?"

"I was born a wise ass…I will…die as one."

The mage leaned in. "Not if we cut out your tongue."

"Then… I wouldn't… be able… to… scream. Where…is the fun in that?"

The mage placed her hand on Val's head and electricity danced on the surface of her skin flowing over every salted would. Val screamed until darkness claimed her again. That was the last time she passed out.

Now awake and alone, she slowly sat up, only then realizing some of the wounds had been healed. _I'm sure it would be considered bad form for me to die before they killed me._

Waiting for the inevitable, she looked up. Her blood was boiling with rage. _This is how you protect? When I die, Andraste, I will find you, and I will make you pay for your lies._ Suddenly feeling the familiar dizziness and nausea, she shook her head. _I'm glad no one knows but Solana and Lily. I cannot imagine what would happen if…no. I cannot think of that. Maric…I'm sorry my love, I tried. I pray that the company made it to the Reach and that when this is over you will go home. Live for your son and grandchildren. Find peace, my beloved._

The door opened and two men in black armor entered. One held a dress, a shift really, Val recognized it. _Andraste wore a similar garment in every picture of her…when she was burned at the stake._

**~oOOo~**

**AN** : Things start to look up after this chapter fear not. Thank you to ElyssaCousland and Melysande for your reviews and encouragement, and to my wonderful beta, Shakespira


	29. Even a Champion Needs Help

**Even a Champion Needs Help**

It was an hour past dawn when Loghain saw hoof prints and footprints. _They're pared. As if someone were running…_ "They pulled her along behind them!" He quickly got back on his horse.

Loghain continued tracking the prints. Suddenly, the hoof prints grew deeper and farther apart while the footprints became irregular, before they disappeared. Loghain's heart almost stopped when he saw the bloody marks. "The bastards dragged her!"

They slowed the horses to a walk as they followed the gruesome trail. Loghain signaled stop when he saw something shinny on the ground. He quickly dismounted to investigate. _This is the chain Val wears her wedding ring on._ He called out to Gracina and Caen. "Look around for a gold and silver ring."

When Gracina found it she handed it to Loghain, and he placed the ring and the chain in his belt pouch. In silence they got back on the horses and followed the trail until it abruptly ended, just outside of Cumberland.

They all had the same thought— _They dragged her for a quarter of a mile._

**~oOOo~**

When they arrived at the boarders of Cumberland, Masurian slowed. The businesses in that area were closed. It looked deserted.

As they passed a tack shop, a frantic, wide-eyed young man ran up to them. "Blessed Andraste! Our prayers have been answered. Help her! They are going to kill her!"

Cullen held up his hand. "Please, slow down, what are you talking about?"

"The Champion! They are going to execute her! They're gathering at the ruins of the College of Magi. Please, you must stop them!"

Cullen and Masurian's expressions reflected the same intense fury.

Masurian raised his sword skyward and shouted, "We will save the Champion and then these maleficarum, and all those that house them, will feel the Maker's Justice!" He pointed his sword forward. "For the Maker and his bride."

**~oOOo~**

They entered the city from the north, arriving at the N.O.W stables, which provided the company with all their horses. All three smirked, remembering that the initials stand for Nugs of Wonder. Loghain could hear the rumbling snort of nervous horses from within. However, the stables were closed, so they tied their own horses to posts outside. There were few people on the streets. It was strangely quiet, as they moved quickly through he city.

Raucous shouts and jeers suddenly shattered the eerie silence. The sound reached a crescendo when they rounded a corner and saw, what Loghain figured to be, the ruins of the College of Magi.

Suddenly, Loghain heard Caen shout, "Blessed Andraste, no! Loghain, Gracina look!"

They looked in the direction where Caen was pointing. Near the center of the crowd was a tall stake surrounded by logs and twigs. There was no doubt as to who it was for.

When they reached outer edge of the mob, Loghain and Caen started shoving and pushing their way through. Gracina shook Loghain's shoulder and pointed—30 feet ahead of them were two men in black plate, each one held an arm of the a white-robed woman who walked slowly and haltingly between them…Val.

**~oOOo~**

Cullen wanted nothing more than to save Val; _Many are going to die, but right now, I don't care._

As they rode, the inquisitors could hear it—the roar of the crowd gathered near ruins. Then they saw Val. She was being led from a building, limping and garbed in a white robe.

Masurian called the company to stop.

Cullen was stunned. _Creators, they plan to burn her at the stake!_

"They are going to burn her as the heathens burned Andraste!" Masurian grimaced and turned his horse to face the company. He called to his platoon leaders. "Ellsberg, Landon, and Grey take the left flank. Jenson, Setter, Cardin take the right. Harlan, get behind them. I want them corralled. Tagg charge the front and provide cover for Cullen and me. Let's move!" He looked to Cullen. " _Our_ first priority is the Champion."

**~oOOo~**

The sunlight practically blinded Val as she was paraded in front of a crowd. Most were mages, some were mage sympathizers, all of them wanted to see her die.

When her eyes grew used to the light, she saw the stake surrounded by tinder. Val felt nothing as she approached, knowing her life would end in the fire's deadly embrace.

**~oOOo~**

Gracina said, "I can put out the flames, but that won't stop the blacked-armored men from using their swords, or from other mages interfering."

Loghain was assessing their options. "We need a diversion. Gracina you—"

A roar from the east swallowed his words. Dust started to roll their way, as mounted warriors were suddenly everywhere, cutting Loghain, Caen, and Gracina off from Val.

Loghain caught the insignia on one rider's breastplate. "It's the Inquisition!"

The men in black plate seemed unaffected by the chaos. While the crowd disbursed in every direction, they began to tie Val to the stake.

"Blood thralls!" Gracina yelled, "They won't stop!"

Loghain violently shoved people out of his way. He jumped on a stray crate, pulled out his bow and shot two arrows in rapid succession, killing both men.

Caen saw several of the inquisitors charging at them with swords drawn, and he placed himself between them and Gracina, but the riders pulled up sharply, changed direction, and charged a large group of mages. _Clearly they saw Loghain's work_.

**~oOOo~**

She was fastened to the stake when she heard it—it was faint at first, and then became increasingly loud. It sounded like thunder as a company of mounted warriors bared down on the group from what looked like all sides. People began to scatter, screams could be heard as swords speared bodies. All Val could see was the approach of a dust storm kicked up by the horses' hooves. She closed her eyes to shield them from the dirt, but her nose was assaulted the stench of blood and bodily fluids.

She didn't hear the two black-armored guards fall, so she waited for one of them to stab her, but nothing happened. Then she heard, "Blessed Andraste, there she is. Cullen finish off here and find a healer."

 _Cullen? If that's Cullen then the man ordering him is…_ She opened her eyes to find a black haired man kneeling before her.

"Praise to the Maker that we found you, Champion."

Val didn't know what to say, but went with the first thing that came into her head. "My Lord, I am no one to whom you should bow."

Masurian stood and looked at Val as he cut her bindings. "Your humility only makes you more worthy."

Val tried to stay on her feet, but couldn't. Masurian scooped her up into his arms. "Be at peace, My Lady, you are safe now."

**~oOOo~**

**AN:** Thank you to Melysande, ElyssaCousland, and EasternViolet for your reviews! A special thank you to by guest beta EasternViolet!

BioWare owns all, I just play with their stuff


	30. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Loghain saw a black haired inquisitor running towards Val, and heard him call to Cullen to get a healer. Then the man untied Val and whisked her away in his arms. _That must be Masurian; I am glad someone was able to get her out of here._ When Cullen removed his helmet, Loghain took Gracina's hand and moved towards him.

Cullen was surprised. _Why is Loghain in Cumberland, and why is he bringing a mage towards me?_ Cullen pretended not to recognize Loghain. He quickly pulled out his sword and held it threateningly at both.

"Stop in the name of the Inquisition." He looked at Loghain. "Serah, are you aware you harbor a mage, an action punishable by death?"

Loghain whispered. "I am Val's second-in-command. Gracina is also in the company." Then, in a regular tone, "I'm the one who killed those two blood thralls back there, before they had a chance to incinerate the Champion, and now I bring you a _trusted_ spirit-healer."

Cullen kept his sword unsheathed but he lowered it. "The Inquisition thanks you for your work and for the use of the healer."

Again he whispered, "I will shadow you. If you need to find me, I'll make sure I'm found." Then he looked to the mage. "Gracina, please do all you can for Val."

"I will."

**~oOOo~**

Except for a bone-deep exhaustion, Val felt no pain when she awoke. _I'm in a bed, but whose?_ She forced her eyes open and saw Cullen and Gracina sitting in chairs at her side. Not knowing who else was watching, she didn't acknowledge Gracina.

"Cullen?"

Cullen knew Val was being cautious, so he kept his voice low. "Gracina came with Loghain and Caen. He made sure I 'found her' and Masurian allowed her to help you. Spirit healers, in his twisted mind, are the only mages that should be allowed to live. Masurian said that Gracina's arrival was another sign from Andraste that his cause was Holy, and that you were meant to fight along side of us. I am to guard you personally."

Val struggled to sit up and her voice was dry and sounded hoarse. "Where…is… Loghain?" _Why is he not with the company?_

Gracina helped her sit up and gave her a mug of water. She drank while Cullen answered, "Out of sight, waiting for word from me so he can take you away from here."

Val kept her voice low, but it was very strained whisper. "He can't do that! If you are responsible for my safety and I disappear, Masurian will either blame you, or know something is up. That _cannot_ happen!"

**~oOOo~**

The mood was tense in the morning room. Adaia had just told her parents that she knew about their first meeting with Andraste.

Alistair frowned. "Why did you eaves-drop?"

Adaia shrugged. "At first, I just wanted to see how Mom was feeling." She looked at Kali. "You and Renna were laughing, then Daddy, you, Grandpa and Grandma came home. You all looked really upset, and I wanted to know why. If I'd let you know I was there you would have sent me straight to bed."

Alistair nodded, clearly annoyed. "You're right, we would have, because it was information that wasn't meant for your ears."

"But Daddy…."

"No buts. You shouldn't have been out of bed, you shouldn't have hidden, and you certainly shouldn't have listened to a private conversation."

Adaia sighed and hung her head for a moment then looked up at her father. "I'm sorry for hiding. I am not sorry for listening, but I should have let you know I was there."

Alistair looked over Adaia's head at Kali questioningly.

Kali lifted her daughter's chin so she looked directly at her. "The reason you came downstairs was understandable; I wasn't feeling at all well. But once you heard Renna and I, you should have gone back to bed, or let us know you were there."

"I promise never to do that again."

"That's the crux of the problem," Alistair said. "This isn't like it just happened. This happened six months ago and you are only telling us now. How can we trust that there aren't other things you've been keeping from us?"

Adaia's eyes went wide and became watery. She stood up and turned to face her parents. "You don't _trust_ me?"

Alistair sighed. _This is the part I hate about being a parent._ "It can be hard to trust someone who is sneaky and then lies about it for six months."

Adaia turned her back on her parents and stared at the fireplace.

Alistair was about to call her on it, but Kali shook her head. Instead, they waited to see what their daughter did. After a minute or so she turned around. The depth of remorse in her expression nearly broke Alistair and Kali's hearts. Using the chair across from her parents, she sat down heavily. "I didn't think of it as lying, but it is. I'm really, really sorry for not telling you sooner."

"Adaia, your father and I need to talk about this; can you go check and see if Marion needs any help?"

Adaia said nothing; she merely nodded and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Kali looked at her husband. "It was such a difficult time for all of us, but I don't think we really appreciated how Adaia was affected by it."

Alistair slumped back on the couch. "I know. I'm just…."

"Disappointed?"

"Yeah, but I shouldn't be. Given the rather bizarre set of circumstances, I would have done the same damn thing, and I am quite sure I would _never_ have told Eamon."

Kali smiled. "I did something similar, and I think I was an adult when I told my father. I cannot punish her for something she did over six months ago, and the Creators as my witness, she handled this far better than you would have, or I actually did."

"So we do nothing?" Alistair sounded incredulous.

"What do _you_ suggest we do?"

Alistair pursed his lips. "No cheese for a week?"

Kali laughed. "No. Depriving a Theirin of cheese is a cruel punishment. How you do feel about what she just said?"

Alistair was quiet for a while. "I really do trust her. She screwed up, but I think she realizes that."

"I agree. I think we give her a stern warning."

Alistair signed. "Then let's go and settle this."

As he helped his very pregnant wife stand, Alistair watched her walk past him. "You've developed a cute waddle."

Kali looked at him. "Okay, for _that_ you get no cheese for a week."

Alistair laughed as they walked out of the room. Then he realized Kali wasn't laughing. "Wait, you're not serious are you?"

His wife didn't answer.

**~oOOo~**

Cassandra, Leliana, and Greagoir were listening to Naryn describe the trench idea, however each of them was somewhat distracted by the same sense of dread: Telling Maric about Val.

Leliana turned to Greagoir and Cassandra. "I do not want Maric seeing the company arrive without Val. We are an hour from the Reach. Cassandra, if you hold everyone here for the next hour, that will give me enough time ride in and speak to Maric."

**~oOOo~**

Gracina and Cullen moved closer to Val, so they could talk and not be overheard.

"There is no way Loghain is going to leave you with us."

Gracina spoke softly, "Ser Cullen, Hawke might be safer with the inquisition. She was kidnapped from our company. The Inquisition is made up of templars and seekers, which would make it much harder for blood mages to get to Val. Don't you think?"

Cullen sighed. "I hadn't thought about that. You may be right, Gracina, as much as it pains me to admit."

Val looked at Cullen. "What about Gracina? She _isn't_ safe here."

"Actually, Gracina would be, being a spirit healer, especially if you need further healing."

Gracina nodded. "Which you do."

 _The company should be arriving at the Reach soon, and then Leliana will tell Maric what happened._ Val sighed but remained silent.

"Val, you and Gracina cannot be with us when we once we leave Montfort."

She was one of a few who knew about the trap, and Gracina was not one of them, so she kept it vague. "We could use it as a diversion, and I could escape with Loghain."

Cullen thought about it. "What I need to do is speak with Loghain, and get a message to Maric."

There was a knock at the door.

Val lay back down and whispered, "Gracina, act like you're examining me."

Cullen stood back, hand on his sword pommel. "Enter."

The Lord High Inquisitor walked into the room. Until that moment, Val hadn't appreciated the the man's presence. _He is a charismatic man, leading an army of fanatical butchers. Perfect._ She mentally shook herself. _I cannot afford to think like that, he'll see it in my eyes._ She closed them as she felt Gracina's magic.

Masurian looked to Cullen and said quietly, "How is she?"

Val was struck by the sincere concern in his voice.

Cullen nodded towards Gracina. "Thanks to Gracina, the Champion is on the mend."

Masurian looked at the mage. "What spirit guides you, Healer-Gracina?"

"A spirit of Faith, My Lord High Inquisitor."

Masurian nodded. "As I thought, Maker-sent. I thank you for saving the Champion's life."

Gracina curtsied. "I am humbled to have been of service."

"Cullen, I need to speak with Champion in private."

**~oOOo~**

Caen and Loghain were near the ruins, but in the shadows. People had begun to come out of their homes and businesses, looking shocked at the carnage.

Caen sighed. "At least the Inquisition can keep her safe from blood mages."

Loghain had been thinking the same thing, but refused to admit it. Instead he addressed the guilt he saw in the young warrior's eyes. "Caen, if anyone is at fault, it's me for not dragging her into the center of the camp and putting her under armed guard."

"If I may be so bold, Warden Loghain, she would have escaped and then would probably have skewered you."

Loghain smiled wryly. "You aren't being bold by telling the truth. No more recriminations. It happened, and we can thank the Maker she's alive."

**~oOOo~**

At dusk, Leliana and Ser Owen arrived at the Reach and were greeted by Evangeline and Rhys.

Owen began, "Rhys, Evangeline, this is Leliana, she—"

Rhys smiled and held up his hand. "We know who she is. Welcome, Leliana."

Leliana's smile was tight, as the worry and fear were about to overwhelm her. "I am…glad to meet you. Where is Maric?"

Evangeline saw the disquiet in Leliana's eyes. "He is in the dining hall having dinner. He doesn't yet know you've arrived. What's wrong?"

Leliana took a deep breath before she spoke, "Three days north of Cumberland, Val was kidnapped by blood mages. We were under Val's orders to get the company here no matter what. Loghain MacTir disobeyed part of that order and took a spirit healer and one of our elite soldiers to find and rescue her."

"Maker no! Have you heard anything?" Evangeline gasped; she looked to Rhys, who looked equally stunned and horrified.

Leliana shook her head. "But there was no way for Loghain to contact us. I must speak with Maric, before our company arrives. I told Cassandra to leave an hour after I did, so they are about an hour out."

Rhys nodded. "Follow us."

As they neared the tower, they were all surprised to see Maric jog out of the entrance, already looking concerned. He stopped when he saw Leliana's expression and the look of concern vanished. In its place was a chillingly empty one. His eyes were fixed on hers as the group walked towards him.

Leliana stood before Maric. His voice was as devoid of emotion as the expression on his face. "Where is Val?"

**~oOOo~**

**AN** : Thank you to Melysande, ElyssaCousland, and EasternViolet for your reviews. Thank you to my guest beta, ElyssaCousland!


	31. "Andraste, can you hear me?"

**"Andraste, can you hear me?"**

"Three nights ago she was kidnapped by blood mages—"

Maric rushed in,"Did no one go after her?"

"Val ordered us—"

"Not to risk the company on her behalf," Maric finished the sentence and closed his eyes for a moment. _She_ _ **would**_ _give that order…as she should have. Andraste, is Val truly lost to me?_

He opened his eyes again, trying stem the desperation shadowing his soul.

Leliana placed her hand on Maric's arm. "Maric, there is still hope. Loghain—"

Leliana saw Maric was about to interrupt, again, and held up her hand. "Please! Let me tell you everything." When Maric nodded, she continued, "Loghain asked to join our mission. In Highever Val had a long talk with him and allowed it. She told me she trusted him.

"As soon as Loghain and I discovered Val was gone, he changed into leather armor and took one of our spirit healers, and one of the King's Shield with him to find her. He said he had a strong gut feeling that she was being taken to Cumberland. He also said he would 'bring her back alive or the head and the heart of whoever killed her.' I believe him. He seems to have a lot of respect for Val. He told us to make sure the company got here as fast as it was safe, and we did. The company should be here in a half hour or so."

 _Loghain owes his life to Val._ Maric nodded. "Rhys, Evangeline, it's getting late. Please get the senior leadership ready to welcome the group. Afterwards, make sure everyone is billeted. We can go through more formal introductions tomorrow." He looked back at Leliana. "How many of you are there?"

"Eighty three. Sixty three soldiers, ten templars and ten mages."

Both Rhys and Evangeline looked wide-eyed.

Maric sighed. "That's Val for you. If one is good, then four is better. It's what makes…made… _makes_ her such a good tactician. Evangeline and Rhys, we will need to use the practice yard for them to camp. I'll get Fiona."

Rhys shook his head. "I'll get Fiona _and_ I will explain to her what is going on. You will not have to explain this to anyone. Just focus on what you need. I'll let Zevran, Teri, and Renna know as well, and send Zevran out here."

"Thank you, Rhys."

The mage nodded and he and Evangeline departed, along with Owen. Leaving Maric alone with Leliana.

"Do _you_ trust Loghain, Leli?"

"I admit I was angry with Val after I heard she allowed him him to join us, but yes I do. He has been a great help to Val. They are a good team and they both inspire the company. He _will_ find her, I am sure of it."

"One of the things people don't know about Loghain is that he is an excellent tracker. During the rebellion he fought with a bow, daggers, as well as a sword and shield. He was very…lethal. Leliana could you intercept Zevran. I need a few moments by myself."

"Of course! Maric, please, have faith."

Maric nodded. Once Leliana was out of earshot he looked up, his voice a fierce growl. "Andraste, if Val dies, I will have Ríneth send me into the Fade, and I will _end_ you."

**~oOOo~**

When the door closed, Masurian sat in a chair and drew it closer to the bed. "I am grateful beyond words that we were able to save you from those foul maleficarum."

 _I am lying in bed having been rescued by the Lord High Inquisitor. Andraste, you have a heck of a sense of humor. Choose your words carefully, Val…you are a rotten liar._ "I am very thankful for your timely rescue, my Lord High Inquisitor. Andraste's grace must have shone upon you." _That is certainly true._

"Please, Champion, I am simply Ser Adrian to you."

"Thank you, Ser Adrian." _I think I feel ill._

"Where were you captured?"

"I was leading a company of warriors from Ferelden to Andoral's Reach. We were about two days northwest of Cumberland. _Here goes. "_ I had hoped to find you along the Imperial Highway."

Masurian looked surprised. "After the Blight I didn't think the Fereldan Crown kept abreast of affairs outside of their borders."

"With Orlais on the brink of a civil war, the Crown made it their business to become aware. That is how they found out about your being in Kirkwall, re-forming the Inquisition."

"I thought most Fereldans were mage sympathizers?"

"You would be…pleasantly surprised, Ser Adrian. Unfortunately, I don't have a copy of the proclamation recently issued by the King and Queen, but in it they declared Justinia V a false Divine, that as a former Bard, she had somehow manipulated the Grand Consensus. They also pledged that the Templars at Kinloch Hold would be given whatever support and reinforcements they needed to secure the Circle, and to search for apostates throughout Ferelden."

"I'm impressed by the astute actions of Queen Anora and King Aedan. How did they know we would be marching on Andoral's Reach?"

"That was me, I told them."

"How did you know?"

Val looked down. _Creators help me…_ "I was in the Free Marches when I heard about Ostwick. I prayed for…guidance." She looked up at Masurian. "This is going to sound strange, but…"

"You had a vision, didn't you?" Masurian said gently.

Val slowly nodded "Of Andoral's Reach." She let the discomfort at lying show in her expression, hoping Masurian would attribute it to her self-effacement at being given such a vision.

Masurian touched her hand, gently. "You were given that vision because you would know best what to do. What happened then?"

 _Now I want to cut off my hand._ "I knew that the rebel mages hadn't gotten a foothold in Ferelden. I went to Denerim first, because I needed to get the Crown's support if I were to amass an army of Fereldan soldiers to join you at the Reach."

"Why didn't you send word to me?"

"I had no one I could trust to deliver that message. I hoped that we would meet up with you along the way."

"Where is your company, now?"

"They should be waiting in Ghislain. I made it very clear to my Second that if anything happened to me, they must continue with the plan and, under no circumstances were they to stop the company to find me."

"It is clear that your Second follows orders. That you would give such an order speaks to your dedication. You are every bit as remarkable as the stories I have heard. I only wish we could have found you earlier. I hate to think what you were put through."

Val paled. "It…it was unspeakable, but I am thankful that Andraste guided you to my rescue." _Yes, Andraste, I am sorry for being mad at you._

Masurian saw the weariness in Val's eyes. "You must rest, Champion. When you are well enough, we will leave for Ghislain."

"Thank you…Ser Adrian."

"I have assigned my Lord Inquisitor, Cullen, to personally see to your security."

"When I woke up, it was a relief to see him. I could not have defeated the Knight-Commander without him."

"Yes, Knight-Commander Meredith made some very unwise decisions during her tenure. Including ignoring that Warden abomination."

Val could not stop the tears forming in her eyes.

Masurian arched an eyebrow. "Champion?"

The tears fell as Val whispered. "All those innocents in the chantry. It…it was…beyond words."

Masurian held her hand in both of his and spoke kindly, but firmly. "They are at the Maker's side now. There was nothing you could have done to save them. You avenged them by carrying out the Right of Annulment. Remember that."

He let go off her hand and stood up. Then he bowed his head at Val. "Rest well, Champion."

"Thank you, Ser Adrian."

Cullen and Gracina came back into the room. When the door closed, Val managed to squeek out "Chamber pot!"

Gracina quickly grabbed it and placed it in Val's hands just in time for her to wretch.

After she finished, Gracina worriedly held her hands over Val's body.

Val motioned for her to stop. "I just spent fifteen minutes talking to 'please-Champion-I-am-simply-Ser-Adrian-to-you.' You'd wretch, too."

**~oOOo~**

Sebastian was sitting at his desk going over some reports from his seneschal but his mind kept wandering back to Auryn and to what the Revered Mother told him. _She seems like a very special woman. I wonder how to call on her? Sweet Andraste, I have no idea what to do! I was such a libertine when I was younger; I never gave it a second thought. Who can I ask for advice?_ Sebastian stood up and began to pace _. I could ask…no not the Revered Mother, but I could ask…_ Then he stopped pacing and looked up at the ceiling. "Grandfather, I can almost hear your laughter."

He left his office and knocked on the door to the apartments next to his. The door opened and the woman smiled. "Cousin Sebastian. I was just about to have tea. Come in."

"Thank you, Cousin Rhiannon."

Sebastian now sat across from her with his tea. He had become far more relaxed around his 'Cousin.' "I need your advice, but it isn't Chantry related."

Justinia sat back, intrigued. "On what do you seek my advice?"

After telling her all about Lady Auryn, Sebastian looked sheepish. "I would like to get to know her better, but I have no idea how to go about it."

"Surely you've courted at a woman before?"

Sebastian's face was a red as a beetroot. "No. When I said I was a rake back then, I meant it. If I wanted to get to know someone…personally, I simply went up and propositioned them."

Justinia chuckled. "Looking at you now, I would never have guessed. Have you taken the time to get to know any woman since your wild days?"

"Well, Hawke. But I doubt I can get to know Lady Auryn by wandering about the countryside killing slavers."

"Why can't you go about this in the traditional way?"

Sebastian looked puzzled.

"Inviting her to the palace for tea, perhaps?"

"I could do that, but…wouldn't that seem a little arrogant calling her to the Palace to have tea with me?"

"Well it would be tea with your cousin, too."

"Really? You would do that?"

She nodded. "You cannot escape being the Prince of Starkhaven. Your options are having her here, with a chaperone or calling on her at her home, if her parents were alive. Since they are not, then…"

Sebastian grinned. "I see your point. I don't know exactly where she lives."

"Have Revered Mother Annis give her the note."

"I could do that. Thank you. You are _perfection_ , my cousin."

 **AN** :

A huge thank you and hugs to my Beta Shakespira!


	32. Planning, planning, planning

**Planning, planning, planning**

During breakfast the following morning, Adaia asked her parents, "Why did Fen'Harel let Andraste go into the Fade?"

Alistair looked at his daughter. "You understand what the Veil is, right?"

Adaia nodded in earnest. " _Oran_ Rhovaneth explained it to me. It's in danger of breaking apart, right?"

Alistair nodded. "Mages are needed to fix the Veil."

Adaia looked concerned. "But Fade Mages would be in a lot of danger."

"Yes, that's why she wanted to unite the templars and mages, so the templars can try to protect the mages while they fix the Veil."

"I don't understand how Fen'Harel is involved. Does he also want the Veil to be fixed?"

Alistair nodded.

"Why?"

"Because he believes that it will destroy his seal."

"Will it?"

"No. Andraste said that if the Veil sunders it would not affect his seal. She believes his knowledge of the Fade and Veil are a bit limited."

"But Fen'Harel is a Creator. Wouldn't he know _more_ about the Veil and Fade than a Fade Mage, even if the mage is Andraste?"

Alistair and Kali looked surprised. Alistair looked at his daughter. _I never thought about that._ "I don't know. That's a good question, though."

Adaia looked pensive. "I'll ask _Oran_ later, maybe she'll know."

"Let us know what you find out?" Alistair asked. "I have to admit I'm curious."

**~oOOo~**

Cullen was meeting with Masurian. "Lord High Inquisitor, before we leave, we need to know if any maleficarum managed to escape. I have sent a platoon out to handle the situation and report back."

Masurian nodded. "Good idea. The Champion is in danger here, and I want to make sure she is safe before we move on."

Cullen bowed. "It shall be done." He had sent two of his agents with the platoon; they were tasked with contacting Loghain.

**~oOOo~**

Sebastian had penned an invitation for Auryn and her daughter, Lainie, to join him and his cousin for tea two afternoons hence. He had given it to Revered Mother Annis, who smiled as she took the note. "I'm glad your _cousin_ is there to chaperone. I will give this to Auryn when I see her later today.

Before afternoon services, the Revered Mother asked Auryn to meet with her afterwards. They were now in her office; Lainie was sitting in her mother's lap, sleeping.

"Is anything wrong, Your Reverence?"

"No, quite to the contrary. Price Sebastian asked that I deliver a note to you."

Auryn caught the glimmer in the Revered Mother's eyes. "Do you know what the note says?"

"His Highness told me."

Auryn broke the seal and read:

_Dear Lady Sùdrach,_

_I enjoyed meeting you and Lainie the other day. Sorry again for not watching were I was going._

_I write to invite you and Lainie to tea with my Cousin Rhiannon and me on 20 Drakonis._

_You can send your response to me at the palace, or through Her Reverence. I hope you will accept the invitation. I looked forward to seeing you both._

_Yours Sincerely,  
_ _Sebastian Vael_

Auryn looked surprised after reading the note. "He wants to have tea with me and he wants me to bring Lainie. Why?"

"Because Lainie is a sweet child?" She smiled teasingly, pretending to misunderstand the question.

Auryn laughed. "Okay. Why does he want to have tea with _me_?"

"My best guess is that he would like to get to know you better."

"I only spoke with him for a few minutes."

"Apparently it was a memorable few minutes."

"I should decline the invitation. I doubt he would have invited me if he knew about me and Lainie."

"He knows. I told him."

"Why would you do that?" Auryn couldn't decide if she was angry of relived.

"If he were Prince at the time, he would have needed to be told. Your father was the royal chamberlain. What happens to your family is a concern of the royal family. But the real reason that I told him is because I know Sebastian and I know you, and you have much in common."

Auryn arched an eyebrow, but looked amused. "You're playing Matchmaker aren't you?"

"What if I am?"

"But he's the Prince of Starkhaven!"

"So what? Only one question matters—do you want to get to know him?"

Auryn looked down at the note. _He didn't sign it Prince Vael…interesting_. Looking up she smiled. "Actually, yes, I would. Should I give you my note or send it to the palace?"

"Whichever you are most comfortable with."

"I would like to give the note to you. You can even read it." She teased.

"Here is some parchment and quill. I will be back shortly."

_Dear Prince Vael,_

_I would be delighted to have tea with you and your cousin. Thank you for including Lainie. I am sure that she will enjoy having a new audience. Such is the nature of a child who is two._

_Sincerely yours,  
_ _Auryn Sùdrach_

**~oOOo~**

A platoon of inquisitors left the inn Masurian had commandeered. Caen saw them first, "Loghain, look."

He watched the platoon spread out. "They are looking for more mages and mage sympathizers." _Hopefully Cullen's men are among them._

"What if they come asking us?"

Loghain looked about and saw the body of a mage that lay, partially hidden, about ten feet behind them. He nudged his head at it. "Go over to that corpse and rough it up a bit. When I motion towards you, behead it, angrily."

Caen did not question the macabre order; he just moved into position and started kicking it as if it were alive.

Two of the platoon members paired off and headed directly towards Loghain, who was restringing his bow. He looked up as they approached. "Good to see the Inquisition's here. We've been going around…" he trailed off, gesturing at Caen.

"Die, Maleficar!" Caen yelled as he beheaded the corpse.

"…trying to catch any you may have missed."

"Thank you. Warden Loghain, we come with a message from Lord Inquisitor Cullen."

Loghain said calmly, "I'm listening."

"The Inquisition will take the Imperial Highway. We will be stopping at Montfort. You can take the Champion with you during our first night after we leave Montfort. There will be an incident that will serve as a sizable distraction. The healer and the Champion will be ready, but they will be well protected. Cullen will have more information the closer we get."

"I will shadow your army, so Cullen can get a message to me. Tell him to protect her."

"He will. Now, we will escort you to where you found a coven of blood mages, and thank you for your services to the Maker."

**~oOOo~**

Val's company settled in. Maric and Zevran sat with Leliana who told him everything that had happened since they'd arrived in Ferelden, including her own errors in judgment. Through it all Maric maintained an expressionless calm, only his eyes conveyed emotions – pride, anger, fear, and misery. Zevran made no comment, but kept watching Maric.

After Leliana finished she looked at her hands. "The only thing we could have done was the one thing she wouldn't allow us to do, make an extra effort to keep her safe. She felt that it would have taken our attention away from the main mission."

Zevran sighed. "Unfortunately, she was not wrong about that."

Leliana was about to object, when Maric spoke, "Val put the company's safety and the success of this mission ahead of her own safety. Anyone who knows my wife should not be surprised. It is one of the many things that make her who she is…was… _is_." Maric took shaky breath. "If anyone can find her, Loghain can." Maric stood. "Time to bunk down, folks. Tomorrow is a busy day."

Leliana nodded. "Good night, Maric."

Maric nodded. "Goodnight. Thank you for the information, Leli."

Once Leliana left, Zevran looked at Maric. "Loghain will find her. I know from personal experience that he can be relentless in his pursuit. However, there is one additional factor that I didn't think about until now."

Maric arched an eyebrow.

"Because of what she did in Kirkwall, the Inquisition holds a deep reverence for your raven-haired beauty. If they find her before Loghain, they will keep her safe."

Maric looked completely astonished. "Do you think Andraste would have alerted them?"

He nodded. " _Amigo mio_ , clearly she is responsible for Loghain's gut feeling. It is just as likely that she also somehow contacted the Lord High Inquisitor, appeared to him in a dream or some such. This way she increases odds of your Lady Fair being rescued, yes?"

Maric slowly nodded his head. "Maybe there's hope, after all. Thank you, Zev."

"No 'thank you' needed. It is what friends do, no?"

**~oOOo~**

**AN:** Thank you all for sticking with me. Thanks to EasternViolet, Melysande, and ElyssaCousland for your reviews and awesomeness. To my wonderful beta, Shakespira - thank you, for everything.


	33. Everything changes…almost

**Everything changes…almost**

Adaia had just arrived at Rhovaneth's. " _Oran,_ I have a question."

"Only one?" Rhovaneth teased.

Adaia smiled sheepishly. "My dad told me that Andraste thinks she knows more about the Fade and Veil than Fen'Harel. If Fen'Harel is a Creator, shouldn't he know as much about them as Andraste?"

Rhovaneth blinked. "I believe that you are correct; the Creators should know a great deal about the Veil and Fade. To what extent, if any, the Dread Wolf can manipulate them like a mage I do not know, since clearly he needed Andraste's help."

"So why does Fen'Harel believe that his seal and the Fade are related if they aren't?"

"I do not know, _da'len_."

Adaia frowned as she thought. "Maybe _Oren_ Dirthamen will know."

Rhovaneth smiled at Adaia's casual tone. "You truly don't realize how special you are?"

Adaia looked surprised. "I think the Vhenadahl is special, but not that _I'm_ so special. If it wasn't me, it would be someone else."

"Do not underestimate your role in this, Adaia. Now, we are going to start something completely new."

"Really? What, _Oran_?"

"I think it is time you learn how to connect your healing of trees to healing small animals."

"Will I learn how to heal people?"

Rhovaneth nodded.

Adaia beamed.

**~oOOo~**

Gracina set aside the chamber pot. "Yes, I can see how that _would_ be nauseating, but I still need to examine you. Um, Ser Cullen, I need a confidential moment with my patient."

Cullen knew Val trusted Gracina, but right now he could not take that risk. "I cannot leave the room."

Val chuckled. "Then stick your fingers in your ears."

Cullen smiled, thought a moment, then nodded as he stuck his fingers in his ears. He felt silly, but he refused to take his eyes, or his templar senses, off Gracina.

Gracina pulled up a chair and sat close to the bed. Cullen could only see the back of her head.

"I think you know what I want to talk to you about."

Val nodded. "Lily made me a potion for the dizziness and nausea, I know you helped her make it. Needless to say, I haven't had it in several days."

"Why the secrecy?"

Val just looked at her. "What do you think would happen if people knew? If the mages have any chance of winning and staying alive, I have to take the risk. The other option would have been…well." Val was silent as she wiped away an errant tear. "This way there is still a chance, albeit a small one at this rate."

"I need to make the potion; it requires magic."

Val was puzzled. "What's special about it? I thought it was just for the nausea."

"Lily's potion also increased your body's capacity to withstand trauma.

"Hmm, is there a way you can explain it to Cullen and Masurian that doesn't let the cat out of the bag?"

"Yes, your ordeal did quite a lot of damage to your body and given the need for you to be at your best, we need to give your system a boost."

"Did you just make that up?"

Gracina nodded.

"You're good." Val waved to Cullen and gave him thumbs up.

Cullen removed his fingers from his ears. "All done?"

"Ser Cullen, for Val to be in her best fighting form, she must take a special potion once a day, everyday, for the foreseeable future."

Cullen frowned and looked a Val. "Why?"

Val sighed. "The whole 'kidnapped by blood mages episode' really messed me up inside. Some of that takes time to heal, and I will be damned if I cannot defend myself."

Cullen nodded. "At least we have a reason to keep Gracina with us."

**~oOOo~**

Adaia opened her eyes as her connection to the Vhenadahl faded. She looked perplexed.

"Adaia?" Rhovaneth asked.

The young mage looked at her teacher. " _Oran_ , I was told that the 'landscape of the Fade is both fixed and changing.' Does that mean some things move and some don't?"

Rhovaneth looked concerned. "Except for the Black City, all things in the Fade change. The Black City is always there. However, it's always the same distance away no matter where you are in the Fade, so it must move. It is both fixed and changing."

"If Fen'Harel is the Maker, and he tricked the Magisters and old gods, was there _ever_ a Golden City?"

"That may be a question for _Hahren_ Elrohir."

**~oOOo~**

A carriage would arrive within the hour to take Auryn and Lainie to the Palace. Auryn had calmly gone about her day. However, as she sat in her front room waiting for the carriage, her calm gave way to nervous excitement. Lainie, refreshed from her nap, was wearing a light blue dress with yellow and white daisies. She started to twirl around in it watching how it flared out

Watching her calmed Auryn's nerves. She looked at her own outfit—a jadestone colored dress. It was closefitting with a slightly flaring skirt and long fitted sleeves. The neckline was wide but not low. At her hip was a silver girdle that had been her mother's. Never being one for elaborate veils or head coverings, Auryn wore her hair plaited and coiled into a bun at the nape of her neck

The knock at the door startled her. While Deirdre answered the door, Auryn picked up the satchel that carried Lainie's things, and then picked up her daughter. "Ready to go, sweetling?

"We go to palace, see Prince, Mommy?"

"Yes, we are."

Deirdre had opened the door.

Lainie squealed. "I see Prince!"

Auryn was about to correct her daughter when she turned to see Prince Vael standing just inside the doorway. "Your Highness!" Between Lainie and the satchel there was no way for her to curtsey.

Sebastian noticed Auryn's quandary. Completely enchanted by both mother and daughter, he put up his hand and smiled. "Please, there is no need to curtsey."

"I'm sorry. I never expected you to be at my door, Your Highness."

"I'm sorry for the surprise, I just felt odd sending a stranger to bring you to the palace. Please, Lady Sùdrach, call me Sebastian."

"Then please, call me Auryn."

Sebastian looked at Lainie and grinned. "Are you ready to go to the palace, Lady Lainie?"

"Yes, yes, yes. We go to palace with Seb now mommy?"

Auryn and Sebastian smiled and laughed.

"I worked with the Chantry orphanage in Kirkwall _._ Many were the same age a Lainie. Saying my name is almost impossible for the young ones, and it was typically shortened to Seb."

He looked at Auryn. "My I carry either your daughter or your satchel, Auryn?"

Auryn was about to give him the satchel when Lainie surprised her by leaning towards Sebastian. "Seb carry me?"

Auryn looked surprised _,_ but she nodded to Sebastian, who took Lainie into his arms with practiced ease.

Sebastian settled Lainie comfortably, holding her in one arm. He turned and smiled at Deirdre, "I will have them home in time for supper, I promise."

Deirdre smiled at Sebastian and curtsied, "Thank you, your Highness."

Sebastian bowed his head at Deirdre. Then turned to Auryn. "Shall we?"

Deirdre looked to Auryn. "Have a good time, my lady."

The footman opened the door to the carriage, arching an eyebrow as he saw the Prince carrying a young child. He bowed to the Prince and to Auryn, then assisted Auryn into the carriage. Sebastian easily entered it with Lainie, placing her on the bench next to Auryn and then sitting down across from them.

Once the door closed, and the carriage started, Lainie pulled the curtain aside to peak out.

"You were gone for many years…Sebastian. Were you in Kirkwall the whole time?"

"Yes, I was a brother in the chantry for most of it. But I forswore my vows when I realized that I was truly needed here."

"You were very needed. Prince Goran was, if you will beg my pardon, somewhat simple. I couldn't understand how he could have taken the throne and kept it without someone pulling his strings. That it was Johane Harriman…well…let me leave it at— I am very glad you took the throne back. Starkhaven has really come alive under your rule."

Sebastian blushed. "Thank you, Auryn. It is good to hear that."

_Given what my father told me, humble is not how I would describe a Vael. Sebastian is quite different than his father or brothers were, Maker bless their souls._

"Auryn, the Revered Mother told me that your ideas have been a large part of the success of the school. Were you a teacher?"

Auryn laughed. "Me? No. My ideas are about ways to change what I hated about school."

"Really, what did you hate about school?" Sebastian was intrigued.

"I hated being shut in all day, and being lectured on subjects that I already knew, or could learn from the chantry's library or my father's. I was also a bit full of myself. Did you teach in Kirkwall?"

"No. I was a horrible student, but it was not because I already knew the lessons. I was just _really_ full of myself." _She must have heard the real reasons why I was sent to the chantry._

"It must have been difficult being the third son. Though you weren't part of the Starkhaven army, were you?"

Sebastian couldn't stop the blush. "No. As I said, I was _really_ full of myself."

Auryn had a good idea why he was blushing as she had heard the stories. "May I be blunt?"

Sebastian nodded.

"I have heard the stories about you and you have heard the ones about me. We both made mistakes in our past. I know I have learned from mine, and the man in _those_ stories isn't the man who is taking me to tea."

Sebastian was stunned speechless, but smiled warmly.

Auryn sat back. "Sorry if I was too blunt."

"Don't be. Your straightforwardness is appreciated and your words are wise."

 _At least I didn't bugger things five ways to Sunday._ "So aside from working with the orphanage, what else did you do in Kirkwall?"

**~oOOo~**

Masurian had commandeered The Whispering Harp, Cumberland's largest inn. Val had fallen asleep and Cullen was about to escort Gracina to a room across the hall from Val's.

"Gracina, I must confine you to your room except when Val needs your attention. There will be guards stationed at both yours and Val's doors."

"Cullen, given what's at stake if something happens to Val, I understand that you cannot give me the trust Val does. In return however, I must know if _you_ trust the men guarding my door?"

"I do. They are my men, not Masurian's. They will bring you your meals, and if there there is something you need, ask."

"Right now, I just need sleep."

"You did a remarkable job healing Val, thank you."

Gracina nodded and smiled. "I wouldn't have given her any less than my best."

Cullen left Gracina in her room, checked with the guards, and went to meet with Masurian. The Lord High Inquisitor had picked a two-person room; the larger rooms were used to house inquisitors, minimizing the rooms over which the company was spread.

When the guards saw Cullen, one said, "A moment, Lord Inquisitor." The guard slowly opened the door a bit more than a crack and announced Cullen.

Cullen heard Masurian, "I realize you are being cautious, but when Lord Inquisitor Cullen comes to see me you can just let him in."

When Cullen entered the room he saw that Masurian had somehow procured a tabletop without its legs, which rested on the second bed. Their strategy map was unfolded across the expanse of wood.

"Cullen, is the Champion settled in?"

"Yes, when Healer-Gracina and I left, she had fallen asleep. There is one issue, however."

Masurian looked concerned but not suspicious. "What is it?"

She had…extensive injuries and while they have been healed, things like energy and muscle tone take longer to heal. The Champion is obviously concerned about being able fight. Gracina can create a potion to help, but it needs to be taken daily until she is fully recovered."

"I am sorry beyond words that the Champion had endure such injuries. I can understand why she is concerned. I'm grateful that the healer has a solution. She will travel with us, of course."

Cullen frowned. "She will travel with us under heavy guard."

Masurian nodded. "I would expect no less. Have we discovered who was responsible?"

"The men I sent out are still investigating. The Champion said it was someone refereed to as the 'Man of Light.'"

"Did you find the archer who put the arrows in the blood thralls who were tying the Champion to the stake?"

Cullen shook his head. "No, it appears he simply came in, didn't like what he saw and tried to stop it."

"Another gift of the Maker." Masurian gestured toward the map. "I think we need to go straight to Andoral's Reach. The Champion said that her company would be waiting for us in Ghislain. I am sure they are concerned about her. Is there a way to get a message to them?"

"Not without using one of our birds. You wanted to save them for after our victory at the Reach."

"When the Champion is awake have her write a message and use the bird to send it."

"We may not get the bird back."

"I know, but I want her company to know that she is safe and on the way."

Cullen smiled. "I know this will be a relief for her."

"Then it is well worth it."

_That she can get word to Maric will be well worth it indeed._

**~oOOo~**

**AN** : Thank you to my readers! Special thank you to Melysande and ElyssaCoulsand. Special thank you to my terrific Beta Shakespira.

BioWare own all


	34. Finding a light in the darkness

**Finding a light in the darkness**

Val slept through the night. In the morning, Gracina, accompanied by Cullen, arrived with the potion. As soon as he closed the door he grinned. "Guess who has access to a messenger bird?"

She was standing, but tiredly sat back on the bed. "I don't think I have the energy for guesses."

Cullen quickly sat next to her. "Val, you can use one of our messenger birds. You can send word to the Reach."

She stared at Cullen, and then suddenly burst into tears. He pulled her into a hug.

After a few minutes Val manage to stem the tears. "Sorry."

Cullen waved it off. "I'm guessing you have a code?"

"Who will send the bird?"

"I will, I have a bird that can reach our storyteller."

"Who will send a bird to Maric, and yes, Gracina already knows about him."

"Parchment and quill are in the desk."

Val went to the small desk. She thought for a while, then wrote the message. It took her several minutes and more than one draft. When she was done she handed it to Cullen. "Thank you for doing this."

Cullen quietly picked up the empty chamber pot and handed it to Val. "It was Masurian's idea. And when I said that it would be a relief for you, he said, 'Then it is well worth it.'"

Val looked at the chamber pot, took in the absurdity of it, and instead of nausea, she laughed, really laughed. "Cullen you do beat all."

He grinned.

**~oOOo~**

Alistair, who had spent the day training guard recruits, had only been home for a few minutes. He was still sweaty and in his armor. He was about to go upstairs when Adaia came home looking troubled.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Adaia hadn't noticed her father when she walked in, so she started at the sound of his voice. "Oh! Sorry Dad, I didn't see you."

"I'm surprised you didn't smell me."

Adaia smiled. "I was too busy thinking."

"About?"

"Daddy, Fen'Harel tricked everyone into believing the Maker, right?"

"Yes."

"He tricked the Magisters and Old Gods, right?"

"He did."

"So was there ever a _Golden_ City?"

Alistair remembered when Val had told him about her killing Corypheus. She wanted his opinion because he was a Warden

….

" _What did he say, Val?"_

_"It was so creepy. I will never forget it. He said, 'The light, we caught the Golden light. You offered us the power of the gods themselves…but it was black. Corrupt' It sounds like the city was black when they got there."_

…

Adaia, come sit with me, and I'll tell you what I know.

Daddy, Lyna and mom will kill you if you sit here in your dirty armor."

"Then we'll sit outside, besides, I smell like a sweaty bronto, I could use the fresh air."

Adaia giggled.

After Alistair told her about Val's experience, the young mage looked stunned. "Daddy, what would happen to the Black City if the Veil breaks up?"

Alistair paled. "I have no idea."

Adaia sounded very hesitant, "Can we ask Andraste?"

"Actually, unless I am very wrong, you just did."

**~oOOo~**

Cullen returned after the message was sent. Val was wearing the armor of the inquisition and looking in the mirror.

_I know why I have to wear this, but I feel…I feel more than unclean, I feel like it is trying to taint my soul._

She turned. "I take it the message was sent?"

"Right now it is on course for Kirkwall."

"That almost makes up for having to wear _this_. Do you have a sword and shield for me or does this armor suddenly light up like Fenris and allow me to pull out people's hearts?"

Cullen chuckled. "No, although if it were possible Masurian would figure out a way."

Val shivered. "The thought of him having that ability is beyond disturbing."

Cullen sobered. "I have to give you a two-handed sword. I know why you no longer use one, but there is no simple way to explain such a change in fighting style to Masurian."

She nodded; He stepped out for a moment, brought in the sword, and gave it to Val. As soon as her hand touched the pommel, the memories began to threaten her conscious mind. _Don't fight the memories. I told Maric the whole story._ _I was curled up on his lap in bed; his arms were warm and comforting._

Slowly her body began to relax. She began to test the sword's balance. Even though she had been using a sword and shield since that fateful day, muscle memory from almost two decades of training and fighting, flowed through her. After a couple of quick moves, she sheathed it behind her back, took her helmet under her arm, and nodded to Cullen and Gracina. "Let's get going."

When they left her room, two squads of inquisitors immediately surrounded them. Masurian joined them and led them out of the inn.

The rest of the inquisitors were waiting outside, mounted, and ready to leave. In perfect unison they crossed their arms over their chests and bowed their head to her and then to Cullen and Masurian.

Val returned the salute. _Great, now we are just one big, happy, inquisitorial family! Wish I could've packed the chamber pot._ The thought made her smirk.

On Masurian's command they moved out. Val rode behind him, Cullen was on her right.

As they went through the city, Val looked at the carnage from her rescue. _I don't know how I should feel. Many of these people wanted to see me burned alive. But, can I really blame them…_

Though she saw no sign of him, Val knew Loghain would be nearby. _No one, save those who fought in the rebellion, would ever think of Loghain Mac Tir as being stealthy._ _Cullen told me about how Loghain killed the two black-armored blood thralls, he tried to reach me, but Masurian got there first._

They stopped for lunch and to rest the horses. Val ate with Masurian, Cullen, and the platoon leaders.

Masurian asked, "Champion, do you have any thoughts on the identity of this Man of Light?"

"Before this, I had never heard of that moniker. However, this Man of Light is apparently wealthy, given that he paid for a very high-priced company of blood mages to kidnap me, and he is powerful enough to set in motion the plans for my execution. Either he is a non-mage who really, really hates what I did at Kirkwall, or he is a mage. If he is a wealthy and powerful mage, he is almost certainly from Tevinter."

Masurian nodded. "We will deal with the Tevinter abominations and maleficarum after we finish this pocket of resistance at Andoral's Reach."

Val nodded and she let her genuine dislike of Tevinter color her tone. "Magisters! Thedas will be better off without them, especially if the Qunari stay in Seheron."

Masurian grinned. "The Qunari will not attack Thedas once Tevinter is leveled."

Val heard the surety in Masurian's voice. _Oh shit, is he in league with the Qunari? Will they also be at the Reach?_ She tried to sound curious rather than concerned."Can we expect Qunari assistance at Andoral's Reach?"

Masurian shook his head, still smiling. "No. Andoral's Reach will serve as the proof of our power. They will work with us once we eradicate the rebel mages hiding there."

Val nodded. _Now if we can only figure out this Man of Li ...wait, what is the current Archon's name? Shit…I should know this…Redo…Redd…Rod…Rad… Radonis, that's it! Another stupid Tevinter name._ "I wonder if the Archon is the Man of Light?" Then she shook her head. "Why would the Archon even care about this?"

Masurian and Cullen both looked astonished. Cullen spoke first. "What you did in Kirkwall had a ripple effect that now threatens Tevinter. Plus, you killed Magister Danarius."

Masurian looked pleasantly surprised. "It was you who killed that bastard magister?"

"You've heard of Danarius?" Val asked.

Masurian nodded. "His attempts to make lyrium warriors were known to the Seekers of Truth."

"I cannot claim sole responsibility for his death. His former slave, and his one success at creating a lyrium warrior, was the one who actually reached in and crushed his heart."

Masurian smiled. "What a fitting ending. To be killed by his former slave, using the markings he inflicted on him."

Val hadn't actually thought about it that way. "You are quite right." _Shit._ "Still, I cannot imagine that the Archon would attend to this matter himself. If it is him, he's working through an intermediary, another magister."

Cullen nodded. "There were quite a few mage sympathizers, more than we would have expected. We thought we had eliminated everyone in the building where you were held, then we found an elderly blood mage. She was spitting mad that you were rescued, but she killed herself before we had the chance to question her."

"Sorry you couldn't question her, but I'm glad that bi…mage is dead."

**~oOOo~**

Andraste had been in a terrible way during Val's abduction and while she was relieved that she was safe, the powerful mage paced the hut speaking aloud to the walls.

"If I was still with Fen'Harel, I would have had a better and broader picture of what is going on in Thedas, but I gave that up to do this. Now, I find my powers are more limited than I thought they'd be. It seems that my ability to interact directly is completely dependent on the person's faith. They have to be willing to see or hear the Andraste of their faith.

"Thankfully, that made appearing to Masurian easy. For anyone else, the best I can do is a gut feeling or nudge minds. Unfortunately, Maric has closed himself off; I could punch him in the gut and he wouldn't notice."

She sat for a while, thinking about the scene in Cumberland, then she began to pace again.

"There should not have been that many non-mages at the execution. Someone stirred the residents of Cumberland into a bloodthirsty mob. A somniari could do that, but there weren't any in Cumberland. In fact, the only somniari involved was that bitch, Varania, and it wasn't her. Someone wanted Val tortured and burned alive and that is very personal."

**~oOOo~**

**AN:** Thank your all who have been reading along, and for my reviewers, you rock. Special thank you to my Beta Shakespira.

We are coming into the home stretch...


	35. When the Unknown is Known

**When the Unknown is Known**

Varric received two messages in three days.

The first was from the Reach. It was only a handful of words, but they were enough to send a chill through his heart.

_V-_

_Beloved kidnapped. Status unknown_.

_-M_

For the rest of the day, Varric felt numb and helpless. _I can't even imagine what Maric is feeling. Surely, someone will try to rescue her._ Then he looked back at the message. _Status unknown._

"Sometimes hope lies in the unknown," he muttered to himself.

Two days later, he received the second message. It was from a bird that his handler didn't recognize.

_Storyteller –_

_Reach for a candle, relax, sit back, and read._

_The Raven Rises_

_My eyes still see, my ears hear sound,  
_ _My wings are no longer rent.  
_ _Silver talons 'bout me, abound,  
_ _Though protection's their intent._

_As naught they do except surround,  
_ _They do so with my consent  
_ _My true salvation will astound,  
_ _Son of the land tracks my scent._

_Relentless he 'til lost is found.  
_ _Three bells ring for my content._

_Dear Storyteller, prevaricate not these words that follow as they provide the raven-haired bird's mate with an important truth._

_To know me, know that  
_ _You are my heart,  
_ _my one love.  
_ _With whom my soul  
_ _has found completion._

Varric grinned as he read the message. _Hawke, only you could pen this kind of coded missive. Protected by the inquisition, until Loghain can snatch her back…there's a story there. Three bells, three days until she can get away with Loghain._

Varric, feeling life flow back into his heart, took quill to parchment, and then sent a bird on course to Andoral's Reach

**~oOOo~**

The day after the company arrived everyone was in a solemn mood. They all ached for Maric and prayed for Val's safe return. The company she had amassed was beyond their dreams.

Maric focused solely on the plans, doggedly refusing to let his thoughts stray to anything beyond the strategic and tactical tasks for their encounter with the inquisition. His single-minded intensity only served to fan the flames of his legend. To everyone was Maric the Savior, and his presence meant their salvation.

Two days after the company arrived he had managed to meet with each person Val brought from Ferelden. While he was with them, he let down some of his mental and emotional barriers and listened to them speak what was in their hearts and minds. Leliana had tried to give Maric Val's journals, but he refused to take them from her, as if doing so would make the unthinkable real.

At the end of that second day, when he owed his presence to no one, he sat against a tree out of sight of the tower. He watched the night sky, trying to make sense of the senseless. _How could Val and I get this far, only to be torn apart? I have to believe she is still alive. I am sure I would feel it if the Veil separates us._

The next day sparring and training was in full swing, mercifully giving Maric other things to concentrate on, which meant that he didn't see the messenger bird arrive. The appearance of the handler with the pouch startled him into stillness. Zevran, who was never far away from Maric, took the pouch from the wary handler.

Zevran put his hand on Maric's shoulder. "Come, my friend, let us go away from this noise."

He nodded and let Zevran steer him well away from ears and eyes.

Maric sat heavily on the ground. Zevran put the pouch in his hand, sat back and waited.

Keeping his eyes closed, he took out the message scroll and gently unrolled it. Then he slowly opened his eyes.

_Blue Eyes~_

_Our raven-haired bird is safe! She is with the silver-talon birds, who seem to worship her like she is a feathered goddess. The Gwaren hound follows the flock to make sure she is worshiped with care._

_In a few days our ladybird will leave her temporary flock and follow the Gwaren hound who will lead her to you, where I am quite sure you will worship her properly._

_She wanted me to include the following, exactly as she had written it._

_To know me, know that  
 _You are my heart,  
_ _my one love.  
_ _With whom my soul  
_ _has found completion.__

_~Storyteller_

_Those were part of her wedding vow to me. It truly is Val._ Tears flowed down Maric's face, clearing the poison of fear and doubt that had begun to claim his soul. It its place hope began to blossom. He handed the message to Zevran, "The inquisition saved her, and she is riding with them; in a few days Loghain will take her away. They should be here within a week."

" _Grazie tutto ciò che è sacro!_ Thank all that is sacred," Zevran said as he stood up. "Take some time, _amico mio,_ I will share the good news."

Maric smiled through his tears. "Thank you."

Zevran nodded and left. Maric shook his head. _Andraste, I owe you an apology. It is as Zevran guessed, you sent both Masurian and Loghain after her and it seems Masurian got there first._ He chuckled at Varric's choice of words. "Gwaren hound…" _I have no idea what to say to Loghain._

**~oOOo~**

With the thought of the Black City always being black, Adaia was compelled go back to the Vhenadahl. Rhovaneth, Faenor, Elrohir, Merenwen, and her mother and father accompanied her. Given the gravity of the situation, Adaia was grateful for their presence.

When the colors faded, Adaia opened her eyes and looked at everyone. "I…I was right, it has always been black.

Only Faenor and Elrohir didn't seem surprised at the news.

Adaia then looked at Rhovaneth. "What exactly can a life force do?"

Rhovaneth placed her hand on Adaia's shoulder. "Why do you ask?

"I was told, 'Life Force is a life as force.' I know that a life force is the energy that lives inside us, but…" Adaia muttered to herself, "Using life as a force? Fen'Harel is using his life force, and it has something to do with the Black City, and the Seal..."

Everyone was silent.

Then Adaia asked, "What would happen to the Black City if the Veil breaks up?"

Faenor said, without thought, "It would be destroyed."

"If Fen'Harel is worried about the Veil breaking up, then he must be worried about the Black City being destroyed. But if that was true, why the life force clue? _Oran,_ you taught me about focus…could the Black City be Fen'Harel's focus for controlling the Seal?"

Rhovaneth's eyes grew wide. "Yes, it could be."

Adaia said softly. "Then maybe he's attached his life force to the Black City. Wait! Maybe he's worried about the Veil because if the Black City is destroyed, so will a portion of his life force!"

Everyone was stunned into silence.

"Mom, I saw the Fang of Fen'Harel again."

Faenor started. "The Fang of Fen'Harel? I thought that was lost."

Kali was still reeling from the speed of the revelations. "Oh. Yes, I mean, no it's not lost! My mother passed it to me. Do you know its full history, Faenor? I only know about the Battle for the Dales."

Faenor nodded. "It was forged just before the Creators were taken from us. It was made to drain Fen'Harel's life essence. It is a finely honed blade. When Arlathan fell, the blade disappeared as well."

"Does Fen'Harel know it exists?"

"No."

"But to drain Fen'Harel's essence…what happens if it's used in the Fade?" Adaia asked.

"It was designed to hide its power, so in the Fade it would seem to be a mundane blade and therefore below Fen'Harel's notice, just as a non-mage in the Fade would also be below Fen'Harel's notice. A non-mage, wielding the blade can go unnoticed through the Fade. What wasn't known, until now," he beamed at Adaia. "is where Fen'Harel's weakness lies. A non-mage with the Fang of Fen'Harel may be able to reach the Black City and use the blade to sever his connection to it. Destroying his life force, destroying him, and apparently the seal."

The group was trying to take in the enormity of what they had just learned.

Then Adaia looked at everyone. "Who has to take it into the Fade?"

Merenwen immediately looked at Alistair and Kali, "You both are forbidden, and I hope I don't have to list the reasons why. For now, the Fang of Fen'Harel will remain where it is."

**~oOOo~**

**AN:** Thank you to Melysande, ElyssaCousland, and EasternViolet for your reviews and support, with gratitude to my wonderful Beta Shakespira.

BioWare owns all.


	36. At Last...

_**At Last…** _

Loghain interrupted. "Now that you are awake," he stated, reining in the horse, "let's reorganize."

After he dismounted, he helped Val down. "How do you feel?"

"Physically, a bit stiff, but fine. What happened?"

"When we realized how closely you were guarded I knew that rescuing you would cause a problem for Cullen. I got word to one of Cullen's agents and we…faked your death."

"You _what_? How?"

"Once the caravan was attacked we overwhelmed the guards near your tent and killed them. We stripped the armor off several of them to look like bandits. We dressed one of them in your armor and Gracina set fire to the area, especially to your double. As far as Masurian knows, you bravely fought to protect those around you and prevent the bandits from getting to him and Cullen, but regretfully you did not survive the battle."

"How many did I take out?"

Gracina laughed. "About twelve. Your legend continues."

"If rumor of this spreads then perhaps whoever is responsible for Cumberland will stay off my back." She turned to Gracina. "So what did you think I would do that would be 'stupid'?"

**~oOOo~**

The Lord High Inquisitor was clearly enraged. It was visible in the set of his jaw, the hardness in his eyes, and the tightness of his lips. He barely spoke and when he did it was to give an order and even then he used as few words as possible.

It was his tone of voice that worried Cullen. _His voice sounds hollow, empty._

The dead bandits were to be buried in a mass grave. As for Val's pyre, Masurian looked at Cullen. "I want her to remain in her armor to honor her…and her valor." He turned from Cullen and disappeared into his new tent.

He was not seen until it was time for Val's pyre. Now both his voice and his expression were empty.

**~oOOo~**

Andraste was restless, angry, and worried. "I never thought about the Black City and Fen'Harel being related. To know that his life force is tied to it…I was arrogant to think that he knew less about the Fade than I. Fen'Harel will be dealt with after the Veil is mended. The question is who could do it?"

Andraste pushed thoughts of that out of her mind, and began reviewing everything she knew about Val. _Who would hate her so much that they would see her burned at the stake like… I was._

At that thought, she sat down and put her head in her hands. _All I remember is indescribable, excruciating pain. The legends that claim I never showed the agony are utter nonsense. Why would Hessarian want to end my suffering if I wasn't suffering in the first place? Hessarian's blade was a blessed relief! I thought I would finally be with the Maker. The emotional pain when I discovered Fen'Harel had made my whole life a lie was the equal of being burned alive. Archon Hessarian…the first Andrastian._

Andraste suddenly sat up, her voice full of anger. "It has to be a Magister! No other mage in Thedas has that kind of power _and_ money. Clearly it is a Magister who felt _personally_ betrayed by Val's actions at Kirkwall. Denarius is dead. Who else does she know in Tevin…ter. No! Not him, he would never do that. But who else would?"

Andraste began to pace, eventually she stopped and became utterly still.

**~oOOo~**

The garden was the largest and most beautiful Auryn had ever seen. Among the many flowers in bloom were terraced beds of Andraste's Grace, golden daffodils, and pink gillyflowers. Auryn saw roses in colors she'd never before seen. The outside wall of the palace was lined in trellises of Arbor Blessing, and Blue Dawn flowers. Part of the garden included a small forest of white willow trees. The floral scents were complemented by the woodsy scents of rosemary, and sage.

Still holding hands they walked along the stone pathway that wound around the entire garden.

"Maker's Breath, Sebastian, this is beyond words."

"My mother loved flowers, and my father happily indulged her. She designed this garden while I was still a small child. I always found peace here. This was the one place that never saw any of my …overindulgences. I never came here drunk or even hung over."

"Did you ever bring a woman here?"

Sebastian stopped and looked into Auryn's eyes. "Not until today."

Auryn's cheeks became slightly pink. "I'm honored, Sebastian. This is truly a treat for the senses."

"I noticed your front yard. You seem to enjoy flowers as well. Do you garden?"

"I love growing things, flowers, fruits, herbs, vegetables...Lainie loves to sit with me in what she calls the "yummy garden."

"Yummy garden?" Sebastian chuckled.

"It's in the back of the house. I grow vegetables, berries, fruits, and the like. Lainie gets to snack and help dig in the dirt. I always loved helping my mother that way, too. I just never grew out of wanting to dig in the dirt. My mother was a patient soul. I was a real scamp; I played in the mud, and I hated wearing dresses…and shoes. I really hated shoes. Mother and I finally reached an agreement that I would wear shoes when we had company and when we went to the Chantry."

Sebastian thought of Leliana and her indecision over the two pairs of blue shoes. "Do you think better about shoes now?"

Auryn laughed. "No! And as you can tell from our first meeting, I don't always wear dresses either. In fact, I only wear dresses for services and…special occasions."

"You looked as lovely then as you do now."

Auryn blushed. "Maker Sebastian, I haven't blushed this hard since…I can't remember when."

Sebastian grinned. "Shall we sit?"

They sat on a bench under the willows. Auryn looked at Sebastian, her expression serious. "I know that we have only had tea, but I have to tell you, being with me will not be something the nobles will cheer about."

"The nobles can stick it in their ear. I will not live my life according to their whims."

"Sebastian, their disapproval of me is hardly a whim."

Sebastian's expression was serious. "Auryn, your work with the Revered Mother is helping to make Starkhaven a place for _everyone_ , regardless of their means. That is _true_ nobility."

**~oOOo~**

Caen removed some of his armor so Val could ride with him. Gracina continued to ride with Loghain.

At their first stop Val had a heated discussion with Gracina. Caen was out of earshot, tending to the horses.

"We are not stopping so I can take the potion. I will wait until we get to the Reach."

"If you don't take it and we run into trouble…"

"If we only stop to rest the horses, we will have less chance of getting into trouble."

Loghain, who had overheard the argument, decided to step in.

"Gracina does Val need to have this potion if all we are going to do is ride?"

"That depends, how do you all feel about Val throwing up while we ride? I'm sure Caen would love that mess."

"Damn it, Gracina, I can hold my gourd if I need to!"

Loghain exhaled sharply, trying to contain his irritation. "Could someone please explain to me why Val needs this potion in the first place?"

Val hung her head and sighed. After a few moments she looked up at Loghain, "I can't tell you. Not yet."

Loghain looked into Val's eyes. He put the pieces together and whispered to her. "How long have you known?"

Val looked stunned. "Damn it, Loghain, you are too smart for your own good. Since Kinloch Hold. Please don't say anything to anyone."

Loghain nodded. "If you can hold on, then I say lets only stop to rest the horses."

"I can hold on"

They made it to Churneau in two days. According to the original plan Val and her company were supposed to stop at Churneau's only tavern - The Hunter's Horn and signal the Reach.

"Let me go into the tavern, I am supposed to talk to Solange, she runs the place. I will give her the code phrase and she will get word to the Reach."

Loghain looked at Val. "You aren't going in there alone. I am not leaving your side until we get safely to the Reach."

That Val didn't even argue spoke volumes to Loghain. _She is emotionally and physically exhausted_ … _small wonder._

Val,followed by Loghain, went into the tavern. The woman behind the counter looked at them, then smiled.

Val approached, "Solange?"

"Yes, your escorts are at the next table."

Val looked at Solange and arched an eyebrow. " _Je ai un shippment du repos de Raven_. I have a shipment for Raven's Rest."

Solange nodded. "I know. The two at the next table are here to take the shipment."

As soon as Solange had mentioned the people at the next table, Loghain looked at them, both wore hooded cloaks.

As she nodded to Solange and moved towards the table, Loghain inserted himself between her and the pair at the table.

Val looked the two people. Recognition lit her face as she whispered, "Lily?"

Lily lowered her hood and motioned to the man next to her. "This is Ser Owen, one of the templars from the Reach."

The templar lowered his hood. "Praise the Maker for you safe return."

Val practically fell into the chair next to her. Loghain sat in the other chair.

The mage smiled. "Commander, Warden Loghain. It is such a relief to see you both. Are Gracina and Caen with you?"

Val nodded. "When can we leave?"

Lily and Owen stood. "On your command."

Val slowly stood up. "Let's go."

Once outside Gracina and Lily hugged, then Lily hugged a surprised Caen.

Ser Owen came out with his horse, mounted and helped Lily up.

Val looked at the three men who were each sharing a saddle with a woman. She looked at Loghain, "How about I ride and _you_ share the saddle?"

Loghain laughed. "Far be it from me to deny you anything between now and when we get to the Reach."

Once everyone was collected, Ser Owen smiled. "We are about an hour away."

**~oOOo~**

Since he'd received word from Varric, Maric had taken to sleeping at the guard station in the tower. He wanted to be there in case they arrived at night. He was about to set out his bedroll when the watch captain called to the guards outside, "Six on three fours approach."

Maric stood up. _Six people on three horses?_ When he looked out and saw the riders, his eyes found her. He told the captain, "It's my wife and her companions. Call the all clear."

The watch captain smiled and called, "Friendlies all." He turned to Maric only to see empty space.

Val and her group heard the call and and steered the horses towards the outer guards. Everyone dismounted, and Val began to walk towards the tower. Loghain held everyone else back. "Let her go alone."

Maric exited the tower and saw only one person approach. It was a silhouette he would know anywhere and he ran to her.

Val saw Maric. Tears clouded her eyes and she stopped to wipe them. In that time Maric closed the distance. She looked up and all she could see were the blues eyes of the man who was the other half of her soul.

Maric took her into his arms and held her tight. Val leaned into him and they both began to cry tears of relief and of joy.

Loghain, Gracina, Lily, and Caen followed Ser Owen into the tower.

Maric and Val never noticed.

**~oOOo~**

Thank you to all my readers. To ElyssaCousland, EasternViolet, and Melysande thank you for your reviews. To Shakespira, my beta and reviewer, thank you for all that you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> …my love has come along  
> My lonely days are over and life is like a song,  
> At last the skies above are blue  
> My heart was wrapped up clover the night I looked at you  
> I found a dream that I can speak to  
> A dream that I could call my own  
> I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
> A thrill I've never known, oh yeah  
> You smiled, you smiled oh and then the spell was cast  
> And here we are in Heaven  
> For you are mine at last
> 
> ~ At Last. Sung by Etta James. Songwriters Harry Warren and Mack Gordon
> 
> I thought of this song while I wrote the last part of this chapter.


	37. Reunited

**Reunited**

They pulled back, each looking at the other as if neither could believe they were truly together.

Val caressed her husband's cheek. "Is this real? I've dreamt of this so many times; please tell me this is not a dream."

Maric kissed the palm of her hand, then held it against his chest. " _A thaisce,_ my treasure. This is no dream." Then he kissed her with all the tenderness and love he held in his heart, and she returned it in the same measure.

When they pulled away, Val looked at him. "I have so much I have to tell you."

Maric put a finger to her lips. "Later. Right now, I have to pitch a tent."

Val leaned in close. "I think you've already done that."

He looked puzzled for a brief moment, then he laughed. "Well, yes, I have, which is why I want us to have some privacy."

"Shouldn't we check in with everyone?"

"No. The rest of the world has ceased to exist until later tomorrow."

"Okay. Where do you want to _set up_ our tent?"

**~oOOo~**

"It's a big tent; are we expecting company?"

Maric gave her a wicked grin. "No, but I would like to have plenty of room."

Val felt the red heat of a blush. _That's_ _something I haven't done since we were in Starkhaven_.

He caressed her rosy cheek. "I have missed that."

The closer Maric was to being done with the tent, the more anxious Val became. _I have no idea how he is going to react to all this, but I have to tell him, tonight._

Once the tent was up and the bedding inside, she took his hand. " _Ma vhenan,_ we _need_ to talk. There are things you have to know now, not tomorrow."

Maric heard the urgency and worry in her voice. He gently took her hand and let her into the tent.

Once inside he put his finger to her lips. "We'll talk, but not in our armor." He proceeded to remove her right vambrace. Val followed by removing his. They continued removing each other's armor, piece by piece, as if they were removing the protective shell that had grown from months of painful loneliness.

Once they were just in tunics and leggings, they stood looking at one another. Val touched his face, caressing the full beard that had once been a goatee. Maric ran his fingers through her longer hair.

His hand held the hem of her tunic, but Val moved it away. She sat down and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, as if protecting herself.

Without a word, he sat down next to her. "Val, look at me." When she turned her deep blue eyes to meet his, he paled at the fear he saw in them.

He placed a hand on one of hers and she grasped it tightly.

"You…need to know about what happened after I was kidnapped."

"I already know you were in Cumberland with the Inquisition, and that Loghain was tracking you. I _am_ thankful for what Loghain did, if that's what you're worried about?"

Val slowly and sadly shook her head. "I need to tell you what happened before the Inquisition rescued me."

"All right." _Stay calm. She doesn't need me to go into fierce protector mode._

"I was delivered to agents of someone called the Man of Light. They…tied my hands and each of two riders held the lead ropes. I…kept up, which didn't please the leader; she was an old crone… a blood mage. She had them take the horses to full gallop. I…I couldn't keep up."

"Those bastards dragged you! How far?"

"I don't know…a quarter mile maybe. I passed out shortly after. When I woke up, I realized I had lost my wedding band." Tears flowed down her cheek. "The chain must have been torn off."

 _Another trauma she has to bear!_ Maric continued to tamp down his rage, still holding her hand.

She told him everything that was done to her, and while she knew he was furious, she was grateful for his calm words of encouragement and the gentle way he stroked her arm. Afterwards, he pulled her close.

"Loghain killed the blood thralls who were tying me to the stake. Masurian got to me before he could."

"I'm glad you were saved from that, even if it was Masurian. Who found a healer?"

"Masurian sent Cullen to find one, and Loghain helped him "find" Gracina who is with our company. Apparently, spirit healers are the only kind of mage Masurian does not hate. Gracina is as good a healer as Grace in Amaranthine, but the wounds were extensive. Maybe Anders… could… there are scars."

He caressed the side of her face. "Are you afraid I will find you less attractive because of the scars?"

"Yes…no…I don't know. I just feel…damaged."

"You will always be my goddess, whose body and soul I will worship till my dying day. Scars will not change that."

Val nodded and was about to remove her leggings when Maric stayed her hand. Instead, he slowly removed them and then her tunic. The scars were primarily on her back and down her right leg. Most were white, several were still pink, and all were jagged.

He said nothing; instead he gently caressed a scar on the back of her shoulder and kissed it. He did the same thing with several of her other scars until he felt Val begin to relax. He noticed that there was still tension in her body. "What else has you worried, love?"

Val slowly lay down, took Maric's hand, and placed it over the gentle swell in the lower part of her abdomen.

Maric's eyes grew wide, in surprise. "When did you find out?"

"When we left Kinloch Hold. I'd been nauseous and dizzy since we left Highever. Leliana forced me to be examined by a healer. As far as most people know I'm just suffering from stress."

" _Most_ people?"

"Lily, the healer who first told me, Gracina, and my cousin Solana Amell, who is a senior enchanter at the Circle, and…Loghain, but only because he guessed. I did not tell him. I didn't want _anyone_ to know until I told you."

Maric was quiet and his expression, guarded.

Val waited as long as she could, then said. "Maric, talk to me."

He frowned. "I thought your…wounds from the Arishok made getting pregnant impossible?"

"That's what I thought. Anders said that he had to…remove what was left of my womb. He wouldn't have had any reason…to lie. Could the eluvian have given me a new one?"

"It must have."

His reactions and the flat tone of his voice scared Val to her core. She sat up and looked at him, tears practically blinding her eyes. "You don't want the baby." It was a statement, not a question.

Maric suddenly came back into himself and pulled Val into his arms. "Creators no! Love, I am thrilled beyond words! I am so, so sorry for scaring you. I was just in complete shock. Of all the things you could have told me, that was one thing I was not expecting. I am ecstatic to be a father again."

More than his words, it was the unmistakable sparkle in his blue eyes that untied the knots of fear and worry that had tighten on her heart. Val's tears continued to fall, but they were transformed to ones of joy. She put her arms around Maric's waist and whispered, "Now you know why I couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell you."

"I know." Fear suddenly shot through him. _She is not going to fight on the front line. I am not risking them._

Val felt him stiffen and knew what he was thinking. She pulled back. Her voice was clear and firm. "I am not going to hide. I will fight along side of my company."

Maric frowned. "You endanger more than yourself."

"Knowingly or unknowingly, I have been doing that since I left Starkhaven. I will try to be careful, but I _will not_ hide. Do not try to force this issue. _Please_."

Maric's frown slowly softened as he sighed. "I know, I know. I won't push. But, I had to try. You are nug-stubborn, you know that?"

Val chuckled. "I love you, too"

"And I you." Then his smiled turned into a wicked grin. "Can I ravish you now?"

Val blushed scarlet and nodded, as he removed the rest of his clothing. He laid her back on the bedding, and began kissing her neck, then continued to kiss and caress every scar he could see.

Lost in the feel of his mouth on her body, Val moaned softly.

Maric cradled her head with his hand, looked into her eyes, and whispered, " _Ma'arlath, ma vhenan,"_ sealing his words with a passionate kiss.

For Val, his lips on hers felt like a note that played along her nerves reaching every part of her body. She pulled back and began to kiss his neck, nibbling down the corded muscle to where it connected to his shoulder.

She heard and felt his groan and smiled to herself.

With a gentle push, he was on his back; she straddled him and continued to move down his body, reacquainting herself with all of the places she knew made him quiver and moan. Nipping at the skin over his collarbone and laving a nipple with the flat of her tongue, she moved her hand lightly down to the v-shaped line of muscle leading from his abdomen.

By the time her tongue met up with her hand, at the crease of skin at the top of his thigh, Maric was panting and moaning. She straddled his legs, keeping his lower body still.

When she reached the hard length of him, she licked the underside of it from base to tip. She was rewarded with a gasp as he tried to move his hips.

She licked, sucked, and nibbled him as she used her hands to stroke and tease the area around, gently caressing his sack. When she took his full length into her mouth, Maric groaned. He was unable to move his hips, so he arched his back as he grabbed the blanket.

She gently released her hold on his legs, letting him set the rhythm as he thrust into her mouth. Her name fell from his lips like a prayer. When she sensed that he was getting close, she stopped; he hissed in complaint, but she waited patiently until he quieted. When she looked up, Maric was looking back at her, his eyes dark with desire. She smiled and began again, stopping when he was close.

Suddenly, Maric growled and sat up. Val squeaked as he lifted her up laid her back down. His face was a handbreadth away from hers as he held her gaze, and he pitched his voice deep and low. "Teasing me is a dangerous thing, my sweet."

Her eyes were wide and his words went straight to her center. Her whole body arched up to him, but he chuckled darkly as he placed his leg between hers to keep her thighs apart. When she tried to rub herself against his thigh, he moved it away, leaving her frictionless and wanting as he plundered her mouth,

The kiss became more demanding; one hand was buried in her hair, holding her to him, and he pulled her head to the side so he could attack the sensitive area behind her ear and down the side of her neck. His other hand traveled to her breasts, tweaking and teasing the nipples into hard points as Val squirmed under him.

He moved his mouth to a breast and used his tongue and teeth to tease and arouse. He continued worshiping her breasts, moving from one to the other, then back to her mouth. All the while, his other hand found its way to her black curls and he slipped one finger through the folds.

Val screamed his name and Maric chuckled as he looked at her. "You are so wet, so ready."

"Yes, love, please, I want you."

"Want me where?"

"Inside me."

"You mean like this?" he suddenly thrust two fingers into her tight, slick channel.

Val screamed, and moaned as he began to scissor those fingers, feeling her slowly loosen.

He curled one finger inside as he slid his them in and out, hitting that one spot. He could feel she was primed and ready to go over the edge.

"All it will take is another couple of thrusts for you come all over my hand. Would you like that?

"Y…yes please," Val gasped.

Maric completely removed his fingers and pulled his hand away from her cleft.

"Maric! Noooo…" Val desperately sought for any friction, but the way he covered her body allowed her no quarter.

"I told you there would be consequences for teasing me." His voice sounded like velvet felt, and Val began to pant and squirm.

He gently licked the two fingers that had been inside her. "I had forgotten how wonderful you taste."

Then he started to move his mouth down her body, gently over her belly where he stopped for moment. Val opened her eyes to see his eyes fill with wonderment. She smiled, and as he turned his eyes back to hers they darkened again, and he gave her a wicked grin that made her body feel like molten heat.

Now between her thighs, he placed each over his shoulders and held her hips still. Then he started moving his tongue around and around, laving the outside with the flat of his tongue, and then used the tip to play with the inner folds before thrusting it inside of her.

Val's moans and pleas made him rock hard.

He found her pearl with his mouth and began worrying it, his tongue licking and flicking it. He brought her to the very edge and stopped.

Val gasped. "Pleeeeease no. So cl-close!"

Maric rested his forehead against hers "Yes, I know."

Once she had come back down from the brink, he began again, this time using both his fingers and mouth.

She reached the edge much faster, but Maric stopped once again. Val reached for his hair, trying in vain to push his head back down.

Maric broke away from her grip and chortled. "Nice try, my love."

He continued teasing until Val was at her wits' end as she became a single burning pool of need. "Maric, please. I need you inside me…not your mouth or fingers…you."

At that point Maric took her pearl in his mouth and suckled on it.

Val completely shattered, screaming and chanting his name.

He kissed her as he slipped between her legs, then he hilted himself in her, bringing her over the edge again. He rolled them over so she was straddling him. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, regaining her breath. Then she felt that Maric was still hard, and was slowly thrusting in and out of her. Her nerves were hypersensitive, "Maric…I ca…can't."

He bent his knees, allowing her to lean back on his legs, and continued. Then he slowly increased the pace and began to play with her pearl, slowly, gently, but unyieldingly, his voice soft and seductive. "Yes, love, yes you can."

Val felt her body begin to tighten, the slight pain turning into intense pleasure.

When Maric saw the change, he removed his finger and sat up. He adjusted the angle so with each thrust and he hit that spot inside her sheath. He pulled her to him and Val put her arms around his neck, letting his strength take them both.

His thrusts quickened, and Val was heading inexorably to a powerful climax; when it hit, Maric went too, and kissed her, swallowing both of their cries.

Val felt boneless against his chest, and he lowered them back down onto the bedrolls. She stayed in his arms. Taking her hand in his, he clasped it to his chest just before sleep took them both.

**~oOOo~**

**AN:** Thank you to Alpenwolf, EasterViolet, Meleysande, Shakespira, ElyssaCousland for your reviews. A special thank you to my guest Beta ElyssaCousland who has seen, first-hand, my ongoing feast or famine relationship with the comma.

Now on to fight the Inquistion…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very - NSFW


	38. We are the Inquisition!

**We are the Inquisition**

Cullen stayed with Masurian who stood silently in front of the pyre until the light from the last ember faded. After bowing his head briefly, he turned. "Cullen, what is our status?"

"We lost 15 men, 10 to bandits and 4 who…deserted. There are many injuries, none serious. A quarter of our lyrium supply was destroyed, we were able to salvage the rest." _Except for the random amount that has been tampered with._ The thought buoyed his spirits.

Masurian's expression was unreadable. "Can we replenish our lyrium at the chantry in Ghislain?"

"We should be able to replenish some of it, but the chantry in Ghislain isn't very large."

"Assume we cannot replenish it. Ration it. We leave at dawn."

"It will be done."

Masurian took a deep breath and let it out. "I…feel as if…as if I failed her."

"If anyone failed her, it is I. It was my job to guard her."

"No Cullen, Andraste sent _me_ to save her."

"You did save her from being burned alive. She died doing what she had always done… protect others. She will be at the Maker's side. No one can harm her again."

"That is something, I suppose. Thank you, Cullen."

When they reached Ghislain Cullen went to the Chantry with Masurian.

_I'm grateful to Varric for setting this up..._

_..._

_"Okay Curly, the Revered Mother in Ghislain will give you the laced lyrium._

_"The Revered Mother! How did you manage that? Wait, does she know the lyrium's been tampered with?"_

_Varric's customary smirk vanished. "Masurian made a shitload of enemies after his work in Ostwick, particularly the Ostwick Chantry. Revered Mother Siobhan was more than happy to help us."_

_"What's the code?"_

_"The beauty is we don't need one; she'll be expecting you! Just ask to see her, and ask her for lyrium."_

_"What if Masurian decides to go instead?"_

" _No problem! They know to expect someone from the Inquisition to arrive and ask for lyrium. Even if he doesn't ask for the Revered Mother, they will still give him the lyrium."_

_Cullen smirked. "I gather all their lyrium has been tampered with?"_

_Varric shrugged. "Well, all of their Templars left and it appears that they didn't take the lyrium with them."_

_Cullen grinned._

_..._

A sister met them, and bowed reverently to them. Cullen noticed Masurian's look of surprise.

"Arise, Sister…?"

"Nelda, Your Worship."

"Sister Nelda, please tell your Revered Mother that we want to see her."

"Right away, Your Worship."

Nelda practically ran to find the Revered Mother.

"It seems that this Chantry knows the new order of things. Good."

_Thank you, Varric!_

Revered Mother Siobhan quickly arrived. She also bowed. "Lord High Inquisitor, welcome to our chantry. How may we be of service?"

"We want your lyrium. As much as you can give us." Masurian's tone was businesslike.

"Of course, we have no Templars, you may have our whole supply if you need it."

For the first time since the 'loss' of Val, Masurian smiled. "May Andraste's grace shine upon you."

Once the lyrium was loaded into one of the caravans, Masurian looked around. "Cullen, where are Va—the Champion's Company? I would have thought they'd have found us by now."

"It is possible that because they don't see her, they are reluctant to approach. Do you wish me to send some of our men to look for them?"

"No. While it would be helpful to have the extra men, I don't want to play hide and seek. We will camp outside the city tonight and if they don't make contact we will proceed as planned. Right now, I want the quartermaster to resupply, while we get this lyrium out of the city and make camp."

"It shall be done." Cullen saluted then went to talk to the quartermaster.

**~oOOo~**

Andraste had requested Faenor to meet with her. They sat at the table and aside from greeting him, she hadn't spoken. She just looked at her hands.

Faenor spoke softly, "Andraste?"

She looked up. "Val has made a dangerous enemy."

"She has made many dangerous enemies. Of whom do you refer?

"One whose life he owes to her. He was an apprentice now he is a Magister. He feels betrayed by Val's actions in Kirkwall and has already tried to have her killed."

Andraste gave Faenor a short summary of what had happened in Cumberland.

"Is Val safe?"

Andraste nodded. "She is with Maric at Andoral's Reach. It would be hard to get to her there."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Feynriel."

"No! I know of this young man. You must be wrong! Val saved his life _and_ his soul. Besides, he is a Somniari; he could have gotten to her anytime he wanted. Why work through others? Why the name 'Man of Light?' None of this makes sense. Why are you so sure?"

"I just am. I am as sure of it as I am my own name."

Faenor sat back and studied the powerful mage.

"I assure you, Faenor, I am not crazy."

"I would never suggest you were. Are you sure you are not being influenced?"

"Influenced by what? Who could influence me? No one knows I exist. The Creators gave me the power to create this." She waved her hand around to indicate the hut. "Unless I leave this hut, I am invisible in the Fade."

"Fen'Harel is one of the Creators. If they have the powers to build such a construct, then it is logical that Fen'Harel also does. Did you expect The Dread Wolf to believe you just vanished?"

Andraste's eyes widened in surprise.

"Perhaps he is behind this 'Man of Light"…

Andraste shook her head. "Fen'Harel needs the Veil repaired, why would he attack Val? She and Maric are the best chance he has at getting that done."

"It is easier to grasp a cloud than it is trying to grasp the Dread Wolf's thinking."

"You have given me much to consider, Faenor. I value your counsel."

"You only have but to ask."

After Faenor left Andraste sat down, her shoulders sagged. _I have no body, so why do I feel tired? Why do I feel like I have to...close...my...ey..._

Andraste opened her eyes. She was still in the hut, but she was no longer alone. In front of her stood a tall blond-haired, elven-featured human. "Feynriel?"

"Perhaps. Are you truly Andraste?"

She nodded. "Are you the Man of Light?"

He laughed. "So direct! You remind me of Hawke."

"I will take that as a complement."

"How do you know it was meant as one?"

Andraste crossed her arms and snapped, "Typical Tevinter Magister. You cannot find your way to a direct answer given a map, a torch, and a path of breadcrumbs. Answer my question! Are you Feynriel, and are you the Man of Light?"

"Yes, I am Feynriel, but I am not the Imperial Divine."

The implications of that practically staggered Andraste.

Feynriel sat down and gestured to another chair. "Please, Andraste, sit down. We need to talk and I promise to be more direct with my answers."

 _Creators, Val has the Black Divine after her?_ "Why is the Imperial Divine after Hawke?"

"He is quite upset that she killed his brother and then murdered all the mages in Kirkwall."

"His brother was in the Kirkwall Circle?"

"No…his brother was Danarius."

 _I didn't know that._ "But she killed Danarius well before the events of Kirkwall, why wait until now?"

"Because now he can say it is in retaliation for her slaughter of the Kirkwall Mages and summary execution of the man who began the Great Rebellion. The one whom he calls the _Martyr Vindicta._

"Vengeance? He's made Anders into a Martyr?"

Feynriel nodded. "I am here to help you keep Val safe until I can deal with the Divine."

"Deal with the Divine?"

"Yes, the Archon grows tired of our current Divine and desires a change. He would like me to take care of the matter."

"In return for what?"

Feynriel smiled. "That is between me and the Archon and has no bearing on this issue, save for the elimination of The Man of Light."

"What would you be doing if the Archon had not grown tired of your Divine?"

"Valentina Hawke saved my life _and_ my future. I would have helped her regardless. Unfortunately, I was not aware of what had happened to Val until after the Inquisition saved her life."

"How did you find _me_?"

"I was not looking for you. Faenor is correct... you should fear the Dread Wolf because he knows where you are. I could feel his power focused on this seemingly empty area of the Fade, so I came to investigate. Finding you was serendipity."

Andraste understood what Somniari were, but not the extent of their power. You can sense Fen'Harel?"

"I learned about him from my time with the Dalish. I discovered on my journeys through the Fade that a kind of energy flows around it. It is similar to that of Dalish mages, which I thought strange because elvhen-trained mages do not use the Fade. I studied it and determined that it was indeed the magic of the Creators. However, all but one is locked in the beyond. It had to be Fen'Harel. He is the one who made you think the Man of Light was me."

"Why would he do that?"

"Either he is trying to get rid of me or he is trying to get rid of you. Either way, he knows he has failed. Whatever he was planning, he will undoubtedly have to regroup. Be very careful, Andraste. Question your thoughts. Speak with Faenor if you are in doubt."

**~oOOo~**

They were two days out of Ghislain and some of the inquisitors were tiring faster. The previous night one of the men had suffered a nightmare and they'd had to forcibly restrain him until he'd calmed down. That morning half a platoon had begun arguing and then came to blows.

Cullen was pleased to see the lyrium rationing and laced lyrium weakening of their forces. _So it begins._

Masurian was understandably furious. They had just made camp. He had Cullen gather everyone and stood in the bed of a caravan so everyone could see him. His voice was strong but his tone was almost wistful. "As we marched from Kirkwall I felt blessed to have men like you at my side. You all were a testament to what it means to be the Inquisition.

"Now? When we are practically at our enemy's door and I look out at you…I no longer feel so blessed." Masurian paused. The disappointment in his voice flowed through the crowd and guilt was clearly visible in the expression of every single man.

"Look to yours souls. You are either with the Inquisition...or you are _nothing_!"

His voice was like the crack of a whip and Cullen felt the sudden silence as if each inquisitor was searching his soul.

Masurian looked over the men and slowly nodded as if approving of what he saw.

"We are the inquisition. Now, is when we stand tall!

"We are the Inquisition! Now is when we show our power!

"We are the Inquisition and we will visit the Maker's wrath upon. Every. Single. Rebel. In Andoral's Reach! We are the Inquisition! Victory is ours!

Loud cheers rang out

"But our journey does not end there. As the ashes of the vanquished cool we continue our Maker-sworn duty.

"We are the Inquisition! We will not rest!

"We are the Inquisition! We will sweep through Tevinter and rid Thedas of those maleficarum!"

He paused again then raised his sword

"We are the Inquisition! Victory is ours!"

The shout rose up from the men, "VICTORY IS OURS!

Cullen cheered with the men. _Victory will be mine!_

**~oOOo~**

AN: Sorry for the delay, finishing up my master's program. Big huge thanks to EasternViolet, Melysande, and ElyssaCousland your reviews always put a smile on my face. The biggest of hugs and thanks to my beta Shakespira.


	39. First Things First

**First Things First**

Val woke to the scent of food. She was too groggy to recognize what it was, only that it smelled wonderful.

As she had done every morning since Highever she slowly sat up. She braced herself, preparing for the sickening dizziness that would last until she took the potion or spent the first half of the morning throwing up.

She sat up and felt dizzy but only for a few moments. _I'm not nauseous!_ She turned towards Maric, who had spooned porridge into a bowl and was now sprinkling the top with nuts and berries. Her mouth began to water and her stomach rumbled.

At the sound Maric looked up and smiled. "Good morning, my love. I hear you're ready for breakfast. How do you feel?".

"For the first time since Highever I don't feel nauseous still a bit dizzy, but that's all."

Maric frowned. "You've been sick and dizzy every morning?"

"Yes, but I have a potion that Lily and now Gracina make. Taking it is usually the first thing I do in the morning."

"Is it in your pack?"

"Yes, but I don't think I need it this morning. Let's see how it goes. Did you leave to get breakfast?"

"I didn't. Zev brought it."

The use of a nickname and the tone of Maric's voice reminded her of the way she spoke of Aveline. _Like a sister, or in this case a brother._

Maric handed her a bowl and spoon, almost as if he read her mind. "If it weren't for Zev, I doubt I'd have been able to go on after I heard that you were kidnapped. Love, the life went out of me, but Zevran gave me hope, a shoulder to lean on, and the ability to go forward instead of curling up in a ball and hiding from the world."

Val gave him a watery smile. "Then Zevran will have my eternal gratitude for helping you when you needed it most."

She put the bowl aside to caress his bearded jaw. "There were times when I thought I would never see you again. To be here, back in your arms…I am home." She gently kissed him then reluctantly moved away and pick up her bowl. "I could continue kissing you but we wouldn't leave this tent until after lunch." She crinkled her nose. "And I could use a wash. Is there a stream nearby?

"No. But we have a well, large tubs, and a rune stone to heat the water and keep it warm. Sean, one of the Tranquil, crafted several of them."

Val beamed. "Glorious!"

As they both tucked into their breakfast, Val asked, "What are the plans?"

"Breakfast and baths."

"I mean afterwards, about the battle plan."

"I know what you mean. But, my lady, we are in this tent and I know of no other world that we need to speak."

Giving a contented sigh, Val leaned on her husband's shoulder. "Just like our honeymoon. Although we only had one night, and what a night it was!"

"I'm glad my lady approved."

"As I recall, I approved _several_ times."

**~oOOo~**

By the time they ventured out of the tent, the Reach was alive with martial and magical training Val took in the sight of the massive ruins. _What an imposing fortress this must have been._

She scanned the area to locate her company and saw them in and amongst those training. Loghain and Zevran were standing with Renna watching the soldiers. Greagoir was training, and Leliana was working with the scouts. Sketch and Teri were among the mages, who were receiving personal instruction. _They are working with…Orodreth and Lúthien? What are they doing here?_

Watching the mages were another mage and a female templar. Standing next to _them_ was an elven mage, who turned towards Val.

_She must be Fiona._

As if reading her thoughts, Maric whispered in her ear, "Bath first, introductions after."

"Thank you, love. I doubt it would do my reputation any good to smell like armor, sweat, and sex."

Maric threw his head back and laughed as they walked into the tower.

**~oOOo~**

Fiona had gotten her first look at Valentina Hawke while the couple headed towards the tower. _Maric looks full of joy. I've have never seen that part of him._ A pang of jealousy ripped through her heart and she tried to tamp it down.

Ríneth put her hand on Fiona's shoulder. "If you care about him, then rejoice in his happiness. They are soul mates and it is a beautiful thing to see."

**~oOOo~**

She wore clean clothes after having a long soak. _I feel so much better. I'm clean and I don't have that exhausting morning sickness._

Before they left the tower, she pulled Maric aside. " _Ma vhenan_ , we need to speak of Loghain."

Maric looked at his feet as if he were gathering his thoughts. Then he looked at Val. His expression and voice were devoid of anger. "Leliana told me everything. From what she overheard when he asked to join you to what he did when they discovered you'd been taken."

"You're not angry that I allowed him to join the mission?"

He shook his head. "No. After you saved me from my own stupidity I learned not to question your wisdom regarding Loghain."

Maric's seemingly sudden change of heart puzzled Val. "Can you work with him or will it be too painful?"

"Actually, I'm grateful to him for what he risked to save you."

 _I must be missing something._ "What about Cailan?"

Maric sat heavily on a nearby bench and looked up at Val. "Zevran told me about the Blight from _his_ point of view, which is very different and more informed than Alistair's and Leliana's. Zev believes that Loghain retreated to save the army. He cannot reconcile his blaming the Wardens, except that it was total chaos and Loghain had always really hated the Wardens."

"But Zevran was hired to kill Alistair and Aedan."

"According to Zevran, it was really Howe who orchestrated that. Zevran _believes,_ and he is astute at reading people, that Loghain's rage-fueled insanity was the result of Cailan recklessness and death, as well as Cailan being his last living link to Rowan. Knowing Loghain, that all makes sense. It also makes sense why he'd be furious at me for my reappearing act."

Maric reached out for Val and hugged her at the waist, his check against her stomach. She stroked his hair and waited.

After a few minutes he stood up. "We should go outside, there is a lot to talk about and plan."

The first person they saw was Zevran, whom Val almost tackled in a fierce hug. She whispered, "Thank you for being such a good friend and for all you did for my husband."

Zevran whispered back. " _Cara mia_ that is what friends are for, yes?"

Val nodded and stepped back. Zevran grinned at Val and Maric. "Besides, my Rakish King looks so much more ravishing when he smiles."

The tips of Maric's ears reddened, the closest he ever came to blushing.

Renna, who had just joined them, pulled Val into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here, _ma falon._ "

Val smiled at her friend, "I'm so glad to see you. Cullen is alright and ready for this to be over."

Renna gave a teary-eyed smile. "I'm glad. We will talk more later?"

"You can count on it." Turning, she saw the sable-haired seeker. "Cassandra! It is good to see you."

Cassandra smiled. "I am very glad to see you, as well."

 _She seems less aloof_. _I wonder what brought that about?_ "How are Divine Justinia and Sebastian?"

"She is quite well. I think Prince Vael is having a hard time treating her like his cousin. I have to admit it was quite amusing to watch."

Both women laughed.

Val noticed that several other people had gathered around them.

From behind she heard, "Valentina, you are a gift from the Creators!"

Val turned. "Ríneth?"

The two hugged. "What are you, Orodreth, and Lúthien doing here?

Ríneth smiled and gently held Val's hand. "All in good time. Let us introduce you to the others."

"Valentina, these are Rhys and Evangeline."

 _A mage and a templar._ "It is a pleasure to meet you both."

Evangeline and Rhys both smiled. Rhys spoke first, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Is it alright to call you Val?"

"Absolutely! Most people do."

Ríneth laughed. "You will always be Valentina to me. Your full name rolls off my tongue much more elegantly than its diminutive. Please meet Fiona."

 _Well Rhys seemed happy to see me and thank the Creators for Ríneth. Maybe this will be easier than I thought._ Then she felt the weight of Fiona's measuring gaze. _Then again, maybe not._ Val felt the comforting gesture of Maric's hand on the small of her back. _I really missed that._

"I am happy to finally meet you, Fiona."

Fiona nodded. "Champion."

"Please, it's just Val. Thank you for what you have done to make this possible. I know my presence here cannot have been an easy thing for anyone to accept."

"It was easier than I first thought, once we learned more about Val Hawke the person, rather than the Bu— _Champion_ of Kirkwall."

Val smiled without mirth. "I see the Butcher of Kirkwall moniker spread farther than I thought."

Fiona winced. "I'm sorry."

Holding up her hand Val chuckled. "No apologies needed. I've called myself worse things."

She looked surprised by Val's comment. _I guess what we've been told is true, thank the Creators for that._ Fiona cautiously smiled. "We are all glad to see you are here, hale and whole. "

"Thank you, Fiona that means a lot to me."

Val held out her hand and Fiona grasped it. "Welcome to Andoral's Reach, Val Theirin."

The undercurrent of tension among the group quickly ebbed.

Maric looked at the assemblage with his lopsided grin. "Shall we get down to the business of planning the destruction of the Inquisition?"

Ríneth placed her hand on Maric's shoulder. "I need about two candles more with the mages."

Evangeline added, "I need more time with my templars."

Maric nodded. "Then we will wait until you both are ready."

Evangeline motioned to Cassandra, Renna, and Zevran. Rhys and Fiona left with Ríneth.

Val turned to her husband and cocked an eyebrow. "While they weren't subtle, they are correct. Now you need to talk with Loghain. We must present a united front to my company. I respect Loghain. They respect Loghain. I don't want to damage that, Love."

Maric nodded. "I know. It's time. Come, I'll show you where he and I can meet."

Before they moved Val hugged him. He held her tight, burying his face in her neck. Neither said anything for a while. Then Val pulled back. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Maric sharply shook his head. "No, _ma vhenan_ , I need to do this on my own."

Val simply nodded.

He led her to one of the small "rooms" that had probably been as study a study in a former life, but it was away from the training areas and still had most of a roof. "I'll wait here."

"Alright, I'll bring him to you."

When Val left, Maric looked up at the sky. "Cailan, you are the only one who really knows what happened that day, but I have to trust Val and Zevran."

Fortunately, when Val found Loghain he was standing alone watching the drills. "Loghain?"

His eyes were still on the drills. "So, it is time for me to face Maric?"

"I think _meet with_ would be a better term."

Loghain turned and looked at her. "If he pulls a sword on me, please don't interfere."

"I assure you he is unarmed and does not currently want to kill you." She nodded her head in the general direction of the chamber. "Come, follow me."

Val motioned to where Maric was waiting and gave Loghain an encouraging smile. "I would like you both with me when I see the full company."

Loghain nodded and went to the room Val had pointed to.

**~oOOo~**

**AN** : We are coming into the home stretch, as you read this I am writing the final chapters. I should be posting several times in a week as I have chapters in the hopper.

Thank you to all my reviewers and followers. Special thanks to my Extraordinary Beta, Shakespira.


	40. Getting the Message

**Getting the Message**

Loghain stood quietly outside of the chamber's entryway. He took a calming breath and then went in.

Maric was looking at his hands when he heard Loghain approach. "I will always recognize those footfalls." He stood and motioned Loghain inside.

The two boys who were thrown together by fate and became brothers, stood there man to man. They were not looking through helmets. Maric wasn't blinded by rage. Loghain was not overwhelmed with bitterness. It was just the two men, no longer boys, once again thrown together, not by fate, but by the elemental force that was Valentina Theirin.

"Maric, what you've done here is remarkable."

Maric smiled sheepishly. "I owe much of that knowledge to you. I will never be the strategist you are, but I get by. Please, sit."

They sat across from one another in silence. Maric spoke first. "There are no words I can use to thank you for saving Val. I…"

Loghain held up his hand. "Don't thank me. I didn't do it for you. I did it for her. I wasn't going to give up until I found her, and before I forget, here." Loghain gave him Val's wedding band. "We found it…while we were tracking her. I thought it would be best for you to give it to her."

"Val respects you, she didn't want to meet with the company unless you and I could present a united front. She said the company respects you and she did not want that in any way besmirched."

"You want to talk about strategists? Your wife is amazing."

"She is. Said she learned it from the templar who taught her how to fight, from experience and…"

"Common sense," they said in unison.

"Well, we both find my wife amazing. We can build on that."

Loghain chuckled and then quickly sobered. "Maric, I am so sorry about Cailan."

Maric opened his mouth to speak, but Loghain held up his hand. "Please…let me say this. I keep going over it in my head. I was so angry with him for demanding to be up front, surrounded by the Wardens, who I had never trusted, while I sat in the wings waiting to flank the darkspawn."

Loghain's expression suddenly became distant, remote, as if he was reliving the moments in his head. "When I saw the signal, all I could see was a carpet of darkspawn. I…I didn't think about Cailan at that point, I just wanted to keep the rest of the army from being massacred, so I called the retreat. I knew Cailan was dead, there was no way anyone on the front line could have survived that attack. I felt that I had to think about the rest of Ferelden."

He looked into Maric's eyes. "What happened after that was…chaos…I let my fear for Ferelden override everything, including my senses. I let myself be manipulated by Howe…I am not trying to excuse what I did…"

"Loghain, stop. I understand. I, more than anyone else, know what you are willing to do for the sake of Ferelden. Something I failed to take into account. I only listened to Alistair's version. That was wrong of me. You once told me that I should stop being so black and white, and recognize the gray areas. I think what happened during Ostagar and after will remain in the gray and I have come to accept that. I never wanted you as my enemy. You were always my brother…" Maric's voice became hoarse. "I missed that."

Loghain was trying to remain stoic, but his voice betrayed him. "When you vanished on the way to the Marches, I couldn't accept that you were gone. I'm not sure I ever accepted it. When I found out that you were alive and married to Val I felt as you had abandoned everyone. Had gone off on a lark like the Deep Roads, while I was left with your grief-stricken son, and a country in mourning. I _was_ bitter. It was out of bitterness that I wrote that ill-conceived missive."

Maric sighed. "Perhaps we can try to become friends again?"

Loghain nodded. "I would like that."

**~oOOo~**

Maric and Loghain found Val near the archers. She turned and cocked her head to the side, looking at the two men. _Well, it doesn't look like they descended into violence. In fact, they both look more at peace._ The last of the tension left Val and she smiled at the men.

Maric smiled and Loghain smirked.

Val let out a sigh of relief.

The company cheered loudly when they saw Val. She grinned and cleared her throat. "I am thrilled and proud to see you all again. I heard from Ser Greagoir and Sister Leliana how you carried on without me or Warden Loghain. You are an example of what brothers and sisters in arms should be and I thank you for it."

The crowd cheered again. Val walked among them greeting every soldier, while Maric and Loghain watched.

When Val returned, Maric asked her, "May I speak to them?"

Val nodded, "My husband, Maric, would like to say a few words."

When the soldiers first found out about Maric Theirin being alive and married to their commander they were awestruck. They still were and it was evident in their eyes as they watched Maric.

"I thank you for the loyalty you have shown to your commander and your second. Your commander is correct, you are an example to all and I know your presence will make the difference and allow us to crush those who pervert Andraste's will."

Maric stepped back as everyone began to clap. He smiled and bowed to the company.

Val said, "I will debrief you about our plans for the Inquisition later this afternoon after you have trained, washed, and rested. For now return to your drills. Dismissed."

**~oOOo~**

Maric and Val were the first to arrive in the meeting hall. Maric sat at the head of a table that was a large slab of wood on which a detailed map had been drawn and marked. A bird handler arrived while Val was walking around the table looking at the map.

She watched the handler give the message to Maric and then leave. "Birds?"

"That's how Varric sends me messages, sometimes directly from Kirkwall, sometimes by way of Starkhaven; he changes it up."

She sat down next to him. "I had dead drops. What does Varric have to say?"

Maric read the salutation then looked puzzled. "I think it's for you." He handed her the parchment.

Val arched an eyebrow and read:

_My Little Bird~_

_Being in the army is no longer a refuge. It is the bane of my existence. It keeps me from what I most crave. Once it was rum my little bird…now it is you! I long to surround myself with your scent, to drink you in, to taste you on my tongue, to caress your soft curves, and hear my name on your tender lips…Damn the bells! Terce calls me away and I dare not risk a lashing._

_Yours Forever,_

_~V_

Maric watched as Val read it, and saw her blush. She shook her head. "I have to admit our coded missives have been fun." She handed it to Maric.

He read the note and smirked. "I can see why you blushed but what does it mean?"

"Varric worked out ciphers that he made me memorize. One of them meant that bells represent days and candles represent weeks."

"Terce. Three bells – three days?"

Val nodded. "The cipher for a missive with ellipses is…

" _Whilst surrounded by words of greeting  
_ _Irrelevant are the stories told  
_ _But parting words once thought fleeting  
_ _Meet Holy truths brave and bold._

"The line about irrelevant stories told means to ignore whatever is within the ellipses and Holy refers to the Inquisition. Which leaves us with the beginning: 'Being in the army is no longer a refuge. It is the bane of my existence. It keeps me from what I most crave. Once it was rum my little bird…'

"And the end: 'Damn the bells! Terce calls me away and I dare not risk a lashing.'

"For long missives like this, each of the sentences outside of the ellipses contains a clue. The last sentence contains a location, typically an anagram, but a fairly obvious one because it means nothing if you cannot figure out the rest of the letter."

Maric nodded "so, 'lashing, I' is Ghislain?"

"Yes, and since it is about the Inquisition it means that they are in Ghislain, three days from here."

"But what about the rest?"

Val tapped her chin. "'Being in the army is no longer a refuge. It is the bane of my existence.' Bane…bane. Of course! If he's in the army he is a soldier – soldier's bane.' "

She looked at Maric. "Now we are left with 'It keeps me from what I most crave. Once it was rum my little bird.' I think crave is the clue from that sentence."

Maric pointed 'to rum my little...' "If crave is a clue, I think to rum my little is lyrium."

"It is indeed. So we have the Inquisition, soldier's bane, and craving lyrium."

Both were silent, then Val began to laugh. "The lyrium is being laced with soldier's bane. I thought he was just shorting them. They will be suffering from lyrium withdrawal _and_ the effects of soldier's bane. That is bloody brilliant!"

"What is so brilliant?" Cassandra asked as she and Leliana arrived.

"I'll tell you all together. It's good news."

"We can certainly use good news." Loghain said as he and Greagoir walked in, followed by Zevran, Leliana, and Terrie. Fiona brought Rhys and Evangeline, Sketch stayed with the mages.

Once everyone was seated, Maric began.

**~oOOo~**

Sebastian was in his study writing a quick note to Auryn. They had become close in a short time. He looked up to see Carson, his bird handler.

"Message for you, your Highness."

"Thank you Carson. How is your wife faring with the baby coming soon?"

Carson grinned. "She's as right as rain, thank you for asking. Although she says she feels like a bronto, to me she is the most beautiful woman in the world."

Sebastian smiled. "You keep telling her that until she believes you. McGregor will be arriving within the week, so don't worry about the time off."

Carson bowed. "Thank you again, your Highness." Then he left the room.

Sebastian looked at the rolled up message and a sense of dread crept into his heart. He unfurled the small scroll.

~ _In three bells time_ ~

Sebastian stood up and went to see Justinia. _In three days it all ends one way or another._

**~oOOo~**

**AN:** One more step towards the end. Thank you to Alpenwolf, Pintsizedpsycho, and ElyssaCousland for your reviews. Pintsizedpsycho, don't let Fiona'a seeming cordial response fool you... :).

Thanks to my amazing Beta Shakespira!


	41. Where the Magic Meets the Road

**Where the Magic Meets the Road  
**

Maric began the meeting. "By design, everyone has pieces of information. Now that we are all here we will have a complete picture. Between Varric's recent note and Val's information on the Inquisition we can finally create a timeline. Val, start us off."

"I received a note from Varric. The Inquisition is in Ghislain and will be here in about three days."

She saw trepidation flash in the eyes of all who sat at the table. "But there is good news—the Inquisition's lyrium supply has been shorted and what is there has been randomly laced with soldier's bane. Not only will they be going through withdrawal–"

"Some will also be debilitated by the soldier's bane," Loghain added, then nodded his head. "Cullen and Varric are quite a team."

Zevran grinned. "Cullen is a clever man and I am quite sure that Masurian's lyrium will be untouched."

Cassandra asked, "Why keep Masurian healthy?"

"My lovely Seeker, if the Lord High Inquisitor is feeling no ill effects he will not suspect the lyrium."

Cassandra nodded. "Good thinking."

Maric gestured to the map. "Two miles south of us, we have dug a trench across the Imperial Highway. It is too wide to be jumped and too long to easily go around."

Loghain said, "Watching the inquisitors in Cumberland, it was clear that they are not a trained cavalry unit. They can fight from horseback reasonably well but cannot travel easily in formation."

Val nodded. "Twelve rows of 25 riders, wide enough to take up the whole road."

Maric stroked his beard. "So, if they stay in a column formation, we are talking about an area about 25 yards wide and 48 yards long."

Evangeline rolled her eyes. "The Tevinters and their lust for everything large…that Highway is ridiculously wide."

Val smiled at Evangeline's remark. "To compensate for their lack of formation experience, Masurian kept the group at a trot or walk rather than a full gallop, I anticipate he will do the same as he approaches the Reach. Loghain, would you agree?"

"Indeed. He won't charge until the last minute. Again, if they were a trained unit, they would start their charge from at _least_ two miles away."

Val continued, "When I was with Cullen and Masurian, Cullen suggested a different approach that would allow them to flank the Reach. I suggested the column formation. Masurian took my suggestion over Cullen's."

"How did you know the column formation would be the best?" Fiona asked.

Val shrugged. "I had a sense of what Maric would try to do and that formation should play into his hands."

"Why would he take _your_ advice over Cullen's?" There was a slight edge to Fiona's voice.

Val closed her eyes and shuddered. When she opened them all eyes were on her. "I can tell you why in six words: 'Champion, to you it's Ser Adrian.'"

Maric arched an eyebrow.

Zevran chuckled. "Trust you, _cara mia,_ to unknowingly charm the Lord High Inquisitor."

"Yes, charming isn't a character trait I possess in great quantity."

Maric grinned. "Oh, you are a charmer alright."

Val blushed then pushed his shoulder. " _That_ doesn't count."

The whole room erupted in laughter. Seeing the affection between Val and Maric lifted everyone's spirits, and they felt more confident about their chances than when they'd begun the meeting.

Val started to draw x's to represent Masurian's three hundred troops. Fiona and Leliana helped.

Maric motioned to the location of the trench. "Given that it is concealed by elven magic, which the inquisitors won't sense, at a trot they'll loose the first two rows to the trench. It will also create a small chain reaction, causing even the best warhorses to collide.

"They will be in a complete state of disarray and we will exploit that vulnerability with a sudden onslaught of magic. Rhys, care to tell us what you have in store for them?"

Rhys grinned and pointed to various areas of the column as he spoke, "Ten retrained mages will be on either side of the road. They will target the outer column and the rear lines; it avoids the core of the column to protect Cullen and his men, and it will be impossible to retreat.

"These are very talented mages who have specialized in particular spells, such as blizzards, which have the largest area of effect. They will be hit with walls of fire and ice, chain lightning and arcing surges.

"Since water amplifies the effect of lightning, we plan to use lightning in conjunction with all ice-spells. We also have a variety of glyphs, including a delightful searing glyph that, when tripped, will launch the burning victim into the air. It will be the longest 25 seconds of the Inquisitors' lives."

Fiona smiled. "The mages _have_ been creative. I have heard of interesting combinations, such as casting an ice wall, then hitting it with chain lightning, and then setting a repulsion glyph on the horses directly in front of the wall so they are thrown into it. We believe that this group of mages can reduce their numbers by about 70 inquisitors."

Maric nodded. "The retrained mages are not susceptible to templar powers, but they can still be trampled or otherwise injured by individual inquisitors. After they cast, I want them out of the area. Rhys, there will be a small camp a mile south of you. Take your mages there. We will get a coded message to you when it is safe to come back."

Loghain nodded in approval. "Masurian will undoubtedly continue to move forward, thinking that we have given them all we have."

"Indeed. Masurian has no idea that anyone other than mages are at the Reach. He doesn't believe that he will face any real threats, but he isn't stupid…he will slow down to a walk," Val added.

Maric stroked his beard. "Slowing down will play right into our hands. From the trench the road rises towards a hill from which 75 very accurate longbow archers will launch a volley of 6 arrows every minute. In a little over three minutes, which includes a short rest, 900 arrows will assail the Inquisition."

Val spoke, "Thanks to Roya, a very talented shape-shifter, we will have eyes on the attacks. We will know if we need to meet them here at the Reach or send out our small cavalry."

Maric sat back. "All total we should be able to reduce their force by at least half, and I am hoping that only half of those left remain mounted. It won't be an easy battle but we are prepared to fight the ones that get through."

Rhys nodded. "We will use entropic and force mages, as well as more of the retrained primal and creation mages. The entropic and force mages will focus exclusively on any remaining horses, as they are easy to drop with a sleep or a force spell. However, those mages are susceptible to templar powers, they will be told to cast and retreat. At that point the Inquisition should be actively engaged with our ground forces."

Fiona added, "Don't forget the effects of the lyrium deprivation and soldier's bane."

Val nodded then pursed her lips. "I'm still preparing our troops to expect to fight fully functional inquisitors. Doing otherwise is a risk I won't take."

Fiona thought for a moment. "Wise."

Loghain smirked. "Val, you would have been a real asset during the rebellion."

Maric laughed. "Indeed, I was far less conservative…and somewhat more impulsive."

"Somewhat?"

"Okay, I was very impulsive."

Val was relieved by the good-natured exchange between the men, but it was only momentary as a niggling worry crept upon her. She looked at Leliana. "Leli, you and your scouts will be out in the field mostly to catch strays, but… "

"But what?" Leliana asked.

"There is that grove on the east side of the road. It runs from here for about a mile down the highway. I have this gut feeling that Masurian will take several of his inquisitors and slip away from the main battle to arrive here as a flanking maneuver."

Loghain nodded. "I would do the same thing if I were him."

"Exactly. Leli, I do not want your scouts to engage them, it would needlessly sacrifice your group. If Masurian makes it here…we will take care of him."

Maric spoke, "Fairly soon, we will receive a message about when to expect the Inquisition. I want everyone ready to move into position."

"Where will non-combatants be and who is guarding them?" Loghain asked.

Maric replied, "We will have a few mages and some of the Tranquil just inside of the Tower, but everyone else will be guarding the various breaks and open doorways among the ruins, as well as one of the halls that leads out the back of the Reach towards the mountains."

Loghain nodded. "Healers too?"

"Yes, they will be well guarded on the other side of the Tower, closer to us."

"What of Masurian and Cullen?" Cassandra asks.

Val looked at the Seeker. "Cullen will be with Masurian back in the column closer to the center. Masurian will undoubtedly believe that his surviving their first encounter to be another instance of the _holiness_ of his quest."

"But how will Cullen survive the attacks?" Greagoir asked.

Val smiled and looked to Evangeline and Rhys. "Tell your groups that Cullen still caries his templar shield, he is the only one who does, but as you are not targeting the center core, it should be alright."

Rhys nodded confidently. "Our mages will protect him."

**~oOOo~**

**AN:** Huge thank you to ElyssaCousland, Shakespira, and Pintsizedpsycho for your reviews! Huge hugs for my Beta Shakespria.


	42. When...

**When...**

Renna saw Val leave the Tower and caught up to her. "Val?"

Val saw Renna's obvious apprehension. "Hi Renna, let's sit and I can tell you about Cullen Rutherford, the Miracle Worker."

Val could see Renna's smile became less tremulous. They sat under a tree and she took Renna's hand. "Believe me, Cullen is physically fine and mentally strong, but his role in all of this will plague him, especially as one of Masurian's loyalty tests was to…make Merrill Tranquil."

Stunned, Renna squeezed Val's hand as she tried to stop the threatening tears. "Creators, Val, I am so sorry. My poor Cullen."

The two women hugged. Val whispered, "I will find a way to reverse the Right and save Merrill, and once Cullen has you in his arms again he can trust in that."

Renna pulled back and Val watch the elven warrior collect herself. "Thank you, Val. I know how much Merrill means to you."

"You and Cullen mean just as much."

**~oOOo~**

After speaking with Renna, Val went to debrief the company. Greagoir and Leliana were already with their platoons; Loghain stood next to Val.

Rather than having to speak loudly to the whole company, Val went to each platoon and told them of the plans and their role. She also spoke to each squad leader to make sure they could function autonomously if necessary.

Val dismissed the company then Loghain chuckled. "The trench idea is pure Maric. Your husband knows how to lay traps and ambushes."

"I know. It must be a natural talent. How did your meeting go?"

Loghain smirked at Val's typical frankness "It went well. Far better than I expected."

Val nodded in approval. "I'm grateful to you for saving my life. I did _not_ think you would disobey my orders. In fact, I argued with myself about leaving the pieces of hair so anyone could track me."

Loghain shook his head. "I would have found you regardless, but the hair did help. As for your orders, I didn't hamper the company's ability to get to the Reach so I didn't _technically_ disobey them."

Val chuckled. "Fair enough."

**~oOOo~**

Justinia was having tea with Sebastian.

The prince frowned. "I've never been good at waiting."

Justinia smiled. "Then consider this another lesson in patience. Have faith, Sebastian. You know Maric and Val have things well in hand."

"I know, but…"

"No. Just keep faith. Speaking of which," Justinia paused and smiled slyly before continuing, "you have been walking to services with Auryn and Lainie regularly, and they both have been here many times. Any plans to take the courting further than kissing her hand?"

Sebastian expression softened and he grinned. "Funny you should mention that, because we are having a picnic supper tonight in the gardens. Lainie will be at home with Deirdre."

Justinia smiled. "She is an amazing woman, Sebastian. I hope you appreciate that."

"I do. More than you know."

**~oOOo~**

_Later that evening_ **,** Auryn and Sebastian were sitting among the willows enjoying fruit from her garden. Even though Sebastian was smiling and enjoying their time together, there was a shadow behind his azure gaze. _Something is wrong._ "Sebastian, what is troubling you?"

His surprise as Auryn's observation betrayed any denial he could make. _Do I tell her? Do I trust her that much?_ " _Mo muirnín_ , my darling,what I am about to tell you goes no further than this garden."

Auryn nodded. "I promise."

"You have heard of the Inquisition?"

Auryn smiled wryly. "You mean the ones responsible for the Ostwick massacre; the barbarian butchers who seem to think they are the Maker's chosen?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "How did you find out about Ostwick? Wait. The refugees? Of course."

"Yes, there are ones from Ostwick and they have such tragic stories. It helps them to have someone who will listen. What about the Inquisition?"

"The mages who escaped the White Spire and many others have gathered at Andoral's Reach."

"The Inquisition is attacking Andoral's Reach?" Auryn said softly.

"Aye, but the mages won't be alone, they are joined by an army from Ferelden. The Inquisition will be upon them in three days"

Auryn put her hand to her mouth. "Maker's grace. Do they stand a chance?"

Sebastian nodded. "They have much more than a chance."

"But you're worried nonetheless; how have you been a part of this?"

He held Auryn's gaze. "I have been tasked with protecting the Divine."

After a moment Auryn smiled. "I _knew_ she wasn't your cousin. I'm glad she's here and safe, though. But I suspect you have friends involved in all of this?"

Sebastian nodded, unable to speak the names lest his anxiety overwhelm him.

Auryn noticed this and held Sebastian's face in her hands. "You must have faith, Sebastian Vael. Hawke is a gifted and strong warrior."

Sebastian placed his hands over Auryn's then took them and held them over his heart. "How in the Maker's name do you know this?"

"Because I listen when you speak, Sebastian, to what you say and what you don't say. You keep many worries locked inside. Thank you for telling me this. Please know that I am here for you; you can tell me anything, I won't judge."

Sebastian felt his heart was being mirrored in Auryn's eyes. "Auryn, I…I love you."

"And I you."

Sebastian leaned close and kissed her.

**~oOOo~**

"If you are in the forward third then you can easily move to the front when we are ready to charge." Masurian had wanted to ride in front and Cullen had been trying to persuade him to be cautious.

Finally Masurian nodded his head. "You're right Cullen, being cautious is the sensible thing to do. It was only my pride that got in the way. Thank you for your wisdom."

Cullen said, "I doubt it's wisdom, it is just my cautious nature."

Masurian had also agreed to attack the Reach after dusk, while everyone ending their day and beginning to relax. When they reached Churneau, Cullen wrote up Masurian's plan of attack and dispatched his contact to deliver the plan to the Reach.

The runner arrived at the Reach the the day before the Inquisition's planned attack.

Maric read the note and said to Val, "Remind me to keep Cullen permanently supplied with whatever he drinks."

"What does the note say?"

"They will attack at dusk tomorrow, and he and Masurian will be in the core of the column along with Cullen's men."

**~oOOo~**

It was mid-afternoon, several hours before the planned attack. Maric was traveled with Evangeline and Rhys to inspect the trench. Evangeline confirmed that the illusion would evade templar senses. Rhys and Beren would be leading the retrained mages during the first attack

Maric saw that the mages had followed his suggestion regarding camouflage: the mages' faces had been painted with various shades of mud and they all wore the same beige-colored over-tunics. _Even now, in daylight, they blend in with the surrounding shrubs, at dusk they will be practically invisible._

With Rhys by his side, he addressed the mages. "We have many ways to attack the Inquisition. There is no need for you to do _anything_ beyond casting. Do not deplete all your mana. Cast and leave. Head south to the small camp, we will let you know when it is safe to return."

The confidence in Maric's voice soothed the nervous mages and knowing that Rhys and Beren would be with them was also an enormous comfort. Rhys was there as a healer.

Maric looked at Rhys and Beren. "Fight well, my friends."

Rhys said, "You as well."

" _Dareth shiral_ ," Beren said. Maric then rode away, leaving Rhys and Evangeline to say their farewells.

When Maric reached the archers they were stringing their bows. Around each archer arrows were stuck into the ground for quick access. Their captain spoke briefly to Maric, "We _will_ get off 12 volley before we leave."

Maric smiled. "There is nothing quite like the sound of a hail of longbow arrows. May Andraste guide the archers' aim, Captain Aristide."

"Fight well, Ser Maric."

When Maric and Evangeline arrived back at the Reach, Val was with the cavalry unit giving them some final words. Afterwards she met up with Evangeline and Maric. "All is well?"

Evangeline nodded. "We are as ready as we can be, and that is far, far, readier than we would have been without you and Maric. I feel confident we will prevail. I'm going to check in with Fiona and get into position."

As Evangeline rode way, Maric dismounted and one of the tranquil who handled the horses, took the reins from Maric.

Alone, Val gently placed her hand against his cheek. "I love you…know that…in case…"

Maric placed a finger on her lips. "There is no 'in case.' We will get through this and by this time tomorrow the Inquisition will no longer be a problem. Then the mages and templars can work together to seal the Veil, while we go back home."

"You make it all sound so simple, but it isn't."

**~oOOo~**

Andraste saw how prepared they were at Andoral's Reach, but still felt uneasy. _Masurian is a cunning man, more so than I think even I realized. I have prepared Maric as best I can. I've influenced Masurian and given the nudge to Val._ She sighed. "After all this, it has come down to one semi-moonless evening on the outskirts of Orlais."

**~oOOo~**

It was late afternoon in Revas. Faenor had met with Andraste earlier. She had told him about the Black Divine being behind Val's kidnapping, and that the forces at Andoral's Reach were within hours of their confrontation with the Inquisition. He thought of Ríneth, felt her presence in his heart. "Fight well, my love and come back to me."

**~oOOo~**

Having been updated by Faenor, Merenwen and Elrohir went to see Kali and Alistair. Adaia was with Rhovaneth.

As soon as they walked into the Theirin's living room, Alistair was on his feet. "It's happening, isn't it?"

Kali, now great with child, tried to pull her husband back down onto the couch. "Alistair, please. Let them sit down and tell us what is happening.

Seated across from Kali and Alistair, Elrohir answered, "Not yet, but within hours."

Alistair slid his arm around his wife and held her close. "Are they truly ready?"

Merenwen smiled. "We are speaking of Maric and Valentina, of course there're ready. I have no reason to doubt that by the time the sun rises they will emerge victorious."

**~oOOo~**

The sun had started its decent for the day. The Inquisition was three miles south of their destination. Masurian looked to Cullen. "Once the Reach is in sight we charge, for now we will keep our speed to a trot."

Cullen nodded.

"Cullen, be of cheer, it is our time to show Thedas our might! We will crush this mage rebellion in one swift stroke."

Cullen smiled. "I have to admit it has been a long wait. It will be thrilling once it is over."

Masurian laughed. "Ever the cautious one, Cullen, although I believe it to be one of your great strengths. You have given me good council and I doubt we would be at this point without it."

Cullen gave Masurian a humble smile. _That much is true._

**~oOOo~**

The forces at the Reach were prepared to engage the Inquisition on foot and on horseback. The first third of the foot soldiers formed skirmish lines, quick and maneuverable. Behind them, in closer formation, were the heavily armored fighters.

Behind and around the foot soldiers were the 20 mounted riders, all members of the King's Shield who had been trained as part of a larger cavalry unit.

Fifty yards south of the tower's front door, on the west side of the entry road, force and entropy mages were hidden among foliage. Each was to cast and retreat up the west side of the Reach; a route protected by Cassandra and her Seekers.

Maric was on horseback with the cavalry's western wing. Val was on horseback with the eastern wing; Loghain rode next to her.

She was deeply concerned about their eastern flank as it gave way to the grove that ran south for about a mile along the east side of the road. Val had Loghain near her in case she needed to lead a small squad into the grove. Val recalled the discussion she had with Loghain and Maric earlier…

" _If Masurian breaks off from the main group his only path here is through the eastern grove. He will have a small force. If he does, then I need to take a squad and meet him."_

" _What?" the men said in unison._

" _No!" Maric said._

" _I can distract him. He practically worshiped me, remember, Loghain?"_

_Loghain shrugged then nodded. "He did act like you were Andraste reborn."_

" _No. You are not…just no." Maric stood with his arms crossed._

" _Please, just think about it—I can create a unique distraction. He won't hurt me and will have his men stand down. That should be long enough for Cullen to act."_

" _What if we find that Cullen isn't with him?"_

" _Then I won't go"_

" _What if his first reaction is to kill you?"_

" _It won't be. I guarantee it. Please, ma vhenan, trust me."_

" _I'll go with you."_

" _You can't. We both command the army and you also command the forces of the Reach."_

" _I'll go with her," Loghain said. "Maric, she's right about Masurian. If he sees her, his first reaction is not going to be 'kill' it's more likely to be 'kneel.' That should be distraction enough to take him out."_

_Maric sighed. "If Masurian is as you say, then I have to admit it makes sense." He gave Val a half-smile. "Loghain is right, you would have been a real asset against the Orlesians."_

… _.._

Val took several calming breaths, and then looked at Loghain. "I just _cannot_ shake the feeling that Masurian is going to break away and come at us from the grove."

Loghain smirked. "If he does, he's going to get one heck of a surprise when he sees The Champion has come back from the dead."

As everyone stood ready, a faint rustle of leaves stirred by a faint breeze was all that could be heard.

**~oOOo~**

**AN:** Huge thank you to ElyssaCousland, Shakespira, and Pintsizedpsycho for your reviews! Huge hugs for my Beta Shakespria.

On to the battle….


	43. Twenty-Five Seconds...

**Twenty-Five Seconds...**

Even at a trot, a company of 300 horses was loud, louder than Rhys had expected. The noise served as advanced warning and gave his mages an advantage.

Rhys began to count down the seconds and knew the other mages were doing the same as they watched the Inquisition approach the trench.

_15…14…13…_

The sounds of hooves and armored riders grew steadily louder.

_12…11...10…_

Roya perched at the top of a ridge.

_9…8…7…_

Crouched, the mages were ready to stand and cast.

_6...5...4…_

The first row of the column swiftly passed each mage.

_3…2…1…_

The night came alive with shouting, the snorting and squealing of terrified horses, the sickening sounds of bones breaking, and the agonized wails of those dying at the bottom of the spike-lined trench.

Rhys watched as the mages began to cast, starting what Rhys referred to as 'The 25 Second Decent into Chaos.'

_2…3…4_

The shouts and screams intensified, as magic was suddenly everywhere—blizzards, and ice storms hit the column fore and aft, the ice glittering brightly as chains of lighting shot through it.

_5…6…7…_

Walls of fire appeared throughout the outer columns and began to consume the last row.

_8…9…10…_

More walls of fire and ice appeared.

_11…12…13…_

In various rows horses and riders were thrown backwards, sometimes into walls of fire or ice or just into another row of horses

_14…15…16…_

As planned, several mages stayed to cast a second set of chain lighting spells.

_17…18…19…_

More lighting suddenly ripped through the column.

_20…21…22_

One unfortunate horse and rider simultaneously caught fire and were launched in the air.

_23…24…25_

Rhys counted off the mages as they left the area. _Where are René and Beren?_

Both mages were on the other side of the highway, and although the walls of fire hid him, Rhys walked cautiously across. He had reached the other side and only had to walk a few feet north before he saw René, who was unconscious with a dagger lodged in his chest, a dead inquisitor, and Beren, who was also injured, trying to stabilize René.

Beren and Rhys noticed cleansing waves start to flow through throughout the column of inquisitors. Out of time, Rhys hoisted René up over his shoulders as he and Beren moved south as quickly has they could.

All that remained of their presence was a few lingering arcs of lightning and the fires that glowed throughout the formation.

Beren and Rhys didn't have time to notice that none of the magic could be dispelled by the inquisitors.

**~oOOo~**

Cullen watched as the trench suddenly appeared, like a hungry mouth devouring the first and second rows of men. The third row managed to stop in time but the riders were having mixed success staying on the backs of their panicked mounts.

The sudden stop caused a chain reaction through the company. Cullen put up his hand signaling those immediately surrounding him and Masurian to pull in close.

Heralded by the first blizzard, the Inquisition was hurled into chaos, and for the next 25 seconds it was all Cullen could do to stay on his horse.

**~oOOo~**

When the barrage of magic ceased, those inquisitors who were able dismounted and searched unsuccessfully for the mages. Masurian reached out with his templar senses to find the link from the magic to the Veil.

He scowled, as he found nothing.

**~oOOo~**

Roya had brought word to Captain Aristide. Their runner went to the Reach. Roya flew back to watch the aftermath.

**~oOOo~**

After the fires were put out and the remaining horses were calmed or put down, Cullen and Masurian inspected the area.

Masurian looked down into the trench. "Why did we not see it?" Masurian didn't expect an answer, because there was none.

Cullen informed Masurian, "The caravans have just arrived; we can take them apart and build a bridge."

Masurian nodded, then looked at Cullen. "If I had been in the front row…I…Cullen, you are truly a gift from the Maker."

"I am just a cautious man. Andraste's grace saved you."

While the bridge was being built Cullen reorganized the formation. He reported to Masurian, "80 inquisitors are dead, 48 are injured badly enough that we have to leave them with the caravan. That leaves us with 172 inquisitors, 102 of them on horseback and 70 of them are now on foot."

Cullen's somber expression belied the deep sense of satisfaction he felt. _Fortunately, a detachment of the Churneau guard will find the caravan and deal with whomever is still alive. Those that will ride with us are weakened by the laced lyrium or suffering various degrees of lyrium withdrawal._

Masurian grimaced. "We've lost _128_ Inquisitors to this…this ambush? They must have used every able-bodied mage there."

"It is fortunate you listened to the Champion and not me about our formation…" He stopped as Masurian's expression turned from anger to grief and shame at the mention of Val. Cullen excused himself. "I will check the progress on the bridge."

Masurian simply nodded.

**~oOOo~**

The message from the field was excellent, Maric grinned and reported to the company. "There are 128 fewer inquisitors for us to worry about. The trench claimed fifty, the rest were killed or injured by our mages."

The company cheered.

Fiona and Ríneth beamed and went to tell Cassandra.

Lúthien, who was one of the healers, suddenly gasped and put her hand to her chest and whispered. "Beren! _Di'ne, ma vhenan, di'ne! Ina!_ Not you, my heart, not you! Live!"

~oOOo~

AN: Thanks the ElyssaCousland and Melysande for your reviews! Special thanks to my Beta Shakespira as she helps me in my ever present war with the comma.


	44. Four Minutes, 12 Volleys, and One Very Misguided Mage

**Four Minutes, 12 Volleys, and One Very Misguided Mage**

It took an hour to create a small bridge to span the trench, and then another half hour to get everyone across and regroup.

The 70 inquisitors who were now on foot would march in front as a column—One row of 16 men followed by three rows of 18. On either side of this column would be one rider. The rest of the riders would follow behind in a column formation—five rows of 20.

By the time they finally got underway it was full dark, but many of the inquisitors carried short clubs upon which light runes, made by the Tranquil, had been imbued. Originally, Masurian didn't think they would need them, but Cullen had been persuasive. They were bright enough to illumine 100 yards of road giving them enough warning if they encountered another trench.

A full third of the inquisitorial strength was on foot and beginning to show signs of weariness. As the road was leading them uphill Masurian felt he had no choice but to order the riders to walk.

It would be slower, but Masurian now fully realized that caution was necessary. _That ambush was not what I expected. Just because they are apostate rebels, doesn't mean they are stupid. In my arrogance, I seem to have forgotten that. Thank the Maker for Cullen._

**~oOOo~**

The archers were a mile from the trench at the top of the hill leading to the Reach. Captain Aristide used Roya's report about the reorganized column of inquisitors, to adjust the position of his archers.

After a short while he saw a glow of lights in the distance as the inquisitors approached. The kill zone would be approximately 250 yards downhill from the archers. The Captain smiled. _Those lights will make aiming much easier._ "Archers, try to aim for the horses and avoid the core of the column _._ "

**~oOOo~**

They had been riding for a bit over 15 minutes minutes and according to his maps, they were a three quarters of a mile from the Reach. Cullen knew to expect more, but not what or when.

**~oOOo~**

The Inquisition steadily approached. Captain Aristide watched.

_10…9…8…_

"Rise," he commanded.

The archers stood.

_6…5…4…_

"Aim"

_3…2…1…_

"Fire"

The quiet night once again erupted in noise as a hail of longbow arrows sped towards their targets.

Cullen and Masurian both recognized the sound. "Raise your shields!" Masurian called.

Shield raised as the arrows struck.

Cullen heard the sounds of panicked inquisitors and falling horses. _There are aiming for the horses, smart tactic._

**~oOOo~**

Within a minute, six volleys had been fired and successfully stalled the advance of the now disorganized Inquisition. Captain Aristide called for the archers to lower their bows and rest their shoulders for the final round. Aristide would give them close to two minutes before the next volley.

**~oOOo~**

After the minute long hail of arrows, Masurian told Cullen, "Quickly gather 20 inquisitors and move towards the grove." Cullen nodded.

Masurian commanded, "Captain Odell! You will command the remaining inquisitors. Keep advancing on Andoral's Reach. We will come in from the grove to flank you. "

Odell replied, "Yes, My Lord High Inquisitor, it will be done. Maker be with you."

"You as well." Masurian nodded.

**~oOOo~**

"Archers at the ready"

_5…4…_

"Aim."

_3…2…1…_

"Fire"

**~oOOo~**

Cullen and the 20 inquisitors he'd gathered, which included his seven men: Julian, Alejandro, Ramos, Monreal, Silvio, Tibaldo, and Peyrera, were inside the entrance to the grove. Masurian had just joined them when another hail of arrows landed on the remaining inquisitors.

When they disappeared into the grove, Roya flew to the Reach.

**~oOOo~**

Maric, Val, Loghain, and Evangeline took in the news from the field. Evangeline pursed her lips. "It looks we can take on the remaining troops directly, but the twenty coming through the grove…"

Maric looked at Val, "You were right. Masurian is coming up the grove and Cullen _is_ with him. Fortunately, he only has 20 riders. Are you sure about what you're doing?"

Val nodded. "Masurian will not leave the grove alive."

Maric nodded. " _You_ had better."

Val merely smiled.

So as not to distract the company as the Inquisition approached, Loghain and Val quietly assembled three soldiers—one being Caen. Val, accompanied by Caen, surreptitiously left for the grove. Loghain and the other two soldiers watched; they were to follow in five minutes.

Fiona, coming from the healers' area, saw Val split from the group with one other soldier. _Is she sneaking away? Creators, I swear if she…_ Fiona cast a fade cloak and walked quickly towards the grove. Once she was inside, she slipped around the trees following Val _._

**~oOOo~**

After the arrows finally ended, Captain Odell was left with 21 riders, 45 had lost their mounts and joined the few remaining inquisitors on foot. He had the inquisitors who were on foot in a wedge formation, the weaker soldiers towards the rear of the wedge. Directly behind the wedge was a row of 12 riders. The remaining nine riders were split between the sides forming an eastern and western wing for the wedge.

It was the best he could do as he marched his fellow inquisitors to what was now the complete unknown.

**~oOOo~**

Cullen had arranged the smaller group so that three Inquisitors road ahead on their flank. Following them were he and Masurian, with Julian and Alejandro on either side. Five inquisitors were directly behind them, and behind those five were Ramos, Monreal, Silvio, Tibaldo, and Peyrera.

**~oOOo~**

Captain Odell saw what was waiting for them at the Reach. _I am now leading a suicide mission_. _The Lord High Inquisitor's flanking will not make a bit of difference_.

He readied himself, and then called to his inquisitors. "We are here doing the Maker's work and when we are done we will be at the Maker's side, but not before we send as many as we can into the Void. _Pour la Bienheureuse Andraste et l'inquisitionion_! For the blessed Andraste and the Inquisition."

The remaining inquisitors cheered.

Whether it was from the soldier's bane, lyrium withdrawal or the two ambushes, all the inquisitors were weakened, but they drew courage and strength from that cheer.

Shortly after Odell's call to arms, magic from all four schools descended on the mounted inquisitors. Some riders were thrown from their horses; about half were able to dismount. Of the ones that dismounted, some attacked the mages and the rest joined the wedge formation as they clashed with the soldiers protecting the Reach. The sounds of a battle hard fought reverberated through the ancient ruins.

Maric and Evangeline had moved out the cavalry to join the battle.

**~oOOo~**

Amidst the muffled sounds of battle Masurian led his group through the grove _._

Cullen listened and looked about. _I can take out Masurian. Julian and Alejandro can take the three in front, and my men in the back can kill the five in front of them. All I need is a distraction._

As they came around a small curve they saw two armored riders waiting for them. Their weapons, two-handed swords, were still sheathed.

Cullen recognized Val's Stone Hammer plate. _The perfect distraction!_

"Hold." Masurian called to his group.

Val dismounted with her hands out. "Please treat with me."

Masurian took off flipped open his visor. "Why? Who are you?"

Val took off her helmet. "My dearest Ser Adrian. We have both been betrayed."

Cullen watched as Masurian took off his helmet and looked at the woman in front of him. He smiled and said, "My Lady Valentina?"

Val slowly nodded.

Masurian dismounted and walked towards her, his voice full of wonderment. "You…live?"

"I have _returned_."

Masurian's eyes grew wider, his expression alight with joy as he knelt before her. "I was given such a vision last night, but I thought it folly. Forgive me for doubting."

 _Andraste at work, it seems._ Schooling her expression, Val moved closer to him, smiling as one would to a wayward child. "Andraste understands and we forgive your doubt, Ser Adrian. Please rise." She saw Cullen dismount and approach.

Fiona peaked from behind a tree to see Masurian dismount and approach Val. As she watched Masurian kneel, she was consumed by a blind fury.

"Who has betrayed us?" Masurian asked, as Cullen came to stand near him.

Before she could answer, Fiona appeared, running the short distance to Val as she began to cast. " _You betrayed us! You lying Shem bitch!"_

In her anger Fiona reverted to pulling mana from the Fade and Masurian was able to drain her before she cast.

Masurian growled, "Grand Enchanter Fiona. How _dare_ you strike at Andraste's chosen?" He pulled her away from Val and backhanded her.

Loghain, who had seen Fiona accost Val, moved closer as he saw the mage fall to the ground. _Damn that mage to the Void!_

Cullen's men were dispatching the remaining inquisitors.

Masurian did not react to anything else around him. His wrath focused entirely on Fiona as he pulled his sword and raised it above the semi-conscious mage. "I will send you to the Void for that!"

Without thought Val pulled her sword and met Masurian's, stopping his blade from hitting Fiona.

Masurian raised his eyes and looked at Val.

Her eyes could no longer hide the deceptions.

Masurian gasped, "You… _you…_ you betrayed me, betrayed the Maker, betrayed Andraste!" He pulled his sword back and grabbed his shield. "You will both go to the Void!"

While Masurian moved like lightning, things began to move in slow motion for Val as she parried his sword. Fiona lying at her feet prevented her from offensive moves, leaving her to parry until she was able to move in front of the downed mage.

Cullen couldn't safely step in. He stood ready to help Val, as he saw Loghain, Caen, and two other Reach soldiers approach.

Given the close quarters between Val, Fiona, and Masurian, all any of them could do was watch and hope that the legendary Champion of Kirkwall could defeat the Lord High Inquisitor.

Val and Masurian, neither wearing helms, exchanged a flurry of blows. Val gained the upped hand and was about to strike the killing blow when an exhausted and confused Fiona, in attempt to move out of the way, accidently tripped up Val.

Everyone watched in horror as Masurian's sword struck Val's chest. She dropped in a heap on top of Fiona. Cullen moved quickly and separated Masurian's head from his shoulders.

He looked at the now headless corpse and spat on it. _I was never a monster._ _You were the true monster!_

Loghain quickly knelt beside Fiona and Val. He lifted a blood-covered Val and, with the help of the solders, whisked her away to the healers.

As Cullen helped Fiona stand he couldn't hold his anger in check. "Are you insane? How _dare_ you think that Val would betray us?"

Fiona was shaking and dazed from the mana drain and couldn't really speak.

From behind them came Leliana's voice, "You may have gotten her killed because of your petty jealousy and blind ignorance!"

Startled by Leliana's presence, Cullen turned to see that she was with four scouts and had assisted his men in taking down the inquisitors. He nodded to her, then called to his men, "Rid the world of those bodies." He picked up Fiona and left the grove.

**~oOOo~**

**AN:** Ah the plans of mice and men. Nothing ever quite goes the way we plan. Thank you my reviewers and followers. Big thanks to my Beta Shakespira who has been going over many chapters and always improves the final draft.


	45. Four Days at Andoral's Reach

**Four Days at Andoral's Reach**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**The Day of the Inquisition's Defeat** _

The first light of dawn bathed the blood-soaked battlefield as the final inquisitor breathed his last breath. A tense quiet settled over the victors. After so many months of fear it was hard to believe that the Reach and its mages were safe.

**~oOOo~**

Maric was worried about Val and arrived at the grove entrance only to see Loghain half way to the healers' tent carrying a very bloody Val. Then Cullen emerged from the grove setting Fiona on her feet.

Maric, torn between wanting to run after Loghain and wanting to know why Fiona was in the grove, went to see Cullen and Fiona. She looked confused and afraid. "I…I'm sorry. Why…why would she sacrifice herself like that?"

Maric turned sheet-white, but before Cullen could explain, Maric was running towards the healers.

As he got there, Ríneth came of a tent and smiled at Maric. "She will be fine. Fortunately the blow was worse than it looked, and most of the blood wasn't hers."

 _She wasn't even supposed to fight Masurian! Again she tries to sacrifice her life!_ His fears gave way to rage. He said nothing to Ríneth as he went into the tent. Val was the only patient, and there were three assistant healers who had just finished cleaning and covering Val up.

"Everyone out!" Maric barked.

He stood, looking at his wife. Val opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. Her smile at seeing him turned to shock as she saw his rage-contorted visage.

Maric yelled, "You must value your life very cheaply since you seem to be willing to sacrifice it any damn chance you get!"

He used his fingers to tick things off as he continued his rant, "Not wanting Alistair or I to be a part of Andraste's grand plan. Saving Loghain. Running out of the Hanged Man so you could face Cassandra's betrayal _…alone_. Going to Highever knowing how Fergus felt about you and surrendering yourself without even a fight! Now with Masurian…when will you _stop_ trying to atone for Anders' sins?"

Val tried to speak but Maric bellowed on.

"Do you think so little of our child, so little of _us_ …" He didn't wait for an answer and held up his hands. "I am _done_ watching you try to kill yourself!" Maric turned and strode out of the tent.

Val was completely shocked and devastated at Maric's words. _Has he always felt this way?_ _Am I trying to atone for Anders' sins?_ She shook her head. _No, it's just the fear talking_. _He is just as much of a hot head as I am; this is just a misunderstanding driven by fear and worry. He'll be right back and we'll talk._

She watched the tent flap, waiting.

**~oOOo~**

Those outside could not help but hear Maric. Loghain followed the former king after he left Val's tent. Before Maric could leave the healers' camp Loghain stepped in his path and punched him in the face.

The force of the blow staggered him and he dropped to his knees. Loghain quickly grabbed a nearby bucket of water and poured it over his head. Before Maric could react, Loghain pulled him up, half dragged him to a stone bench and then practically threw him on it.

Stunned, in pain, and now dripping wet, Maric began to sputter.

"You hot-headed idiot! Shut up and listen or your jaw won't be the only thing that hurts!"

**~oOOo~**

Evangeline saw Loghain emerge swiftly from the grove; he was clearly taking Val to the healers. Maric was standing with Cullen and Fiona for what seemed like an instant before he too ran towards the healers.

Cullen brought Fiona to Evangeline, and without a word turned and walked away. She saw Fiona was shaking and indicated for her to sit down on the bench then the templar knelt in front of her. "Care to tell me what happened?"

**~oOOo~**

The longer Maric was gone, the more her anxiety grew, soon anguish began to consume her. _I…I guess it wasn't the fear talking_. _What does he mean by he's done? Does…that mean he is done…with us?_ Her inner torment left her with a bottomless emptiness. _I...I…cannot return to Revas, cannot see Adaia…._

As more time passed anger began to fill the void. "Then I will go back to Ferelden and raise the baby myself!" She shook her head. _"_ Son of a bitch! Another Theirin child abandoned by their bastard of a father."

"I deserved that…and much more," A contrite Maric said as he entered the tent.

Val's anger overrode every other emotion so she did not take note of his bruised jaw or his wet hair. She merely arched an eyebrow, her voice thick with contempt. "Back to finish the job? I'm sure there is some piece of my heart left for you to destroy."

Maric knelt beside her, his tears mixed with the water dripping from his hair. "Please, Val, please. I _beg_ you to forgive me! I…I…didn't know. Fiona was shaken and unclear, and I was so frightened thinking that after all this that I had lost you."

Val's soul felt raw. _Too much had happened in too short a time, I need to think._ She put up her hand. "Stop. Just go! I need time alone to think."

"I am _not_ leaving this tent."

Val scowled. "Suit yourself." She lay back down and turned to face towards the tent wall, and for the rest of day Val wouldn't look at him and wouldn't speak to him.

Maric only left the tent to relieve himself, and when the healers needed to change bandages.

**~oOOo~**

_**The Day after the Inquisition's Defeat** _

By noon the following day, Val still had not acknowledged Maric's presence. When Ríneth cleared her to leave the tent she looked at the feuding couple, then turned away with a knowing smile.

Val slowly stood up, batting Maric's hands out of the way as he tried to help. She put on her tunic, breeches, and boots, then walked towards the flap, but Maric stood in her way.

Frustrated at not being able to push him aside, she gave his chest a hard shove as her temper erupted. "You rotten bastard! You're done watching me try to kill myself? How dare you say that? How can you even think that? Masurian was going to slice Fiona in two. What would you have me do…let him? I fought Masurian and I would have won if that crazed mage hadn't decided to move!"

"I know…I—"

"Shut up! It was the same with Loghain: only that time you were the one who was going to slice _him_ in two. Sorry, I don't see needless death as a spectator sport. As for the Hanged Man, I came back soon after I left. I apologized and you _accepted_ it. I went to Highever because I _had_ to try to unite Fergus and Aedan. I never got the chance with Carver and you know how sorry and hurt I still am about that!"

Her voice grew hoarse. "Aside from Highever, I thought we laid everything to rest. But apparently _you_ felt that you needed to dig it up and throw it in my face! Congratulations Maric, not even Anders did that." She gasped as the last sentence passed her lips. All the pain and heartache suddenly overwhelmed her, tears streamed down her face as she dropped to her knees.

Maric was about to call for the healer. Val hissed at him. "No! I do not need a healer. I just need you to sit down and _listen_."

Maric sat down across from his wife.

"We cannot go backwards, you know that? What was said cannot be unsaid."

Dejected, Maric nodded. "I guess then we are in agreement."

Val looked at him. "About what?"

"That I am a miserable bastard and it's my fault you're going to leave me."

Val looked dumbstruck. "I never said I was leaving you! I said I needed time to think, _alone_. You refused to leave, so I ignored you. When I said we couldn't go backwards, I didn't say we couldn't go _forwards_. We can! Wiser, but no less together…that is…if you want to."

Maric just pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "I never wanted to leave you, I was just frightened and became a colossal arse, even for me."

Val pulled back and looked into his eyes. She smirked. "Is this our first fight?"

Maric smiled. "It is. Apparently we don't do things by halves."

When they finally emerged from the tent they had an audience.

Val shook her head and smiled. "What? You've never seen a husband and wife fight?"

No one was sure how to respond.

Maric laughed. "Don't you know: the hotter the argument, the better the make up sex."

Zevran applauded and everyone laughed.

Val blushed, looked at her husband, and grinned. "You have a lot live up to."

**~oOOo~**

The Inquisition had been defeated, but not without losses.

Gracina, and Ser Alvar, a templar from Kinloch Hold were dead…killed as they tried to aid one of the fallen soldiers. Cassandra's shield arm was badly injured and would require many weeks of training to regain its full use. Three of the Amaranthine troops died, as did two from Highever. Four others were badly injured; among them were Sky and Foster, mages from Kinloch Hold. All four would live, but not without permanent damage: Sky, and Ser Gavin from the King's Shield would never see again, Captain Jennings of the Shield would never be able to hold a sword, and Foster would never be able to walk.

The mages at the southern camp were told of the victory, but their joy was not without pain—not all would return to the Reach—René died from his wounds.

Beren was more injured than he'd let on and needed more healing than Rhys could manage. Roya flew back to the Reach and Lúthien arrived on horseback just in time to save her husband's life.

**~oOOo~**

When Rhys and the mages returned they brought food and drink. Once the pyres had cooled, and the injured made comfortable, the mages from Revas healed the soil by removing the blood of battle. That night there was a feast to commemorate the fallen, and to celebrate victory.

Cullen and Renna, notably absent for the day, appeared just before the feast looking extremely happy. Maric went to them and pulled Cullen into a hug. "You worked miracles, my friend. We could never have done this without you, and thank you for saving Val."

Cullen responded. "Thank _you_ for keeping Renna safe."

At the feast the mages and templars of Andoral's Reach cheered those who had come from afar to help defend them. Music and dancing followed, but Ríneth had not cleared Val to dance. She didn't mind, as she happily curled up on Maric's lap while they watched.

As many of the mages and templars were from Circles they didn't know how to dance. That was quickly remedied as Ríneth taught dances from Arlathan; Alejandro and Monreal taught their favorite Nevarran dances, Julian taught one from Orlais, while Zevran and Tibaldo taught Antivan dances.

"Zevran is quite a good dancer." Maric commented.

Val chuckled. "Indeed, half of the men and women watching him practically have their tongues hanging out."

Maric laughed.

With full stomachs and good mead the celebration ran well into the night.

**~oOOo~**

_**The Second Day After the Inquisition's Defeat** _

Val was near the training yard sharpening her sword and cleaning her armor, which was covered in the blood from Masurian's beheading. _I wish I had been conscious to see that. I do hope he gets a personal audience with Andraste._

At the sound of soft, hesitant footsteps Val looked up. "Fiona. How do you feel? I hope there are no lingering effects of Masurian's mana drain?"

"No. I…I am so sorry for thinking the worst of you and for getting in the way."

"You mean for almost getting me killed, and my husband briefly loosing his mind," Val responded coldly. _I heard that Cullen gave her a dressing down right after I was injured, and Maric confronted her yesterday. Several of the other mages also called her to task. I must be next on the groveling list._

Fiona winced at Val's tone of voice. "Yes. There is no way I can make it up to you, but for what it's worth, I now understand why you command so much loyalty and respect."

Val arched an eyebrow, but remained silent.

"Andraste tried to explain it to me a while ago, but I was too jealous to listen. You have one of the deepest and most compassionate hearts of anyone I have ever known. For you to be put into the position you were in Kirkwall must have been an unspeakable torture. I will never doubt your motives again."

She was surprised by Fiona's uncharacteristic humility, but she was still hurt and angry. "I am glad that you no longer doubt my motives; forgive me if I doubt yours. Humility is not a virtue I've seen you display, nor is it one I have ever heard that you possess. Are you being sincere or are you trying to get into my good graces so Maric will be less angry at you?"

Fiona sighed. "You have every right to feel that way, but I am being sincere."

Val tried to see the situation from Fiona's side. "I can only imagine what it must have looked like when you saw Masurian kneel before me."

Fiona nodded. "When I saw that, it became… _difficult_ to think clearly."

Val nodded "I could tell."

"May I sit with you?" Fiona asked.

Val nodded.

"I know we will never be friends, and I am not asking for that. I just wanted to tell you that I am sincerely sorry for what I did."

Val took several breaths to let go of some of her anger. "I believe you. Thank you for your candor and your apology."

Fiona looked at Val's armor. "I'm glad that bastard is dead."

"As am I. Although, I think I'll have to forbid Ríneth or anyone else from ever calling me Valentina, again. Hearing my name on Masurian's lips was simply nauseating."

Fiona nodded her head and smiled. "He did look like a love-struck school boy."

"I know. It's just too creepy for words."

The two sat in a companionable silence watching the clouds drift across the sky; Fiona then spoke softly. "Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Maric and Val had made the announcement at the feast.

"I'm good with ten fingers, ten toes, two ears and two eyes, a mouth, and one nose. Although I hope the nose isn't like my father's. His was a beak." Val paused then said gently, "Adaia and Alistair have your eyes."

"I knew Alistair did and I'm glad that Adaia does."

"You know, Fiona, Adaia cannot have too many grandparents." Val said hesitantly.

"While I am tempted, I realized that I am a mage first and always. I spent my time in the Grey Wardens trying to escape being an elf. I hated it so much that I didn't want my son to know my heritage. I don't think I would ever be comfortable living among the elvhen, even with Alistair and Adaia there."

"I understand. But I don't want you to think I am living your life."

Fiona stared at Val. "Why would you think that?"

"Given your feelings for Maric and your distrust of me, how could I not?"

"I admit I did believe that, but Andraste called me up short and reminded me that _I_ was the one who'd left, and that _I_ was the one who made Maric promise not to raise Alistair. You are not living _my_ life. You are living your own life, one that gives Maric, Alistair, and Adaia the love they deserve.

"I wish for nothing but good things for you and Maric. With you he comes alive in a way that even Loghain admits is unprecedented. He is a good man, when he isn't being a colossal arse, and deserves such happiness."

Val grinned at the 'colossal arse' remark. "Thank you, Fiona."

The women briefly embraced, then Fiona went to the tower.

**~oOOo~**

_**The Third Day After the Inquisition's Defeat** _

Late in the afternoon, Val and Maric met with Greagoir, Evangeline, Fiona, and Rhys. The map on the wood slab had been erased; in its place was a map indicating some of the tears in the Veil.

"Do you have enough mages and templars to do this?" Val asked.

Rhys nodded. "Once the Veil is fixed at Hunter Fell we are going to focus on Kirkwall, particularly Sundermount, as they are the source of the instability.

"Beren, and I along with 30 of our mages and templars, will leave tomorrow to repair the Veil at Hunter Fell. The day after, Lúthien, Fiona and the rest of our mages and templars will go to the Nahashin Marshes, where we will meet them."

Fiona explained, "Beren and Lúthien will have the Eluvian that is hidden there send all of the mages and templars directly through to another Eluvian in the Vimmarks. I will remain with Beren and Lúthien."

Rhys smiled. "Traveling by Eluvian. I never thought I would ever do that."

Evangeline looked thoughtful and added, "After Kirkwall, everything else will depend on what the Divine wants to do, and there are the Resolutionsists to consider. But for now we will focus on the Veil."

"Sketch and Terrie have elected to stay with the mages, " Fiona said.

"Terrie _elected_ to stay?" Maric asked.

Evangeline smiled. "She did. Trust me, I was shocked as well. But she believes in what we are doing."

"That's something, then." Maric chuckled.

**~oOOo~**

_**The Fourth Day After the Inquisition's Defeat** _

It was after dinner and Zevran, Renna, Cullen, and Leliana were sitting with Val and Maric outside their tent when the bird handler arrived with a message.

Maric opened it and smiled. Then he read it aloud.

" _To Hawke, Blue Eyes, Crow, Songbird, Chestnut, Velvet, and Curly~_

_The infestation at the roost as been eradicated!  
_

_The Self-Important, Red-Feathered Prig no longer roosts with the Kirkwall flock. His space in the roost has been taken by Marigold._

_Daisy is safe._

_Sore foot is no longer sore._

_And I, your humble storyteller, am sitting on a best seller._

_I will tell Prince Charming to expect your arrival. Flip him a bird* when you begin your journey._

_See you soon,  
Storyteller._

_*I couldn't resist adding that – ST"_

Val laughed. "Curly? That's his nickname for you, Cullen?"

Cullen nodded. "It's not bad as nicknames go."

Val smiled. "Aveline as Viscountess. She'll do good work."

Maric looked at the group. "We are in a agreement then— we will go from here to Starkhaven and then on to Kirkwall?"

Everyone nodded.

Leliana smiled. "Cassandra and I are both looking forward to seeing Justinia and getting her safely back to Orlais."

Val reported. "Greagoir and the rest of the uninjured Kinloch Hold mages and templars will join the Reach's mission to mend the Veil. Captain Cáel from the King's Shield will lead the combined army back to Ferelden. They will accompany Sky and Foster to the Circle, Ser Gavin back to his home in Dragon's Peak, and deliver my messages to Knight-Commander Bryant, Arl Nathaniel, Teyrn Fergus, and His Majesty."

"What about Loghain?" Leliana asked.

Maric responded quickly. "He is staying with the mages and templars to help them."

Val looked at Maric, but didn't say anything.

"So, my Rakish King, when do we leave for Starkhaven?"

Maric smiled at Zev's use of that nickname. "In a few days; we are going to be the last group to leave."

"Cassandra could use the additional time to rest." Leliana explained.

After several more minutes of chatting, Leliana excused herself for the evening.

Once she was out of earshot, Maric grinned. "After we visit Kirkwall Val and I are going on to Ferelden, you three will go home through the Vimmark Eluvian. With the exception of Beren and Lúthien, Ríneth and rest of the Revas elves are leaving in the morning for the Nahashin Marshes. They will let everyone know what has happened."

Val look slyly at Zevran. "I suspect Fenarel will meet us in Kirkwall."

Zevran smiled, thinking of his love. "It will be nice to go home."

Maric raised his mug. "Well said, my friend."

That night, Val and Maric curled up in their tent. Maric had his hand on Val stomach. The baby was fine and she no longer needed the potion.

Val rolled on her side, looking into Maric's eyes. "Love, I… _we_...need to help Merrill."

Maric sighed. "I know. I am hoping Andraste has some ideas about that, as well as this Man of Light. Getting you back to Revas is really my top priority and I'm very glad to have Cassandra's Seekers with us between here and Starkhaven."

"Why is Loghain staying with the mages and templars?"

"I told him about Revas, and I asked him if he wanted to go through the Eluvian to cure himself of the taint, but he declined. He didn't want a particularly long life after this. He feels good about helping the templars and mages, and they are more than happy to have strategic and tactical brilliance."

"But he didn't want to die in the Deep Roads."

"He won't. Rhys told him that when he reaches his Calling he or one of his mages would take care of it."

Val sighed. "I hate the idea of you two parting again."

"It's different this time, love. He's not angry and bitter about my time away from Ferelden, and I don't hate him for Ostagar. We are parting on good terms with good memories."

**~oOOo~**

**AN:** Thank you to Alpenwolf, Melysande, ElyssaCousland, Eastern Violet, and Shakespira for their reviews! Big thanks and hugs to my amazing Beta, Shakespira.


	46. Start Spreading the News

**Start Spreading the News**

It was early afternoon when Ríneth and her party returned to Revas. She quickly told both Keepers the good news and then Faenor took her home.

Merenwen and Elrohir immediately went to see Kali and Alistair with the good news.

Greeting them in the living room, Alistair and Kali's fears were instantly whisked away by Merenwen and Elrohir's broad grins.

"Everyone is alright, and the Inquisition is no more," Merenwen said, "Maric, Val, Cullen, Renna, and Zevran will be coming home within a month. They are stopping a Starkhaven first, then to Kirkwall, and lastly to Ferelden. They'll use the Eluvian in the Dragon's Bone Wastes"

"Grandma and Grandpa are coming home?" Adaia squealed. She had just come home from spending the day with Rhovaneth.

Elrohir smiled. "Yes, _da'len,_ they are."

Adaia beamed. With her face smudged with dirt, did not hug anyone, merely showed them her grimy hands. "We were digging in the forest, I need to wash."

After Merenwen was sure Adaia was upstairs she smiled and said softly, "There is more; Valentina is with child."

Alistair and Kali were momentarily speechless. Alistair spoke first. "That is fantastic news! Although it _will_ be somewhat weird for Adaia to have an aunt or uncle who is younger than her. Still, Da and Val must be thrilled…Wow."

Kali asked, "Would you both like to stay for dinner?"

"Thank you for the invitation but we have dinner waiting for us at home; we just wanted to bring you the news."

Once Elrohir and Merenwen left. Kali looked up at her husband and smiled. "It will be nice to have _everyone_ back in Revas before I give birth. So, when we last talked about names…."

Alistair laughed seductively, "As I recall, we didn't do much talking…at least about names."

**~oOOo~**

Ever since that evening in the garden, Auryn and Sebastian were practically inseparable; they spent several days working together at the Chantry school. One day Sebastian helped Auryn pick cherries from the large tree that provided shade for part of the her garden.

Lainie wanted to help pick but she was too young to climb the ladder, and Auryn couldn't both carry her and be on the ladder. Sebastian grinned, climbed down and picked Lainie up, and then climbed back on the ladder. He held Lainie at the top of the ladder so she could pick some of the cherries. Looking down he winked at Auryn.

Auryn laughed at Sebastian. "Show off!"

They also spent time simply talking, about ideas for Starkhaven, about life, about Lainie, and about each other as they opened up about their pasts. Auryn told Sebastian about Lainie's father.

Lainie clearly loved Sebastian. Whenever she saw him, she squealed, "Seb!" and ran to him. Sebastian would pick her up and she would hug his neck and lay her head on his chest.

The mother and daughter were a balm for Sebastian's soul. All of the emotional knots from Elthina's death, and as well as the uncertainty that had been dragging at him since his family's massacre, began to untangle. Auryn's strength was helping him rebuild and heal.

Almost two weeks after Varric's four-word message another message arrived from Kirkwall.

_Prince Charming~_

_The Silver-talon birds are extinct, made so by the Raven-feathered hawk, her mate, and their enlarged flock._

_Please give my best to the Sunburst-feathered bird, and let her know that Chestnut has a broken wing, but otherwise is fine, and Songbird still sings true._

_The Hawk, Blue Eyes, Velvet, Curly (Velvet's mate), Crow, Chestnut, and Songbird are returning to your roost, along with Chestnut's other flock. They will send a message when they are ready to take flight._

_Son of the Land, Sketch, and Lightning Bug will be staying with the main flock._

_~Storyteller_

The tears threatening Sebastian's eyes retreated as he laughed at the humorous but informative missive.

He showed it to Auryn and Justinia, both either knew them or had heard about all of them. The women laughed and said in unison, "Cullen's nickname is Curly?"

Sebastian smiled and shrugged. "It's Varric."

Then Auryn asked, "Son of the Land? Isn't that Fereldan for Mac Tir? Did Loghain Mac Tir join the battle?"

Sebastian nodded. "I don't have the details aside from the fact that he is, or was, there. I am guessing that he and Maric must have reached some kind of truce. Lightning Bug is Terrie, a mage from southern Starkhaven."

Justinia sat back looking serenely happy. "I am so glad that Cassandra and Leliana will be coming soon. I have missed them."

They all sat quietly, enjoying the feeling of peace.

Justinia spoke softly, _"Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter."_

Sebastian and Auryn joined her,

" _Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just._

_Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow._

_In their blood the Maker's will is written."_

After the prayer, Justinia stood. "It is time for me to go to bed. Good night, dear ones."

Sebastian and Auryn bid her good night.

After Justinia left, Auryn stood up. "That's my cue. It's time for me to take Lainie and go home." She looked at her daughter, who had fallen asleep on the small bed Sebastian had had crafted for.

Sebastian stood. "Could you spare a few minutes?"

"Certainly. Is there anything wrong?"

"No. At least I hope not. Let's…um…step out onto the balcony."

Auryn followed him. She was puzzled by the hesitation in Sebastian's voice.

They stood on the balcony under a starlit sky. Sebastian took Auryn's hands into his. "One of the things I have learned over the last many years is that when life gives you what you want and need, you should hold on to it and not let it slip through your fingers. I have been given all I have ever needed or wanted by having you and Lainie in my life. Auryn Sùdrach, will you marry me?"

"You have my heart and soul Sebastian Vael. Yes! I will marry you."

They kissed and as Sebastian held her in his arms he felt a tug on his trouser leg. They looked down to see a sleepy Lainie carrying her blanket. She was watching them. "Mommy, what is marry?"

Auryn picked up her daughter. "Marry is what two people do when they love each other and want to spend their life together. Just like your grandmother and granddad."

"Grandmother and Granddad were _your_ mommy and daddy. Does that mean Seb would be _my_ daddy?"

"Is that what you want?" Auryn asked softly.

Lainie smiled and nodded, then she reached for Sebastian, who took her from Auryn's arms. She gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Daddy. Love you." Then she yawned and cuddled against his chest and fell back asleep.

Auryn watched Sebastian with Lainie and knew deep in her heart that this was all a precious gift, one she would treasure.

Sebastian beamed. "I think it is safe to say we have the Lainie Sùdrach Seal of Approval."

**~oOOo~**

Sebastian was having tea with Auryn and Justinia. Their engagement had been announced, and no matter what reassurance Sebastian gave her, Auryn was fretting about the reactions of some of the nobility.

Carson arrived with a message.

Sebastian opened it after a moment he smiled, and read it aloud.

_Prince Charming ~_

_Light a candle when the first bell rings._

_~Raven Feathers_

"What does that mean?" Auryn asked. Sebastian, for their safety, never told them about key codes.

"Bells equal days and candles are weeks. They will be here in about eight days."

Justinia suddenly grinned. "If you don't mind getting married soon after Cassandra and Leliana arrive, I think I can deal with the nobility."

"How?" Auryn asked.

" _I_ will marry you."

Sebastian was grinning. "With direct approval of the Divine, the nobles will never question a hair on your head, my love."

Auryn, smiling with tears in her eye, hugged Justinia. "Thank you."

She sat back down and Sebastian teased, "You know you have to wear a dress _and_ shoes for the wedding?"

Auryn laughed. "I know, but I can wear my mother's wedding dress, so I am ok with that. Unfortunately, I will have to buy shoes. I _hate_ buying shoes."

Justinia chortled, "I suggest you acquire the shoes before Leliana returns. She adores shoes and would insist on taking you all over Starkhaven to find just the right pair."

Auryn rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Perhaps I will spend tomorrow buying a pair of shoes."

Throughout the shoe discussion Sebastian looked smug and amused. Auryn caught his expression. "What?"

"Remember, I am the Prince; cobblers come here. You never have to leave the palace to buy shoes."

Auryn threw her arms around Sebastian. "My hero!"

**~oOOo~**

Varric was editing his book when a message arrived.

_Story Teller~_

_Listen for the joyous ringing of a bell, and the sight of a brightly lit candle._

_~Raven Feathers_

Varric smiled.

**~oOOo~**


	47. I'm Leaving Today

**I'm Leaving Today**

The grand army that had defeated the Inquisition began to disband in the days following the battle. Various groups left the fortress behind as they marched homeward to pick up the threads of their lives.

Maric and Val wanted to see everyone safely on their way before leaving. They, along with Zevran, Renna, Cullen, Leliana, Cassandra and her Seekers, left for Starkhaven once all the others had departed.

After briefly flaring to life, the former fortress would fade once again into a desolate Tevinter ruin

**~oOOo~**

As they approached Hunter Fell, Maric visibly relaxed. "I think Beren and Fiona's party successfully mended the Veil. Cullen can you tell for sure?"

"Yes it is. How could _you_ tell?"

Maric shrugged. "It just feels less…oppressive. Does that make sense?"

Cullen nodded, but still looked puzzled. "It does, but you're not a Templar."

"No, I'm just very observant of my environment."

"My Rakish King is being too humble. He can sense danger like a Mabari can sense food. It is a gift."

"Hardly a gift…it is something I had to develop to stay alive during the Rebellion. Loghain is like that, too."

The ride on the Minanter was uneventful; Cassandra, Leliana, and their contingent of Seekers disembarked at Tantervale. Cassandra had sent a message to the Knight's Divine in Nevarra to meet them there. Once again using the decoy for the Divine, they would enter Starkhaven and be received at the palace by Sebastian. There they would make the switch, before proceeding to the Chantry. Leliana had already sent a message to the Prince of Starkhaven to prepare for the 'Divine's' visit.

After the message from Varric, but before the announcement of the Divine's arrival, a woman, disguised as Sebastian's cousin Rhiannon left Starkhaven amidst pomp and ceremony.

Justinia looked at Sebastian and chuckled. "The decoy-me is coming here while the decoy of the person I was posing as just left. That is confusing enough to say, much less think about."

Though she now needed to remain in the royal apartments, Justinia was happy to shed the head covering traditionally favored by the older women of Starkhaven's nobility. At the same time, she was grateful to have had it because her hair didn't show. Using make-up, wearing that head covering, in addition to gowns, had disguised her well, and she simply looked like a Marcher noble woman of mature years.

**~oOOo~**

Val, Maric, Zevran, Cullen, and Renna arrived in Starkhaven a full day before the "Divine's visit." Sebastian met them with Revered Mother Annis, much as they had when they'd first arrived in Starkhaven. This time Val felt a sense of profound happiness and joy radiate from the Prince that had little to do with their return.

Val smiled. "Sebastian, do you have news to share with us?"

The Prince laughed. "Nothing get's by you, Hawke. Yes, but I will not share it until lunch."

The travelers were escorted to their rooms where hot baths were waiting.

"I'm glad they gave us the same room as last time. The view is just gorgeous." Val sighed.

Maric pulled her into his arms, "Yes, the view certainly is."

Blushing, Val pulled back. "Wouldst thou enjoy a private viewing whilst we bathe, milord?"

"You had to ask?"

**~oOOo~**

Auryn was already sitting in the dining hall, with Lainie on her lap, when she saw a beautiful black-haired woman and handsome tall blond-haired man enter the hall. _That has to be Val and Maric._

Val smiled at the young woman. "Good afternoon. I'm Val and this is my husband, Maric."

 _I notice she didn't say their last name. Sebastian had explained that 'Hawke was ever the cautious one.'_ "I am Auryn Sùdrach, and this is my daughter Lainie. Sebastian had nothing but wonderful things to say about you both. I'm honored to finally meet you."

Both Val and Maric blushed.

Maric took her hand and gave it a courtly kiss. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, my Lady."

"Please, Auryn in fine."

Lainie, faced with complete strangers, clung to her mother. Val gently pulled Maric away and sat across from Auryn. Lainie looked at them; Maric ginned, causing Lainie to smile.

Just then Sebastian entered the room. Lainie immediately climbed down from her mother's lap and squealed, "Daddy!" as she ran to Sebastian; he scooped her up, much like Maric usually did with Adaia.

Sebastian looked to Val and Maric. They were grinning and didn't look at all surprised.

"Congratulations! When is the wedding?" Val asked.

"In a few days." Auryn answered.

Zevran, who had already entered the room, smiled. "Is is true that Prince Charming has found his Princess?"

"You must be Zevran. My name is Auryn."

"Ah, it seems that Prince Charming as found a _Golden_ Princess; and this is your daughter, yes? She has your eyes, Lady Auryn."

Lainie watched Zevran, and then said. "My name is Lainie."

Zevran gave Lainie a courtly bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Lainie."

She smiled but cuddled closer to Sebastian.

Once Cullen, Renna, and Justinia joined them, Sebastian told them all about their engagement.

"I hope you can stay for the wedding." Auryn said.

"Especially as _I_ will be performing the ceremony."

Everyone looked wonderfully happy. Val said, "I think I can speak for us all – yes we would love to."

**~oOOo~**

The wedding was beautiful and romantic. Val was so happy that Sebastian had found his soul mate. She was also amused watching all the nobility preen at having the Divine presiding over the marriage of _their_ Prince and his bride. She recalled the brief conversation she had had with Auryn

" _When we announced the engagement, the nobility has their collective nickers in a knot because I had Lainie out of wedlock. When they found out that not only did we have the Divine's blessing but that she was performing the ceremony…well let's say they quickly untied and ironed their nickers."_

**~oOOo~**

The Prince and Princess left for a honeymoon and the Divine headed back to Orlais.

Zevran, Val, Maric, Cullen, and Renna took a carriage from Starkhaven to Kirkwall. As they approached the city, the first thing Val noticed was the absence of the chains and the huge statues at the mouth of the bay. The jagged rocky surface was the only evidence remaining of those hideous statues.

"It seems that Ave's been busy." Val grinned.

"I never realized how oppressive the statues and chains were." Cullen sighed.

Val wanted to get out of the carriage near the Lowtown docks instead of Hightown. "I just cannot stomach the idea of being in Hightown." She had explained to everyone, who understood.

Walking from the docks towards the Hanged Man, Maric commented, "Is it me or does this place look less like the rat hole it did over three months ago?"

Val looked around. "No, it isn't just you. I see it, too. Things are less dingy and people are actually…smiling. Cullen?"

Cullen shrugged. "I was too busy with the Inquisition to notice much."

They turned towards the Hanged Man and Val stopped short. "Things have changed. The Hanged Man no longer blends in with the rest of Lowtown. I never thought I would say this, but it looks even worse than it used to. At least in comparison to the rest of Lowtown."

When they entered the tavern Val gagged as her nose was assaulted by the familiar stench.

Zevran chuckled. "If you throw up near the wall, my Lady Fair, no one will notice."

Laughing helped Val fight the nausea. _Lesson one: pregnancy and the Hanged Man don't mix._ She noticed that it was busier than normal. Eager to escape the smell, Val hurried them to Varric's suite.

Maric knocked and they entered when they heard Varric.

In addition to Varric, Donnic and Aveline were there. Aveline was wearing a guard's duty uniform, clearly there in disguise.

Val became teary-eyed when she saw Varric and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for all you did." He was so happy to see Hawke alive that he ignored Bianca and hugged her back.

After hugs and handshakes went all around, Norah came up with drinks and food.

Val looked at the ale then took a sip. Quickly she eyed her dwarven friend. "Varric…what have you been up to?"

The dwarf tried to look innocent, but failed miserably. "You win, Donnic. Even I thought it would take Hawke longer to catch on."

Val looked to Aveline, who was trying not to laugh. "So Madame Viscount, the chains and statues are gone, Lowtown no longer looks quite as much like a shit hole, and the ale here is exceptional. What gives? Wait...Varric owns the Hanged Man outright, doesn't he? Aveline, he petitioned you and you helped him gain ownership of the Hanged Man."

"Ha! I win!" Varric laughed. "Yes, Hawke, I am now the proud owner of the Hanged Man. We no longer serve swill."

"That would explain why business is better than usual, but can't you do anything about the smell? I gagged when we walked in."

"Hawke, you know that the Hanged Man is known for its _ambience_."

Cullen laughed. "Nothing says 'I'm in the Hanged Man' like the smell of piss, vomit, and sweat."

After everyone was done laughing, Val looked at Aveline. "How did you get rid of those statues?"

Aveline smirked. "Remember Temmerin Glavonak?"

Val nodded. "We met him in the Deep Roads. He is Dworkin the Mad's cousin. Didn't he say that Dworkin was hiding from the Qunari?"

"He was. However, the Qunari have disavowed themselves from the late Arishok. It was the Arishok who forced Dworkin into hiding."

Maric looked puzzled. "Who is Dworkin the Mad?"

"My Rakish King, Dworkin the Mad is a surface dwarf who is obsessed with explosives."

Val nodded. "So much so that the Qunari, or at least the Arishok, believed he might invent something that could rival gaatlok. Aveline, you let Dworkin loose on the statues and chains?"

"I did; I paid him well, too. It took him two weeks to develop the explosives and a week to set them in place. The whole of Kirkwall came out to watch him blow up the statues and cheered as they crumbled into the water. I don't think the people of Kirkwall have ever been as united as they were that day."

Val almost hated to ask. "How are things in Darktown?"

Aveline took a drink of her ale before answering, "We are trying to determine the state of the refugees. Several healing mages from Markham opened a clinic where…Anders held his. It has been renovated and is now clean and safe. Once we get people on their feet we can see how to help them."

"Ave, you need to visit Starkhaven and speak with Revered Mother Annis. She has done amazing things there."

**~oOOo~**

Fenarel met them in Kirkwall and escorted Cullen, Renna, and Zevran back to Revas. As Cullen was walking out of Varric's suite he caught Val's eye and they briefly shared a look, then Val nodded her head and he left. Later that day she and Maric went to the former Gallows and saw Merrill. When they left, a heartsick Val looked at her husband. "This has to end. Merrill needs to be saved both for her sake and for Cullen's."

**~oOOo~**

After saying goodbye to their friends in Kirkwall, Val and Maric boarded a ship for a two-day trip to Highever. The night before their arrival they were in bed about to go to sleep when Val suddenly sat up. "I _completely_ forgot! Fergus said to tell you that his father won the bet. He wouldn't tell me what the bet was; he said it was your story to tell."

Marc's brow furrowed for a moment, then he laughed until tears came his eyes. After a few minutes he sat up and looked at Val.

"I was bitching to Bryce about all of the virginal young ladies who were almost literally throwing themselves at me. I wasn't interested in innocents who wanted to bed the king just to give birth to royal babies. He told me to think of Ferelden and just pick one. I told him I had no plans to remarry. Then I told him about _you_."

"Me?"

"Yes. This was about five years after our encounter at the Dwarven armorer. Bryce teased that there I was complaining about innocent virgins, but talking winsomely about a young lady who was Cailan's age. I told Bryce that you were different, but that was irrelevant because I wasn't going to remarry."

Val was fascinated by this story. "How was I different? Aside from knowing that silk doesn't fair well against swords."

"There was something in your eyes; the kind of experience and wisdom born of great responsibilities… you still have that look _, ma vhenan_. Anyway, Bryce bet that if I ever found you, I would marry you in a heartbeat."

He pulled Val into his arms and kissed her until she was breathless. "It seems I owe 20 sovereigns."

**~oOOo~**

It was after after dinner when Val and Maric arrived in Highever; Fergus met them in the entry hall. He and Val hugged and she asked, "How is Teyrna Rayne?"

Fergus smiled. "Rayne is fine and Elyce Rhiannon Cousland came into the world a month ago. Already she has me wrapped around her little finger." Fergus looked at Maric. "Your Grace, welcome to Highever.

"Please, Teyrn Cousland, just call me Maric,

"Then let there be no formalities between us; please call me Fergus. Would you both care to join me for a night cap?"

At that moment Val covered her mouth and yawned. "I think I need to bed down for the night." Looking at Maric she continued, "Have the night cap."

"Fergus, let me accompany Val to our room and then I'll meet you…?"

Fergus smiled and nodded. "Come to the study, it's still in the same place."

Once in their room it was all Val could do to disrobe, put on a shift and crawl under the covers before she fell fast asleep.

When Maric entered the study, Fergus had just finished pouring two glasses of brandy. Taking the proffered glass, he sat down on one of the two chairs near the window. Fergus sat in the other.

"I owe House Cousland 20 sovereigns." He placed a small leather bag on the tea table between them. "I have never shirked on a bet."

Fergus briefly looked puzzled before he began to laugh.

That small link to a common past broke the ice and Fergus and Maric talked late into the night.

When Val woke up the following morning, Maric was still asleep. She grinned. _I so rarely get to watch him sleep…well more like ogle his face and body while he is sleeping. He is so damn gorgeous._ After a few minutes of silent adulation, Val sat up and saw a note laying on the nightstand. It was in Maric's handwriting.

_Beloved,_

_If you are reading this then I'm still asleep and you have gotten your fill of looking at me. I know I certainly enjoy the view when I watch you sleep!_

_Anyway, knowing how much you hate surprises, I thought I would warn you that King Aedan is arriving this morning with Nathaniel & Bethany. Apparently, His Majesty didn't want to burden you with traveling all the way to Denerim. _

_Wake me up after you read this._

_~M_

Val folded the note, remembering Aedan's reaction when she told him she was married to Maric. _Perhaps when he sees Maric in person, he will truly accept that he and I can never be._

She leaned over her husband and gently kissed him. "Arise my sexy, sleeping husband."

Maric opened his eyes and grinned wickedly.

An hour later they were curled up together. "Val?"

"Yes, love."

"Fergus warned me that Aedan is operating under the mistaken belief that he can woo you from me."

"That's because he thinks you are a wizened man in his middle sixties."

Maric chuckled. "Then young Aedan will be in for a bit of a surprise."

"Yes and then he will realize that he has no chance with me."

"I hope so. I doubt the King of Ferelden would enjoy being hung off a cliff by his ankles."

Val wasn't sure he was kidding until she saw his ear-to-ear grin.

"Got you!" He chuckled.

**~oOOo~**

They all gathered for a large lunch; Maric and Val told them about the operations at Andoral's Reach, and how the mages and templars would be repairing the Veil. They also shared their news about the baby. Everyone toasted Val and Maric, thrilled for the couple.

While feeling the loss of Val, the King of Ferelden was happy that she was married to Maric. _They both seem so right together, it would take a hard-hearted man to want them parted._

**~oOOo~**

After four days in Highever, Val and Maric walked through the Dragonbone Wastes, for what they hoped was the last time. Nathaniel assured them they had recently killed all the dragonlings and other assorted dragon kin they could find.

When they reached the Eluvian, Maric followed the instructions Fenarel had given him to activate it. He passed his hand over the surface of the mirror, and then placed his hand against it. After a moment the surface rippled to life. Neither he nor Val knew how this worked, but they didn't care. It was close to four months since they'd left Revas. They held hands and went home.

Knowing the Eluvian had been moved to accommodate the horses, they were surprised to arrive back in the estate's cellar.

Maric whispered to Val. "I guess they moved it back after the elves returned from the Reach."

Val shrugged. "But it's needed for the elves leaving Thedas. I wonder why it's here?"

"Because I wanted to be the first to welcome you home."

They started at the voice and turned around to see Adaia. While they'd been gone their granddaughter had become a young lady. She was taller and looked distinctly more eleven; more like her mother.

Maric pulled her into a hug. "We missed you so much, Sweetling."

"I missed you both, too."

Maric let go and Val gathered her into a hug. "We are so glad to be home."

"Mom and Da are waiting upstairs." Then she whispered, "Mom is starting to have a hard time going up and down stairs; she waddles." Adaia giggled.

Val chuckled softly. "I'm sure your father is having fun teasing her."

"Actually he teased her a lot until Mom threatened to ban him from cheese. Even though Da convinced her that it would be a cruel punishment, he teases her less."

All three were laughing when they entered the living room where Alistair and Kali waited. Maric hugged Kali while Alistair hugged Val.

Then father and son embraced. Alistair whispered "Ríneth told me about Loghain. I…am so sorry, Da." When tears formed in Maric's eyes, Val, Kali, and Adaia quietly moved into the morning room to give the men some privacy.

As soon as they sat down, Adaia looked at her grandmother eagerly. "When are you due? How do you feel? Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Val laughed. "Six months, fine, no preference."

"We are all over the moon about you being with child." Kali grinned.

"We're pretty excited, too. I hope I look as good as you do, Kali; you're glowing."

Kali frowned and placed a hand over her swollen belly. "I'm six months pregnant and I already feel like a bronto."

"Are you sure you're only carrying one?" Val asked.

"No, actually we're not sure. Ennýnil is coming by next week; I was going to ask her then."

Adaia was sitting next to her mother, looking pensive. Suddenly she grinned. "Maybe I can tell?"

"Adaia, you have only just begun studying healing magic."

"I don't need _healing_ magic for that, Mom. One of the first lessons I had with my _Oran_ was learning to hear the world sing. Everyone has their own song and I know how to listen for them. I can listen for your song and then listen and see if I can hear one extra song or two."

"What extra song?" Alistair asked as he and Maric entered the family room.

"Mom doesn't know—"

Kali had her hand gently over her daughter's mouth. "We were talking about your…ah…birthday surprise."

Alistair crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow.

Kali removed her hand from Adaia and nodded at her daughter. "As I was saying, Mom doesn't know if she is going to have one baby or two."

Alistair paled and sat down. " _Two_! You mean two babies…as in twins? How can you tell?"

Adaia explained again about songs, then asked her mom, "Do you want me to listen?"

Kali took Alistair's hand. "Go ahead."

Adaia was slowly surrounded by a deep blue aura. She placed one hand on her mother's head and the other over her belly. After a few minutes Adaia's aura faded and she pulled back her hands.

She looked at her parents in awe, "I heard mom's song and two others."

All four adults in the room looked surprised but happy.

**~oOOo~**

AN: Thank you to Melysande, Alpenwolf, ElyssaCousland, EasternViolet for your reviews, to those who are following, and to Shakespira, my Beta. You are all awesome!


	48. Don't Want to Be a Part of It

**Don't Want to Be a Part of It**

Maric and Val were unpacking their things and setting up their rooms in the estate. They had planned to live in a small one-bedroom cottage in the village, just the two of them, but with a baby on the way they needed a bigger house. When they mentioned this to Alistair, he looked at them like they were crazy…

" _Da, you know there is a suite of rooms in the opposite wing that are identical to ours. We are never going to need them, why not live here? We will have plenty of room…even if we both have more children." Alistair waggled his eyebrows._

" _Thank you, I would like that…Val?"_

" _I am very okay with that."_

_Maric grinned. "We'll stay, but the estate is still yours. Any time you need us to move just let us know."_

Val sat on the bed, and looked out the window at the lake. _I wish I could just relax, but…after seeing Merrill and hearing about Fen'Harel…_

Once Adaia and Alistair had told them about Fen'Harel and the Black City, and how it was related to the seal and the dagger—The Fang of Fen'Harel—Val had asked Merenwen and Faenor if she and Maric could talk with them.

As a result, they were meeting at Merenwen's home later that afternoon.

Maric saw Val sit and knew that facial expression. He sat down next to his wife. "I know what you're thinking. We will have a better picture after we meet with Faenor and Merenwen."

"I know, but patience isn't one of my virtues."

**~oOOo~**

Val hugged both Faenor and Merenwen.

The Keeper smiled. "It lifts my soul to see you…Val."

Val breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad Ríneth told you."

"Yes, and I understand...What did your parents call you?"

Val was puzzled by the question. "Mom and Bethany called me Val, Carver called me Sister, and father called me Tina. Why?"

"Just curious. I will make sure everyone knows to call you Val."

"Thanks, Merenwen. I really appreciate that."

"How much did Adaia and Alistair tell you about Fen'Harel?" Faenor asked.

Maric explained, "Adaia said that the Golden City never really existed, that it has always been black. The seal is powered by Fen'Harel's own life force, which he has anchored in the Black City. If the Veil had sundered it would have destroyed the seal because the Black City itself would be destroyed. Is that correct?"

The two elves nodded.

Val frowned. "Andraste was wrong. Was she tricked?"

Faenor nodded. "It would seem so."

"Does our _false_ -maker know that the Fang of Fen'Harel exists?" Maric asked.

"No. Thank the Creators," Merenwen answered.

Val's brows furrowed. "Will the Fang of Fen'Harel only destroy his anchor or would it also destroy the Black City?"

Faenor shook his head. "We are not sure."

Merenwen explained, "We know that if a non-mage wields the dagger they can go unnoticed through the Fade. The weapon will enable them to reach the Black City, and once there use it to sever his connection to it. Destroying that connection will destroy the seal. We do not know if this will kill the Dread Wolf or just severely weaken him.

"It requires a non-mage because the Fang of Fen'Harel was designed to hide its power. In the Fade it would seem like a mundane blade and therefore below Fen'Harel's notice, just as a non-mage in the Fade would also be below Fen'Harel's notice."

Val and Maric sat in silence trying to take in what they had just been told.

"Merenwen, I take it no one has volunteered to do this?" Val asked.

"My words to Alistair and Kali were that they are both forbidden and that, for now, the Fang of Fen'Harel will remain where it is."

Val sighed. "Well, I will add that to the list of things Maric and I need to discuss with Andraste."

"I _can_ take one thing off your list. The Man of Light is no more." Faenor said.

Val was stunned. "Really! Who was he?"

"The Man of Light is…was…the Black Divine, who also happened to be Danarius' brother. He used the unrest caused by the Inquisition to exact revenge for Danarius' death. Feynriel eliminated him, both to save you and because he had made a deal with the Archon. Apparently he had grown tired of the late Black Divine."

The memories of Denarius sickened Val, and the thought of the Man of Light brought back all those desperate days of fear and pain. She put her head in her hands.

Maric pulled her close. "What we really need to do is talk to Andraste about reversing the Rite of Tranquility. _Please_ tell me that you have others who know about the Fang of Fen'Harel and able to get the job done."

Faenor shook his head. "We have kept it hidden in the hope of finding a solution. None of us want you, Alistair, Val or Kali to risk your lives for us again. You all have done enough."

Merenwen smiled. "Now, go home. Faenor and I will set up a meeting with Andraste for tomorrow. I know how much Val hates to wait." She smiled affectionately at the couple.

**~oOOo~**

Facing Andraste was not sitting well with Val. _Maric seems comfortable._ _Perhaps because he was here shortly after arriving at the Reach…or maybe it's because I'm pissed off at her._

"Your success on Thedas was beyond anything I could have hoped for."

 _Okay, that sentence felt like nails on slate. Yep, I'm pissed off._ Val remained silent.

"It was a group effort, Andraste. Everyone contributed to the defeat of the Inquisition," Maric said plainly.

"You are being too humble, Maric. Val?"

Val smiled affectionately at her husband. "Yes, he is being entirely too humble, but that is one of the traits that makes him remarkable."

When she turned to Andraste, the smile vanished and there was a distinct edge to her tone. "As for what you hoped, the only thing standing between success and failure was Maric, not you. If not for him the mages would have killed me on sight and been defenseless against the Inquisition. Does that sum it up well enough?"

Maric took her hand and gently squeezed it. "It's over, _ma vhenan_."

"That part is. Now we need to save Merrill from living the rest of her life as a Tranquil, and Fen'Harel's life force is anchored in the Black City and needs to be severed in order to break the seal. At least we can be sure that Adaia was not tricked about the true reason for Fen'Harel's concern over a sundered Veil." She said the last looking pointedly at Andraste.

Andraste shoulders sagged. "You're right Val. As much as I hate to admit it, I was arrogant about what I thought Fen'Harel knew."

"Rhys told me and Val that the Tranquil named Pharamond taught him a ritual to reverse the Rite of Tranquility. However, he couldn't teach to us because we aren't mages. Do you know how the ritual is performed?"

"I do. Someone, mage or not, would need to be with your friend Merrill. A major part of the ritual involves getting into the Fade and locating a spirit. You are already in the Fade."

Maric said, "Merrill is now living with Aveline and Donnic. She helps their nanny and their housekeeper, who both understand the situation."

"And I know a Fade spirit." Val sighed.

Andraste nodded. "You must seek out Justice in the Fade. You both will locate Merrill and he will perform the rest of the ritual."

Maric asked, "You are going with her, right?"

"I cannot accompany her."

Maric focused on Andraste. It was clear that he was not happy. "Andraste, there are _other_ spirits – Compassion, Faith. It doesn't have to be Justice."

"You are correct, Maric. However, the most difficult part of this ritual is finding a Fade spirit. Val has the best chance of bringing Justice to her. Anders' death will have separated them.

Maric was adamant. "Val, you will not go alone, especially since you're pregnant."

Andraste's voice was calm but firm. "The pregnancy won't be an issue, Maric. Once she finds Justice, he can protect Val far better than anyone else. Also, she has experience in the Fade; the temptations faced there can easily trip up one who has never been. As Val well knows."

Val sounded weary. "When I was last in the Fade both Varric and Fenris succumbed. Anders didn't because Justice was in control."

Andraste added, "That you didn't succumb is an amazing thing for a non-mage. Perhaps the magic that runs in your family has given you a certain protection.

"Or perhaps it's because I'm just that stubborn," Val smirked.

Andraste looked at Maric. "Val has unfinished business with Justice. He _will_ seek her out; quickly, I might add. You are naturally protective; if you went with her it would just keep him away."

"Will Anders seek me out as well?"

The room was completely silent.

Andraste voice was soft. "I don't know. Hopefully, he is wise enough to steer clear of you both."

Val spat, "I am pinning my hopes on _Anders'_ wisdom? Wonderful!"

"Can he do anything to Val?" Maric asked.

"No. Not unless he has made a deal with a demon. If that is the case Justice will kill it. That doesn't mean Anders can't be emotionally hurtful, he is still Anders, but he is not a physical danger to Val."

Val looked at her husband and squeezed his hand. "We need to save Merrill. No one else has the chance to draw a Fade spirit to them. Once there, I can persuade Justice to find other Fade spirits to help those who have suffered wrongly from Tranquility.

"However, given what happened at the Reach, I will not go unless you agree. If you don't, we will need to find another person willing to take my place."

Maric looked into her eyes; he knew she was right…she was the only one who could really do this. He pulled her into his arms, held her tightly and whispered, "If you see Anders, kick the Fade shit out of him for me."

Val laughed. Maric, reluctantly let her go. Val stood and turned to Andraste. "Open the damn door."

**~oOOo~**

Merenwen, Elrohir, Ríneth, and Faenor were sitting near the Vhenadahl in the forest discussing the issue of Fen'Harel.

Elrohir furrowed his brows. "We need at least two non-mages who can traverse the Fade to the Black City. Does the blade provide any protection from demons?"

Faenor nodded. "Elgar'nan essence was present at the forging of the blade. When Fingolfin quenched the blade, the water turned red and then light green. After it turned light blue, I no longer felt Elgar-nan's presence. That red indicates demons; the light green means the Fade. The blade will offer _some_ protection against demons."

**~oOOo~**

Val looked around. _The hut is gone…or just not visible…and I am on that odd surface that poses as a road in Fade._ She knelt and took out a piece of white stone from her pouch. Carefully, she drew a symbol on one of the stones. _I hope it stays there._

Standing up, she began to follow the path and marked stones at every fork, or turn, she made.

 _I think I'm far enough away from the hut._ She sat down with her back to a stone monument. "Justice, you have nothing to fear from me."

Aside from Val's breathing, she heard nothing.

"Justice, I understand what motivated Anders, and it wasn't you. It was his anger. He used you as an excuse, but you and I know better."

"Do we?"

Val stood quickly; the being who appeared in front of her looked exactly as Anders had described, but she wasn't going to take any chances. She grabbed one of her throwing knives and hurled it at the spirit. It simply went straight through him and into a pillar.

He pulled it out and returned it to her. "You are wise to be cautious, and yes, I must speak with you. After events in Kirkwall…I feel…unclean. What happened wasn't justice."

"If you recall, neither was what I did to Anders."

"No, our crime and guilt were obvious. You, more than anyone, knew both sides of the issue. You declared that our punishment was death. You acted justly. Except, that I am not dead. I am back where I belong. That is not justice."

"Justice, what if I told you that you could help reverse the Rite of Tranquility?"

"Then it _can_ be done?"

"Yes, the mind of a Tranquil needs to be touched by a Fade spirit. Will you help me reverse the Rite for my friend, Merrill?"

"You mean the Dalish maleficar?"

"You sound like Anders and Fenris. Merrill gave up blood magic a long time ago. You know that."

Justice was quiet for a seemingly long time, and then he spoke. "I could do this, but not as recompense for what happened at Kirkwall. There is no recompense; those innocents cannot be brought back to life."

"Justice, I will not kill you even supposing you can be killed."

"I can be killed, but I cannot do it alone."

"No! I will not put you to death. The spirit of Justice is needed here just as as much as other Fade spirits. Valor has helped countless mages pass their harrowing. You helped save the souls of an entire village enslaved by that Baroness. You never stripped Anders of his free will; you know that. He chose to hold onto his anger, to feed it and let it grow within him. There was nothing you could have done to stop it."

"In his better moments he said the same thing."

Val gave a grim smile. "Well, he and I agree on something."

"We agreed on quite a few things, Val."

**~oOOo~**

**AN:** Just when you thought all was calm...remember the Veil wasn't the only issue... Millions of thank yous to Alpenwolf, Melesande, ElyssaCousland, EasterViolet for your reviews. Thank you to my Beta Shakespria!

BioWare owns all.


	49. The Rite and the Just

**The Rite and the Just**

Dread enshrouded Val at the sound of _that_ voice. But it was not the Kirkwall Anders with whom she had fallen in love. Gone was the gaunt face and lithe body; in its place was a robust and muscled Anders. Instead of his dull-colored jacket and trousers, he wore an elaborately belted blue and gold robe with dark-blue feathered pauldrons. _This was how he described himself as looking before he merged with Justice._

She swallowed before gasping, "Anders?"

Justice interposed himself, shielding her from the mage. "Be gone, demon!"

Anders leaned against a tall stone and crossed his arms. "You both know I'm no demon."

While Anders was focused on Justice, Val took out her dagger and quickly flung it at the mage. It landed in his chest.

Anders staggered and pulled out the dagger. "See? No demon."

Val couldn't stop herself. "Too bad."

"You would rather it be a demon instead of _me_?" Anders sounded genuinely surprised.

Val merely nodded.

Anders shook his head and walked towards them.

Justice raised his sword. "You will not touch her!"

Anders stopped. He looked offended by Justice's hostile attitude. "Why are you protecting her from me? _She's_ the one who killed all the circle mages in Kirkwall."

"I know what Valentina did and why. The injustice was our doing."

Anders turned his amber colored eyes to Val. "No, their blood is on Val's hands. Has _she_ seen justice?"

Val stepped out from behind the Fade spirit. "How dare you? I had no choice, you selfish son of bitch! It was either the mages of the Circle or the rest of Kirkwall. I chose the innocent people of Kirkwall…the ones you were content to let die."

"The _innocent_ people of Kirkwall. That's rich."

Val ignored his comment. "When you blew up the Chantry, you forfeited the mages' lives."

"I know...Actually, I should thank you. You martyred them, just as I'd hoped." Ander smirked.

The impact of Anders' words hit Val hard. The emotional pain felt like a physical blow and it staggered her. She sat down and put her head in her hands. _That bastard used me even after he died._

She looked up. "How…how could you?"

"Sacrifices needed to be made to start the wave of change." He knelt in front of her. "Val, look at how much better the mages lives will be now that the Inquisition has been defeated. You have carried on my work. The mages will be free."

Val stood up and stepped back. "The Inquisition would never have even begun if you hadn't slaughtered the people in the chantry! Because of the Inquisition, scores of people were tortured and killed for being a mage or just knowing of a mage. I beg you; please leave. My business is with Justice and does not involve you."

"Oh, I think it does. Remember Karl?"

"We cannot bring him back to life, Anders."

"I know _that_. I wa—"

"Stop! Just leave us alone," Val stopped. Justice had made no further comments. "Justice? You've been quiet. What's wrong?"

"Anders does have a point. The mages you killed were innocent. Where is the justice for them?"

"You cannot possibly believe that Anders is right?"

"The mages you killed were just as innocent as the non-magical people of Kirkwall. You made a choice, yes. However, the innocent have not seen justice."

Val calmly looked at the Fade spirit. "Is death the only way? A life for a life? Are we back to the barbarism of cutting off a thief's hand and removing a liar's tongue? Is any of that truly justice?"

The spirit was silent once again.

"Justice, if you challenge me I will fight you, and I will give you the death you seek. However, if I do that then the Tranquil will remain so until I can find another Fade spirit."

"You aren't critical to finding a Fade spirit; I can find another. I was a spirit healer, remember?"

"No!" Val raged, "You were a murderer! No Fade spirit will ever come near you!"

"Val is correct. They fear you, Anders."

Anders' cocky expression vanished. Val could see the eyes of the selfless healer she had met, all those years ago.

She seized the opportunity to try to reason with him. Her tone was soft but urgent. "Anders, there are notes and drawings pinned to the doors of your clinic. They are notes of thanks, wishing you to the Maker's side, notes about naming their children after you, that they will never forget you. Those are the people I saved that night. The very ones you made whole, whose children you brought into this world. Should I have sacrificed _their_ lives after you fought so hard to save them?"

Anders sneered at her. "Without me, you condemned them to death!"

Val stood toe-to-toe with Anders. Her voice was low, almost a growl. "No. _You_ did! You knew you were never going back there. Face it, Anders, you _were_ a healer, but that ended when you massacred everyone in the chantry. You no longer brought life. You brought death."

Justice stood next to Val. "Anders, if Valentina had fought for the Circle mages then the people in Lowtown and Darktown would have suffered. Val would never have been Viscountess. Consequently, their living conditions would have rapidly deteriorated. In essence, those people would have been sacrificed twice."

Anders looked shocked and saddened. Slowly he sat down.

 _Not so long ago, I would have been at his side trying to comfort him_. Val's expression reflected her contempt.

Anders looked at Val's abdomen, his eyes widened. Then he looked into her eyes. "He…you. You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. He taught me what it truly means to be loved."

" _I_ loved you…before things became…complicated."

The remembered heartbreak drained Val's contempt. Instead, all she felt was a deep weariness that dragged at her soul and was reflected in her tone. "No, Anders. You never loved me; you loved the attention and concern I gave you. You loved having someone love you. That is not that same thing. Love is a partnership; it is about giving. All you did was take."

A deep sorrow seemed to envelope him, but Val turned away. "Justice, please help Merrill, help me,"

"Your cause is just. I will help you. Follow me."

Val began to mark the path.

"Fear not, I will bring you back to where you started."

Val nodded and followed the Fade spirit, leaving Anders sitting on the ground with his head in his hands.

**~oOOo~**

Faenor shook his head. "Save for Val and Cullen, I know of no non-mages _here_ that can traverse the Fade without falling to temptation."

"Val and Cullen have done enough! We cannot ask them to do this." Merenwen was insistent.

"The Creators will remain sealed in the Beyond." Elrohir said.

Ríneth looked wide-eyed. "You don't mean that? Dirthamen gave Adaia this knowledge so we could _rescue_ the Creators."

"What else can we do? Merenwen is right. They have all done enough. After what they went through on Thedas…"

Faenor stroked his beard. "I believe Merenwen and Elrohir are correct, my love. Unless Andraste can help, we will have to wait."

**~oOOo~**

It took little time to find Merrill.

"The Veil is somewhat stronger than it once was," Justice commented. "You and Maric did well, Valentina. Despite the odds."

"I have no illusions that once the Veil is repaired the mages and templars will remain united."

"You have always been wise, Valentina."

"I wasn't very wise about Anders."

"You followed your heart. That is what you do. It is one of your greatest strengths."

"Thank you, Justice."

"Merrill sleeps, which will make this much easier. That is why I wanted to leave forthwith—it is nighttime in the Free Marches."

"So, what do you need me to do?"

"Nothing. Go over to that stone and stay there."

Without question, Val went to the stone. She was now about 20 yards from Justice.

At first nothing happened. Then she heard a loud cracking sound, and the area around Justice turned a light yellowish-green. A faint apparition appeared, and suddenly the Fade erupted in a familiar blue light. Val turned her head away as the intensity of the light increased.

She heard Merrill scream then everything went quiet. Val turned around and saw Merrill. _It worked!_

The Dalish elf was standing next to Justice. She looked haunted and confused. Then she noticed Val. "Hawke? Where am I? Is this a trick of the Dread Wolf?"

Val slowly approached. "No, _ma falon_ , it isn't. You are in the Fade. You were Tranquil. Justice freed you of the Rite."

Merrill fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. "It was C…Cullen who made…made me Tranquil. Why?"

Val gathered Merrill into her arms. "It was Masurian's loyalty test; an unavoidable action in trying to infiltrate and defeat the Void-damned Inquisition. You will be safe now. Look at me, _ma falon_ ; there are important things I need to tell you.

Merrill lifted her head "The Inquisition had been defeated? Cullen helped?"

"Yes, to both."

Merrill still looked teary-eyed, but she took several deep breaths then asked. "What is it you need to tell me _lethallan_?

**~oOOo~**

Val told Merrill about Revas.

"Hawke, this…is beyond anything I could have dreamed. I will stay at Aveline's and wait for Fenarel."

"I will see you soon, Merrill. Now, wake up." With Merrill safe and whole, she turned towards Justice. "Thank you for standing guard and for helping Merrill. This means the world to me, and it will help Cullen heal."

He nodded his head. "It was the right thing to do."

"There are many Tranquil. Some have been tranquil for decades. I was told that the longer a mage has been Tranquil, the more likely it is that the sudden onslaught of emotions will drive them insane. I don't know how long is too long. Is that something a Fade spirit can sense?"

"Yes. Although the ones who have been Tranquil for a long time are nearly invisible to us."

"You are willing to help?"

"Yes. I can gather others. We will need mages on the other side of the Veil who can undergo the ritual."

"I will see what I can do about that. Is there anyway I can contact you, aside from coming into the Fade?"

"No, Valentina. This is the only way we can communicate, which is how it should always be."

"Thank you, Justice. Any mage I can send your way needs a code word. Can you suggest one?"

"Fenris," he said quickly.

"If you weren't a Fade spirit, I would think you jest. Fenris it is. Thank you, again."

"Farewell, Valentina Theirin."

Val felt lightheaded so she closed her eyes. When she opened them she was back in the hut and Maric was pulling her into a hug.

"Are you alright?"

"I am. Merrill is safe. I need to send Fenarel to bring her to Revas…"

"Later. It's time for us to go back."

Val nodded and looked at Andraste. "I have a feeling we will be seeing each other again soon."

Andraste nodded. "After you go back, I intend to pay a visit to Ser Adrian."

Val smiled. "Then by all means let us leave you to it."

After Val and Maric left, Andraste sat down. "Fen'Harel must be stopped. Creators help me, but I need Cullen and Val to do this."

**~oOOo~**

Anders was still sitting where Val and Justice had left him. He looked at his hands. He could still hear Val's last words, like an echo on a breeze: "You no longer brought life. You brought death."

**~oOOo~**

**AN:** Thank you to Pintsizedpsycho, Alpenwolf, EylssaCounsland, Melysande, and EasternViolet for your reviews.

Big hugs to my Beta Shakespira, she is da bomb!


	50. To Free or not to Free

**To Free or not to Free**

Two days after Justice freed Merrill from Tranquility, she and Fenarel arrived in Revas. Val met them in the cellar. She was relieved and happy to see Merrill's expression of wonderment as she stepped out of the Eluvian

"Hawke! You're here! Well, of course you're here. The Eluvians are _amazing_. I always hoped they were for travel, but I never dreamed they would be to other lands. Although, they would have to take you somewhere…I'm babbling."

Val hugged Merrill. "I am so glad you are here. There is so much to see and learn!"

Merrill returned the hug. "Once again I owe you my life, Hawke.

"You owe me nothing, _ma falon,_ seeing you alive and happy is thanks enough."

Merrill happy expression suddenly turned to sorrow. "Fenarel explained how Elven magic is supposed to work, and why blood magic is a true perversion. I…if…if I'd listened to Marethari…"

"Shhh," Val said softly. "Do not fret about what _could_ have been. Take the lessons you learned and go forward. Build a new life, live it proudly, and live it without fear."

**~oOOo~**

Merenwen and Ríneth's disagreement about rescuing the Creators severely strained their friendship. Their husbands were at their wits end, and insisted they all meet with Keeper Tamuríl from the other village, hoping that she would be more objective. When Tamuríl also agreed with Ríneth, Merenwen became a one-woman storm cloud and blew out of the keeper's home. Elrohir apologized to their host and left to find his wife.

Merenwen had already gotten in a boat and used her magic to speed across the lake. She was getting out of the boat when she heard Adaia's voice. " _Hahren_ Merenwen?"

She turned, trying to calm her anger. "Ah...Hello, _da'len._ "

" _Ne isa…isala halani?_ Do you need help?"

Merenwen smiled. She knew Adaia had begun learning elven under the tutelage of her schoolteacher, Syona. " _Tel'isalan halani_. I do not need help. _Ma serannas_ , Adaia. What brings you to the lakeshore?"

" _Oran_ asked if I could gather some Lyre Leaf. It grows really well near this side of the lake."

"Then do not let me keep you. _Dareth shiral, da'len."_

" _Dareth shiral_."

**~oOOo~**

"Mom. I think something is upsetting Keeper Merenwen."

"Why do you say that?"

I saw her use magic to speed her boat across the lake from the other village. I asked her if she needed help and, while she said she didn't, I could tell something was bothering her."

Kali frowned. _Merenwen_ has _been acting strangely since Val freed Merrill._ "I too have noticed that something is troubling her."

"Will you talk to her about it, Mom?"

"Not yet. I want to talk to Elrohir, first."

Adaia looked anxious. "Why?"

Kali smiled. "Sometimes it is better ask someone who knows the person very well, then to press the person who is upset. Sweetling, do not worry. Merenwen is a Keeper. There are bound to be things that don't go smoothly or worry her. Such is the way of life."

"I know. I just…"

"Just what?"

"I just have a bad feeling about this."

Kali smiled. "You sound just like your father. I promise, if something is wrong that concerns us then I will let you know. Now, go wash up for supper."

Adaia kissed Kali on the cheek and went upstairs.

A voice came from the doorway. "I think I know what is bothering Merenwen."

Kali turned to see Val, who wore the same worried expression as Adaia. "What do you think it is?"

"She refuses to allow me to go into the Fade to destroy Fen'Harel's anchor. If that isn't done then the Creators will stay locked in the Beyond…she's trying to protect me."

"Val, she isn't the only one who wants to protect you."

"I know, but this all started with the goal of freeing the Creators and getting rid of Fen'Harel. The issue with the mages and Inquisition was only a part of that process, not the end goal."

Kali nodded. "I cannot argue with that."

**~oOOo~**

Two days later, Val asked Cullen to have lunch with her at the Tavern.

They had just sat down when Cullen said, "Val, I cannot thank you enough for heading into the Fade to help Merrill. Until I heard that you had succeeded, I hadn't realized just how much of the guilt still clung to my soul. I feel less…haunted.

"You're welcome. How did your meeting with her go?

"Surprisingly well. It will take some time for both of us to heal from that experience, or even for us to become friends. However, she understood and said that if she were in my position she would have done the same thing. You were wise to tell her the _whole_ story."

"I'm glad it helped. It took almost two days to explain everything that had happened since I was brought to Revas."

"Aside from Merrill, what did you want to talk about, Val?"

"How would you feel about going with me to the Black City to destroy Fen'Harel's connection to it?"

"You know how to show a man a good time."

Val laughed. "If you think that is a good time, I'm going to talk with Renna."

Cullen looked at Val. "I would rather go with you than either of us go alone."

Val nodded. "Have you talked to Renna about this?"

"Yes. She isn't happy about it, but she understands the need. What about Maric?"

"He wants to go with me, but I feel like that is a really bad idea. I know he is mentally tough…but I…can't explain it."

"Val, is there magic in Maric's line?"

Val looked surprised at the question. "I don't think so. Why?"

"He just has such an uncanny ability to sense certain things. Like when we arrived in Hunter Fell he could feel that the Veil was stronger. Could _you_ sense that?"

"No. But I am not as hyperaware as Maric can be. Do you think that he has some level of magic in him?"

Cullen shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it is just as he said; that it was something he developed during the Rebellion."

"I think that you and I need to have a meeting with Andraste, Ríneth, Merenwen, Alistair, and Maric to figure out a plan that takes you and me to the Black City."

Cullen chuckled. "One of the things I have always admired about you is that you act decisively."

"I like to cut through the shi…ah…stuff," Val sighed. "I'm trying to cut down on swearing. Having my child mimic some of my vocabulary would be…unfortunate."

"I understand, but I will miss hearing some of your more colorful expressions."

"If you hear me giving birth, then I am sure you will get to hear them at least one more time."

**~oOOo~**

The group gathered around a table in Andraste's presence soon after Val's meeting with Cullen. _Might as well cut to the chase._ Andraste looked to each individual, "Let me get to the point. We must destroy the seal. The Creators need to be free."

Merenwen wore an uncharacteristic scowl. "I agree, but not at Val and Cullen's expense."

Ríneth was frustrated. "But they are the only ones that can do this!"

Val held up her hand. "This bickering is getting us no where. If the Fang of Fen'Harel was crafted to navigate the Fade all the way to the Black City in order to kill Fen'Harel, it should also give some protection to the wielder, and I would suppose whomever was with the wielder."

Merenwen looked dubious.

Andraste looked at Merenwen. "You know that the Creators would never send someone on a suicide mission for the sake of their own freedom. If that were the case, Dirthamen would never have shared the information with Adaia."

"It may not be a suicide mission, but it will still be a dangerous task!" Merenwen snapped

"Dangerous but not hopeless," Ríneth replied. "Perhaps Maric can join Val and Cullen?"

Andraste's voice was sharp. "No! Maric cannot go and neither can Alistair."

Merenwen looked puzzled.

Andraste said, "You haven't sensed it in all the years you've known Maric?"

"Sensed what?" Rhovaneth asked.

Maric growled. "Enough! Stop speaking of Alistair and me like we aren't in the room with you. Andraste. spit it out."

She sighed. "Calenhad Theirin drank the blood of a Great Dragon. That is what gave him the strength to rise from his rather humble standing, to eventually become the first king of Ferelden. That power has been passed through the blood of all Calenhad's descendants. While you and Alistair are not mages, your blood possesses Calenhad's power. In the Fade, you would be sensed as mages and would be a beacon for demons."

Alistair looked stunned. However, Maric didn't look surprised.

Val held Maric's hand. " _Emma lath_ , did you know about this?"

"I had heard rumors but dismissed it. It was never relevant."

Alistair sputtered. "Never relevant? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I hadn't thought about it in 40 years."

Alistair immediately calmed down "Ah…riiight. Sorry."

Maric smiled. "No apology needed."

"Is this why Adaia is such a powerful mage?" Alistair asked.

"Undoubtedly," Andraste responded.

"It still doesn't solve our problem. It just eliminates two more people from going on this mission."

Cullen who was sitting next to the Keeper placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "Merenwen, Val and I are ready and willing to go. You know this has to be done."

Val smirked. "I'd rather go now than when I'm the size of a bronto."

Tears came to Merenwen's eyes. "I don't want to loose either of you."

Val's voice was soft. "You won't. We just have to have faith that the Creators provided a way when they forged that weapon."

Alistair quipped, "That is far better than putting our faith in the _Maker_."

**~oOOo~**

**AN** : Elvhen courtesy of the DA Wiki and "Katie's Best-Guess-At-Elvhen-Dictionary" by Katiebour on AO3

Well, another three chapters and the story will be complete. A billion thanks to everyone who has left a review! Big hugs and thanks to Shakespira, my amazing Beta.


	51. Desperate Measures

**Desperate Measures**

Despite assurances, neither Renna nor Maric could stop the dread looming over them—Val and Cullen were going to travel through the Fade's twisted reality to enter the dangerous enigma that was the Black City.

Because she would be carrying the Fang of Fen'Harel, Val decided to use her two-handed sword rather than a sword and shield. She had been sparring with Maric. However, after their last session, he had directed her to the practice dummies because, as he said, "I am not a masochist."

The day of the journey arrived much too soon.

Val was putting on her armor. She also decided against wearing her Stone Hammer plate because it was significantly enhanced by Sandal's special enchantments. Instead, she wore the set of Grey Warden armor that she'd picked up after killing Corypheus.

Maric was watching her. "Is there any armor that doesn't make you look like a warrior sex goddess?"

Val laughed. "I don't know. You're the only one who has ever thought so."

"No, _emma lath_ , I am the only one who has ever _said_ so."

**~oOOo~**

Because time within the Fade was inconsistent and unreliable, no one knew how long the journey would take. To be safe, preparations were made to watch over and care for Val and Cullen's bodies, tasks that were assumed by Ríneth and Faenor. No matter how forcefully Maric and Renna argued to stay next to their spouses, they were forbidden from being in the same room.

"It needs to be absolutely quiet and calm in the room, less we risk pulling them out of the Fade," Merenwen explained to Maric and Renna.

Renna kissed Cullen. "Come back to me, _emma lath_."

"I will. If Varric were here I would say: bet on it.'"

Maric held Val's face in his hands. "I know why this has to be done, and I know why you and Cullen are taking the risk. I have faith in you, _ma vhenan_ , I will never doubt you again

"I love you, Maric Theirin."

He smiled "I love you, too.

Faenor took the sheathed blade from Merenwen. "Val and Cullen will not be physically in the Fade, but the Fang of Fen'Harel will."

Val saw the pommel. It was a featureless disk of smooth onyx and the grip was halla leather.

Faenor held the sheath in two hands. " _In elgar sa vir mana dar'misaan sahlin._ Take the spirit from long ago and be a blade of one place. Val, I want you to draw the blade so it knows who commands it."

Val drew the blade. "It is beautiful; more like a short sword than a dagger."

Faenor nodded. "Cullen, place your hand over Val's."

Cullen's hand closed around Val's

"Val, the Fang of Fen'Harel now knows to extend its powers to Cullen, and that both it and Cullen are under your command." He smiled at this last statement.

Cullen chuckled as he looked at Val. "You get the hard job."

Val rolled her eyes.

Renna said, "Val if he sasses you, you have my permission to boot him in the arse."

Everyone laughed. The tension, for the moment, loosened.

Faenor motioned for Cullen and Val to enter the room that had been prepared for them. Renna, Maric, Elrohir, and Merenwen were left behind.

Val and Cullen lay on the beds, getting as comfortable as they could in full armor.

Ríneth smiled and said, "Safe journey, Dareth shiral."

Val closed her eyes. When she opened them she and Cullen stood before Andraste.

She looked at the two warriors. "There are no warnings I can give that you haven't already been given. Val, I know you don't believe that you have any special resistance, so just be the nug-stubborn woman you are.

"Andraste, that has to be the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

Andraste couldn't help but chuckle. "Good luck."

The hut disappeared around them and they stood in the raw Fade. Val watched Cullen as he looked around. She asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm just amazed at just how bloody awful this place looks."

Val's chuckled then stopped abruptly. "Do you feel that?"

Cullen stilled himself. "I feel a gentle tug towards that direction." He pointed towards the Black City. "Is that what you feel?"

"It is. At least we know the blade works."

**~oOOo~**

Cullen and Val had had some small skirmishes. But the Black City grew closer as they made steady progress.

Cullen frowned. "The Black City floats. I wonder how we're going to get up there?"

"I'm sure Fang will find a way."

Cullen snickered. " _Fang_?"

"The Fang of Fen'Harel is difficult to say in a hurry. Saying something like 'take Fang' is much easier."

They had been walking for a while, and the Black City looked much closer.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion.

Val paled. "That sounded just like the chantry exploding. Cullen?"

"I agree. That is exactly how it sounded."

Val said, "Try to ignore it. Let's keep going forward."

It wasn't long before they found themselves standing by the Viscount's Keep. They were covered in the ashes from the remains of the chantry.

Cullen tried to dispel the magic. "It is too strong."

"Great, just what we need. Let's see if we can ignore everything and keep walking."

They had gotten as far as Lowtown when they were sucked back into the scene at the keep. They tried several more times before giving up.

Val found herself standing next to Anders. Cullen was standing next to Meredith. "Cullen, what do you see?"

"I see you standing next to Anders. I am standing next to Meredith. Is that what you see?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

Before she could say anything else, she and Cullen were each surrounded by a barrier. Val looked outside of the barrier and it seemed as if time was standing still. The ashes hung motionless in the air, and no one was moving. Suddenly Val's mother was standing within the barrier directly in front of her.

_This is not my mother…but…the expression is so accurate. Mother looked just like that when Carver died: Grief over Carver, and anger at me._

"You were made the Champion of Kirkwall, _all_ of Kirkwall. You sacrificed the innocent mages for the sake of other innocents. But you did not have to do that. Why didn't you just attack Meredith and battle her instead? You took down an Arishok. Why couldn't you do the same with the Knight-Commander? You know you thought about it. Why didn't you do it?"

_I refuse to go down that path._

"Each innocent you murdered died alone, terrified, and betrayed. Terrified of _you_ and betrayed by _you_. Betrayed by their Champion!"

Suddenly, Alain was standing next to her mother. "Do you remember my death?"

_I can still see the life leave his brown eyes._

"Yes, he died in fear. Shocked at your betrayal. His youth was snuffed out as your sword landed true. How do you live with the guilt? How do you live with their blood on your hands…"

Suddenly, Val's hands were coated in blood.

"You know your hands will never come clean."

Val wiped tears from her eyes, only to smear the blood on her face. She tried to fight the guilt that was threatening to overwhelm her. _Every face of every person I killed will be with me forever. I know this._

The voice became gentle. "I know you feel that pain, my darling girl. I can it take all away; let me do that for you. You could live your life without the sorrow forever shadowing your smile, forever staining your soul."

**~oOOo~**

The barrier went up around Cullen and he heard a voice inside his mind. It was soft and intimate. "You never really did escape my prison, Cullen. You still carry it inside you. That's why you can hear me."

Sweat beaded on Cullen brow as he listened to the voice that used to haunt his dreams.

"I wonder how long it will take before I have you back."

 _This is not the tack taken by a demon of desire…this is fear._ Cullen looked inward, passing through a gate to his inner sanctum, his fortress. Here is where he could hide his thoughts and focus on killing the fear demon.

Without fright to feed it, the demon's power lessened until the barrier vanished. Cullen attacked.

As he gutted the fear demon, he yelled, "I have survived worse demons than you!"

**~oOOo~**

Val shook the thoughts from her mind, blinking away the tears. She was enraged. "What I did cannot be undone! If you take away my pain, I will _twice_ betray those I killed!"

She roared a fierce battle cry and the barrier shattered.

Val stood and focused on the demon behind her mother's eyes. She let all of her emotions drain out of her, and when she attacked it was brutal, fast, and deadly. The demon fell quickly. But Val's expression showed nothing, not anger, not victory, not relief. Her expression was like stone.

**~oOOo~**

Kirkwall faded. Once again they were in the raw Fade. Cullen's initial fear at seeing Val's expression quickly dissipated as he saw Val begin to focus on her surroundings.

She looked at Cullen. "The residue of that shit storm will take a while to clean off."

Cullen smirked. "You do know how to turn a phrase."

Val looked around. _Yep, still would have preferred a demon to Anders._

**~oOOo~**

Faenor and Ríneth watched as Val and Cullen's bodies began to twitch, and knew they were probably in a fight. After a while, both bodies stilled and their hearts beat strongly. Ríneth breathed a sigh of relief.

**~oOOo~**

Andraste was pacing when Feynriel appeared in the hut. Momentarily startled, she admonished him, "Some warning would have been nice."

"Sorry. I wanted to tell you that Fen'Harel does not yet suspect Val and Cullen's approach."

"What do you mean by 'not _yet_?'"

**~oOOo~**

 


	52. Fade to Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions torture (not graphic).

**Fade to Black**

"Fen'Harel is supposed to be _unaware_ of their presence."

"And he will be…until they enter the Black City and close in on his anchor. He won't know the nature of the disturbance, but he will try to find out.

"You don't think you could have come to me with this information earlier?"

"I was unaware of the plan until I saw Val and Cullen fight the fear and despair demons. Which they killed quite handily."

"You can shape the Fade. Couldn't you help them?"

"Not without alerting Fen'Harel. However, I am confident that Val and Cullen will reach the anchor before the Dread Wolf can take action."

"Then why are you even here?"

"To take you somewhere safe. I told you Fen'Harel knows that you are here. With the Veil under control you are no longer someone he needs."

**~oOOo~**

By agreement, Cullen and Val had not spoken about their encounter with the demons.

"Cullen, let's not dwell on it. Who knows what else we would attract. Although, it could have been pride or desire demons. Those are nasty bastards; perhaps the Fang is keeping them at bay."

"I hope so."

They had no idea how long they walked, but the Black City began to loom large, and with it the stench of death filled the air.

They both felt the increasingly insistent tug of the blade. "Cullen, I think Fang wants us to move faster."

They had to jog to keep pace with the pull of the dagger. However, they didn't have to jog for long before the ground they stood on began to rise in the air.

Regaining her balance she looked around. "Okaaaay. This isn't at all creepy."

Cullen smirked.

As they drew closer they found that the Black City was not really a city; it was a leviathan of a castle built from featureless onyx-colored stone. The only thing visible above the soaring castle wall was a cluster of five towers that stood impossibly high, reaching for the non-existent sky.

"Cullen, just a portion of any one of those of those towers makes Andoral's Reach looks like a child's toy!"

He nodded, "I count at least eight guard towers just in this quarter of the castle wall."

**~oOOo~**

"Where could you possibly take me that's safe?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me or you won't tell me?"

"I won't."

"You mean I have to trust you? A Tevinter somniari?"

"I am a Marcher."

"You are a _magister_."

"Andraste, this isn't the time of Archon Hessarian. I am not Maferath, nor am I Fen'Harel. If you want to help lift the lid on the Chantry you need to survive."

**~oOOo~**

The moist, putrid-smelling air assaulted their senses. Cullen and Val stepped onto the island that formed the base of the Black City. The ground was a dark reddish brown, almost black, and it squelched as they moved.

"Cullen, is this what I think it is?

"Blood soaked ground? Yeah."

"Shit, I was hoping I was wrong."

Aside from their voices the silence was absolute.

They followed the tug of the dagger

Val noted, "There are no windows or even arrow slits."

The only features on the walls were the corbels they saw every few yards. On the point of each was a statue of a creature's face contorted in unimaginable agony.

After another indeterminable amount of time, Val and Cullen reached what would typically be a castle's portcullis. Instead, they stood before the infamous Gate to the Black City.

The gate looked like it had been blow open as each side hung by a single hinge. All the gate's vertical poles ended in needle-sharp points. The rest of the glossy black scrollwork was intricate but in no discernible pattern.

Cullen looked closely at the metal. "This metal was never gold."

"That would match what Corypheus said."

They walked through the gate and saw another castle wall about ten yards away.

Cullen looked around. "This is a concentric castle—a wall within a wall. Defensible, but from what?"

"Good question."

Weapons in hand, they followed the pull of the Fang through archways that supported the walk walls between the outer guard towers and the inner guard towers.

Except, there were no guards.

Val and Cullen figured they'd walked at least a mile, when they went through another set of archways.

Their path ended at a solid wall.

Cullen looked around. "There is no way around this."

"But the Fang is pulling towards it."

Val unsheathed the dagger and touched the tip to the wall. Suddenly, she was yanked forward as the blade disappeared into inky blackness. She grabbed onto Cullen as they were both pulled through to the other side of the wall.

"Good thing that Maric suggested tying the Fang to my wrist. It was almost pulled out of my hand."

**~oOOo~**

Fen'Harel felt the vibration before he heard the high-pitched sound. He was stupefied. "How can something just have entered the castle?"

**~oOOo~**

Andraste protested, "I can't just leave! What if Val and Cullen need help?"

"You couldn't help if they did. You know this. Stop being so stubborn and let's go."

**~oOOo~**

They stood in a vestibule, with no determinable way out except to climb the wide staircase, which lead to a set of double doors. The blade led them up stairs that were made from black stone embedded with white rock.

Val looked at the white rocks. _They remind me of the Bone Pit._ Cullen spoke before she could get a chance.

"Blessed Andraste, these aren't rocks, Val. These are crushed bones."

She nodded. "I knew it reminded me of the Bone Pit. Well, it _is_ in keeping with the general motif of this castle."

Cullen smirked.

Val looked at the stairs. "I was expecting…chaos. You know, things oozing and dripping; walls in partial ruin. This looks amazingly…manicured…for the infamous Black City."

Cullen thought about it. "I would have to agree, that this looks far less macabre than the stories tell."

The long staircase ended at a set of large wooden double doors. There was no handle so Val pushed her gauntleted hand against one door. It slowly opened as black ichor oozed out of the wood.

Val quickly jerked her hand away. "I take back what I just said." She pushed a little more." Is that opening wide enough for you to slip through, Cullen?"

"It should be."

They shimmied sideways through the opening, managing to avoid touching the doors. The blade led them down the main corridor and through an archway that opened into a vast hall. It was ringed in tall obsidian columns. The only light was from the large fire pit in the center of the hall.

Mounted on the walls of black stone, between each column, were more twisted visages. The floor was made from the same wood as the door, and the stench was almost paralyzing.

The hall was so large that Val and Cullen couldn't see to the other side. Instead all they saw was an impenetrable blackness. A similar kind of shadowed void filled the top of the hall, engulfing the ends of the columns, hiding whatever they supported.

Cullen placed one foot on the floor and black rancid-smelling ichor welled up around his foot. He looked at Val. "You wanted ooze…your wish is my command."

Val appreciated the humor and chuckled. "Let's walk cautiously."

Following the ever-present pull of the Fang, they treaded softly to minimize the amount of ichor seeping up from the floor.

The blade led them to another door. This door wasn't made of metal, or stone, or wood. It was wet grey skin and it smelled like a rotted corpse.

"What is that?" Cullen leaned back from door.

Val was trying to keep a lid on her stomach. She was about to answer, when the skin twitched and she lost the battle. Quickly removing her helmet she turned around and retched, but all she experienced was the dry heaves. They stopped after a couple of minutes. _I really hope I didn't actually retch while lying on that bed._

Before putting on her helmet she said, "To answer your question, that is the hide of a troll."

"Darkspawn?"

"Yep, and given it's twitching, the skin may still be alive. Which is really excessively gross."

She put her helmet on and used the tip of the Fang to try to push on the door; all the blade did was cut into the skin. "At least the skin didn't bleed. I think we are going to have to push it open."

"You got the oozing door, let me push on this one."

Val nodded. "Go right ahead."

Cullen made fists so he could use the outside of his gauntlet to push the door and not feel the twitching skin. Val saw how hard it was to push and added her own strength. Between the two of them the door creaked opened.

As they passed through Val looked back at the door. "The hide is still attached to its bones, no wonder why it was so heavy."

The atmosphere inside the room was oppressive, as if it held an eternity's worth of pain. Val looked around. _I…I cannot even tell what I am looking at._ Then she started to focus at the horror her brain was trying to hide from her. She gasped as the image sharpened. "That looks like Orsino's harvester, except that it is stuck in the gathering stage."

"Sweet Andraste, you're right."

"But where are the bodies coming from? Forget I said that; I don't want to know. By the way, I completely retract my statement. This is unspeakably gruesome and chaotic."

Gathering their courage they took in the whole room.

On the opposite end of the very long room stood a seven-foot tall, multi-tiered fountain of a dark liquid. Rising from the center was a matrix of threads that looked like a gossamer rope.

Val sighed. "That fountain is the anchor, but that is certainly not water.

"Look, there is a path?" He pointed to circuitous path through the writhing figures.

"Let's go and finish this," Val said.

**~oOOo~**

Fen'Harel heard the death cry of the troll and knew someone, or something, was in his sanctum. "How could that be? Why can I not sense it? What is going on?" His eyes narrowed. " _Andraste_! She must be behind this."

He reached out his hand as if grabbing onto something and then pulled his hand back.

**~oOOo~**

Feynriel was done arguing and reached for Andraste's hand only to have it snatched away. He watched in horror as Andraste was pulled from him and then vanished.

**~oOOo~**

She was trying to shake off the disorientation she felt, when a hand grabbed her by the throat. A familiar voice snarled, "What is happening? What is going on in my sanctum?"

Andraste sneered. "I will tell you nothing." _I have to buy Val and Cullen time. Keep him distracted._

Fen'Harel shook his head. "I will send you to the Void unless you tell me."

"You are going to send me there anyway. So why would I tell you anything?"

"Did you know that even though you have no body I can make you feel pain?"

Andraste kept silent, but started to feel the beginning pangs of fear. Keep him distracted. "So you resort to common torture for your information. For a Creator, that is being a bit thuggish, isn't it?"

Fen'Harel narrowed his eyes and Andraste quickly found herself tied to the stake above her pyre all those years ago, the flames beginning to lick at her feet. She clenched her teeth at the pain and looked around. She saw no one she recognized except Archon Hessarian. However, when the figure turned towards her she realized it wasn't the Archon. It was Fen'Harel.

As her feet caught fire, she screamed. Then it stopped; she looked at her feet to see them whole and untouched.

"Tell me!"

"Go to the Void!"

The fire started again and engulfed her legs to her knees.

**~oOOo~**

Val looked at the liquid coming out of the fountain. "Maker's mercy, it's the corruption!" She pulled away from the sickening sight and looked at Cullen. "I need to climb on the fountain in order to reach the rope."

" _I_ will do it. Give me Fang." Cullen held out his hand.

Thinking about Maric, Val sighed and handed him the blade. "Keep your mouth shut and breathe sparingly," Val warned.

Cullen nodded as he removed his sword and shield, and put the sheathed blade on his belt. He grabbed the upper rim of one of the fountain's tiers and began to climb. _Glad I'm in plate mail, as opposed to full plate, or I would have been too heavy. Even so, this is going to be a slow climb._

Val watched him navigate the uncertain footing as the corruption cascaded down the edge of each fountain tier.

_I'm lighter. I should have done it._

Cullen stepped onto the lip of a tier and it snapped off. He called. "It's fine, it's just a chip."

Val nodded; she had taken out her sword and kept watch on the writhing masses behind her as well as Cullen's progress.

**~oOOo~**

Feynriel paced in frustration. _There isn't anything else I can do! There isn't even any one to pray to._

**~oOOo~**

He started and stopped the fire several times, each time engulfing more of her. When the fire was at her waist, Andraste relented. "Stop…please…please…I'll…I'll tell you." _I hope Val and Cullen are close._

They were back in Fen'Harel's small grove. "Speak!"

She was disoriented at the sudden cessation of intense pain. "Someone…is trying to destroy your anchor."

"That's impossible. You lie."

"I don't. There is a…special…weapon."

She could tell from Fen'Harel's panicked expression that he believed her. He turned and, with a wave of his hand, the trail of his life force became visible. He pushed his hands forwards and sent a pulse through the connection.

She focused on Val and Cullen. _Hurry!_

**~oOOo~**

Cullen reached the top and began to slice at the rope with the blade. Suddenly, it began to pulse and thicken. "Val, he knows! I'm going to thrust Fang into the foundation of the rope and destroy it that way. It is already too dense to just slice through."

"Be careful Cullen!"

The rope began to vibrate. Val looked up and saw something emerge from the darkness above and travel down the rope.

"Now, Cullen! Do it now!"

With all of his might he plunged the blade into the center of the fountain top and separated the tether from is anchor. The blade shattered and the energy it released pushed him backward and he began to fall off the fountain.

Val watched as he regained his footing and safely slid down.

The room started to shake as they began to run. Before they could get far, the fountain exploded, throwing them forward. As they landed on the ground amidst the writhing figures they were overcome by deafening sound of souls keening in agony. The last thing either of them saw was the corruption flow over them.

**~oOOo~**

Andraste could tell when the anchor was destroyed because Fen'Harel dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Gone was Fen'Harel's grove; in its place was the Fade. Shortly after that it changed again and became the forest where she had visited the Creators. She turned to see Falon'Din enter and kneel next to Fen'Harel.

"Is is dead?" Andraste asked.

"No, but neither is he truly alive." Tears spilled down Falon'Din's face as he gently closed Fen'Harel's eyes " _Na'solas, ma falon…Solas ghilan'him benal'vhen. Na'him har'el, em'an abelas. Melava vira in atisha._

Andraste couldn't stop her tears as she translated Falon'Din's heartfelt words: "Your pride, my friend. Pride guided you down the wrong path. You became the most feared, we were filled with sorrow. Now, go in peace."

Falon'Din stood. "We are free. We honor you and those who helped bring this about. Please tell your friends what has happened. We will see you soon." Falon'Din knelt down, lifted Fen'Harel into his arms, and carried him back into the forest.

Andraste waved her hand and the hut appeared. When she entered, Feynriel pulled her into a hug. "You're safe!"

Andraste pulled back. "The Creators are free!"

**~oOOo~**

Faenor and Ríneth had to put Val onto her side as she threw up. She seemed fine after that, but they were worried. More time passed and they could feel the anxiety and fear emanating from the other room.

It had been two days since they had entered the Fade.

Suddenly both Cullen and Val sat up, their eyes opened wide in fear. They took in great gasping breaths as they looked wildly about, unsure of where they were.

When Val saw Faenor, she punched him in the gut. Faenor doubled over and coughed.

"He's not a demon, Cullen. I think we're back."

**~oOOo~**

 


	53. Fulfillment

**Fulfillment**

Faenor stood up and laughed. "You are indeed!"

Tears filled Val's eyes. "Faenor, please tell me that the Creators are free, that Fen'Harel is gone, and that we're all safe."

Faenor sat on the bed next to Val and gathered her in his arms, like a father would his daughter. "Yes to all questions, _da'len."_

Val remembered her father holding her like this. _No more dread, no more running, no more fighting, no more killing…no…more…_

She held on to Faenor and sobbed.

Ríneth gave Cullen some water. "You have been lying here for two days; don't try to stand just yet.

Cullen nodded.

Val was still sobbing. Faenor was rocking her and singing quietly.

Ríneth opened the door and smiled; her face almost glowed. "The Creators are free! Val and Cullen are both back, safe and sound."

Maric stood and looked into the room, hearing his wife sob. "Why is Val crying?"

Ríneth smiled. "Do not be alarmed. Given all that has happened in such a relatively short time, she's overwrought."

"She must be. May I go in?"

"Let Faenor calm her down, first. She needs a father figure right now."

 _I know how many times I needed a father._ Maric nodded his head.

"Renna, go in, otherwise Cullen is going to try to get out of bed."

Renna smiled and then looked at Maric. He waved his hands at her. "Shoo."

Renna walked in, and, as Ríneth predicted, Cullen was trying to stand up. Renna gently pushed down on his shoulders to make him sit. He held her waist and pulled her down with him. Now she was sitting in his lap.

"Cullen, behave."

He grinned. "I will…for now."

Val had fallen into a light sleep and Faenor laid her back on the bed.

Maric was standing in the doorway and Faenor motioned him over. "She needs rest. I don't think moving her is wise right now. Let her sleep until she wakes."

He nodded. As he carefully sat on the bed he watched her even breathing, thankful that she was home, safe.

Merenwen and Ríneth left to tell the joyous news to Kali, Alastair, and Adaia.

When Cullen was able to stand he insisted on going home. Faenor nodded. "Renna, make sure he behaves himself. His body needs rest. I suspect he and Val will be in great demand over the next few days as we celebrate."

"I'll try."

Maric laid back on the bed; within moments Val had rolled over and cuddled next to him, still sound asleep.

Faenor chuckled. "Just stay here for the night."

Maric mouthed the words 'thank you.'

The door clicked shut. Within minutes, Maric was also fast asleep.

**~oOOo~**

After delivering the good news, Merenwen and Ríneth stood together by the village Vhenadahl.

" _Ir abelas_ , _lethallan_ ," Merenwen said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

" _Tel'abelas! Tel'numin._ No apology, no tears. _"_ Ríneth wiped a tear from her friend's cheek. " _Sahlin sulahn'nhen. Sahlin samahl._ Now is the time for joy. Now is the time to laugh."

Merenwen gave no indication she had heard Ríneth. "I think I should step down as Keeper."

" _What_? Why would you do that?"

"Because I failed to think of the welfare of _all_ my people. I did not have the faith in the Creators that I should have had."

"To borrow one of Val's more colorful phrases: That is a pile of nug shit."

Merenwen was in complete shock at hearing those words coming from Ríneth, which stopped her downward emotional spiral.

"Now, are you ready to listen?"

Merenwen nodded.

"You have the heart to fight for what you believe. Just as the Creators would not sacrifice others for their own sake, neither would you.

"As for faith, you had plenty of reason to doubt. You have been with out the Creators far longer then I have. For me, who went into Uthenera almost a millennium ago, being able to worship the Creators before is recent memory. For you, who went into Uthenera after the fall of Arlathan, it has been an eon without the Creators, without anything to have faith _in_."

Merenwen nodded and Ríneth hugged her. "Merenwen, forgive me for _not_ seeing that sooner."

"There is nothing to forgive, _ma falon_."

**~oOOo~**

Val woke up in the dark to a familiar body pressed against her back. _Why am I still in my armor?_ Slowly the sleep-induced fog began to clear and she felt the pain behind her swollen eyes. _I must have cried like a baby on Faenor's shoulder._

She felt Maric's arm tighten around her waist as he said softly, " _Emma lath?"_

Slowly she turned towards him. She could barely see his face, but she brought her hand to his cheek, feeling the stubble, then she ran her fingers gently through his hair. "It is finally over, isn't it?"

"Yes, you and Cullen destroyed the anchor. The Creators are free, Fen'Harel is no longer a worry."

"Actually, Cullen destroyed the anchor; I was a spectator."

Maric made rude noise. "Spectator, my arse. You were standing guard, weren't you?"

"I was. Are we still at Faenor and Ríneth's home?"

"Yes. It's about two hours before sunrise. You and Cullen awoke shortly after dinner. Once you'd fallen asleep, Faenor thought it best not to disturb you."

"I guess it would be rude to leave in the middle of the night…"

"Why would you want to?"

" _Ma vhenan,_ we no longer have a threat hanging over our heads. I want to start enjoying that freedom." She ran her finger down his body stopping at the top of his breeches. She could see Maric's grin.

"Well then, if we're quiet about it, we _can_ leave a note."

**~oOOo~**

The next several days were one big celebration. Val, Cullen, Maric, Zevran, and Renna were much in demand. Zevran and Renna kept downplaying their role, happily pushing the spotlight on to Maric, Val, and Cullen.

Being pregnant, Val was able to avoid the bottomless mugs of ale. However, with Alistair and Elrohir's encouragement, Maric and Cullen spent the next two days either very inebriated or downing vials of Merenwen's hangover remedy.

It was late afternoon, and Val, Renna, and Kali had been happy to watch their husbands truly relax. For all three women it was the first time.

Kali nodded. "Alistair wore the weight of the world on his shoulders when he and Aedan fought the Blight. It never really lifted once he became the Warden Commander, especially with the talking Darkspawn. Then with the Calling…well. Now, while he knows it was the right decision not to join you and Maric, I could tell it still weighed on him."

"Cullen was always on his guard in Kirkwall, before and after Meredith. He had an easier time of it when you were viscount, Val, but getting people out of Kirkwall was a big risk."

Val nodded. "Maric was still harboring such hatred for Loghain…I actually got in between them while they were trying to kill each other in Amaranthine. But they were able to talk things out in Andoral's Reach. They parted as friends."

Renna frowned. "Wait…you got in between them _while_ they were trying to kill each other?"

"How 'in between' did you get?" Kali asked.

Val laughed as she stood up. "Let's just say: 'enough to be effective.' I'll be back." _Now_ _where is my Granddaughter?_ Val looked around the immediate area and didn't see her. _We would have seen her go back to the house...I think I know just where she is._

She arrived at the path to the forest to see Adaia sitting down looking trouble. Val sat down next to her. "Sweetling?"

Adaia looked up and threw her arms around Val. "Grandma, I'm so sorry!"

Val was shocked at the vehemence of Adaia apology. She smoothed her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Whatever are you sorry for?"

"Because of me, you and Cullen risked your lives. What if you had _died_?"

" _You_ were not responsible for our choice. We chose to undertake this task. You gave us knowledge that allowed us to do it and survive. But the choice was ours."

Adaia looked unconvinced.

" _Da'len_ , I know what it's like to feel that kind of misplaced guilt. I still blame myself for my brother, Carver, running off to try to take on an Ogre by himself.

"But you didn't make him run after the Ogre."

"Exactly! I didn't. Just like you didn't make Cullen and me take the Fang of Fen'Harel into the Fade."

Adaia was silent for a while, then looked at Val and smiled. "Grandma, if you try not to feel guilty about Carver, I will try to stop feeling guilty about you and Cullen. Deal?"

Val winked and spit into her hand. "Deal!"

Adaia giggled and spit into hers and shook Val's hand.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I heard that desert tonight was going to involve lots of cookies…"

Adaia's eyes lit up. "Race you, Grandma?"

"You're on" Val took off with Adaia close behind.

**~oOOo~**

Andraste and Feynriel spent time talking about the Chantry.

"The roots of the Chantry are so deep that it will be impossible to eradicate, you know that. Think of the people who live good lives because they believe in the Maker and his bride. What would happen to lives that have been built on faith?" Feynriel warned.

"I know, but it cannot continue as it is. Especially when it comes to mages. In the south they are persecuted and in the north they indulge in perversions."

Feynriel frowned.

"Tell me that isn't true? Tell me that the majority of the Magisters are kind, loving people who don't have slaves, or if they do that they are well-treated. Tell me that the majority of Magisters do not try to breed their children to create the perfect mage? Tell me that bands of slavers do not comb the Free Marches, Nevarra, and Orlais."

"You know I cannot. But not every Tevinter is satisfied with the way things are. There are those who want change."

"Which gets us back to the problems. How do we change both Chantries? The fact is that people pray to a false god. Even if every single being on Thedas sung nothing but the Chant all day long, there is no Maker who will return. The enforced indoctrination and spreading of the Chant happens because people believe that the Maker will return."

Feynriel looked thoughtful. "Perhaps it would be enough if the Chantry became more inclusive, more forgiving, less dictatorial, and more tolerant. Andraste, everyone really prays to you. Could not the Creators serve as the Maker, like they are the gods of the Avvar and Alamarri?"

"You are asking that they _pose_ as the Maker?"

"I know it sounds daft, but I have no other ideas. I need to go back, Andraste. I have been in the Fade longer than is healthy."

"You have given me much the think on Feynriel. Thank you."

A month later Divine Justinia V dreamt of Andraste. They spoke for many hours.

**~oOOo~**

The festivities had ended. Val, Cullen, and Maric were once again brought into the Fade. This time it was to meet the Creators.

Instead of a hut they were in a forest much like the one in Revas. Before them stood Elgar'nan and Mythal, both looking like spirits rather than corporeal beings.

The three knelt.

"Please rise," Mythal said gently with a husky voice.

They stood.

Val said calmly, "It is an honor to meet you both."

Maric smiled. _Trust my wife to be fearless in the face of divinity._

Elgar'nan's voice was deep and warm. "It is we who are honored. You have done so much for so many. We thank you for all you have done for us and our people."

Val smiled. "We are glad that all as turned out as it has."

Maric added, "The Elvhen deserved to have their way of life, which was taken by my kind, restored to them."

"You are all human, but do not take on the guilt for those who are truly responsible. They are not your kind," Elgar'nan explained.

"Is there anything else you would have us do?" Cullen asked.

"No. You have risked enough; we want you to enjoy your lives, as you should. Cullen Stanton Rutherford, the nightmares you still suffer; I know you do not want them taken away, but would you allow us to lessen their impact?"

"I am honored that you understand and respect that I do not want them taken away. Yes, to have them no longer be so vivid…that would be a pearl without price."

"Consider it done," Elgar'nan said before turning to Maric. "Maric Voric Theirin, we know you have made peace with Loghain MacTir. Would you like to see Cailan and properly say goodbye to your son?"

Maric was stunned. "I would…it is something I have always regretted. Yes, yes I would. Thank you!"

" _Val_ Hawke Theirin, for too much of your life you have carried many burdens; too many for one person's shoulders, much less one so young. But we cannot change the past, nor would you welcome our removing the guilt you unfairly bear. What gift may we give you?"

"Could you rid the world of Darkspawn? Or find a cure for the taint? A cure that doesn't interfere with the Warden's abilities, but allows them to have longer lives and children?"

Mythal smiled. "Ever the pragmatic one. Alas, we cannot rid the world of Darkspawn, but we can direct your sister to create the cure for the taint."

Val managed to choke out, "Thank you," before she started to cry. Maric hugged her and she forced herself to stop. Wiping her eyes, she said, "I cannot believe how much I have cried recently. It's embarrassing."

Both gods laughed. Mythal smiled. "Because of your pregnancy, you are more emotional. It will pass. Is there anything we may do for _you_?"

Val shook her head. "Aside from a healthy baby, I have all I want and need."

"Very well. Again you have our eternal gratitude, we will watch over you as if you were our children. Maric, are you ready to see Cailan now or do you want to prepare?"

"I am ready."

Val squeezed his hand. "Will you be alright?"

Maric kissed her. "More than alright."

Cullen and Val left the Fade. Suddenly Maric found himself standing by his campfire at Watcher's Cove. "How many times did I come here with Cailan?"

"Many times, and I treasured them, Father."

Maric turned to see his son. Cailan looked just like he had the day he'd left for his ill-fated trip to the Free Marches. He closed the distance and the two of them embraced.

Maric wept. "I am so sorry I wasn't there for you. Forgive me, my son."

"Father, you could not have predicted what would happen. You did nothing wrong. It was my foolishness that led to the debacle at Ostagar. Come, let's sit and I'll explain."

The two men sat together in front of the fire, as they always had.

"Father, we were outnumbered. I should have stayed under the palisade behind the choke point. I should have relied more on the archers. I should have throttled the Grand Cleric so I could make use of the mages. Then, we _might_ have had a chance. Loghain was right to retreat. What he did after that…well…let's just say that Howe is in the Void and I'm glad that Aedan conscripted Loghain."

"Do you know about the Maker?"

Cailan smiled. "Yes. Unbeknownst to Fen'Harel, all of us know who 'brought us to the Maker's side'"

"I am greatly relieved to hear that, but how?"

"A young man named Feynriel." Cailan smirked.

Maric caught the look. "Are you alright with me and Val."

Cailan grinned. "She is glorious, father! You are the perfect match."

"You're not upset about her age?"

"No. She's an old soul in a youthful body. Much like you. Alistair has also found his match. That is one thing I regret: not getting to know him."

"For that I also deeply apologize."

"Father, I know why you did it. I have to say, however, I am glad Fiona decided to stay in Thedas."

Cailan stood up. "I don't have much longer, so let me tell you this: you were a wonderful father to me. When I was old enough to know why you went to the Deep Roads, do you know what I felt?"

Maric stood up. "What did you feel?"

"Proud. I have always been proud to be your son. I know how everything unfolded; you have _nothing_ to be sorry for. Release the guilt and pain, Father. I will be here when it is your time."

Maric pulled Cailan into a hug and held him tight. "I love you, Cailan, and I am proud to be your father."

"Take care of my step-mother." Cailan grinned.

"Good bye, son."

Cailan was gone. Maric looked around the cove, smiling as his soul was at peace. "It's time to go home."

**~oOOo~**

_For reasons unknown, the Divine Justinia V convened a conclave with the mages and templars. The result is the beginning of a seachange in the Chantry that will be felt throughout Thedas for a long time to come._

Varric put down his quill and closed the book. "This is going to be a bestseller."

**Epilogue**

_16 Justinian, 9:40  
_ _Afsaana,_ _Rivain_

_~Broody and Rivani,_

_I'm glad to here that you are settling down in Rivain, at least during the winter. Being on Rialto Bay sounds ideal. Any chance for little broodies?_

_You missed Hawke perform one of her typical "how in Andraste's tits did she pull that off" jobs. You may have heard about the recent defeat and destruction of the Inquisition during their failed attempt to kill all the mages in Andoral's Reach. Yes…that was Hawke's work._

_Not that she didn't have help, but it was her typical kind of rogues gallery: a former Knight-Captain, a former Antivan Crow, a lieutenant in Marigold's guard, Choir Boy, the Right and Left hands of the Divine, the Divine, the long lost King of Ferelden, who is Hawke's husband, and yours truly._

_The adventure is filled with angst, humor, romance (yes, and sex, Rivaini), heroic acts, and despicable villains. I am doing the final edits before I take it to the publisher._

_What is the title? I'll let you know when the book is published._

_Enjoy Rivain._

_~Varric_

_V_ _al's Journal  
_

_25 Solace 9:40  
_ _Revas_

_It has been a very busy couple of weeks here, and I haven't had a chance to write much._

_The day before yesterday, Kali and Alistair welcomed Cyrion Maric Theirin, and Duncan Valendrian Theirin into the world. They are identical twins with Kali's mahogany-colored hair, Alistair's amber eyes, and their mother's ears. Yes, they look elven not human. No one seems to know why, but I have a strong feeling that that the Creators were…well…being creative._

_I still have three months to go and I am glad there is only one baby in there. Adaia was positive that she heard only one additional song._

_Speaking of my granddaughter. She has taken to healing like a fish to water. She is amazingly gifted and was able to help Ennýnil deliver the twins._

_Merrill has really come into her own. She was recently made Elrohir's apprentice and I haven't ever seen her happier or more at peace._

_The Eluvian in the Dragonbone Wastes has been moved to a more secure and less dangerous location, and it is nearer to Amaranthine. This will allow us to visit our friends and family at Vigil's Keep,_

_In a few weeks we expect the arrival of the first of the Thedosian elves. As I understand, the first groups will be from Ferelden. Before I even arrived in Revas, Maric and the leaders here had already worked out the plans that will soon be implemented. Needless to say, Maric has been very busy._

_It is the ideal situation for him: he gets to make suggestions, but does not have to make the decisions. So while he is busy, he comes home relaxed and happy._

Val heard the door open and then close behind her. She put down her quill, but before she could turn around Maric's arms were around her as he kissed the back of her neck.

Val smiled, delighted that intimacy, if done carefully, was safe for another two months.

_Val's Journal_

_2 Firstfall 9:40  
_ _Revas_

_Lyra Aveline Theirin graced our lives a week ago, and I have never felt such joy. I remember mother telling me that the first time she held me in her arms she was simply besotted. I could never quite understand what that would be like. Now I do._

_We wanted to include both Leandra and Moira in her name and after racking our brains we suddenly looked at each other and said, "Lyra."_

_She looks like a Theirin, but has my eyes and coloring. Watching Maric marvel at his baby girl is too precious for words. Alistair said to Maric after seeing Lyra, "Da, you had better keep in shape because you are going to have to beat the boys away with a stick."_

_Maric, without missing a beat, looked at Alistair and said, "Who was the young man that Adaia was walking with, around the village? I could have sworn I saw them holding hands."_

_Alistair simply turned pale. It was hilarious._

_23 Haring, 9:40  
_ _Afsaana,_ _Rivain_

_Broody and Rivaini~_

_The book is being published. It is titled_ Veiled Intent–The Tears that Bind.

_~Varric_

_p.s. Are elves disappearing from Rivain? I have heard that in Ferelden the alienages are becoming ghost towns. Kirkwall is also noticing a declining population. -VT_

_Val's Journal_

_2 Firstfall 9:41  
Revas_

_Lyra had her first birthday last week! I think she got more of the cake on her than in her, but it was a lovely party._

_It seems that I have a very determined daughter. I know, not a big surprise:_

_Cyrion and Duncan, who are only three months older, are already walking. Anyway, they and Lyra were playing and there were a few toys strewn on the floor. One of the toys caught the eye of both Lyra and Duncan. Lyra started to crawl to it but Duncan walked over and got to it first. Lyra looked around and saw another toy. She looked at Cyrion and Duncan, and then she slowly stood up, and waddled over to get it. She looked very pleased with herself. Maric beamed._

_Of course now that she is walking, she wants to walk everywhere and see everything. It is amazing how fast those little legs can go._

_Last week, the first village was established on one of the other lands. Beren and Lúthien left to be the Keeper and Hahren. There have been some rough patches between the Dalish and City elves as they learn to trust each other. The group of Dalish that returned to Thedas two months ago has asked to come back. On the whole, the integration of the elvhen has gone well._

_Val's Journal_

_2 Firstfall, 9:42  
_ _Revas_

_Adaia is being groomed to become Merenwen's First! I knew that Faenor and Rhovaneth had something up their sleeve._

_Let me explain:_

_As I mentioned in an earlier entry, Adaia still communes with the Vhenadahl, only instead of a bear, she meets with Dirthamen. This has been happening fairly regularly since her brothers were born. For the last month, Faenor and Rhovaneth had been meeting with Kali and Alistair, as well as Tamuríl and Merenwen._

_Yesterday, Adaia went for her latest lesson with Dirthamen, only this time Faenor and Rhovaneth were there, along with Dirthamen and Mythal. According to Alistair, the power from the blood of the Theirin line, and from Fiona's, has combined to make Adaia a very powerful mage. Not that that was a surprise._

_However, Adaia has the kind of power one finds in Keepers. Mythal apparently asked Adaia if she had ever thought about being a Keeper, and Adaia said yes, but began to cry because she thought she was not elven enough._

_You can see where I am going with this…._

_Adaia came back from that meeting looking very much like her mother, especially her ears, and now has markings that looked like Vallaslin, but didn't involve blood, needles or pain. They are very similar to Merenwen's markings and glow when she performs magic._

_She is 12 so she cannot be a First, yet, but she is learning. She is also spending time with Tamuríl's First, and spending a lot of time with Merenwen._

_I cannot tell you how proud I am of my granddaughter, and how privileged I would feel if she became our First._

_Val's Journal_

_17 Haring 9:42  
_ _Revas_

_We have another mage in the family. I was walking in the garden with Lyra when she saw a bird with an injured wing. She placed her hand over it and the bird was suddenly wrapped in a cerulean glow. The glow faded and the bird flew away. My two-year-old daughter looked at me and said. "I happy to help birdie." When I told Maric, he just laughed and said, "Well, I owe Alistair a pint. He was convinced Lyra was going to be a mage."_

_It's hard to believe that it has been four years since I drank that vial of pink liquid I bought from that elderly Rivaini woman. I felt so weary and broken that day. To wake up here in Revas, and meet Maric, changed my life, changed my very soul. I have a family that I never thought I would: a husband, a daughter, a stepson, a daughter-in law, three grandchildren, as well as a host of dear friends._

_I still spar, but that is to keep in shape. I have not had to fight anyone since the despair demon in the Fade._

_Life is more than something you live. Life is something you love. Life is being loved. Life is placing your head on the pillow at night feeling safe and warm. Life is waking up in the morning happy to greet a new day._

_Life is good,_

_very good._

**~Fin~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvhen courtesy of the DA Wiki and "Katie's Best-Guess-At-Elvhen-Dictionary" by Katiebour on AO3
> 
> AN:This story has been a journey both for the characters and for me, and some of the story became a part of my life, and some of my life became a part of the story.
> 
> To the readers of this tale, to those who have followed this story, and to those who have followed this trilogy, thank you! Without readers, there is no authoring, and no story telling.
> 
> To Shakespira for being my beta, for your reviews, for supporting me, for believing in me and this story when I had almost lost heart, for your friendship – thank you.


End file.
